


Not an end, but the start of all things that are left to do

by hawkmeadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, also Sokka has ADHD, although i've never read the comics so not counting those, because i'm neurodivergent and so are these lads, but only what's already in canon, but probably not too explicit, but zukka's gonna fix it with the power of their love, eventually there will be, im sorry im soft, only in the fire nation, so i rated m, the fluff is definitely, the gays just keep winning, wes writes things i guess, will update tags accordingly as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 73
Words: 116,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkmeadow/pseuds/hawkmeadow
Summary: After the events of A:TLA, Sokka travels to Caldera to visit his friend Zuko and act as the Southern Water Tribe's ambassador in the Fire Nation. Lots of pining, miscommunication, and bed-sharing ensues. Slow-burn friends to lovers anyone?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1894
Kudos: 1174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a daze and impulsively decided to post. If y'all like it I'll happily keep adding, it was my plan to carry this well after their marriage, maybe even until baby Izumi. Yes the title is lyrics from Hozier's Wasteland, Baby!, I'm a lesbian so licherally nobody is surprised. I have plans for a mai/ty lee side relationship, and maybe even an azula redemption arc because honestly, she deserved so much better. This is my first fic, so be gentle with me. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy :)

_____Zuko_____

Zuko couldn’t sleep again. His room felt far too yawning, empty and cold, and the wind whispered through the arches of the palace walls in a way that made him feel both like he was being watched and like he was the only person awake for miles. Frustrated by his own insomnia, he threw off his silk bedding and slouched into a deep crimson robe. It had been months since he’d gotten a proper night’s rest, and he was sure people were starting to notice the ever present bags growing under their Fire Lord’s eyes. If he wanted to be a fit ruler, he needed to sleep. But every time he tried, another of his responsibilities would grapple to the forefront of his mind. _Another pressing matter, another rumor to be quashed, another law to be repealed, another…_ An endless series of issues to review and edicts to sign, always under the judgemental stares of stuffy nobles. Zuko could feel them waiting for him to slip up, waiting for any opportunity to say _“See! Ozai was right all along.”_

He slumped ungracefully into the chair at the head of his writing desk, staring down dumbly at the blank parchment in front of him. _Have to message the education minister about implementing the new curriculum._ Zuko glanced out the window to his left, noting the dark sky and silent courtyard. _What time even is it?_ He decided it was better if he didn’t know.

Looking back down at the parchment in front of him, Zuko couldn’t bring himself to get started on work for the day. At least not yet. His shoulders ached and drowsiness hung heavy to his eyes, but he knew he would never fall back asleep. Not while his mind reeled with the constant concerns that plagued him in his role as Fire Lord. Sometimes, it seemed like nothing more than an entirely different kind of prison from the ship on which he spent his exile.

He was being foolish, Zuko knew, especially after so many had suffered far worse than him. Zuko should have be grateful. He’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted: an end to the war and his restoration as rightful heir to the throne. Yet in the single year since the war’s end, Zuko had found himself yearning more and more for those quiet nights camped out with his friends, telling stories and goofing off under the stars. It seemed like so long ago now.

Zuko considered messaging his uncle. Iroh always knew just what to say, just what advice would reassure Zuko that he was doing the right thing. Zuko picked up the slender brush from the ink pot on his desk, but pulled up short, hesitating. With another frustrated sigh, he dropped the brush to the page. Iroh was enjoying his retirement, managing his tea shop in Ba Sing Se and finally experiencing some peace after the long war. The last thing Zuko wanted was to burden him now. There was a reason Iroh had denied the throne at the end of the war, and Zuko knew that it was unfair of him to drag his uncle into the political quagmire that he found himself struggling to navigate. Iroh had been there for Zuko through everything, never doubting him or giving up on him, no matter how badly Zuko messed up. He deserved some peace now. It was the least that Zuko could give him.

Ink was pooling under the brush where it lay abandoned across the page. Zuko wracked his brain for someone else, some other recipient he could message for reassurance. But with a hollow feeling in his stomach, Zuko realized that he couldn’t think of anyone. Aang would probably care, but he was busy fulfilling his role as Avatar: travelling the nations with Katara and helping to rebuild and restore balance to the world. _Toph?_ She was just as preoccupied with that metalbending school of hers. _And Sokka…?_ Sokka was helping to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. He had responsibilities that didn’t involve Zuko. _But still…_ Maybe he wouldn’t mind hearing from an old friend anyways?

Impulsively, Zuko snatched the pen back up and, and before he could talk himself out of it, he set the inky brush to the blank page.

_Dear Sokka,_

Zuko tried not to overthink the words, instead letting them flow freely onto the parchment without any coherent plan. It felt good, to get his thoughts out, his doubts, even if only on paper. He hadn’t even fully decided that he would really send the letter until he was rolling it up gingerly, careful not to smear the wet ink, and pressing his seal into golden wax to secure it shut. Calling for a falcon from his servant, who stood ever diligent just outside his door no matter the time, Zuko finally took a moment to consider whether this was a good idea. He’d made an effort to keep from burdening his friends in the last year since his ascension to the throne. Was it wrong of him, to drag Sokka into his problems? _No_ , Zuko tried to reassure himself. I was normal for friends to ask one another for advice. Sokka wouldn’t resent his letter, no matter how scattered and pathetic the message contained within. … _Would he?_

The servant, whose name Zuko had taken the attention of remembering was Joi, promptly returned with a royal messenger hawk, and Zuko quickly attached the letter to Sokka before he could lose his nerve. He was being ridiculous again, he knew that. Still, a twinge of guilt knotted in his stomach as he sent the bird off out his open window, watching it arch into the dim morning horizon to the south.

_____Sokka_____

Even having lived there his whole life, the frosty chill of the South Pole was something Sokka definitely didn’t relish waking up to. With an agonized groan, he tumbled out of his bed, grabbing desperately for his clothes as the cold morning air bit at his skin. Even with all the work they’d gotten done on the new infrastructure, Sokka was still living in the same small igloo where he’d spent his childhood. _Hey, if it’s not broken-_

A rustling at his door grabbed his attention.

“Hey, Sokka, you got a hawk out here waiting for you. Looks fire nation.”

“Thanks Joak.”

The other warrior tucked his head back out as quickly as he’d ducked in, and with a grunt of effort, Sokka pulled on the rest of his clothes and brushed back the animal skin flap that kept what little heat had accumulated within his igloo. Sleep still lingering heavy in his limbs, he trudged along the packed snow towards the Aviary, nodding greetings to those he passed. The Southern Water Tribe was abuzz with activity, even this early in the morning, and people milled about everywhere, working to enact the plans that had been made to rebuild the tribe. _Sokka’s_ plans. He had been instrumental in the drafting the restoration project, and things were coming along quite nicely, if he did say so himself. He and his father had spent countless hours late into the night plotting the tribe’s refurbishment. And now, Sokka was finally starting to see the fruits of his labour.

Yet in spite of it all, with the plans now complete, and the focus shifting from _planning_ to actually _rebuilding,_ Sokka couldn’t help but feel, well, a little bit _useless_. He was the _Plan Guy_ , after all. And with the planning done and its efforts well under way, Sokka was starting to feel a bit like just another cog in the machine. He couldn’t even _waterbend_ , having to leave most of the construction efforts to the Northern Water Tribe members who had volunteered to travel down and assist their sister nation.

Sure, there was plenty else that needed to be done in order to repair their tribe, beyond just rebuilding its infrastructure, but most of that work was being undertaken by his father and Bato. Besides, it was mostly just a lot of letter correspondence with the other nations about war reparations. Sokka felt like there was more they could be doing, but he didn’t know how to go about it. They needed to be working together with the other nations, advocating for their people. If the Southern Water Tribe was _ever_ going to be what it once was, they needed to form relationships with the other world leaders. Established trade routes, education about their culture, political friendships, _these_ were the things that their tribe needed. But Sokka had no idea how to go about advocating for their tribe on the world stage. Besides, he was barely eighteen, practically still a kid in the eyes of everyone here. _It’s not like I took down a whole Fire Nation airship fleet and helped end the Hundred Year War or anything_.

With that begrudging thought, Sokka reached the aviary, where several messenger hawks had alighted on wooden perches just outside. One was very clearly Fire Nation, with its vibrant plumage and a crimson ribbon securing a neatly rolled letter to its leg. Sokka unfastened the letter from the hawk, giving it a gentle scritch on the neck and an affectionate coo of “ _Who’s a good bird?"_

Sokka knew the letter was from Zuko long before he slumped back onto his bed and unfurled it, eyes dancing over the marked pages. The paper was thick and high quality, and a golden dragon sealed the parchment closed in wax. Sokka read the letter over, then read it again, lingering on the words with more attention the second time. He found himself caught on Zuko’s elegant script. _Spoiled prince_ , Sokka thought, trying not to think too hard about the swell of affection that rose in him at the thought of a young Zuko begrudgingly practicing his penmanship. Instead, Sokka focused back on the words in front of him.

_Dear Sokka,_

_I know it’s been a long_ _time. Far too long. But I wanted to ask how things have been going. With rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, I mean. I’m sure things are going as smoothly as ever, if you’re the one overseeing it. Ha ha. Anyways… I’ve been meaning to send you a letter for some time. I’m sure you’re busy with everything,_ _but_ _I̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶_ _I thought it would be nice to hear from you. I’ve been thinking a lot about our old times with the gang_ _, back when we were still training to take down my father. It seems like so long ago now. Crazy to think we were ever so young, huh? Has it really only been a year?_

 _I actually don’t know exactly what time it is right_ _now. I haven’t been getting as much sleep as I should be, but it’s nothing to be concerned about, I’m sure. Sometimes it’s just hard to stop worrying, you know. I constantly find myself wondering if I’m really cut out for being Fire Lord. Am I doing the right thing? Sometimes I’m not sure._

_Sorry to get heavy on you, I hope everything is working out well, down there in the arctic. Let me know if there’s anything the Fire Nation can do to help with your rebuilding efforts. That reminds me actually, I’ve been meaning to recruit ambassadors from each of the other three nations to be a part of the council here in the Capital. They need to be a part of the decision making here in the Fire Nation if there’s to be any true hope for long-lasting peace. I was wondering if you’d have any recommendations for the role from the Southern Water Tribe? Perhaps you could ask your father for suggestions?_

_Well this letter is getting long, so I’ll end it here_ _._ _I̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶_ _I look_ _forward to hearing from you._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

The letter was nondescript enough, and Sokka couldn’t help but smile at Zuko’s clumsy attempt to tease him about his occasionally disastrous plans. _But hey, everything always worked out in the end, right?_

And yet, despite the letter’s otherwise unassuming contents, something clearly wasn’t right with Zuko. He was normally so reserved, except when his temper came out, and it was unlike him to sound so– so _vulnerable_. Sokka’s mind kept tripping over certain phrases.

_I’ve been thinking a lot about our old times…_

_I haven’t been getting much sleep…_

_Am I doing the right thing...?_

Yet despite Zuko’s obvious struggle, the part about his plans to include ambassadors from each nation warmed Sokka’s heart. How could Zuko doubt himself so much when he was clearly doing everything he could to make up for his father’s mistakes? Sokka couldn’t wrap his head around it. _Ambassadors though…_ you’d be hard pressed to find a Water Tribe warrior who’d be willing to spend his days living inside of an active volcano. _Still…_ Sokka could think of a few people who might be up for the job. He could always run it by his dad, like Zuko suggested. _Although…_

His eyes glanced over the letter again, lingering on those final two words.

_Yours, Zuko._

Instead, Sokka found himself pulling out his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka arrives at the palace and our lads are soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all yes I posted the first chapter of this like only an hour ago. I have a problem okay don't judge me.

____Zuko____

“Wakey wakey Prince Jerkbender!”

The heavy doors of his chamber swung open and Zuko blinked drearily, lifting his head from his pillow at the sudden intrusion. _What time is it..?_ Before he could even begin to process what was going on, Sokka strolled into the Fire Lord’s chambers an flopped down inelegantly next to Zuko on the silk sheets. The Fire Lord’s guards rushed forward close behind, alarm plain in their eyes at Sokka’s casual familiarity, as Zuko frantically tried to catch up with what was happening. _Sokka is here?_

“You’re here.” Zuko said dumbly, staring in shock at the Water Tribe warrior, who lounged languorously on the crimson bedding next to him.

“Thanks captain obvious.” Sokka snorted, eyeing the guards who bristled close by. “You wanna call off the guard dogs?”

Zuko waved dismissively at the guards, ignoring his men’s’ looks of outrage in favor of staring stupidly at his friend. _Sokka’s here. What’s going on?_

Zuko’s guards reluctantly backed off at their lord’s gesture, but they continued to hover protectively in the corner of the room. Sokka shot them an indecipherable glance and then refocused his attention on Zuko.

“What? No hello hug or anything?”

“Wha- What?” Clearly Zuko was a little slow this morning.

“‘ _So nice to see you Sokka, it’s been so long! Sorry I slept in until half past ten and made you wait for an audience-’”_ Sokka babbled on, propping himself up on one arm and waving his hand around dramatically.

“It’s half past ten?!” Zuko asked in a panic. Sokka shot him a withering look. The young Fire Lord tried to get himself under control. He was distinctly aware of his current state of undress, the silk sheets pooled around his waist doing nothing to cover his bare chest. Sokka wasn’t looking at him, but Zuko could feel a blush creeping up his neck all the same. What was wrong with him? Sokka had seen him shirtless plenty of times at the beach, not to mention while he and Aang were training…

Zuko eyed the boy next to him, noting that Sokka’s wolf tail had grown out a little, and Zuko could swear that his shoulders were broader than they had been a year ago. The blush reached his cheeks.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko winced at his own words. Not very welcoming. But it didn’t seem to faze Sokka.

“You wanted ambassadors, right? I’d say I’m more than fit for the job, wouldn’t you?”

Zuko gaped at him. When he’d sent that letter two weeks ago, he hadn’t really thought much of his request. He’d only really added it as an addendum to his letter so that he could reassure himself he wasn’t just bothering Sokka over his own silly insecurities. He had planned on sending a formal request to all three nations about the idea later this week. Zuko had never imagined that Sokka would take it upon _himself_ to act as ambassador for his people.

“Are- are you sure that’s a good idea?” Zuko asked. He only meant that this was a challenging an precarious position, advocating for the Southern Water tribe amongst resentful Fire Nation nobles, and he wanted to make sure that Sokka knew what he was getting himself into. But the younger man’s face fell a little, and his frown made Zuko’s stomach drop.

“I didn’t mean it like that! Of course you’re more than qualified!” Zuko amended quickly, horrified at the thought of upsetting his friend who’d only just gotten here. It felt like a lifetime since Zuko had spoken to anyone he cared about, and he felt a lump growing in his throat at the sight of his old companion. The Fire Lord swallowed thickly, determined not to cry. _What’s wrong with me?_

And Zuko meant what he said, Sokka _was_ more than qualified. True, Zuko had imagined someone older and more world weary when he had envisioned the role of ambassador, but perhaps that was the kind of traditionalism that the Fire Nation should be moving away from. Sokka knew how to strategize better than anyone, and if he was already here, it meant that his tribe was behind this endeavor. If Sokka’s people thought that he was a good fit, then who was Zuko to tell them otherwise. Not to mention that Sokka was one of the smartest people Zuko knew. _Not that I could ever tell him that._ Zuko would never hear the end of it.

“Well, I’m sure the Fire Nation could benefit from some of our _Water Tribe flair_ , if they’re being honest, and I’ve got _heaps_ of it. Seriously though, who decorated this place? Don’t you ever get tired of red?!” Sokka’s voice was light but there was a nervous glint in his eye that Zuko caught before he could hide it.

He cleared his throat thickly.

“I’m glad you’re here. It’s been too long.” Zuko echoed his own words from his letter, trying to make sense of the nervous energy that swelled in him with Sokka’s presence.

“Too true, your princely-ness, too true,” Sokka threw an arm around Zuko’s bare shoulders dramatically, hugging him sideways in a mocking embrace, and the older boy’s stomach squirmed. He could practically hear a low growl from his guards in the corner, and tried to silence them with a sharp look. Sokka seemed oblivious to the tension.

“You can’t keep calling me that. I’m the Fire Lord now, not the prince.” Zuko grumbled indignantly, but he was mostly joking. The other boy shot him an all too familiar, mischievous grin and changed the subject.

“So! When are you gonna show me around? I’ve been here for hours already, waiting for you to wake up. I thought you said you were having trouble sleeping?”

Zuko _was_ having trouble sleeping, which is why he had been up until four in the morning reviewing the final draft of the new history curriculum for Fire Nation schools. But he didn’t want to talk about that right now, not when Sokka was grinning at him like a fool, and Zuko couldn’t help but let a tentative grin slip back.

“I can show you the palace as soon as I get dressed,” Zuko laughed, and it was Sokka’s turn to blush, as he appeared to suddenly notice Zuko’s lack of clothing.

“Right! Er- I’ll just uh, leave you to it then!” Sokka chirped awkwardly, jumping up off the bed and practically running to the door, closing it behind him loudly without waiting for the guards to follow.

“Sir?” The head guard looked at him with concern, but Zuko brushed it off.

“It’s fine, he’s an old friend, no need to worry,” Zuko reassured, nodding as his guards bowed and left promptly, leaving the Fire Lord alone to begin his day.

Zuko groaned and flopped back to the bed, burying his face under a pillow.

_____Sokka_____

Sokka didn’t know what he’d been expecting when he’d impatiently barged into Zuko’s chambers at ten in the morning, ignoring the guards who told him that the Fire Lord wasn’t to be disturbed. But seeing his friend curled in bed, hair soft and unkempt with sleepy eyes and a rough voice reminded Sokka of all those mornings they’d dragged themselves out of tents to scavenge and train for their final battle against the Fire Lord. And now, the _new_ Fire Lord sat rubbing sleep from his eyes next to him, and Sokka wondered at the way things had turned out for them all. His heart swelled to see his friend again, it _really_ had been too long, but if he was being honest, Zuko had looked better. Dark bags lay heavy under his eyes, and he’d lost weight since Sokka had last seen him. Still, his dark hair hung loose in his golden eyes and Sokka couldn’t help the soft nostalgia that gripped him. Nor could he stave off the twinge of guilt. Zuko clearly wasn’t doing well, and Sokka couldn’t help but feel like they’d all abandoned him somehow.

But he was here now, and damned if he wasn’t determined to lift his friend’s spirits.

As Sokka waited in the foyer of the Fire Lords chambers, Zuko’s guards still watched him with barely concealed resentment. Sokka wondered idly if he’d overstepped. Zuko had seemed happy to see him, but if Sokka was honest, he knew very little about Fire Nation customs, or how one was meant to act in the presence of the Fire Lord. But to be honest, Sokka had a hard time seeing Zuko that way. He was just Sokka’s friend, a bit awkward, but with the best intentions. Usually. Not to mention generally a royal pain in Sokka’s ass. It was hard for him to picture Zuko as one of the most politically powerful people in the world. He had seen the guy cry over a fallen bird’s nest they’d stumbled upon in the woods, for spirit’s sake. He was just so… _Zuko._

Just then, the doors to Zuko’s inner chamber opened once again and the Fire Lord stepped out, eyes glancing around for Sokka as if he thought he’d imagined the whole encounter. But Sokka shot him some finger guns from across the room, and Zuko’s eyes lit up with humor as he treaded over. He was wearing what Sokka imagined were casual robes for the Fire Lord, but they were still far more luxurious than anything Sokka had ever owned. He couldn’t help but feel a little out of place here, faded and plain in his worn Water Tribe blues next to all of the palace’s scarlet finery. But he was determined not to let it get to him. He knew it would take a while for him to settle in, and Sokka wasn’t about to let the fire nation shame him for his tribe’s culture. He’d wear his blue proudly, and screw anyone who had a problem with a Water Tribe warrior living in the castle. Which reminded him…

“So, where are we headed? What’s the plan for the day?” Sokka couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

“What, I thought _you_ were the plan guy?” Zuko’s tone was serious, but when Sokka looked at him amusement danced in his eyes. Zuko was teasing him.

“And don’t you forget it!” Sokka shot back, and Zuko laughed. The guards next to them startled, as if they’d never heard their Fire Lord make such a sound.

_Maybe they hadn’t…_

As it turned out, the palace hadn’t really changed all that much in the year since Sokka had visited for Zuko’s coronation. Somehow it seemed a little brighter, more welcoming even if just slightly. Zuko made a point of nodding acknowledgement to each palace worker they passed, even as he led Sokka around on a tour of the refurbished grounds. It made Sokka feel all warm, seeing the care Zuko put into even such a small part of his leadership, trying to make his employees feel valued. Still, it wasn’t until they reached the small turtleduck pond that lay quietly in one of the palace’s secluded gardens that Zuko seemed to relax, cooing gently at the little water-birds and scooping up some seed to throw them from an ornate container sitting nearby.

“Awww, would ya look at that? He _does_ have a heart!”

Zuko glared up at him from where he crouched at the pond’s cobbled edge. Sokka knelt down next to him, whistling innocently until Zuko turned away, before reaching forward to splash the Fire Lord without warning. A few of the turtleducks quacked and ruffled indignantly at the commotion, but they stayed close by, obviously used to the presence of people. Zuko gaped at Sokka in shock, water dripping down his hairpiece and off his nose. _Very undignified,_ Sokka thought _._ It seemed it took a moment for the Fire Lord to register what had just happened, but suddenly he was sending an equally powerful splash of water in Sokka’s direction.

“Oh, it is _on_ hot-pants!”

The pair was soaked in seconds, and the turtleducks fled to the other end of the pond as the two of them splashed at each other like children. Sokka felt lighter than he had in a long time, and when Zuko gazed up at him, hair ruined and fine silks drenched in pond water, Sokka could tell that his friend felt lighter too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah actually everything is about love. 
> 
> Sokka is 18 in this fic and Zuko is 19 for clarification. At least at the beginning, they'll get older as this progresses. I hope i didn't make them too ooc, let me know if u have any advice!
> 
> To all the people who read the first chapter (and this one), i owe you my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lads being soft and Zuko finally gets a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i've already pledged my heart, my soul, and my life to all those reading this. What else have i got for ya? Shit umh uh, how about this chapter? Also my firstborn. Just to sweeten the pot, y'know.

_____Zuko_____

Zuko didn’t realize just how long it had been since he’d had a good laugh until he was stumbling through the halls with Sokka, drenched and dripping on the ornate marble tiles. They were blessedly alone, and Zuko paused to catch his breath as Sokka shook out his hair like a dog, flicking water in the Fire Lord’s direction.

“Did your stuff get brought up from the docks?” Zuko asked his friend as he leant against a wide crimson pillar.

“Yeah, as far as I know. Joak said he’d take care of it.”

Zuko cleared his throat. “Well I can take you to your chambers…if you want to get changed?”

“Can’t you just dry me out, y’know… _firebender style?_ ” Sokka wiggled his fingers dramatically at Zuko, who couldn’t suppress his grin in response.

“I could, but that’s not going to do anything for the dirt from the pond water,” Zuko pointed out, and Sokka let out a dramatic sigh, allowing himself to be led through the halls until they came to stand outside of the room Zuko knew would be his servant’s first choice for a visiting friend. They had more ornate chambers, of course, for visiting nobles and such, but this room was more central to the buzz of the palace and closer to his own royal chambers, not to mention it was larger and meant for longer stays. Zuko had a feeling that if things went smoothly, Sokka might be here for a while. He tried to ignore the happy ache in his chest at the thought.

Sokka let out a low whistle when Zuko pushed open the doors. The room was decorated in standard Fire Nation reds and golds, and Zuko couldn’t help but notice how out of place his warrior friend seemed as he rushed towards where his bags had been deposited near the bed. Sokka was so bright he almost hurt to look at, the silvery hues of his clothes standing out strikingly against the deep crimson of the surrounding décor. Zuko could feel himself staring as Sokka rooted around in his things.

Zuko distantly heard a throat clear, and realized his friend was standing awkwardly, holding a pile of presumably clean clothes as Zuko stared dumbly at him.

“Oh! Uhm, right, I’ll leave you to get changed. The room is yours to do with as you will, you’re welcome to redecorate it more to your taste if you-” _ahem_ , “-If you’re planning on staying for a while.”

“Sure thing.”

Sokka didn’t seem like he had anything else to say, so Zuko found himself scrambling.

“Uh, Lunch should be served soon, if you’d like to join me. I usually take it in the garden, when it’s nice out like today…” the Fire Lord trailed off, cringing at his own awkwardness, but Sokka seemed entirely unaffected. He patted Zuko on the back congenially and moved past his friend’s verbal stumbling with an easy grin.

“Sure thing jerkbender, I’ll meet you out there as soon as I get out of these clothes.” He made a face as he plucked at his own shirt, and Zuko ducked his head.

“Right, I’ll uh- see you out there!”

Sometimes Zuko wondered how he ever functioned in front of people at all.

Twenty minutes later, Zuko was seated on a cushion at a low table near the turtleduck pond, newly clothed with hair washed and waiting for Sokka to arrive. Waiting _nervously_ for Sokka to arrive. He fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth, brushing off his hovering servants. Moments later, Zuko raised his head to see Sokka treading casually along the path to Zuko’s table. The Fire Lord couldn’t help the easy smile that lit up his face at the sight of his friend. _Spirits,_ Zuko must really have been starved for companionship if he was feeling all warm just from seeing Sokka. _What is wrong with me?_

Sokka sat down at the table unceremoniously with a good-natured joke about the questionable taste of Fire Nation cuisine. It was nice, sitting with Sokka and chatting mindlessly about nothing important as they ate. Sokka filled him in on Katara and Aang’s progress around the four nations, at least what he knew about since their last letter, and he told Zuko excitedly about how he’d helped plan the rebuilding efforts in the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko was hardly surprised that his friend had taken an instrumental role in the reestablishment of his home, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Sokka was _here_ in Caldera if progress was going so well. So he asked his friend as much.

“Well, sure things are coming along, but all the planning work is mostly done now, y’know? I feel like we need to be doing more, working with the other nations and stuff. Besides, I’m not a waterbender, so my snow-building capabilities are more ‘toddler making a sandcastle’ and less ‘constructing massive buildings and infrastructure’. I figured I’d be more useful here, making sure his Royal Highness is keeping on top of things,” Sokka joked, but Zuko couldn’t miss the current of… _something_ that ran under his friend’s words. Zuko had never been very good at reading people, but he thought he understood how Sokka must feel. Like he was back to being just a useless kid, abandoned by the other warriors as they headed off to join the real war. Except now, the war was over, and Sokka just wanted to do whatever he could to help his people rebuild. Zuko knew how that felt.

“Well, I’m sure all the nations will benefit from having you here,” Zuko said, hating how formal his compliment sounded, even to his own ears. But Sokka just smiled easily.

“Thanks man.”

Zuko cleared his throat. “After lunch we can get your guards set up in their own chambers as well. We have plenty of room, I’m sure they’ll want…” Zuko trailed off at the look on his Sokka’s face.

“ _Actually…_ it’s just me!” Sokka said casually, but Zuko could hear the defensiveness in his friend’s voice. “There’s not many warriors left in the Southern Water Tribe,” Sokka continued, avoiding eye contact. “They need every man they can get. Besides, I don’t need protection. Have you already forgotten how many asses I kicked last year?”

Zuko felt incredibly insensitive. _Of course_ Sokka wouldn’t have brought any other warriors with him, at least not any that intended to stay long. The Southern Water tribe had been hit unfathomably hard in the war, and Zuko understood that they obviously needed every able body they could get to help rebuild.

“Oh, right! O-of course, that makes sense. Sorry…” Zuko winced.

“Don’t worry about it Zuko,” Sokka’s voice was soft, and when the Fire Lord raised his eyes to meet his friend’s, he could see that he wasn’t offended by Zuko’s lack of tact. The Fire Lord tried to breathe a sigh of relief that Sokka was so understanding. Zuko hated himself for his own ignorance.

After lunch, the two walked leisurely through the halls, and soon they found themselves back in the foyer of the Fire Lord’s chambers. Zuko stretched out on a chaise lounge as Sokka rifled mindlessly through the massive pile of loose scrolls and letters that cluttered Zuko’s desk.

“What’s all this?”

“Just work. Mostly things that need to be signed off on and letters to respond to.” Zuko felt exhaustion creeping into his limbs at the thought of all the work he still had to do for the day. He’d wasted away half of the morning in bed, and the rest of it hanging out with Sokka. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his old friend, Zuko knew that he’d pay for it when he was up until all hours tonight, frantically trying to catch up on work.

Sokka made a low sound of acknowledgement and continued flicking through the scattered sheets. Zuko couldn’t help the yawn that slipped out of him, and Sokka raised an eyebrow.

“If you’re tired, why don’t you have a nap or something?” Sokka suggested, but Zuko was already shaking his head.

“I can’t, I have too much work to do. Besides, the Fire Lord can’t just sleep the day away.”

“Sure he can!” Sokka shot back with a laugh, “What’s the point of being Fire Lord if there aren’t some perks!” Zuko made a scoffing sound, and suddenly Sokka was earnest.

“Seriously dude, you seem exhausted. The work’ll still be here when you wake up, I promise.” Sokka sent him a soft smile, and Zuko felt warmth fill him as his eyelids grew heavier. _Maybe a short nap wouldn’t hurt…?_

The last thing Zuko was cognizant before he drifted off was the light dancing in his friend’s eyes as he continued to rifle through the stacks of paper on the Fire Lord’s desk.

Zuko blinked drearily from where he lay sprawled on the chaise lounge. Someone had tucked a plush blanket around him, and the Fire Lord looked around slowly before noticing the dim light creeping through the windows and shot up in alarm. _What time is it?!_

In a panic, Zuko stumbled clumsily to his desk, fully prepared to spend the rest of the night working frantically away, but what he saw instead pulled him up short. The once catastrophic disarray on his desk had been replaced with three neat piles of paper. Zuko picked up a small note from the top of the largest pile, noting Sokka’s clumsy script.

 _Trash,_ the note said, and Zuko picked up another from the top of a much smaller pile of paper next to it.

 _Sign these,_ the note instructed him. The final pile, even smaller than the other two, brandished a similar small order. _Respond to these,_ it said, and Zuko noted that the pile was made up entirely of letters addressed to the Fire Lord.

Zuko felt a swell of affection as he took in the scene before him. It must have taken Sokka _hours_ to wade through all of this paperwork, working silently as Zuko slept in order to sort everything into manageable sections. Normally, it would have taken Zuko ages to root through everything and find what actually needed to be promptly addressed, but now, the normally arduous task seemed entirely manageable.

Heat pricked at Zuko’s eyes. _I will_ not _cry._ He’d felt so alone managing his responsibilities as Fire Lord, but just like that, Sokka had taken it upon himself to help with all of the work that Zuko had been drowning in. And as the Fire Lord settled down at his desk, throat still thick with unexpressed affection and mind lingering on the memory of soft blue eyes, Zuko allowed himself to consider that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t as alone as he’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko just deserves to be loved okay?  
> I hope you're enjoying reading this even half as much as i'm enjoying writing it <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets lost and I think Zuko has a crush. Not that he realizes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of implied homophobia in this chapter, so i just wanted to warn everyone, but its not too bad. Sokka and Zuko are gonna fix everything y'all. Also sorry for my clumsy political talk, i'm just a dumb english major i know nothing about running a country sdfghjkjhg

_____Sokka_____

Sokka felt lighter than he had in a long time as he traipsed through the palace halls from Zuko’s room that evening. It had been good to get something done, and Sokka had found himself hyper-focusing on Zuko’s unattended work in that way he always found himself doing when he was tackling big projects. It really hadn’t been that hard, just a couple hours of mindless reading and organizing while the Fire Lord had slept peacefully across from him. Zuko always looked so much younger when he was asleep, face relaxed and unclouded with worry, shaggy hair hanging over his forehead and soft breaths escaping his lips. Sokka’d had a difficult time not staring at him while he’d sorted through the papers on Zuko’s desk.

When he was done, Sokka had moved to leave, but Zuko had looked so small curled up on the lounge that Sokka couldn’t help but grab a downy vermillion blanket to tuck around him. The Fire Lord shifted slightly, a gentle sigh escaping him as he nestled his head deeper into the pillows, and Sokka had backed out of the room quietly, a soft smile lingering on his face.

As it was, Sokka now found himself unsure of which way exactly he was headed. The palace was like a maze; how did _anyone_ find their way around in here!

After passing the same ornate golden dragon statue for the third time, he was willing to admit he was fully and hopelessly lost. Just before he rounded another corner, Sokka became aware of a conversation just ahead, and when he recognized his own name, he paused to listen.

“-jumped right into bed with him! The guards told me themselves!”

“How scandalous! I wonder that they didn’t drag him cowering to the dungeons.”

“The Fire Lord dismissed them apparently.”

“Dismissed them! In the presence of a visiting dignitary?!”

“That’s what I heard… if you can even call a Water Tribe savage a ‘dignitary’.” The two women shared a laugh and Sokka felt heat flood his face.

“Really though, where’s the international respect that Lord Ozai cultivated? What is the world coming to, when _that_ counts an appropriate way to greet the Fire Lord?”

“I’d hardly call it _appropriate_ , but I guess they do things differently down south…”

“Oh! Laiza, you’re so lewd!”

Sokka got the distinct impression that he was missing something, some dig at the Southern Water Tribe that he couldn’t quite decipher. The two women continued down the hall, and the sound of their conversation trailed off as Sokka stood, silent and furious with his back pressed to the wall.

Sokka continued to wander around aimlessly after that, mind stuck on the words of the two nobles as he tried to make sense of their disdain. Sure, he wasn’t the most familiar with Fire Nation etiquette, but everyone here knew he and Zuko were old friends. So why where they all so uptight about the two of them being friendly?

Finally, Sokka noticed a young servant padding across the hall, and he called out for her to stop.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

The girl looked up at him in shock, as if she wasn’t used to being addressed so directly.

“Oh, m-me?” The servant looked at him with wide, owlish eyes. “I’m Jeun.”

“Well it’s great to meetcha Jeun, I’m Sokka! Do you think you could direct me towards my chambers?” Sokka leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “I think I might be a little lost.”

Jeun giggled shyly. “Of course Ambassador Sokka, right this way.”

As the young servant led him through the seemingly endless halls, Sokka thought back to some of the words he’d read in Zuko’s notes. Most of it had just been bland correspondence and rulings about trade routes, but Sokka had found himself caught on the outline for the new Fire Nation curriculum. When he’d finished with everything else, and was still buzzing on that focused energy, he’d found himself flipping through the pages aimlessly. Most of it had been boring, but he couldn’t help but smile at Zuko’s clumsy script. So he _was_ a messy writer, except apparently when he wanted to be neat. Like when he was sending a letter to his friend in the arctic? Sokka didn’t know how to feel about that, the knowledge that Zuko had taken special care, even if unconsciously, so make his letter to his friend impressive. To impress Sokka.

But that wasn’t the only thing he’d noticed in those pages. Honestly, he was sure he’d heard about the Fire Nation’s bigotry before, but he hadn’t really paid it much mind, simply tucking the knowledge away as another reason to hate them for everything they did. But now, as he followed a Fire Nation citizen through the halls of the Fire Nation palace in the Fire Nation capital, Sokka felt a rising responsibility to these people. And to Zuko. If there was anything he could do to help them, all of them, heal from this war, he was going to do it.

_____Zuko_____

The next morning, Zuko blinked sleepily as he padded into his usual morning spot under the cherry tree in the garden. A servant promptly brought him an ornate tray topped with jasmine tea and pastries, setting it down on the table to Zuko’s right. The Fire Lord nodded his thanks, and sipped idly at the tea, watching the turtleducks quack contentedly across the yard. It wasn’t nearly as good as Iroh’s.

“Mornin’ Prince Jerkbender! Did you sleep well?” Sokka asked him cheekily, dropping down on a garden chair next to him, and Zuko could feel himself blush. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, uhm, thank you.” Zuko _had_ slept well actually, better than he had in weeks. After spending a little under four hours working away at his desk, far less than he usually had to, he’d taken dinner in his chambers and promptly fallen into bed, feeling like the burden on his shoulders had finally lifted a little. “For- for your help with the paperwork, I mean.”

Sokka waved him off.

“It’s nothin’ dude, what else was I gonna do while his royal highness was busy snoring away?” he quipped back lightly, but there was no bite to the words, and when Zuko glanced at him he could _swear_ that Sokka was… _blushing?_

“Actually,” the Water Tribe warrior continued, “I wanted to uh, ask you about something? So I looked through your plans for the new curriculum…”

Zuko was instantly apprehensive. Did Sokka disapprove of his outline? Sure, it was a bit inconsistent, and the curriculum would have to be updated plenty in the months to come, but Zuko had thought it would be better to get it out there now, instead of allowing more of Ozai’s propaganda to be fed to the Fire Nation’s children. Surely Sokka understood that…

“I know it’s a bit messy right now, but schools really need to be teaching accurate information as soon as possible-” Zuko started defensively, but Sokka cut him off.

“No no, it’s not about _that_ , I think that’s great! I mean, it’s great that you’re doing everything you can to help educate your people…” Sokka trailed off nervously, and despite his growing curiosity, Zuko stayed silent, waiting for his friend to continue.

“It’s just… something I read about. In the outline…” Sokka took a deep breath, as if he was preparing for something. “Is it really… Is same sex marriage really _illegal_ in the fire nation?”

Zuko felt his stomach drop out from under him. He knew that the other nations were far more accepting of…of _that sort of thing_ than the fire nation was. He’d made a concerted effort to eliminate any and all hateful bigotry from his new curriculum plans, replacing them instead with accurate information about the diversity of their nation’s history. He wanted to make sure he was doing everything he could to rewrite the lies that his father had fed their people, but the pushback from his council against such changes was immense. They were set in their ways, and Zuko had heard every single “reasonable concern” about this particular part of the education reform that they could possibly come up with. He’d been struggling back and forth with the Education Minister for months trying to get everything approved, but despite the challenges, Zuko was determined to set things right. No matter the potential backlash.

“Yeah…” The Fire Lord murmured, eyeing Sokka apprehensively out of the corner of his eye. “My great-grandfather outlawed it a hundred years ago, at the start of the war. Until just recently, being caught with someone of the same gender was punishable with jail time.”

Sokka looked like he was going to be sick.

“How- how could anyone _do_ that! Imprison people for- for what? Love?!” Sokka was clearly pretty upset about this, and Zuko wasn’t really sure what to do.

“I’m- I mean, I know it’s a... controversial topic in the Fire Nation. My people…especially those living outside the capital…the war has been difficult for them, too. They’ve been fed propaganda for so long they’ve forgotten what the world is really like. But they mean well. My father might have upheld Sozin’s bigoted laws, but I have no intentions of doing the same.” Zuko suddenly felt like he needed to reassure Sokka, to make sure his friend understood that Zuko was trying to do his best for his people. That he wanted, no, _needed_ them to be free to love without shame or fear. Zuko wasn’t sure why it was so important to him, let alone why it seemed so vital that Sokka understood it, but he found himself staring earnestly into the younger boy’s eyes, trying to communicate his dedication without words. Sokka sighed, seeming to relax.

“That’s good. I mean, you’re doing the right thing, Zuko.” Sokka said softly, and those words made Zuko feel like he was going to cry all over again. He cleared his throat.

“It’s a work in progress,” Zuko admitted. “I’ve gotten a lot of pushback from my council and the Education Minister.”

“Assholes.”

Zuko let out a surprised laugh. Nobody else in the Fire Nation would ever _dare_ to say such a thing about the nobles, but Sokka clearly didn’t give a damn what anyone in the Fire Nation thought about him. Sokka was only concerned with the opinions of the people he cared about. And Zuko was starting to think that maybe he could be one of those people.

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed with a shy smile, “…they really are.”

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Zuko had a meeting with the Environmental Manager of one of the larger Fire Nation territories, so he bid Sokka farewell and tried to refocus his attention on his work. He didn’t know what his friend got up to all morning, but he was there waiting for the Fire Lord by the turtleduck pond at noon. Zuko grinned as he joined Sokka, waving his guards away absentmindedly. Was it already becoming a tradition, the two of them having lunch together? Zuko felt silly even thinking it, Sokka had only been here for a day, after all. But as the Water Tribe Ambassador filled Zuko in on his morning, shoving crepes into his mouth and barely pausing to swallow before prattling on, Zuko thought he wouldn’t mind making some traditions with Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i'm a sap.  
> I love you all as much as these lads love each other, and i hope you enjoyed <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is jealous and Zuko has no idea what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy! Miscommunication! Sisterly love! This chapter's got it all.

___Sokka___

_Dear Sokka,_

_Why is it that I hear from_ everyone else _more than my own brother? I had to find out from dad that you’ve gone and moved to the Fire Nation capital to work as an Ambassador! Well, I think it’s a great idea, it sounds like you’ll be a good fit for the job, but it would have been nice to hear about it from_ you, _instead of finding out a week later when Aang and I come home to visit and you aren’t even here! You’re lucky I can’t yell at you in writing…_

 _How are things going with that anyways? Aang and I are taking a little time off in the South Pole, but we visited Toph a few days ago and she asked me to tell Zuko that she’s planning a visit to the palace soon. You know… because it’s not like she could send him a letter herself. I’m sure you_ _are more than capable of passing that message along. Oh, and I’ll ask Toph to kick your butt for me if I see her again before her visit, just for good measure._

_Aang says “hi”. He told me to tell you that he misses you. And to tell “seifu hotman” that he misses him too._

_You better write me back, asshole._

_Love,_

_Katara_

Sokka smiled fondly at the letter in his hands. His little sister might have been a holy terror sometimes, but he could tell just how much she loved him. It warmed his heart to hear from her and Aang, but he did feel a little guilty about neglecting them over the past few weeks. He’d have to be sure to write Katara an obnoxiously long letter back, just to annoy her.

But Toph was coming for a visit! Sokka couldn’t help the excitement bubbling up in him at the thought of talking to his old friend again. It had been almost as long since he’d seen her as it had been since he’d visited Zuko, and it wasn’t like they could exactly exchange letters. As much as Sokka was enjoying his time in Caldera, he would be happy to have Toph there, even for just a little while. The young earthbender’s strong presence and dry humor always filled up any room, and Sokka was glad for it. Hey, he couldn’t _always_ be the funny one!

 _I should let Zuko know,_ Sokka thought, rising from the loveseat in the corner of his room where he was lounging.

The young Ambassador wandered lazily through the halls, not exactly sure where he’d find Zuko but content to take his time looking. In the two weeks since he’d gotten here, the palace’s halls had become much more familiar, and Sokka had an easy time navigating them now without help. Still, he shot Jeun the servant a wink across the hall when he noticed her carrying a bundle of soiled linen out of one of the rooms, just for old time’s sake.

Sokka was whistling mindlessly when he spotted the Fire Lord standing down one of the long halls, apparently engaged in conversation with some noble. As Sokka approached, he noted Zuko’s tense expression and the way he was awkwardly rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. Sokka recognized that body language; he knew Zuko well enough now to be able to tell when the other boy was overwhelmed, and when Sokka looked closer at the young woman standing next to him, he could see exactly why Zuko was feeling that way. She was gazing up at the Fire Lord with heavy-lidded eyes, twirling her loose hair around one finger and leaning close to him. She was _flirting_ , and from what Sokka could tell, Zuko was entirely oblivious.

As he got closer, Zuko lifted his eyes to meet Sokka’s, and a grin lit up his face. Sokka grinned back like a fool. The girl between them huffed.

“Ambassador Sokka, good to see you, as always.” Zuko’s voice was formal and stilted, as he gestured to the woman beside him. “This is Lady Laiza.”

 _Laiza._ So this was the woman Sokka had overheard mocking the Southern Water Tribe in the hall all those days ago. He felt hot rage fill his throat but his voice was dripping sweetness as he addressed the noblewoman

“A pleasure to meet you.” He said. Laiza held out her hand gingerly and Sokka took it, bowing low over it as he’d seen other Fire Nation nobles do.

“Likewise,” she said primly. Retracting her hand, she turned to Zuko, letting that same hand drop to the Fire Lord’s forearm. It was innocent enough, as though she was only redirecting his attention, but Sokka could sniff out her territorial air a mile away, and the gesture was far too possessive for his liking. Sokka felt bitter jealousy flood his stomach. _Wait…jealousy?_

Zuko looked like he could tell something was going on that he didn’t understand, but he just shot the two of them a confused glance.

“Lord Zuko was just telling me about the plans for the masquerade coming up,” Laiza sidled even closer to Zuko, but the Fire Lord’s eyes were firmly fixed on Sokka.

“Masquerade?” Sokka asked, his own gaze just as unwavering.

Zuko looked happy to have something benign to add to the conversation, and Sokka let him prattle on about the annual party, which was apparently a rather big deal in the Fire Nation capital. Sokka couldn’t help but eye Laiza warily, only to find her doing the same to him. The two of them sizing each other up while the Fire Lord talked obliviously between them, it was ridiculous! _What is wrong with me?_ It wasn’t Sokka’s place to be so possessive, especially not over his _friend._ But when Laiza suggested innocently that Zuko attend the masquerade with _her,_ Sokka couldn’t hold in his temper any longer.

“I think he could do a lot better,” Sokka scoffed, and both of the other two’s eyes snapped to him.

“Excuse me?!” Laiza was outraged. “How dare you, you-” but she didn’t say anything else, as Zuko cut her off.

“Enough!” Zuko said, pulling out his _Authoritative Fire Lord_ voice, and Sokka blinked at him in a stupor. “I think it would probably be best if we all retire.” His words weren’t a suggestion.

Laiza bowed her head respectfully.

“Of course. Apologies, my Lord.” She turned to Sokka. “Ambassador,” she acknowledged through gritted teeth, and Sokka watched with folded arms as she curtsied and turned to walk away without another word, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone.

“What was that all about?”

Sokka winced. Now that the moment had passed, he felt incredibly silly for his behaviour. There was no reason for him to get so worked up just because some stuffy, bigoted noblewoman was trying to get in the Fire Lord’s pants. No reason whatsoever.

Sokka had always been a terrible liar, even to himself.

_____Zuko_____

Sokka cleared his throat at Zuko’s question, and the Fire Lord waited only somewhat impatiently for him to explain what on earth had just happened. Laiza could be annoying, sure, but he didn’t understand why Sokka had seemed so abnormally put off by her.

“Sorry, it was nothing, really,” Sokka reassured, but at Zuko’s disbelieving look, he continued with a sigh, “I just overheard her dissing the Water Tribe in the hall the other day, but I shouldn’t have let my temper get the better of me.”

Zuko blinked at him owlishly. Laiza had said something rude about the Water Tribe? Zuko felt both anger and shame rise in him at the thought. He wanted so much for Sokka to feel welcomed here, to feel like Zuko and his people valued his presence and the Water Tribe’s input, but how could he make sure of that when his nobles insisted on treating foreigners badly? No wonder Sokka had been acting strange before; of course he would be uncomfortable around someone who was so obviously disdainful of his culture.

“I’m sorry, she shouldn’t have said that. You shouldn’t have had to hear that,” Zuko’s voice was gruff and earnest as he tried to catch Sokka’s eye, but the other boy was avoiding looking at him. Zuko didn’t understand why, but he felt like there was something else, something Sokka wasn’t telling him, but he decided to let it go. Obviously Sokka wasn’t ready to talk about it, and the last thing Zuko wanted to do was make him feel pressured to share before he was ready. So the Fire Lord changed the subject instead.

“So, what did you want to talk about? Before all of, uh… _that?_ ”

Sokka snorted but a smile lit his face, and some of the tension seemed to slip from him. Zuko counted that as a win.

“Got a letter from my sister. She and Aang told me to say hi to you, but they also wanted me to let you know that apparently Toph is coming for a visit.”

Zuko smiled at the reminder of the young earthbender. She had been one of the first to accept him after he’d switched to the Avatar’s side during the war, and he’d be forever grateful to her for her easy acceptance. Not to mention that she was pretty fun to be around, when she wasn’t hurling boulders at him or teasing him about his hair.

“Well we better be ready for her,” Zuko said gravely, trying and failing to keep his face serious. “Should I have a medic on call in case she crushes someone for being rude?”

Sokka smiled with mirth as he matched Zuko’s mock serious tone. “Oh, my Lord, if she crushes people for rudeness, I have no doubt you’ll need at least whole _team_ of medics in the castle!”

The two of them were snorting with laughter by the time Zuko’s guards found them to escort the Fire Lord to his next engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So toph is coming to visit! And there's going to be a party!! Sokka is catching feelings and it's only downhill from here lad. I hope Katara's letter sounded decent, i could never do her justice she's just too iconic.  
> Thank you all so much for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph arrives and the masquerade begins. Zuko and Sokka are both disasters but we gotta love 'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all its time for Zuko's gay crisis. There's a bit of an exploration of Zuko's autism in terms of sensory overload here too, i'm sure you'll notice it when it happens. I'm only writing from my own perspective as an autistic woman though, so i hope i do him justice. Also i wrote this in one sitting, so there's bound to be some grammar mistakes. please forgive me <3

____Sokka____

While Katara’s letter had been vague about when exactly Toph was planning her visit, Sokka found himself in the courtyard with Zuko less than forty-eight hours later, awaiting her carriage after a messenger had brought them news of her arrival in the city just hours before. As he and Zuko stood in comfortable silence, Sokka finally noticed an ornate gold carriage making its way through the wide gates into the courtyard.

Toph was jumping out of the doors before they had even come to a stop, running up to Sokka and Zuko and flinging her arms around them in a crushing embrace. Had the tiny earthbender gotten even _stronger?_

“Yo Boomerang Boy! Lord Hot-Pants! Hope the two of you brats haven’t gotten too lazy from sitting around in a palace all day!” Toph smiled gleefully at them as she pulled back.

“Hey! Why does _he_ get to be ‘Lord Hot-Pants’ but _I’ve_ gotta be ‘Boomerang Boy’?!” Sokka complained.

“Because your pants are definitely _not_ hot,” Toph laughed. Sokka heard Zuko snicker beside him and he shot the other boy a glare. Zuko blinked back at him with a perfectly innocent smile. They started towards the palace together, Toph still poking fun at them good-naturedly.

“Your hair is looking as ridiculous as ever, Zuko. Good to know some things never change, eh?”

“You can’t even _see_ my hair, how would you know?!”

“I don’t need to see it to know how ridiculous it looks.”

As the three friends moved into the main lounge of the palace, Toph filled them in on how things were coming with her school, and Zuko shared with her his ideas for consolidating the peace between the Fire and Earth nations. Sokka found himself happy to mostly just listen, interjecting with a question or an addition here and there. But before long, Toph was waving the boys off so she could go to her room and take a break after her long journey, and Sokka had the presence of mind to invite her to dinner with him and Zuko later that evening.

“Okay, but the food better be top tier or you’re gonna hear it!” She crowed before slamming the door behind her. God, Sokka had missed her.

_____Zuko_____

Two days after Toph had arrived, it was finally time for the annual masquerade. Zuko felt horribly apprehensive about the whole thing, just like he always did about large social functions such as this. The omnipresent small-talk and constant buzzing of voices were a nightmare for Zuko, and he prayed to the spirits that he could keep it together for the duration of the night.

The Fire Lord fiddled with the edge of his luxurious crimson robes with trepidation. Movements stiff, Zuko pulled his own hair swiftly into a topknot, forgoing the assistance of his servants in favor of privacy. Staring at himself in the mirror, Zuko tried to conjure a sense of familiarity at his own reflection, but he ultimately couldn’t. He finally gave up, looking away from his own scarred image to pick up the ornately decorated flame hairpiece that had been made especially for this event, pinning it to his hair where it clearly indicated his status as Fire Lord. He’d be impossible to miss at the party, which he thought sort of defeated the purpose of having a _mask_ , but apparently the decision wasn’t up to him. At least not if he ever wanted to hear the end of the complaints about his disregard for _tradition._ A soft knock at the door caught Zuko’s attention.

“Come in!” Zuko called, and seconds later Sokka peeked into the room, as casual as ever.

“Hey Zuko, you almost ready? Toph’s been harassing me for ages! She said that the two of us take longer to get ready for a party than her grandmother’s cat! What does that even _mean?!_ Really, I think I should be allowed to indulge in some personal attention every now and then, it has nothing to do with the Super Big Very Important Party that we’re supposed to be attending like, at this very moment. Maybe I just wanna look nice for myself every now and then, y’know! Anyway, what do you-” but Zuko didn’t hear the rest of his friend’s words, as he looked up at Sokka and his brain promptly short-circuited.

Sokka was…well he was beautiful, but Zuko had known that already, hadn’t he? Sure he was aware that Sokka was a good looking guy, but he’d never really allowed himself to consider his friend that way. But now, as Sokka stood in front of him in rich blue silks of various hues, his fingers running absently through his own loose hair as he talked, Zuko was suddenly struck by just how handsome his friend was. The robes were Fire Nation in style, but the brilliant silvery blues clearly marked Sokka as Water tribe. Zuko’d had a custom hairpiece made for Sokka as well, to mark him as an important dignitary, and the younger boy held it loosely between his fingers as he talked. Zuko’s mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as he blinked stupidly at Sokka, not hearing a word he was saying. Had Sokka’s lips always been that pink?

“-Zuko, you okay man?” Suddenly, reality rushed in around him with gut-wrenching finality, and Zuko forced himself to look away from Sokka. What was he _thinking?!_ This was not- this wasn’t even a possibility! He wouldn’t even let himself consider what he’d almost just-

Sokka was looking at him in a way that made him feel entirely too exposed, and Zuko forced himself to clear his throat awkwardly.

“Just nervous, I guess. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to these big social events.” His voice was tight, and tried to laugh it off, but Sokka just continued looking at him.

Zuko cleared his throat again.

“You look…nice.” Zuko winced at the tremble in his own voice, but Sokka didn’t seem to notice.

“Thanks man, so do you.” Sokka offered him an easy smile. “Can you help me with this thing? I’m not really sure how to wear it.”

Zuko felt like he was going to pass out. Seriously, Sokka had to be fucking with him. But the other boy just kept standing there looking at him earnestly, and Zuko found himself nodding and stepping forward to take the hairpiece gently from his friend’s fingers. He could have sworn it hadn’t been this warm in the room before.

“You want me to-” Sokka made a gesture that indicated turning around.

“Y-yeah,” Zuko was trying to keep his breathing under control.

Sokka turned away from the Fire Lord, and Zuko hoped his friend didn’t notice the tremble in his hands as he brushed Sokka’s hair back into something in between his typical wolf’s tail and the Fire Nation topknot that Zuko currently wore. Sokka’s dark brown hair was softer then he’d expected, and as he fastened the hairpiece delicately into the knot, Zuko had the gut-wrenching urge to kiss the back of the Water Tribe Warrior’s neck. Instead, he stumbled back quickly, nearly knocking over a decorative urn next to him.

Sokka turned back around, shooting the Fire Lord a smirk, and Zuko blushed scarlet. The hairpiece was a delicate silver where Zuko’s was gold, and it curved upwards from the base into the two points of a crescent moon. Zuko had wanted to represent the Water Tribe clearly to those at the party, but he knew that waterbending was a sore subject with Sokka, so he’d opted to stay away from water imagery altogether. He’d though the moon would work just as well, and he’d hoped Sokka would appreciate the gesture, given what Zuko knew of the other boy’s relationship to the moon spirit.

“How do I look?” Sokka asked a little too loudly, wiping away the sweat that had beaded at his temple. _Guess it really is hot in here,_ Zuko thought.

“Awesome! You clean up great!” The voice didn’t come from Zuko though, but from Toph, who stood in the middle of the room looking incredibly out of place in her Earth Nation greens. Her outfit was decidedly more masculine than Zuko had expected, more akin to the formal robes that he and Sokka were wearing than the delicate dresses of the other noble ladies. It suited her well.

“Thanks! I-” Sokka cut himself off suddenly with an angry huff and a glare in Toph’s direction. “Why do you always do that to me?”

“Cause it’s fun?”

Zuko let out a bark of laughter that he poorly tried to disguise as a cough, and Sokka turned his scowl on the Fire Lord.

“Oooooh wellll, let’s all just gang up on the Water Tribe then! I’ll have you both know we aren’t to be taken lightly!”

“What the fuck are _you_ going to do? Boomerang me?” Toph cackled.

“Toph!” Sokka exclaimed, ever the big brother. “Language!”

“What about it? It’s just a swear. Everyone swears!”

Zuko, who had spent three years in the company of sailors, cleared his throat. He honestly felt more than qualified to weigh in on this topic.

“Yeah, c’mon Sokka, let Toph say fuck!”

All _that_ earned him was a pillow to the face.

_____Sokka_____

The royal hall was more lavishly decorated than Sokka had ever seen it, and people milled about in varied masks, sipping punch and chatting idly amongst themselves. The room was lit softly, to better appreciate the firebending entertainers that danced along with their flames on temporary stages around the room. The three teenagers were surrounded in moments, and Sokka found himself wading through introductions and idle small-talk with various nobles and dignitaries. Sokka was surprised by how many people from the other nations were here for the celebration. He even had some time to chat with a few warriors from his sister tribe in the north who were here to establish trade routes. Sokka assured them that he could get them an audience with the Fire Lord _no problem,_ and they spent the next several minutes regaling one another on the virtues of being Water Tribe.

At some point, though, Sokka realized he had lost sight of both Zuko and Toph, so he excused himself to make his way over to the edge of the room in the hopes that he could spot one of them. Instead, he stumbled upon Zuko, locked in a conversation with an angry noble and looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there.

As Sokka muscled his way through the crowd, he could see that Zuko wasn’t looking too good. His eyes were glazed and he seemed to be having a hard time responding verbally to the man in front of him, who was ranting about something to do with politics. Sokka could tell Zuko was overwhelmed by all the talking and noise, not to mention the flickering lights of the fire and all the competing scents of perfume and liquor. Sokka slid up gently next to his friend, but Zuko barely acknowledged him. Extricating the two of them as politely as possible from the huffing dignitary, Sokka led the Fire Lord to a quieter corner of the hall, guiding him with a firm but gentle hand on the small of his back and trying to keep the other partygoers from jostling them too much.

“You okay?” Sokka asked as soon as he could be heard.

Zuko didn’t respond, but nodded, which was good.

“Alright, why don’t you- why don’t you take a walk to get some fresh air. I’m sure your people can stand a few minutes without you. I promise I’ll hold down the fort.” Sokka added with a wink.

It took Zuko a moment, but managed to grit out, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Sokka made sure his voice was gentle and earnest, and Zuko finally seemed able to meet his eyes. He nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” Zuko said quietly, and Sokka’s smile could have blinded the sun.

“No worries man, I’ll see you in a bit!”

With one last lingering look, the Fire Lord slipped between the wide pillars to their left and then out of the room, leaving Sokka alone in the corner with a stupid grin still splashed across his face.

Sometime later, Sokka stood by the punch bowl with Toph as he poured them both a glass of the pale pink liquid.

“What flavor do you think it is?” He asked her as they each took a sip.

“Hmm…” Toph smacked her lips as if trying to decipher the taste, “Dragonfruit?”

Sokka snorted, nearly sloshing his punch over the rim of his glass. He fiddled mindlessly with his hairpiece, a blush rising to his cheeks as he thought about the way Zuko’s fingers had swept through his hair to tug it back into a knot. When the Fire Lord had asked him about the hairpiece idea just a few days ago, Sokka hadn’t really cared too much. He’d decided to just let Zuko handle it. Sokka had figured the theme would have something to do with water, and he’d tried not to dwell on it too much. So when Zuko had shyly offered him the ornamental moon piece yesterday, telling Sokka softly that he’d be honored if he would wear it to the masquerade, Sokka had nearly teared up.

“Of course I will! It’s perfect!” He’d said meaningfully, and he could tell that Zuko had known exactly how Sokka felt as he’d taken the delicate silver crescent from the older boy. Now it was affixed firmly in his hair for everyone to see, and Sokka sipped at his punch again, still lost in thought.

Toph cleared her throat just loudly enough to get his attention, and he turned to look at her.

“Ya know, I wouldn’t have pegged you as the political type, but you seem pretty happy here.” Toph waved to the general scene around them.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Sokka’s eyes inadvertently sought out Zuko across the room. The Fire Lord was standing with a group of masked nobles, looking distinctly uncomfortable as one tipsy old timer clapped him on the shoulder with a loud guffaw. Zuko smiled tentatively in response before noticing Sokka’s eyes on him. His smile grew and Sokka could feel his own instinctive grin answering.

“You like him.” Toph said suddenly. It wasn’t a question.

Sokka choked on the dragonfruit punch he had just taken a sip of, feeling like Toph had punched him in the stomach.

“What?!”

“Zuko, you like him.” Toph continued, gesturing vaguely to the room she knew contained the Fire Lord somewhere.

“What? No! Of course not! Why- Why the hell would you think that?!” Sokka could hear his own rising panic, and his voice broke at the end of his far too defensive response. But Toph didn’t call him out on his lie, or tease him like he expected her to. Instead, she simply said, in that quietly earnest way of hers, “It’s okay, I won’t tell him. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Sokka’s felt like his throat was being constricted, but he managed to choke out a few words.

“How- how did you-”

“I can feel the way your heart speeds up whenever you see him.” Toph interjected simply, and Sokka could feel a hot blush working its way up to his hairline. Was he really so obvious?

“Don’t worry,” Toph continued, “His does the same thing when he sees you.”

Sokka suddenly felt like his lungs were made of lead, and had no idea what to say to that. He glanced back to the Fire Lord across the room, who was still locked in conversation with the nobles that hovered around him like flies. Could Zuko _really_ feel something for him? Anything even close to the feelings that Sokka had found himself secretly harboring for the Fire Lord? He felt like an idiot for even considering it, they were just _friends._ Sokka wasn’t about to jeopardize everything he’d cultivated here with Zuko based solely on Toph’s questionable heartrate reading abilities. He’d just keep his ridiculous crush to himself until it went away, and focus all his energy on advocating for the Southern Water Tribe, like he’d planned on doing from the beginning. But as the party continued on in a haze, Sokka found his eyes constantly drawn back to the young Fire Lord, and he wondered how long he could really keep lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell yeah everyone is pining! Also matchmaker Toph, anyone? I was super nervous about representing her, she's just such a big personality, so any constructive criticism is always welcome. Please feed me with your comments they are my life's blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade rages on and our boys have lots of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back on our bullshit lads! Here, have some drunk zuko and obligatory bed-sharing. Sorry this one's a little short but big things are coming! Enjoy!

_____Zuko_____

Zuko was trying and failing to keep his eyes off of Sokka. Every few moments, when a lull in the constant barrage of conversation allowed him a moment of peace, he found himself seeking out for a flash of blue or silver in the crowd. As he was gazing about, absently fiddling with his sleeve, Zuko’s attention was suddenly drawn back to a mask-clad partygoer who sidled up next to him.

“The masquerade is lovely, Lord Zuko. You’ve truly outdone yourself.”

“Lady Laiza,” Zuko acknowledged, trying to keep the ice out of his tone.

“I thought I’d never be able to get you alone,” the noblewoman continued, seemingly oblivious to Zuko’s discomfort. He felt guilty just speaking to her, after what Sokka had told him. He wanted nothing to do with Laiza if she was secretly harboring bigotry for someone he cared about.

“It’s been a busy night,” the Fire Lord responded coolly, not meeting her eyes.

Laiza seemed to finally register Zuko’s lack of interest in her presence, and her tone was sour as she responded, “Well, it seems you really need to stand out, if you want to catch the attention of the Fire Lord.” There was a current of something underneath her words, and Zuko finally turned to her only to notice a cruel smile on her face. Zuko’s stomach fluttered nervously.

“Where _is_ that Ambassador of yours, anyways? He’s always such a _pleasure_.” Laiza continued sweetly, saccharine disdain dripping from her voice. Zuko’s face flushed at her implication, and he opened his mouth to say- _something._ To deny her thinly veiled accusation, or call her out on her behaviour, but she simply curtsied with a smile and turned to disappear into the crowd without another word.

Zuko swallowed thickly, panic still lingering in him as he watched the noblewoman saunter away. The room felt far too warm suddenly, and it was like every person’s eyes were on him, looking for a weakness to exploit or a rumor to spread. Zuko reached for the bowl of punch next to him, hoping that a drink would help cool him off. He sipped the pink liquid, surprised to find it very pleasant, but with a bitter finish that left his throat burning. _Alcohol,_ Zuko thought. Impulsively, he refilled his glass and downed the punch quickly, before refilling it again. Around him, the party raged on, and within moments Zuko was feeling much better. His limbs felt lighter and his head was buzzing pleasantly. He poured himself another glass.

_____Sokka_____

Sokka was starting to feel a little tired himself as the masquerade raged late into the night. He hadn’t seen Toph in ages, but the last he’d noticed she had been flirting with a young visiting Earth Kingdom noblewoman, and he got the distinct impression that she had already retired to her chambers. Maybe not alone.

Sokka’s eyes scanned around the room as he relished the feeling of alcohol buzzing in his veins. He was far from drunk, but it was still nice to loosen up a little, and as the Water Tribe Ambassador looked around the room, his gaze caught on a familiar form leaning behind a pillar across the room. Sokka made his way over to Zuko, with a distinctly apprehensive feeling in his gut.

Zuko was slouched against the pillar, seemingly trying to hide from the rest of the partygoers. And Sokka could immediately tell why. The Fire Lord’s eyes were unfocused and when he noticed Sokka he stumbled away from the pillar, throwing an arm around the younger boy.

“Sokka! There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Zuko’s voice was slurred, and Sokka tried to push his worry down. Clearly Zuko was wasted, and this was the worst place for him to be falling apart. Sokka knew Zuko would be horrifically embarrassed if anyone noticed his state of intoxication, and the last thing Sokka wanted was for his friend to have to deal with any more derision from his nobles.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Sokka tried to keep his voice light, but Zuko’s arm was still around him and he felt heat creeping up his neck. “But maybe we should get you to bed, yeah?”

Zuko made a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement, his attention seemingly fixed low on Sokka’s face.

Sokka found himself guiding Zuko out of the hall, praying to the spirits that nobody noticed the Fire Lord’s drunken state. Zuko allowed himself to be led contentedly, babbling something about Sokka smelling good. The ambassador’s blush just kept flaring deeper. 

Sokka deposited Zuko on his bed in the Fire Lord’s chambers, kneeling down to pull off Zuko’s shoes as the other boy flopped back with a groan.

“Up,” Sokka instructed, and Zuko managed to pull himself backwards into the bed properly. Sokka reached forward to pluck away Zuko’s hairpiece, letting his dark hair flop down over his golden eyes, and he felt warmth pool in his stomach as Zuko let out a contented sigh and nestled deeper into the pillows.

Sokka moved about the room, blowing out lights and setting the hairpiece on Zuko’s vanity. As he turned back to the bed, Sokka could see that Zuko was already asleep, lips parted and breathing deeply. He looked at the slumbering Fire Lord fondly for a moment, before he leant down to blow out the last candle on the end table next to Zuko’s head.

As Sokka moved to leave, Zuko’s hand shot out to grasp firmly at the other boy’s wrist. Sokka looked down at him in surprise.

“Stay,” Zuko murmured sleepily, not even opening his eyes. Sokka’s heart fluttered embarrassingly. This was ridiculous, Zuko was long gone already and Sokka doubted he’d even remember any of this. But as he stood there warring with himself, Zuko shifted to the left to make room for Sokka in the bed next to him, and Sokka was loathe to deny the other boy anything.

Trying not to jostle Zuko too much, Sokka climbed stiffly into bed next to the Fire Lord, trying to keep his heartrate under control and absolutely _sure_ that Zuko could hear it stumbling around in his chest. But Zuko just made another soft noise of contentment and Sokka let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. There was very little space between them, despite the ridiculous size of the bed, and Sokka would have sworn that he could feel Zuko’s soft breath against his cheek as he finally allowed himself to relax, his eyes drifting closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still enjoying this hgfgdsdhfjg please let me know what you think or if you have any advice <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more soft lads and then it's ANGST TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka are both idiots, and communication is hard. Don't worry though they're gonna work it out eventually....

_____Sokka_____

Sokka blinked his eyes open blearily, early morning sunlight filtering gently through the curtains to dapple the silk sheets under which he lay. _Zuko’s_ silk sheets…

As Sokka became aware of himself, he realized with a flush that he was all tangled up with the still-sleeping Fire Lord. Sokka lay on his back with one arm flung out to the left, and Zuko was half on top of him, his head on Sokka’s chest and their legs intertwined under the scarlet bedding. Zuko’s hair was a mess, and the soft wisps on the top of his head tickled lightly at Sokka’s chin. It was all the other boy could do not to press his face into Zuko’s hair. As it was, Sokka was mostly just trying not to panic. He knew that Zuko would never be able to look at him in the eye again if they woke up together like this, so after relishing one final moment of bliss, Sokka gently extricated himself from his friend. Careful not to wake him, Sokka crept out of Zuko’s chambers, hoping that nobody would notice him walking through the halls in last night’s clothes. _That_ would be hard to explain away.

After a quick stop in his room to wash his face and get changed, Sokka figured that Zuko would have one _hell_ of a hangover when he woke up. So he headed back out into the palace halls, and after spotting a servant, Sokka called her over.

“Hey, could you show me the way to the nearest apothecary?”

_____Zuko_____

Zuko wasn’t really sure what woke him, but the first thing he was aware of was the horrible pounding in his head and the way that his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Then, the memories of the night before started trickling back in, and Zuko moaned in pain.

 _Spirits,_ had he really- did he really ask Sokka to stay with him last night?

 _Fuck,_ Zuko thought. Then he said it out loud to the silent room instead. It wasn’t nearly as cathartic as he’d hoped.

A soft rap at the door sent a jolt of panic through him, until Sokka ducked his head in and that panic turned to horrible, gut-wrenching embarrassment. Zuko groaned again.

“That bad?” Sokka asked with a laugh, letting himself into the room and handing Zuko a glass of water and a tiny vial of what looked like medicine. “Drink these, it’ll help with your headache.”

Zuko sniffed at the small glass experimentally, before downing the contents and chasing it with a few gulps of water, trying to ignore the bitter, herbal flavor. He couldn’t meet Sokka’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Zuko’s voice was much rougher than he’d expected, and he cleared his throat.

“Don’t mention it. I figure’d you’d probably have a killer hangover this morning.”

Zuko mumbled an agreement.

“Well, I never would have pegged you as a lightweight, but I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised.”

“Shut up.” Zuko stared down into his water glass.

Sokka was quiet a moment, then:

“How much do you remember…about last night?” he asked tentatively, and Zuko felt heat flooding his face.

“Not much,” he lied. Finally, Zuko looked up at Sokka, who just nodded, accepting his answer with ease. Zuko felt guilt squirm in his gut.

“You were pretty smashed.” A laugh. “Don’t worry though, I took you to bed before anyone noticed,” Sokka added with a wink.

_I took you to bed_

Zuko was sure he was going to spontaneously combust, but Sokka seemed entirely oblivious to the Fire Lord’s crisis. What if someone had seen them, sneaking off out of the party together? Zuko felt sick. It was one thing for rumors to fly about him; they always had, since long before his father had burned and banished him. But Sokka didn’t, _couldn’t,_ understand the danger he might be in if someone even suspected that the two of them-

Sokka seemingly took Zuko’s silence as discomfort rather than worry, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Sorry- I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Right. Of course.” Zuko’s voice didn’t sound like his own.

“Anyway,” Sokka continued a little too brightly, “it’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure nobody noticed that their Fire Lord is a lush.”

Zuko scoffed, still trying to quell his own apprehension. His headache had died down a little, thanks to Sokka’s remedy, and eventually the Fire Lord managed to drag himself from bed and get dressed. Sokka left to see if Toph was up yet, and Zuko found himself thinking about the Water Tribe Ambassador the moment he was gone. What was wrong with him? He’d asked Sokka to _spend the night with him,_ for spirit’s sake! Zuko never would have even considered such a request if he’d been sober, but now he couldn’t help but remember the warmth of Sokka’s body next to him and the soft sound of his sleeping breath in the silent room. Sokka had stayed, despite the audacity of the Fire Lord’s request, and Zuko couldn’t stifle the flutter of hope in his chest at the thought that Sokka might have stayed just because he’d _wanted_ to.

But no, Zuko knew better. Despite the confusing whirlpool of emotions threatening to pull him under, Zuko knew that his friend was just that, a _friend._ Besides, Zuko wasn’t about to drag Sokka down with him. It seemed like the rumors had already started, and if Sokka got hurt because of Zuko’s impulsivity, he’d never forgive himself. Zuko had decided long ago never to act on his desires, and he could keep it up now. He _had_ to, for Sokka’s sake. If their relationship ever went beyond a strictly political friendship, Sokka would be in danger, and Zuko couldn’t allow that.

Besides, all of these quandaries were pointless anyway, because Sokka _didn’t like him._ At least, not the way Zuko wanted him to.

A few hours later, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka were sitting together in the palace lounge, talking absently with a few other nobles. Many of them were really starting to warm up to the Water Tribe Ambassador, and it made Zuko happy to know that his people were beginning to accept Sokka’s place in the Fire Nation.

Sokka was regaling them all with one of his ridiculous anecdotes, gesticulating wildly for the amusement of the rest of the group, when a small noblewoman next to him piped up.

“I must say Ambassador Sokka, you really seem to fit in well here in Caldera.”

Sokka smiled easily, waving a nonchalant hand.

“The key, ladies, is having friends in high places!” He shot a wink at the Fire Lord, and they all chortled as Zuko blushed lightly.

“Well you certainly seem to have made an impression on him! You should have seen him a few months ago, we all thought he was going to waste away!”

“So true Jee! No offense intended of course, Lord Zuko!” She shot the Fire Lord a nervous glance but he just smiled.

“None taken.” They were right after all.

“Ohh yeahh,” Toph interjected sarcastically, “Let’s all just get ourselves the Sokka treatment! We can pass him around like the flu!”

“Not a chance,” Zuko said with a laugh, “I’m not sharing, he’s all mine!”

Sokka’s eyes flicked up to him, surprise on his face, and Zuko suddenly realized his mistake. He scrambled to save face.

“I’m- I just meant that-”

“Oh don’t get your panties into a twist, Sparky, we all know what you meant.” Toph interrupted. Zuko blushed furiously, but Sokka was no longer looking at him, and as the conversation moved on casually to other topics, Zuko felt horribly guilty. He’d _just_ decided not to let Sokka get dragged down with rumors, only to go and practically claim Sokka as _his_ in front of everyone! _Spirits_ , why was he always doing the wrong thing?

The next second he managed to get Sokka alone, Zuko cornered him to apologize.

“I-I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

“What about it?” Sokka’s voice was light, but he didn’t meet Zuko’s eyes. The Fire Lord felt dread pool in his stomach.

“I didn’t mean to imply- anything like that.”

“Like what?” Sokka asked, suddenly meeting his gaze earnestly, and Zuko struggled to breathe.

“You know- anything… a-about us!” Zuko choked out, but Sokka just sighed, looking away.

“It’s fine dude, whatever.”

“I know, it’s just- I don’t want anyone to think-”

“What?” Sokka’s voice was irritated, and Zuko didn’t understand why. “Would that really be such a horrible thing?”

Zuko gaped at him. Yes, _of course_ it would be a horrible thing if people suspected that he and Sokka were together! Zuko was expected to marry a Fire Nation noblewoman, to provide an heir to the throne. If his people thought that he was disregarding his responsibilities because of Sokka, a foreigner _and_ a man, it could endanger Sokka’s life! Why didn’t he understand that?!

“Of course it would!” Zuko exploded, his fear for Sokka’s safety threatening to choke him.

Sokka’s expression was angry, but at Zuko’s words it was like a shutter fell behind his eyes, and he looked away.

“Right.” Sokka’s voice was cool. “Well you better not let anyone see the two of us talking, then. Wouldn’t want someone thinking that the Water Tribe savage is debauching their perfect prince.” His words were bitter and he spit them at Zuko before pushing past him to walk away down the hall. Zuko watched him go, feeling like guilt and hurt would drown him. He didn’t understand why Sokka was so upset, but the Fire Lord suspected hollowly that he’d somehow made a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHH i'm so sorry gfhgjhkjl  
> I hope you all enjoyed, don't worry our lads can't stay mad at each other for long <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lads are trying their best, and Toph is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some more angst y'all! I'm so sorry in advance please don't hate me!! <3

_____Sokka_____

_Spirits, I’m such a fucking idiot…_

Sokka stormed angrily through the Fire Nation palace’s halls, not really sure where his feet were taking him but desperate to put some distance between himself and the Jerk Lord behind him. But Sokka knew, even as he thought it, that he was really just angry with himself. He’d been such a fool, to let himself catch feelings for Zuko when his friend obviously didn’t feel the same. And the worst part was: Sokka had _known._ He’d known that Zuko didn’t like him that way, but he’d still let himself harbor that stupid crush…

_Would that really be such a horrible thing?_

_Of course it would!_

Sokka winced. Zuko was obviously horrified at the thought that anyone might suspect he was into Sokka, and why wouldn’t he be? Sokka wasn’t what the Fire Lord needed, he _couldn’t_ be, because he wasn’t from the Fire Nation. And he was a man. And Zuko was sure to catch grief from his nobles if they thought he liked boys, so Sokka could hardly begrudge him for being upset at the idea. But still, Zuko’s rejection hurt so much more than Sokka had thought it would, and he suddenly found himself struggling not to cry.

He wished Katara was here. His little sister could be a pain, but she was always there for him, and he knew that she’d help him get over Zuko so that he could move on and focus on his political responsibilities. Katara always had a way of helping Sokka focus on what was really important, and without her _or_ Zuko, he felt horribly adrift.

After wandering aimlessly through the halls for a while, Sokka stopped by a window facing the outer gardens. His mind was buzzing in that nervously energetic way it had, and it took him several moments to realize that someone was trying to get his attention.

“I- I'm sorry, come again?” he asked, turning to look properly at the young Fire Nation noblewoman who had just padded over to him.

“I said, are you alright, Ambassador Sokka? You look so lonely over here by the window…” Her voice was gentle and soft, and it reminded Sokka suddenly of Suki, who was off in the Earth Kingdom now with the other Kyoshi warriors, helping to provide security for the rebuilding efforts. The two of them had parted on amicable terms, agreeing that there were no expectations of fidelity for either of them. Suki and Sokka both knew that their lives were leading them on different paths, and while Sokka certainly still loved her, and probably always would, he was happy to let her go so that she could make the life for herself that she wanted. What else could he hope for, for someone he cared about?

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m fine,” Sokka answered. “Thank you, Lady…?” He let his words trail off into an implied question.

“Oh yes, of course, apologies. My name is Lady Lin,” the girl introduced herself, curtsying low and fluttering her eyes up at Sokka as she did so.

_Hmm._

Despite his angst over Zuko, Sokka soon found himself flirting easily with the young woman in front of him. Maybe this was just what he needed, a lighthearted fling to get his mind off of his best friend. Besides, then Zuko wouldn’t have to worry about people thinking the two of them were together. Not if Sokka was with someone else. He found himself tucking a lock of Lin’s hair behind her ear and smiling at her as she blushed. But despite his efforts, no matter how he tried to ignore it, Sokka’s mind still clutched desperately to the memory of piercing golden eyes and soft dark hair...

_____Zuko_____

_What am I going to do?_

Zuko sat cross-legged next to the turtleduck pond, aimlessly running his fingers through the water as the little ducklings quacked happily around him. He’d obviously messed up terribly with Sokka, but he couldn’t make sense of exactly how. Sure, he could have been a little less blunt, but he’d needed Sokka to understand what was at risk. That Zuko had _put him at risk. Spirits_ , he felt so guilty. He’d just wanted to apologize for endangering his friend, but instead, Sokka had thrown those bitter words at him…

_Wouldn’t want someone thinking that the Water Tribe savage is debauching their perfect prince._

Sokka's anger had been pointed, but it seemed that he was just as concerned about people’s opinions of their relationship as Zuko was. So why was Sokka so upset? Did he really think that Zuko saw him that way? As a- a “ _Water Tribe savage”?_ How could he think that Zuko could ever possibly consider _any_ of this to be Sokka’s fault? That didn’t even make sense, it was _Zuko_ who was endangering _Sokka,_ not the other way around.

As he pondered Sokka’s words, the Fire Lord slowly became aware that he was no longer alone. Toph flopped down solidly next to him by the pond, blowing dark bangs out of her sightless eyes.

“What’s got you all down, Sparky? Where’s your boy-toy?”

Zuko’s face was scarlet, and he was glad Toph couldn’t see it.

“He’s not- he’s not my-”

“Yeah yeah, we know. You two idiots haven’t gotten the memo yet. Honestly, if you’d both stop pining and just kiss already then maybe this place wouldn’t be so insufferable!”

Zuko blinked stupidly at her.

“You’re wrong. Sokka isn’t- he isn’t _pining._ He doesn’t even like me!”

Toph turned her face towards him so he could see the expression of exasperation on it.

“You’re kidding me, right? You two can’t possibly be that dumb?”

Zuko gaped. “He doesn’t! He literally just got finished yelling at me for putting him in danger by letting people think that I liked him!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Zuko? Sokka is crazy about you. You really think he’d root up his whole life and move halfway across the world into an active volcano for just _anyone?_ ”

Zuko was dumbfounded. Could Toph possibly be right? He almost couldn’t even fathom it, but when he thought about the way that Sokka had cared for him since he’d gotten here; the way that his eyes seemed to linger on Zuko; the way he’d held Zuko alone in his room that night of the masquerade, his arms encircling the Fire Lord gently and his heart stumbling around in his chest under Zuko’s head…

The Fire Lord considered Toph’s words with a growing sense of dread. Oh. Oh _no._ Sokka wasn’t mad at Zuko for endangering him, he was angry because he’d thought that Zuko didn’t-

“I have to find him.” Zuko was already up, practically running into the palace.

“Use protection!” Toph called, cackling after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Sokka's plan is dumb, but he means well. Toph loves her two idiots and Zuko just wants everyone to be safe and happy 😭


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready y'all, this one might be short but it sure is sweet :')

_____Zuko_____

Zuko had no idea where he’d find Sokka, but he knew that he needed to do it before all of his doubts crept back in and he lost his nerve. Toph’s advice had seemed clear in the garden, but now that Zuko was actually faced with the prospect of telling Sokka how he felt, he was suddenly unsure again. His doubt was solidified even more as Zuko rounded a corner and spotted his friend standing close to a Fire Nation noblewoman, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and shooting her the cheeky smile that he usually reserved just for the Fire Lord.

Zuko felt bitter jealousy bubble up in him at the sight of Sokka so obviously flirting with someone else, but at least he could recognize it for what it was now. He knew that he liked Sokka, maybe more than he’d ever liked _anyone,_ and if Toph was to be believed, there was a chance that Sokka liked him too…

But if Sokka _really_ wanted Zuko, surely he wouldn’t be out in the hall unabashedly flirting with one of the Fire Lord’s nobles? Zuko felt hot embarrassment crawl up his neck. Maybe Toph was wrong…Sokka clearly wasn’t too heartbroken about the whole thing. At least not like Zuko was. He should just walk away now before he ruined things between them even more…

 _No,_ Zuko thought, _no more running._ He couldn’t stand it, not knowing how Sokka felt, not knowing if the Water Tribe Ambassador returned the feelings that Zuko found himself drowning in. So before he could talk himself out of it again, he stepped forward, grabbing the attentions of both Sokka and the young noblewoman.

“Can I talk to you?” Zuko asked Sokka as he approached the pair, hating how weak is voice sounded.

“I’m a little busy,” Sokka said flatly, refusing to meet Zuko’s gaze.

“Please?” Zuko reached out desperately. Not caring about the noblewoman watching silently next to them, he grabbed Sokka’s forearm, trying to force the young Ambassador to look at him. Sokka finally met his eyes.

“Fine.” He said shortly, before turning and walking away without waiting to see if the Fire Lord was following him. Zuko shot the girl an apologetic glance, but she just looked at him in a way that made him feel like she knew _exactly_ what was going on. But she only waved him off after Sokka with a gentle smile. _Maybe_ , Zuko thought, _I should start giving my people a little more credit._

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said as soon as he and Sokka were out of sight, tucked into an alcove by another window down the hall.

“You already said that earlier.” The set of Sokka’s jaw and the way the tone of his voice sent ice through Zuko’s veins told him that his friend was still pretty mad. Zuko scrambled to clarify.

“No, not- I mean I’m sorry about- I didn’t mean to imply that- that it would be a bad thing if we-”

Sokka sighed at Zuko’s rambling, all the anger seeming to leave him at once. He finally met Zuko’s gaze.

“No _I’m_ sorry, Zuko,” Sokka began, “I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t have let my temper get the better of me. I know that things could be… _complicated_ for you if anyone thought that you and I-” but Zuko was shaking his head furiously before Sokka could even finish.

“No no, that’s not what I meant at all! I mean _yes_ things would be complicated, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you!”

Sokka’s breath caught in his throat at Zuko’s words, and as he met the Fire Lord’s eyes, Zuko’s own heart stopped. Sokka took a step closer, his voice unbearably soft and vulnerable as he asked, “Do you?” Zuko couldn’t breathe “…want me?”

For a moment, the Fire Lord’s words failed him. He felt his eyes flicker down to Sokka’s lips and the blush that had been crawling up his neck flooded hot through Zuko's cheeks.

He took a shaky breath. “I- it doesn’t matter, I’m not going to put you in any more danger, I promise. I just- I needed you to know that I-”

Sokka’s mouth was on his. Sokka was kissing him and Zuko felt like he was dying, like he had already died, like Sokka’s mouth was heaven and, _spirits,_ Zuko had _never_ thought he could be this lucky. Sokka’s left hand snaked up to the back of the Fire Lord’s neck where he tugged him in closer, and Zuko’s lips parted involuntarily with a terribly embarrassing sound deep in his throat. Sokka’s lips were soft, his breath so sweet and the taste of his mouth was intoxicating as Zuko found his fingers reaching up to clutch desperately at the front the other boy’s blue robes. Sokka deepened the kiss, and it was all Zuko could do to just cling to him and let the whirlwind of pain and worry that had been plaguing him for so long melt away under the feeling of Sokka’s mouth against his. And nestled away in their own secret corner of the world, they weren't the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Ambassador, but just Zuko and Sokka, and that was enough. For the two of them, it was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH our lads!!  
> i hope their get together wasn't anticlimactic for anyone, i didn't want to just throw them into bed QUITE yet ;) this is still a slow-burn after all  
> also i'm a sap and obsessed with love so-  
> your comments fuel me and i read them all like a hundred times over i can't thank you guys enough <3 <3 <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kisses and a council meeting. Everything is soft and happy, don't worry :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still enjoying this, here have some more smitten lads <3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka didn’t really know exactly what it was that he and Zuko had together, this tentatively fragile thing between them. Stolen kisses and heated moments nestled in between their responsibilities to their nations. But _spirits,_ it was good. Zuko was so good. He kissed Sokka with an honesty that made Sokka want to so be gentle with him, to take his time, to breathe in every kiss and sigh and burn each of these moments into his memory.

A week later the two of them were hidden away in a dark corner of the palace’s library. Sokka had already spent countless hours there, pouring over books and scrolls, anything he could get his hands on really. _Hey, any knowledge has to be good knowledge, right?_ It didn’t hold a candle to Wan Shi Tong’s Spirit Library, but it was still impressive, and Sokka liked the quiet solitude that he was able to find there.

But just now, he was far from alone. He and Zuko were seated on a dusty couch, hidden behind a haphazard stack of books taller than Sokka was himself. They were reading quietly side by side, but Sokka could feel Zuko’s gaze on him. He tried and failed not to blush.

“What?” Sokka asked, without looking up from his book. Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly.

“What, what?” He responded with eloquence.

“You’re staring at me.”

“No I’m not.”

“Oh really?” Sokka finally looked up at the Fire Lord, who was definitely staring at him. Sokka felt satisfied to see that Zuko had a blush of his own spotting his cheeks.

“Nope.” Zuko’s voice broke on his blatant lie, and he only blushed harder.

Sokka’s heart fluttered ridiculously and he tried not to show how smitten he was on his face. _Spirits,_ he was so gone…

Instead, he narrowed his eyes at Zuko mischievously and leaned forward until their lips were just barely apart. Zuko seemed to be holding his breath.

“You sure? Cause it’s very distracting. How am I supposed to get any work done, y’know?”

“You could-” Zuko’s breathing hitched. “You could always take a break…”

Sokka couldn’t help his stupid grin as he leant forward to press his lips softly to Zuko’s. The Fire Lord made a low sound, and Zuko’s fingers reached up to tug gently on Sokka’s wolf tail, angling his head back to a better vantage point. Sokka had noticed that Zuko did that sometimes when they were together like this, and he wanted to grumble indignantly. His wolf’s tail was a _warrior’s_ mark, it was completely undignified to use it against him and if Zuko was being honest, he really shouldn’t have expected Sokka to-

Zuko’s lips parted under his, and it was all Sokka could do not to moan into the other boy’s mouth. As it was, he found himself gently pushing Zuko back onto the couch so that their bodies were aligned. Sokka cupped Zuko’s face in his left hand and let his lips leave the Fire Lord’s for a moment to trail whisper-light along Zuko’s jaw. He could have sworn Zuko nearly whimpered…

“ _Sokka…_ ” the Fire Lord breathed his name like a prayer.

“Mmh,” was Sokka’s own eloquent response. He bit down gently on the soft skin behind Zuko’s ear, and this time, the Fire Lord really _did_ whimper…

Sokka was lost in the feeling of Zuko’s body against his, the heady scent of smoke and cinnamon and something else so entirely _Zuko_ clouding his senses _._ He felt drunk, intoxicated off of the way that Zuko’s fingers played with the short hair at the back of his neck, the way his breath always left him in a rush when Sokka kissed him, the way he-

Suddenly, Zuko gasped and pulled back, his whole body tense and Sokka immediately let him go.

“I- are you okay?” Sokka felt cold, the heat of the Fire Lord’s body suddenly gone as he tried to catch up to what had just happened.

“Yeah, yes. Sorry, I just-” Zuko was blushing furiously and he wouldn’t meet Sokka’s eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I thought someone was coming…”

 _Of course._ Sokka couldn’t begrudge Zuko for his caution. He knew how difficult things would be for the Fire Lord if people found out about…whatever it was that was going on between the two of them. So he just offered Zuko an easy smile, wanting him to know that he didn’t mind, that Sokka was happy with whatever Zuko felt he could give.

Zuko smiled back tentatively and cleared his throat again.

“I think you should come with me to the next council meeting.” He said plainly, and Sokka reeled from the sudden change in subject. Then he grinned.

“Really? You sure? I don’t wanna like cause trouble for you or anything…”

“That’s why you’re here, right?” Zuko responded, and Sokka frowned.

“Nono! I meant- I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up,” Sokka’s voice was so lovesick he was almost disgusted with himself. Almost. “I’d be happy to come to the meeting. Do I need to prepare anything?”

Zuko paused a moment before continuing. “I think it would be a good opportunity for you to present your plans for consolidation between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. The nobles need to know that we’re committed to upholding this peace, and that there’s value to be had in forming positive relationships with the other nations,” Zuko said earnestly, and Sokka couldn’t help but beam at him. _Spirits,_ how had he gotten so lucky?

“The Ambassadors from the other nations will be arriving soon,” Zuko continued, “so I think it would be good for you to come to a meeting or two before bringing everyone else in. The nobles all know you by now, so it shouldn’t be too off-putting for them. You’ll be the first foreigner to ever attend a Fire Lord’s council meeting.” Zuko added with a tentative smile. Sokka returned it tenfold.

“I’m honored,” his tone was joking, but Sokka meant it. Zuko’s grin was blinding, and Sokka vowed in that moment that he’d do _anything_ in his power to make sure that Zuko’s happiness never left him again.

_____Zuko_____

Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about Sokka. It was really starting to become a problem, his eyes always drifting to the Water Tribe Ambassador of their own accord. Zuko wanted nothing more than to just hide away with him; away from all the pressures of their responsibilities and the prying eyes of his nobles. _Spirits,_ Sokka had felt so good in the library, the weight of him hovering over Zuko as he’d kissed along his jaw, the way that he had bitten at Zuko’s neck, making the Fire Lord see stars. And then, Zuko’d had to go and ruin it by getting too worked up and panicking that Sokka would notice. That he’d be able to feel just how much Zuko wanted him, and he couldn’t help the hot shame that had flooded his face as he’d pulled back and made up some lame excuse about worrying that he’d heard someone. But Sokka had taken it in stride, letting him change the subject to the upcoming council meeting without making him feel embarrassed or guilty for slowing things down.

And now, forty-eight hours later, the two entered the palace’s throne room together just before the start of the council meeting, Sokka carrying a stack of disarrayed papers that only _he_ seemed able to make perfect sense of. Unlike in his father’s meetings, Zuko opted to sit at the head of the table with his nobles rather than tower over them from the Fire Lord’s throne. He knew it made him seem like less of an authority, but it was important for Zuko to show his people that he valued them as equals. That their input was important and that his role as Fire Lord wouldn’t blind him to their struggles and concerns.

As the meeting commenced around him, Zuko tried and failed to keep his eyes off the young Water Tribe Ambassador. Though Zuko was nervous about having him there for the first time, he also felt Sokka’s presence grounding him. Zuko was normally so alone in these meetings, feeling like it was just him against his advisors, without anyone in his corner. But now, with Sokka by his side, he knew that someone would have his back no matter what. It took an enormous weight off his shoulders, and he felt the vice-like grip of nervous anxiety loosen around his heart.

Sokka was talking animatedly to the rest of the nobles, selling them on the virtues of establishing trade routes with the Southern Water Tribe. He seemed so natural here, and as Sokka punctuated his argument with a witty anecdote, Zuko was shocked to hear his nobles laughing along good-naturedly.

“I think that went pretty well!” Sokka said to him with a smile as soon as the meeting was adjourned.

“Yeah,” Zuko murmured, a grin of his own tugging at his lips as he gazed at the Water Tribe Ambassador next to him. “I think it really did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is folks, they're both lovesick fools sdfgdhfjgkhl  
> I was a little nervous writing the makeout scene so please give me pointers if you have any advice!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's just short but it's still pretty soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly just a little filler chapter to help link into the next plot point but i hope you all enjoy it anyways :3

_____Sokka_____

“My sister is coming.”

“Right now?!”

Sokka burst out laughing at the panic-stricken look on the Fire Lord’s face. Oh yeah, _suuure_ , Zuko could run a whole nation by himself, but just the prospect of Sokka’s little sister was enough to send him cowering. To be fair, Sokka couldn’t blame him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to make yourself decent first.”

The two of them were curled up together on the floor of Sokka’s room, red pillows strewn about. Zuko’s hair was a mess and his lips were kiss-swollen, but they were both still fully clothed. Sokka didn’t exactly remember how they had ended up on the floor, but he _did_ remember throwing a pillow at Zuko, and things had sort of just escalated from there…

But now, they were just nestled there peacefully, side by side. Sokka moved forward to press his face into the top of Zuko’s soft hair, the way he’d wanted to all those mornings ago when they’d woken up tangled around each other, much like they were now.

“I got a letter from her this morning. She and Aang are leaving the South Pole to get back to work travelling around the nations. They wanted to come visit us first.” Sokka continued, mumbling his words into the top of Zuko’s head.

“Okay,” Zuko’s voice was breathy and nervous against Sokka’s throat, and the Water Tribe Ambassador pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

“Is that okay?” Sokka said, not really sure why he was asking. He knew he didn’t need Zuko’s _permission_ to invite his sister to the palace, but he was still worried about what Zuko was thinking. They hadn’t really talked about…this thing between them, and Sokka didn’t know what Zuko wanted to tell their friends. Toph knew, of course, and she took every opportunity she could to taunt them both about it when they were together, demanding that Sokka tell her every time she managed to elicit a blush from Zuko. Apparently she thought that making the Fire Lord blush was a crowning achievement. But Sokka knew that she wouldn’t tell anyone. Despite her overbearing personality, Toph was an incredibly loyal friend, and she’d never break their trust like that. Not even to tell Aang and Katara, though Sokka knew that keeping secrets from them would be hard for her.

“Yeah, of course. It’ll be great to see them,” Zuko reassured him, but his voice still sounded nervous as he continued, “What are we- I mean, are we going to tell them…?”

“Do you want to tell them?”

“Do _you_?” Zuko demanded. “She’s _your_ sister, it’s your decision to make.”

“It’s _our_ decision! This affects us both, and I don’t want to make you tell people before- I mean… if you don’t want anyone to know,” Sokka finished lamely.

“Oh.” Then, softly, “I don’t mind, you can tell her if that’s what you want. I just- I don’t want her to think that I-” Zuko was blushing furiously again.

“That you what?” Sokka encouraged, but Zuko didn’t seem to be able to finish his concern, shaking his head and looking away instead. But Sokka thought he understood.

“I know we haven’t really talked about… _us_ yet, but-” Sokka began, “I want Katara to know that I really like you. That I’m happy here with you and she doesn’t need to worry about me, you know?” Sokka felt like Zuko needed to hear that he was more than just a passing fling. That the reason Sokka wanted to tell their friends about the two of them was that he needed them to see how happy Zuko made him.

“Are you? ...Happy here?” Zuko asked with so much fragile hope in his voice that Sokka felt like he was breaking.

“Yeah,” he breathed, trying to convey to Zuko just how much he meant it. “I really am.”

In response, Zuko moved forward to hide his blushing face back in Sokka’s neck, and Sokka could feel himself grinning stupidly as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Is it okay if _I_ tell Aang?” Zuko asked softly after a moment.

“Yeah, of course.” Sokka was surprised, but he supposed he really shouldn’t be. Zuko and Aang had formed an unlikely but strong friendship after what they’d both been through, and Sokka was glad that Zuko had someone that he trusted so much. Sokka knew that Aang would be nothing but happy for the both of them, that’s just the way the airbender was. Zuko had nothing to worry about. However, Sokka couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive about his _own_ impending conversation with Katara. He knew that his little sister just wanted him to be happy, but the hard part was going to be convincing her that he _was_ happy. And while she’d accepted Zuko into their group and forgiven him for his past mistakes, Sokka knew that Katara still didn’t fully trust him. He just prayed to the spirits that she trusted Sokka enough for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh kataang making an appearance? Sokka coming out to his sister?? shit's going down y'all


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kataang arrives and sometimes Zuko just needs a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one doesn't have a lot of Zukka in it, but i hope you all enjoy Aang and Zuko's conversation anyways <3

_____Zuko_____

Zuko was fidgeting, staring nervously at the front gates of the palace as his fingers played over the edge of his crimson robes. Sokka reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together, and Zuko let himself take a steadying breath. He, Sokka, and Toph were waiting together in the courtyard for Katara and Aang’s arrival, and Zuko couldn’t help the nerves that fluttered around in his chest.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Sokka murmured to him with a reassuring smile. “Aang’s just gonna be like “wow that’s great!” and then talk about the latest dangerous animal he’s ridden.”

“I know,” Zuko breathed back, but he still couldn’t shake the worry that was buzzing through his veins. Just then, they heard a lowing sound high above them, and Sokka gave Zuko’s hand one last comforting squeeze before letting go.

Appa landed with his usual grace just a few meters away, and Aang was jumping off and racing over before the skybison even touched down. Before he reached them though, Aang pulled up short with a sheepish blush and then launched himself back over to Appa to help Katara down. It was so cute that Zuko could feel himself smiling. Of course, Katara was more than capable of getting down by herself, but Aang’s clumsy attempt at chivalry made her blush affectionately nonetheless, as the two of them padded over hand-in-hand.

“Hey guys!” Aang practically threw himself into Zuko’s arms, and he returned the Avatar’s hug with an awkward pat on the back.

Sokka embraced his sister, and Aang let Zuko go to turn his attention to Toph, who gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder and a “great to see ya, Twinkletoes!”

After releasing her brother, Katara turned to Zuko, surprising the Fire Lord by hugging him lightly as well. Sokka shot Zuko a ridiculously happy grin over Katara’s shoulder.

“So, how’s the new Fire Lord gig?” she asked Zuko good-naturedly as she let go. He cleared his throat.

“It’s good. I think I’m finally starting to get used to it.” Zuko couldn’t help but glance over at Sokka, who was still beaming at him.

As the five of them finished their greetings, they moved easily into the palace with Zuko’s reassurance that Appa would be given the five-star treatment by his stable hands. As they all caught up on one another’s adventures, Zuko tried and failed to keep his eyes off of Sokka. Eventually, the Water Tribe Ambassador turned to Katara with a nervous expression.

“Hey, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes…?” Sokka asked her meaningfully. Katara’s eyebrows were knitted, but she nodded and followed her brother down the hall towards the gardens.

“What’s that all about?” Aang asked, head tilted as he watched the two siblings disappear around a corner.

“Um, actually Aang, I was meaning to talk to you too.” Zuko began nervously. Aang turned to him with a quizzical expression.

Toph suddenly piped up.

“Actually, you know what? I just remembered I have to be anywhere but here right now.” She stood up and disappeared down the hallway in the opposite direction of Katara and Sokka. Aang just looked even more confused now. 

Zuko tried to take another calming breath. He hadn’t admitted to Sokka why he’d wanted to be the one to tell the Avatar about their relationship, and to be honest, Zuko didn’t really fully understand it himself. But Aang had been the first one to see the good in him, the first one to help Zuko realize that he was capable of doing the _right_ thing, and Zuko knew he wouldn’t be where he was without the Avatar’s continued support and belief in him. Aang was a special kid, and though Zuko would never admit it, he felt that in a lot of ways he owed all of his current happiness to the Avatar. Not only because he never would have met Sokka without Aang, but because the young airbender was the first one to show Zuko that he was worth more than the way his father had treated him. That he could be good _and_ loved _and_ strong all at the same time, and that his honor only hinged upon the choices that _he_ made. And while Zuko _knew_ what he wanted, knew that he was happy in decision to be with Sokka, the Fire Lord couldn’t help but feel like he could use Aang’s reassurance anyways. Aang was the only other person besides Iroh and Sokka who Zuko trusted to always do right by him, and Zuko knew that if Aang accepted him, if he was behind them, then Zuko was right. Then the Fire Lord would know for sure that he was doing the right thing. Zuko knew what he wanted, but sometimes he just needed a person he cared about to tell him that it was okay for him to have it.

“I’m kind of going out with Sokka,” Zuko’s voice didn’t sound like his own, but the words were out there now, and he waited anxiously for the Avatar’s response.

Aang blinked at him for a moment before grinning wide. Zuko felt all the tension leave his body at once and he couldn’t help the tears that pricked at his eyes.

“Really Zuko? That great!” Aang exclaimed, echoing Sokka’s prediction almost exactly. “Wait a second, this means that you and I can take Sokka and Katara out on double dates!”

Zuko’s relief was so profound, that he felt the tears leave his eyes before he could stop them.

“Zuko? Zuko are you crying?!”

Maybe he _was_ born lucky after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') zuko just deserves to be happy  
> i hope i did okay with aang's characterization, he's the one i'm actually most nervous writing because he's just so chaotic and cute at the same time  
> let me know if you have any constructive criticism <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is a good sister and then Zuko gets the shovel talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another pretty short one so i thought i'd post it now <3   
> i hope i do katara some justice she really is the best sister ever

_____Sokka_____

Sokka led Katara out into the palace gardens, trying not to have a full on anxiety attack. He’d been fine until the moment he’d asked her to come and talk with him, but now he was suddenly losing it a little.

“What did you want to talk about?” Katara asked him as they sat down together next to Zuko’s turtleduck pond. Sokka found himself growing to loving the little feathery pond-dwellers, and he and Zuko still took lunch together with the turtleducks every day. Weather permitting. Sokka took a deep breath, trying to let the turtleducks' soft quacking calm him the way it seemed to do for Zuko. He thought it helped a little.

However, Sokka voice was still pathetically nervous when he finally managed to answer his sister’s question.

“I kind of- Zuko and I, we’re kind of- we’re kind of together. Like _together_ together, I mean.” Sokka’s voice broke twice and he winced, the moment dragging on agonizingly as he waited for Katara to say something.

“Okay.”

What? Had Sokka heard her right?

“Okay?!” he squeaked.

Katara sighed, sounding resigned. “Yeah, I mean…I kind of expected it when I heard you’d moved here, and you’ve been staring at each other all day. Besides, you’ve been _gone_ over him since the two of you came back from the Boiling Rock.”

Sokka gaped at her.

“What?! No I haven’t-”

Katara let out a very unladylike snort.

“Uhh, _yeah_ you have.”

“I have not!”

“Whatever.”

They were both silent for a moment, and Sokka’s thoughts were flying around in his head so fast that he couldn’t even keep up. It couldn’t possibly be that easy…

But Katara still wasn’t looking at him.

“I know you don’t fully trust him-” Sokka began, but his sister cut him off.

“I do.”

“What?”

“I _do_ trust him. I mean, he did take a lightning bolt for me, after all…” Katara trailed off, and this time Sokka stayed silent, sensing there was more.

“I just want to make sure he’s…y’know, _treating_ you right…” she added without looking at him, and Sokka was glad because he’d probably never be able to live down his blush.

“Thanks, mom.”

Katara scoffed and punched him in the arm in a move not at all unlike Toph. Sokka grinned, rubbing the spot, but despite his racing thoughts and his sore bicep, the relief that he felt at his sister’s easy acceptance was well worth it.

“So you’re…happy then?” she asked tentatively after a moment.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Okay,” Katara smiled at him, “then I’m happy _for_ you. Both of you.”

_____Zuko_____

Zuko wasn’t sure exactly how long it would take Katara to find him after her conversation with Sokka, but he wanted to be far away from any water when she finally did. So he obscured himself away in the library, on the other end of the palace grounds from the turtleduck pond. The Fire Lord definitely wasn’t _hiding_ per say…more like just prolonging the inevitable. When she finally _did_ discover Zuko tucked behind a stack of books, Katara looked much less angry than he’d expected, so Zuko offered her a tentative smile.

“You talked to Sokka?”

“Yeah.” She flopped down on the couch next to him, which Zuko took as a good sign.

“And you’re okay with…everything?” he asked, hating how small his voice sounded.

“Look,” she started, and Zuko winced. “Sokka deserves someone who really wants to be with him. If this is just some fling-”

“Did he say that?” Zuko interrupted, suddenly even more nervous than he had been. But Katara just looked at him, ignoring his question, and Zuko’s stomach squirmed with worry.

“I guess what I’m saying is, that I think he’s good for you. But I’m not totally convinced yet that _you’re_ good for _him,_ ” she finally admitted.

“Oh…” Zuko had known that it wouldn’t be easy to get Katara to accept his relationship with Sokka, so he tried not to be too disappointed. But then Katara spoke again.

“But I think you might be,” she added softly, and Zuko’s breath caught. “He seems happier than I’ve seen him in a long time…so I’m not going to kick your ass. Yet. But I swear to Tui and La if you hurt him-”

“I won’t.” Zuko vowed earnestly.

“Yeah. You better not,” Katara added. But she was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm love you all so please let me know if you have any advice to make things better!  
> i hope nobody's minding the fluffiness, there's a bit of angst coming but it'll be mostly short lived. i just want everyone to be happy y'all, life's tough enough as it is :')


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, sorry this chapter took a little longer coming, but i wanted to make sure i did it right.  
> This update contains some nsfw, and while i tried rlly hard to be both like clear on what was happening while also not being TOO explicit, i know that it's not for everyone so if you want to skip it, it starts around "Zuko suddenly found himself wanting to be brave..." and it's done by "Hours later,"  
> Also, this is definitely the most nervous i've ever been releasing a chapter, because i've literally never written smut before in my life and i wanted to be rlly respectful and genuine with these characters, so if you have any advice on how to change things or improve moving forward, i'd love to hear it <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

Zuko and Sokka spent a little time helping Katara and Aang get settled into their rooms, before finding themselves back in the Water Tribe Ambassador’s chambers. Zuko was seated on the bed, rifling through some reports, and Sokka lounged on the mound of pillows behind him.

“I think today went pretty well,” Sokka began, and Zuko looked up from the papers to smile at him.

“Yeah, I think it did.”

“How was everything with Aang? He seemed pretty cool about it all afterwards...”

“Yeah, he was great.” Zuko told him, smiling fondly at the memory of the Avatar’s continuous optimism.

An easy silence filled the room again, and Zuko looked back down at the scrolls in his hands. After a moment, he heard Sokka chuckle.

“You work too hard,” the Water Tribe Ambassador asserted in a murmured voice. Zuko studiously ignored him, or at least he tried to, but Sokka sat up from his nest of scarlet pillows and crawled across the bed to sit just behind Zuko. The Fire Lord felt Sokka’s lips brush the back of his neck, and his breath caught before he could help it.

“Maybe _you_ just don’t work hard _enough…_ ” he accused, but Zuko’s voice was embarrassingly shaky, and he tried to clear his throat. Sokka hummed his disagreement against the soft hair at the nape of Zuko’s neck.

“No…” Sokka whispered, lips trailing along the shell of Zuko’s ear, who couldn’t suppress a shiver. “I don’t think that’s it…”

Sokka’s arms reached around to encircle Zuko’s waist from behind, and the Fire Lord could practically hear his own heart racing around in his chest. But despite his nervous embarrassment, Zuko suddenly found himself wanting to be brave…

Before he could let his self-doubt get the better of him, Zuko was turning around to face Sokka, discarded papers forgotten next to them. Zuko pulled himself into Sokka’s lap, straddling the younger boy so their faces were just inches apart, and while Sokka looked a little surprised at the sudden change in orientation, his pupils were blown wide as he leaned forward to kiss Zuko hotly on the mouth. Zuko couldn’t suppress the soft sound he made when Sokka’s hands pulled him closer, and he already felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. Zuko found himself tentatively reaching out for the edge of the Water Tribe Ambassador’s shirt, letting his fingers slip under the blue fabric to splay out against Sokka’s abdomen. This time, it was Sokka whose breath caught, and it made Zuko feel terribly drunk on the knowledge that he was having an effect on the other boy.

“Can I- can I take this off?” Zuko tugged gently at the hem of Sokka’s shirt, who’s returning smile could have blinded the sun.

“Yeah…” Sokka breathed, and Zuko didn’t need any more encouragement. He pulled Sokka’s shirt up over his head with clumsy fingers, and the Water Tribe Ambassador laughed a little at his eagerness. With a painful blush, Zuko hid his face in Sokka’s neck, mouthing at the soft skin there as he let his fingertips explore the planes of Sokka’s bare stomach. Sokka’s own hands soon found their way to the tie at Zuko’s waist.

“Can I…?”

“Yes please…” Zuko was mortified by the sound of his own broken voice, but Sokka just chuckled lightly against his throat again, fingers tugging loose the sash keeping Zuko’s robe closed and pushing the crimson fabric gently off his shoulders. Zuko’s heart was hammering so hard he was sure that Sokka had to be able to hear it, but the other boy just ran his hand down Zuko’s chest and leaned back in to kiss the breath out of the Fire Lord once again.

Zuko hadn’t known he could feel like this. His only experiences before Sokka had been with Mai, and even _that_ had been nothing more than chaste kisses and gentle affection. But when Sokka’s splayed fingers brushed along the lightning scar so close to Zuko’s heart, before slipping down to tug at the front of his waistband, Zuko couldn’t help but grind his hips forward against Sokka’s, seeing stars. He could feel how much Sokka wanted him, and the Water Tribe Ambassador made a strangled sound that sent fire low through Zuko’s stomach.

“Is this okay…?” Sokka asked him in a choked voice, fingers tugging lightly at the older boy's loose trousers, and Zuko couldn’t respond for a moment. Sokka pulled back to look at him in the eye.

“Zuko?” he prodded, and the Fire Lord forced himself to take a steadying breath.

“Yeah- yes, it’s okay…it’s good,” Zuko stuttered, trying to convey just how much he meant it, despite his shaky words. Sokka looked intensely at him for another moment, but he must have seen Zuko’s sincerity, because he leaned forward to kiss the Fire Lord again, letting his hand slip hesitantly down into the front of Zuko’s pants. Zuko couldn’t breathe as Sokka took him in hand, and it was all he could do to cling to the Water Tribe Ambassador as Sokka murmured encouragement into his ear. It wasn’t long before he finished with a broken sound and collapsed onto the bed with his weight half on top of Sokka, the other boy’s fingers playing softly through his hair as he tried to slow his heavy breathing. Zuko slowly came back to himself, then suddenly became aware of the fact that Sokka was still…

The Fire Lord blushed.

“Do you want me to…?” Zuko gestured with a shaky wave, indicating Sokka’s current state. The other boy returned the Fire Lord’s blush tenfold.

“Only if you want to…” Sokka trailed off, but he was looking at Zuko with so much uninhibited desire…and _spirits,_ Zuko wanted to.

He kissed his Ambassador again, copying Sokka’s movements from earlier and letting his hand slip into the front of Sokka’s trousers. It wasn’t that much different from what he did to himself, so Zuko tried to just mimic what he knew _he_ would like, hoping that Sokka wouldn’t mind his clumsy inexperience. But when Zuko pulled back to look at him, Sokka’s eyes were still closed, his lips parted a little, and Zuko was glad because he didn’t think he could handle Sokka seeing the blush that flooded his own cheeks at the sight of the other boy’s unabashed pleasure.

“Zuko- I’m-” Sokka gasped and Zuko surged in to kiss him open-mouthed again, not stilling his hand until Sokka was gripping roughly at his shoulders and moaning into Zuko’s mouth as he spilled over his own stomach.

Zuko released Sokka and lifted his hand up to lick tentatively at his own messy fingers. The taste was entirely inoffensive, and Sokka turned absolutely scarlet and the sight, pulling Zuko back in for another heated kiss, so Zuko thought it was well worth it. And as the Fire Lord laid his forehead back down against his Ambassador’s chest, the two of them completely spent, he thought that this, _this right here_ , was what he’d really been waiting for all along.

Hours later, when morning rays were just beginning to slant through the windows of the palace, Zuko awoke entangled with Sokka… _his_ Sokka, and blinked sleepily as his own firebender instincts called for him to awaken with the sun. But Zuko hated the thought of rousing the young Water Tribe Ambassador slumbering peacefully next to him, so he extricated himself quietly from Sokka, pulling on a robe and creeping across the room. He would go and do his morning meditation in the garden, and then come back to bed and wake Sokka up with some breakfast or something. _That’s a good plan_ , Zuko thought contentedly, slipping out into the hall…

Where he ran face first into Lady Laiza.

The noblewoman smiled knowingly at him, and Zuko felt all of the blood drain from his face.

“Lord Zuko...” she drawled, and the sadistic glee on her face was enough to make Zuko’s skin crawl. “It's rather early for you to be leaving the Ambassador’s chambers... what _ever_ could the two of _you_ have been getting up to...?”

Despite his title, the Fire Lord’s veins were suddenly filled with nothing but ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadffgdhjgkh and there it is folks! I hope it wasn't too awkward, i'm sure i'll improve with some more practice 😂  
> yes there's going to be some angst coming up with lady laiza interfering, but its going to be mostly short lived and everything works out don't worry!!!  
> Your comments are my life's blood and i read them all like ten times over <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko just wants Sokka to be safe, but sometimes he's his own worst enemy :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is incredibly angsty, but it's going to be resolved really soon so please don't hate me!!  
> also lady laiza is definitely Not Nice but she's not going to Out zuko and sokka or anything, she's just supposed to represent zuko's fears about the hidden prejudice in his nation  
> as always, i hope you all enjoy <3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka awoke with a low hum, stretching out on his bed and slowly blinking his eyes open to take in his room. His _empty_ room.

He tried not to be disappointed that Zuko hadn’t stayed, but he understood that the Fire Lord wouldn’t have wanted to be caught sneaking out of the Ambassador’s rooms early in the morning. Besides, Sokka could tell from the angle of the sunlight beaming through the windows that it was late morning at least, and he couldn’t begrudge Zuko’s natural affinity for being an early riser.

So the Water Tribe Ambassador buried his face back into the mess of pillows for a moment, before finally dragging himself out of bed with a groan. Sokka combed his shaggy hair back into its usual wolf’s tail and pulled on the rest of his clothes from where Zuko had discarded them on the floor last night. Sokka felt a blush rise to his cheeks again as he was flooded with memories of the night before. But it was already late, so Sokka tried not to think about it too much. He needed to get started on his day, and thinking about the way Zuko had- _spirits,_ if Sokka didn’t get a hold of himself, he’d have to actually… _get a hold of himself_ , and then he’d be even more late than he already was.

So when he was finished making himself presentable, Sokka headed out into the palace’s main lounge, where Aang, Toph and Katara were helping themselves to some late morning breakfast.

Sokka rubbed at his eyes and wished them all a good morning as he picked up some sort of pastry off of a golden tray near Toph. Sokka turned to flop down next to his sister on a rich ochre divan, noting the Fire Lord’s absence.

“Have you guys seen Zuko this morning?” Sokka asked, trying not to let his concern show in his voice. Zuko was probably just busy with work; being the Fire Lord was a never ending job, after all.

“No, we thought he was with you.” Toph said bluntly, and Sokka blushed, avoiding his sister’s eyes.

“Nope!” Sokka’s response was a little too high pitched, but nobody called him out on it.

“I saw him in the hall talking to some woman early this morning,” Katara told him. “But I didn’t want to interrupt. You haven’t seen him since then?”

Sokka shook his head, and he couldn’t help the squirm of worry that churned in his stomach. _Where is Zuko?_

Eventually, Sokka couldn’t take it anymore, so he rose from his place beside Katara and bid the rest of the gang a farewell as he went to find the Fire Lord.

“They can’t even be apart for like, a whole night!” Toph scoffed as Sokka was leaving. He ignored her and just kept walking, but his blush flared deeper.

“C’mon Toph, I think it’s cute!” Aang exclaimed, and Sokka mercifully rounded the corner as his friend’s voices disappeared in the background.

Sokka figured the most reasonable place to look for Zuko first was in the Fire Lord’s chambers, so he headed in that direction, trying to quell the apprehension that he felt. He and Zuko hadn’t spoken since last night, and Sokka couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the Fire Lord regretted what had happened between them...

Sokka arrived at the door to Zuko’s rooms, but the ever present guard outside blocked his way when he tried to enter.

“The Fire Lord is working. He doesn’t want to be disturbed,” the guard said gruffly, shoving Sokka back with just a little more force than was necessary. Sokka glared at him. He considered trying to talk his way through this, but with every minute that he went without seeing Zuko, Sokka’s panic rose a little bit more.

“Hey! What’s that?!” Sokka exclaimed instead, pointing down the hall with mock alarm. The guard turned to look, and Sokka slipped past him through the door into Zuko’s room before he could be stopped.

“Hey- you can’t-!” but the Water Tribe Ambassador was already stumbling into the Fire Lord’s chambers.

Zuko was seated by the window, not actually working at all, but instead turned away from the door with stiff shoulders and a hidden expression. Sokka immediately felt dread pool in his gut.

“Zuko?” he meant for his voice to sound annoyed, but instead he just sounded vulnerable.

The guard caught up to him, grabbing his arm and moving as if to drag Sokka out of the room.

“It’s fine.” Zuko said to the guard, still not turning around. The man hesitated for a moment, before releasing Sokka with a glare and retreating out of the room. Zuko still didn’t turn around.

“I- are you okay?” Sokka asked, more softly than he’d meant to.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Zuko’s own voice sounded strange, but Sokka couldn’t put his finger on why that was. Regardless, the Water Tribe Ambassador felt like something was terribly, horribly wrong. He took a step forward, and Zuko tensed at the sound of his feet brushing against the carpet. Sokka stopped.

“I don’t think…” Zuko began, then paused to take another breath. His voice was oddly mechanical when he continued, “I don’t think this is a good idea anymore.”

Sokka blinked stupidly at the back of the Fire Lord’s head.

“What?” he sounded confused, even to his own ears.

“I just think we need to consider…what’s at _stake_.” Zuko added, but Sokka still didn’t understand what the Fire Lord was getting at. He felt strangely numb.

“Right. What’s at stake.” Sokka echoed dumbly. Was Zuko… _breaking up with him?_ Where they even really _dating_?

Zuko still wouldn’t look at him.

“I have responsibilities to my Nation…” Zuko started, and Sokka finally began to understand. _Right._ Zuko needed to get married, to continue his family line and provide an heir to the throne. Sokka knew that. But still, he’d thought…

“Right.” Sokka sounded just as emotionless as Zuko. “Okay.”

“You should probably go.”

“Yeah.” Sokka’s voice was hollow. And so was he.

The Water Tribe Ambassador turned around and left the Fire Lord’s chambers without another word.

_____Zuko_____

Zuko was more angry with himself than he was with Lady Laiza. She hadn’t told him anything that he didn’t already know: his people expected him to carry on his family line. Both he, and more importantly _Sokka,_ would be in danger if anyone ever found out about their relationship. He knew that Laiza’s motivations were selfish, she’d been trying to convince him to court her ever since Mai left, but Zuko knew _he_ didn’t have the same luxury of acting only in self-interest. Not if it meant putting Sokka’s life at risk. He needed to be stronger than that.

But the Fire Lord couldn’t help the tears that slipped from his eyes as he heard Sokka turn around and leave his room without even trying to convince him to change his mind. Zuko hadn’t thought it would be nearly that easy to convince the other boy that he felt nothing for him, but Sokka had swallowed the Fire Lord’s lies easily and without objection. And as the Water Tribe Ambassador left, feeling like he was taking Zuko’s heart with him, the Fire Lord let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭 i'm so sorry i know sokka doesn't need protection and i promise zuko is going to realize that eventually, possibly with the help of Katara 👀  
> i love you all thank you for sticking with me through this whole thing <3<3<3<3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry this update is a little later in the day, i'm actually camping right now and had to type up most of this chapter on my phone 😂  
> Regardless, i hope you enjoy a bit more angst, Zuko and Sokka are going to work it all out together soon though, i promise <3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka wandered blindly through the halls away from the Fire Lord’s chambers, the numbness in his heart slowly fading into a horrible, aching loss. So many questions buzzed through his head, but the most important one, the one that Sokka couldn’t shake no matter how hard he tried, was: What had made Zuko so suddenly decide that this thing between them wasn’t worth fighting for? But then, an even more horrific thought occurred to him. Perhaps...perhaps Zuko had simply decided, after getting what he wanted from the Water Tribe Ambassador, that Sokka just wasn’t worth the trouble. He felt sick at the thought. _No,_ Zuko wasn’t like that. He was still Sokka’s _friend,_ if nothing else, and the Ambassador couldn’t make sense of what would drive Zuko to- to _be with him_ like _that_ one minute, only to turn around and _kick him out_ the next. Zuko had asked him to _leave_ , and while Sokka knew that the Fire Lord had only been referring to his chambers, Sokka began to wonder whether he should just cut his losses and return to the Water Tribe after all. At least _there_ he was wanted. Someone else could fill the role of Ambassador, then Sokka wouldn’t have to look at Zuko every day and know that he couldn’t have him. To know that the Fire Lord felt nothing for him, and yet still have to work alongside him each day, pretending that his own heart wasn’t breaking with every breath between them...Sokka couldn’t bear it. But then, he didn’t think he could bear leaving Zuko again so soon after he’d had just finally realized…

Fuck.

Sokka stopped walking and let himself fall back against the dark marble wall of the hallway, before sinking to the floor and burying his head in his hands. The Ambassador allowed himself a moment to cry out all of his frustration and pain, not caring if anyone saw him.

Katara stumbled across her brother a few minutes later, his eyes red and swollen as he stared blankly at the floor between his knees.

“Sokka?” Katara’s voice was full of alarm as she knelt down in front of her brother. “Are you okay?! What happened?”

Sokka blinked tearfully up at his sister and suddenly found himself desperately wanting lay down all the painful loneliness that he’d been carrying around with him.

“It’s Zuko,” Sokka managed to choke out. “He said that he’s changed his mind. About us. He told me that he needed to do what was best for his nation. And then told me to leave.” Sokka could hear how broken his own voice sounded, and he closed his eyes desperately against the flash of soft golden irises that plagued his memory.

Sokka had expected that his sister would rage at the Fire Lord, that she would be furious on his behalf, and would reassure him that Zuko was just a jerk who wasn’t worth his time. But instead, her frown just deepened as she listened to her brother speak.

“That doesn’t sound like Zuko,” she finally said thoughtfully when Sokka was done. “Are you sure you didn’t…misunderstand?

He gaped at her.

“He told me to _leave.”_ Sokka’s voice broke and he couldn’t keep looking at Katara without feeling hot tears threaten him again.

“Right, I’m sorry, I just…” Katara trailed off thoughtfully, and Sokka forced himself to look up at her once more.

“What is it?” he asked, suddenly worried. Katara had that look on her face that she always wore when she was trying to figure something out.

“When I saw Zuko in the hall this morning…he looked pretty upset,” his sister began. “He was talking with some woman, like I mentioned and-” Sokka’s blood suddenly ran cold.

“Wait wait wait. What woman… _exactly?_ ”

“What the hell did you say to Zuko?!”

Sokka stormed into Lady Laiza’s rooms without even waiting for an invitation from her servant, pushing past him to demand that the noblewoman explain what she’d done to make Zuko suddenly stop wanting him.

“How dare you! You barge in here to hurl foundless accusations-” she began, but Sokka cut her off.

“This morning he was fine! And now he’s-”

“Now?” Laiza’s voice was nothing but hopeful, and Sokka felt sick to his stomach.

“You _did_ say something to him!” His accusation came out as a shout, and he tried desperately to get control of his temper.

Lady Laiza took a moment to set down the ivory hair brush that she was holding, before turning back to Sokka.

“I didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already know…” she began.

“Bullshit!”

“It’s true!” she exclaimed. “I may not like _you_ , but I would never wish for any harm to come to my Lord. Zuko needs someone who will make him stronger, who will help him secure his nation! Not someone who will only put him more at risk!”

“Oh yeah,” Sokka scoffed. “Cause you’re just doing this all out of the goodness of your heart!”

“I never said that I didn’t have selfish motivations,” Laiza continued. “But what I’m telling you is true. The Nation’s people need to come first and Zuko understands that, which is why I _know_ he’ll be an incredible Fire Lord. But _you...._ you’re not what he needs. It’s selfish of you to try to keep him all to yourself, and if you really cared about him, you’d realize that.”

Sokka’s blood felt like ice. He didn’t want to believe her, but what could he say? He already knew that Zuko struggled horribly under the burden of so many people’s lives in his hands, but Sokka had always thought that he could help his friend carry it. Thought that if he could just be there for Zuko through his challenges as Fire Lord, then his friend would be free to be with him. But maybe, Sokka really _had_ been wrong all along. Maybe Zuko didn’t need him. Maybe _he_ was the burden after all…

Sokka turned around and left Lady Laiza’s chambers without looking back.

_____Zuko_____

“What did you do to Sokka?” Katara’s voice rang out in the Fire Lord’s ears as she barged into his chambers later that day. His guard didn’t follow, and Zuko assumed that he was likely unconscious on the ground outside from a water whip upside his head. Sokka and his sister clearly had different ways of handling people obstructing their path…

“Is this the part where you kill me for hurting him?” Zuko’s voice was hollow as he turned around. Katara took one look at him and all the anger left her face.

“What did that woman say to you in the hall this morning?” she asked him just as intensely, but her voice had softened a little.

“Nothing I didn’t already know.” Zuko informed her. Katara was looking at him weirdly, and he wondered absently what his face looked like right now. “I need to get married and provide an heir to the throne. If I don’t, and people notice that Sokka is the reason, his life will be in danger. You can’t really tell me that you’d _ever_ be able to forgive me if something happened to him because I was too selfish to stay away.

“You are so fucking stupid, Zuko,” Katara snapped at him, and he blinked owlishly back.

“What-”

“Did you _tell_ Sokka that the reason you broke up with him was for his own good? Because he’s out in the hall right now, heartbroken because he thinks you don’t want him!”

“I- of course I did!” Zuko shot back. But had he? The Fire Lord thought back on his earlier conversation with his Ambassador, and realized that maybe he hadn’t been quite as clear as he’d thought. _Still…_ Zuko shook his head. “It doesn’t matter anyways; I’m not going to put his life at risk anymore.”

“Don’t you think maybe that’s a decision that _Sokka_ should get to be a part of?!” Katara practically shouted at him. “He already _knows_ his life is at risk Zuko, he isn’t stupid! And he’s clearly decided that you’re worth it, so stop being such a fucking _idiot_ and go talk to him, before I have to drown both of you!” she huffed, throwing her hands up into the air and storming back out of the room before Zuko could even respond.

Zuko knew that it didn’t change anything…Sokka was still in danger because of him. But Katara was right, it really wasn’t fair of him to lie to his friend about his reasons for breaking things off, even _if_ it was for Sokka’s own good. So with a hollow heart and a pained sigh, Zuko rose from the window seat in his room and followed Katara out of the door to find his Ambassador and explain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too bad zuko doesn't have a little sister of his own to help talk some sense into him 👀👀👀 lmao jk im so sorry  
> Oh well, borrowing a sister from his boyfriend should work just as well sadfgdjhfkjgl  
> as always, thank you all so much for reading, and i promise we're getting back into some soft fluffy lads very soon <3<3<3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka finally start learning to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, here it is!! This is the end of this arc, and our lads finally start to work things out :')  
> this chapter has some more nsfw in it, adsfdf sorry y'all, but as always if you want to skip it, it starts just after "Sokka let his fingers thread into Zuko’s hair" and ends with "As Sokka lay his damp forward back down"  
> You guys' continued interest and support means everything to me, seriously, i never thought that this many people could enjoy my writing, and i'm absolutely floored, so tysm aaaaaah <3<3<3<3<3

_____Sokka_____

Zuko found him in his room sometime later that evening, and as soon as he heard the Fire Lord come in, all that Sokka could think was _spirits I can’t do this…_

But there was nowhere to run, so he refused to look up as the Fire Lord entered his chambers without even knocking.

“You know,” Sokka began, keeping his face turned away, “It’s really not fair that _you_ get to barge into _my_ room whenever you want, but _I_ get manhandled by a guard if I try the same thing.” Sokka was trying so hard to make his voice sound unaffected. Keeping his eyes off of Zuko was agonizing, but he didn’t think he could look at the Fire Lord without breaking all over again. So Sokka kept his gaze on the scrolls scattered around the writing desk in front of him, none of which he actually had the presence of mind to even _try_ to read. Zuko didn’t say anything for a second, but then-

“I lied to you.” The Fire Lord’s voice was choked, and Sokka couldn’t help but snap his eyes up to his friend. Zuko looked awful; his hair was a mess in its top knot, and his face was red and tear-stained. He’d obviously been crying, and Sokka felt the horrible urge to reach out and comfort the Fire Lord despite his _own_ anger and pain. But the Water Tribe Ambassador forced himself to stay seated at his desk regardless, and Zuko looked at him desperately as he continued.

“I made you think that I didn’t want to be with you because of my responsibilities to my nation, but-”

“But what?” Sokka’s voice was angry, and he tried to swallow it down. This really wasn’t Zuko’s fault, Sokka had known from the beginning that he could never be what the Fire Lord needed. “It’s true, isn’t it? I’m not going to make things even harder on you than they already are, okay? I’ll go back to the Southern Water Tribe and find someone else to fill my position-”

“No!” Zuko gasped, lurching forward to fall to his knees in front of Sokka, who just looked at the Fire Lord in shock. “Please- I don’t want that. I shouldn’t have ever asked you to go…I was just- I was _scared-”_

“Of what?!”

“ _Of losing you!!_ ”

“Zuko, that doesn’t make any _fucking sense_!”

“Yes it _does._ ” Zuko looked stricken, and he was gripping Sokka’s wrists firmly in his hands, forcing the Water Tribe Ambassador to look down at him. His golden eyes were wide as he choked out, “If anyone ever found out, your life would be at risk! Because of _me!_ I could never- how would I _ever_ be able to live with myself if something happened to you and it was _my fault?_!”

Sokka gaped at him, but the Fire Lord wasn’t finished. “When I talked to Laiza in the hall, I thought- she just reminded me of my _own_ fears, and then I was _drowning_ in them and I couldn’t- I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to you, and I just-” Zuko’s voice was so broken, and Sokka felt all the anger and fear leave his body at once. “I- it wasn’t okay for me to make that decision without you…” Zuko continued softly. “I made a mistake. I should have just told you what was wrong instead of trying to keep it from you. I’m so sorry, Sokka. _Please…_ I could _never_ want you to leave.” Zuko was looking up at him with unshed tears in his eyes and Sokka found himself leaning down and kissing the Fire Lord before he could even think about it.

“You are never, _ever_ allowed to lie to me again.” Sokka’s voice was breathless with relief as he pulled back just enough to look into Zuko’s eyes. “I don’t _care_ if being with you is dangerous,” he promised earnestly. “I’ve already _made_ my choice…I’m just waiting for yours.”

In response, Zuko pulled him back in and kissed him again, and Sokka could taste the Fire Lord’s tears as they finally fell down his face.

Sokka let his fingers thread into Zuko’s hair, pulling it out of its topknot to tumble down around his face. Zuko kissed him like he’d never thought he would be able to again, and Sokka poured everything he had back. He hauled Zuko up by the collar of his shirt without breaking the kiss, and then pushed the Fire Lord gently until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he collapsed backwards, dragging Sokka down with him. The Ambassador’s heart was beating so hard he thought he might break a rib, but as he propped himself over Zuko, the Fire Lord gazed up at him with such reverence that Sokka felt like he couldn’t breathe. Zuko wanted him, wanted him _to stay_ , and Sokka couldn’t believe that he was nearly that lucky.

Zuko was pulling desperately at his clothes, and Sokka broke their kiss to help the Fire Lord get him out of his shirt. He couldn’t help the lovesick grin that spread over his face as Zuko blushed beneath him, fingers reaching up hesitantly to reel his Ambassador back in. Zuko’s own robes were next to go, and Sokka kissed his way down along the Fire Lord’s chest to brush his lips against the lightning scar that bloomed over Zuko’s sternum. Sokka let his fingers tug the Fire Lord’s trousers down and then off, discarding them absently on the floor as his eyes drank Zuko in. The Fire Lord made a noise not at all unlike a sob, and he blushed furiously, hiding his face with his arms so Sokka couldn’t see his expression.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he begged, but Sokka just hummed gently and smiled even wider, tugging the Fire Lord’s hands away from his face to look Zuko in the eyes.

“Like what?” he breathed, and Zuko’s blush spread to his chest as he trembled for a moment under his Ambassador’s gaze, before pulling Sokka’s mouth back to his. The Fire Lord’s own hands wrestled the rest of Sokka’s clothing to the floor until the two of them lay together on the crimson sheets with nothing between them, and the Water Tribe Ambassador felt like he was dreaming as he threaded the fingers of his right hand through Zuko’s left one. Sokka already felt absolutely wrecked, and he realized he was holding his breath as Zuko’s golden gaze met his blue ones again.

“I- are you okay?” Zuko’s voice was a broken whisper, and Sokka forced himself to breathe.

“Yeah…yeah I’m good,” Sokka murmured back, before moving their intertwined hands to where the two were pressed against one another. “Is this-?”

“Yeah-” Zuko sounded just as gone, and Sokka kissed him again as he let their hands move together, urging them both towards their end. It was a little clumsy but _so fucking good_ , and within minutes, Sokka was letting out a choked moan against Zuko’s lips, and the other boy was soon following him. 

As Sokka lay his damp forehead back down against his Fire Lord’s chest, he allowed all of the tension and fear to slip from his body as Zuko’s arms encircled him. Sokka was already drifting off as he heard himself murmur, “…will you stay this time?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Zuko vowed breathlessly, his arms tightening around his Ambassador. “I am _never_ letting go of you again…”

Lady Laiza padded down the hallway towards her room, pleased with herself for finally seeming to get through to the Fire Lord. She flounced through her chamber doors, only to see the Avatar, Katara of the Water Tribe, and Toph Beifong standing together in her room, waiting for her. The young earthbender was grinning with sadistic glee, and the noblewoman felt the first twinge of apprehension twist in her stomach.

It was the waterbender who spoke first.

“Zuko might be too nice to banish you himself, but I would _highly_ suggest that you leave the capital. _Now._ ” Her words were hard and cold, and as Laiza looked at the three benders in shock, Katara’s fingers twitched and the young noblewoman heard the water in her washbasin slosh menacingly. She paled.

“And I wouldn’t come back if I were you.” The Water Tribe warrior added meaningfully, before the three pushed past Laiza and left the room without even giving her a moment to try and conjure a response. The other two benders said nothing, but both the Avatar and the earthbender’s presences indicated that they were in agreement with Katara’s implied threat, and Laiza’s apprehension turned into fear. She picked up her bags and started packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!! Since Laiza is meant to represent Zuko's fears, the scene where katara, aang and toph threaten her at the end is supposed to be a metaphor for how Zuko and Sokka's friends are behind them and will always defend them against any prejudice or threat that they face 😭😭😭  
> as always, i hope that the love scene wasn't too awkward, and i'm more than happy to receive any constructive criticism so i can make things better for u guys in the future :3  
> ty all so much for reading!! <3<3<3<3<3<3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a tiny bit late getting the next chapter out tomorrow, so i thought i'd give you all this little morning after scene because im a walking cliche and also SOFT  
> ALSO there's some talk about zuko's scar in this chapter, plus my own personal headcanon about zuko being vision impaired, so i just wanted u all to be aware of that before diving in  
> as always, i owe you all my life and i hope u enjoy <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

Zuko opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh morning sunlight where it angled sharply through Sokka’s windows and onto the bed. He was surprised that he hadn’t awoken with the sun, but Sokka’s comforting weight resting half on top of him made the Fire Lord glad that he’d slept in. When Sokka had said that he was going to resign as Ambassador yesterday…Zuko hadn’t thought he could ever feel that alone. The thought of Sokka leaving him- of going back to the Southern Water tribe and _leaving_ him after Zuko had finally realized…it was too much to bear. So he’d given in, accepted that this was the only way that they could both be happy, even just for a little while. Zuko knew now that the only way he would be able to survive the weight of his responsibilities was with Sokka by his side. And so the Fire Lord held his Ambassador close, praying to every spirit he could think of that the other boy wouldn’t pay for his choices.

Sokka’s loose brown hair was tickling at Zuko’s nose, and as the Fire Lord tightened his arms around him, Sokka made a sleepy sound of contentment. Zuko felt a pang of affection shoot through him, and he pressed his face into the top of Sokka’s head to murmur a good morning.

“Mhhmf,” Sokka responded eloquently, but a moment later Zuko felt lips press softly to the hollow at his throat, and his breath caught as Sokka soon raised his blue eyes to Zuko’s, offering him a sleepy smile.

“You’re still here,” Sokka observed with a happy sigh, and Zuko grinned.

“Yeah…” he breathed to the boy laying on top of him. “You aren’t getting rid of me this time,” he added shyly.

“Good.” Sokka grinned back and lifted his face up to kiss the Fire Lord sweetly on the mouth. Zuko’s blush would have been embarrassing, but Sokka just moved his lips with agonizing slowness up along Zuko’s jaw…until they brushed at the edge of his scar, and Zuko couldn’t help but tense.

“Sorry, I-” Sokka began to pull back, but Zuko held him close, scrambling to reassure him.

“It’s okay, I…” but he wasn’t sure what to say, so Zuko was relieved when Sokka spoke again. Until the Fire Lord heard his question.

“Does it…hurt?”

“No,” Zuko lied, and then immediately felt guilty. “Only sometimes,” he amended, avoiding Sokka’s gaze. “But it’s not actually- it’s more like- like the _memory_ of pain…” Zuko trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” Sokka’s voice was hoarse, “I can’t even imagine…”

“It’s okay.” Zuko didn’t want to be talking about this. Sokka already had to look at his scarred face every day, and the last thing the Fire Lord wanted was to remind him about it unnecessarily.

“It’s not a big deal or anything,” he tried to brush it off, but somehow, Zuko always managed to say the wrong thing. “Actually, I can’t really see out of that eye all that much anyways, so…” Zuko trailed off, and then winced as horror washed over Sokka’s face.

“I-I’m sorry-” Zuko stuttered, suddenly feeling terribly guilty for ruining the moment. “I shouldn’t have told you that…”

“What? Why not?” Sokka looked at him with concern now, and Zuko rushed to clarify.

“Not because I don’t want you to know! I just…” the Fire Lord trailed off again as he tried to think carefully about the words he said next. “I just…I don’t want _that_ to be the thing that you think about whenever you look at me…I just- I don’t want to _repulse_ you-”

Sokka was staring at him in horrified shock, but when the Ambassador interrupted, it wasn’t to say what Zuko thought.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me. Seriously, have you never looked in a fucking mirror or something?!”

Zuko blinked stupidly at him. “Wha- what are you talking about-?”

“You’re _perfect_ Zuko!” Sokka’s voice was gruff with annoyance despite the compliment, and Zuko continued to blink up at him in shock. Sokka leaned in to breathe his next words against Zuko’s lips, and the Fire Lord’s heart stuttered.

“I could never, _ever_ be repulsed by you.” Sokka’s mouth trailed up along the sensitive skin at edge of Zuko’s scar, and the Fire Lord couldn’t breathe. “You’re so fucking beautiful Zuko, I can’t-” a broken breath, “you can’t _possibly_ believe that I could ever look at you and think about _anything_ except for how much I want you...”

Zuko flushed beneath his Ambassador’s lips, trying to keep himself from tearing up as Sokka drowned him in gentle kisses. He felt like his heart would break with how full it was, and as Sokka pulled him closer, the Fire Lord thought that it really was a miracle that he managed to keep it together at all. Sokka pressed his lips feather light to the reddened skin just underneath his blind eye, and the Fire Lord nearly sobbed. As it was, Zuko found himself lost in the feeling of Sokka’s warm body against his, and he had never been so perfectly happy.

However, the Fire Lord’s idyllic moment came to a stuttering halt with a hesitant knock at Sokka’s door.

“Sokka?” Aang’s voice rang out tentatively from the other side, and Zuko felt himself flush scarlet. “Is Zuko in there with you?” Aang continued. “His guards said that he missed a meeting with the Education Minister this morning, and they’re kind of freaking out looking for him-”

“ _Fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby, baby boys  
> going to be getting into some politics in the next few chapters, so we have that to look forward to 😂 i'll do my best but no promises y'all im just a dumb english major kjhgjfhsgdhf  
> pls give me your comments and/or criticism im love you <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka briefly meets the Education Minister, and his friends just love him lots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a little filler chapter, and i was going to connect it to the next one before posting, but THAT chapter is going to be A Lot™ (probably maybe), so i just thought i'd post this one alone now instead. I love you all, please enjoy! <3<3<3

_____Sokka_____

“My Apologies Lord Anzin, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” Zuko was using his _Fire Lord Voice,_ and Sokka tried not to blush. Now was _not_ the time, as Sokka was currently trying not to draw too much attention to himself as he crept down the hallway behind Zuko. The guards who were scattered around the room visibly relaxed at the sight of their Fire Lord, who was currently speaking with the Education Minister. Who’s meeting the Fire Lord had missed. Because Sokka had kept him in bed all morning.

And although he felt a little guilty for making Zuko late, Sokka couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach as he thought about awakening tangled together, with the Fire Lord’s arms firmly around him. Zuko had been practically irresistible in the hazy morning sunlight, and Sokka cursed the time that they were losing right now. But just then, as he attempted to pass unnoticed behind the Fire Lord and his Education Minister, Sokka managed to trip over an ornate rug and stumble, barely catching himself awkwardly against a pillar. He blushed sheepishly as both Zuko and Lord Anzin looked up at him.

The Fire Lord cleared his throat, his own blush barely contained beneath his collar. Zuko was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, and Sokka prayed that the Education Minister wouldn’t notice their slightly rumpled state. Zuko hadn’t had time to return to his own chambers and get dressed, so Sokka had pulled the Fire Lord’s hair into a topknot and tried his best to help make his friend presentable. His friend? _Boyfriend?_ Sokka didn’t really know, they hadn’t decided on anything… _official_ , but his butterflies returned as he thought the word.

“Ahh, this must be our new Water Tribe Ambassador. The one who has made such an _impression_ on our young Fire Lord.” The Education Minister stepped forward and offered Sokka a slight bow, which the Ambassador returned a little clumsily. Zuko cleared his throat again.

“Lord Anzin, this is Ambassador Sokka. Sokka, Lord Anzin.” His introduction was formal, but Zuko’s blush crept up his neck when he said Sokka’s name. The Education Minister was an older man with hard eyes and calculating stare, and Sokka immediately disliked him. He remembered how Zuko had told him that the Education Minister had been fighting him for months against _certain_ education reforms, and _that_ was enough to make Sokka suspicious from the start. But though Lord Anzin gave Sokka a critical once-over, he was otherwise perfectly polite as the three exchanged pleasantries briefly. Sokka thanked the spirits when he finally managed to escape the conversation without being rude, and cursed himself for quite literally stumbling _into_ said conversation. The last thing he wanted was to put Zuko under any more stress than he already was.

Sokka eventually found his way to the palace’s main lounge again, where his friends were gathered around and conversing animatedly about something. But they got _real_ quiet when Sokka walked over, and he eyed them suspiciously.

“What are you guys talking about…?” he asked when he reached them.

“Nothing!” Katara said a little too loudly, and he gave her a look. “How’s zuko?” she asked, and when Sokka blushed she added, “Aang told us.”

The Avatar smiled sheepishly. “Sorry…”

Before Sokka could even say anything, Toph piped up.

“So you two kissed and made up, then? _Finally!_ Does this mean that I don’t have to hear about it anymore?”

“Don’t listen to her, Sokka!” Aang exclaimed, “We’re really happy for you guys!”

Sokka was still blushing. He cleared his throat. “Thanks, Aang.”

“Now, don’t either of you screw it up!” Katara added for good measure.

The four friends spent the better portion of the day lazing around in the lounge, talking mindlessly and just enjoying each other’s company. Sokka found himself missing Zuko horribly, even though he’d seen the Fire Lord just hours before. He knew he was being completely ridiculous, and he chastised himself for acting like a lovesick puppy every time he found his eyes flicking to the door and hoping that Zuko would walk through and join them.

After a while, Katara and Aang left to visit Appa, and then it was just him and Toph. They sat together in comfortable silence, until something occurred to him.

“Hey, what ever happened to that Earth Kingdom girl from the masquerade?” Sokka asked her.

“Nothin’,” Toph shrugged. “We had a good time and then went our separate ways.”

“So you _did_ disappear with her that night!” Sokka exclaimed.

Toph gave him a look that said she thought he was an idiot. “Yeah, so? I’m sixteen, and you aren’t my mom! Sometimes teenagers have sex, y’know!

“That’s not-” Sokka shook his head and was glad Toph couldn’t see him blush. “I know that! You _do_ realize that I’m _also_ still technically a teenager, right?

“So you’re saying that you and Zuko _are_ having sex!”

“What?! No, that’s not what I-”

“Or are you coming to me for advice?” Toph continued with a gleeful smile. “Need to know how to give a blowjob, Boomerang-Boy?”

Sokka turned scarlet, spluttering as Toph cackled with laughter at his expense. He hit her with a pillow and would have felt bad about it if it wasn’t for the fact that she just kept laughing at him. The Water Tribe Ambassador was still blushing furiously as Toph finally managed to get a hold of herself. But as they sat in companionable silence once again, Sokka found himself thinking _far_ too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀  
> so the next chapter is going to have TWO things i'm not very good at writing about (politics and sex) so i'm sorry in advance, and i hope you all continue to enjoy this because im having so much fun writing it :')  
> as always thank you and im lov u <3<3<3<3<3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is stressed and Sokka helps him unwind. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay...so....👀  
> If smut is not your thing, then you're probably going to want to just skip this whole chapter from "After a charged moment"  
> As always, i'm pretty inexperienced writing stuff like this, so i always appreciate constructive criticism <3<3<3  
> bless you all for sticking with me through this whole thing :')

_____Zuko_____

It was late into the evening by the time the Fire Lord finished the last of his responsibilities for the day. His meeting with the Education Minister had been as frustratingly tedious as ever, at least after Sokka left, and Zuko had spent the better portion of the day arguing with Lord Anzin and trying to get his new curriculum plans approved. The Education Minister was still challenging him at every turn when it came to the education reforms, and Zuko couldn’t help but feel like maybe he was in a little over his head…

“ _Ughh!_ ” Zuko groaned, storming into Sokka’s room and throwing his hands in the air as he flopped down onto the edge of the bed. He knew he was being dramatic, but his Ambassador just shot Zuko a wry smile from where he was seated at his own desk across the room.

“That bad?” Sokka asked with a chuckle. Zuko tried not to think too hard about how he had just instinctively headed towards his Ambassador’s rooms at the end of the day…

“It’s impossible! He won’t let me pass anything!”

Sokka frowned at him.

“Soooo, why don’t you just replace him? Aren’t you the Fire Lord or something?” Sokka rose from his chair to pad over to where Zuko was seated.

“It’s not that _simple…_ ” the Fire Lord’s voice caught as Sokka knelt down in front of him, but Zuko kept talking. “I can’t just dismiss every noble who disagrees with me!”

“Why not?” Sokka moved to pull off one of Zuko’s shoes, and the soft brush of his fingers against the Fire Lord’s ankle was enough to make Zuko blush. _Honestly,_ he thought, _this is just ridiculous._

“Be-because,” Zuko tried to focus as Sokka moved to pull off his other shoe. “I can’t just ignore anyone who has a different opinion from me! Then I wouldn’t be any better than my father!”

Sokka snorted at that.

“Okay, there’s a _huge_ difference between wilfully blinding yourself to your people’s struggles, and kicking a bigoted asshole out of a position that he shouldn’t be in anyways,” the Ambassador asserted firmly, but his voice was soft when he met the Fire Lord’s gaze and added, “you aren’t your father, Zuko.”

Zuko’s chest tightened at Sokka’s words, and he tried to swallow the heavy lump in his throat as the other boy looked up at him with those honest blue eyes.

After a charged moment, Sokka’s hands moved up to untie the sash at Zuko’s waist, and the Fire Lord barely managed to keep it together as the other boy pushed his robes off his shoulders. But Zuko couldn’t help the shaky breath that escaped him as Sokka moved his fingers to Zuko’s waistband.

“What…” Zuko trailed off, trying to swallow. “What are you doing?”

“Undressing you?” Sokka asked, like it was obvious. Which Zuko supposed it kind of was, though the Fire Lord still couldn’t help but blush furiously despite himself. In response, Zuko reached forward to haul Sokka in by the sides of his face, kissing him fervently as he allowed his fingers to pull the Ambassador’s hair out of its wolf's tail and thread tightly through the soft strands. Zuko felt his knees drifting apart as he pulled Sokka forward, and the other boy let out a low sound of contentment as he slotted between them. Zuko found himself dragging Sokka’s shirt over his head by its collar before he’d even consciously decided to do so.

They traded heated kisses for another moment, before Sokka placed a gentle hand on Zuko’s chest, before pushing him firmly so that the Fire Lord collapsed back onto the bed. Zuko’s heart was beating almost painfully fast as Sokka leaned down to kiss the sensitive spot just under his navel.

“I was thinking…” Sokka murmured against Zuko’s skin, and it was all the Fire Lord could do just to focus on his words, “I…wanted to try something…?”

“ _Okay._ ” Zuko would have agreed to _anything_ in that moment, but when Sokka moved to tug Zuko’s trousers down again, the Fire Lord’s stomach fluttered nervously as he suddenly realized what the other boy was hinting at. Zuko could feel a hot blush spread down his neck as he propped himself back up on his elbows to glance down at the Ambassador kneeling between his legs.

“Are…are you sure you want to-”

Sokka gave him a hesitant but eager smile before leaning forward to mumbling his next words against Zuko’s stomach.

“ _Yeah…_ ” he breathed. “I really, really want to.”

Zuko felt like he was going to die, but he nodded and Sokka moved to pull off the rest of the Fire Lord’s clothing. Zuko let his head fall back against the crimson sheets again, and prayed that this wouldn’t be over embarrassingly fast.

When Sokka touched him, it was all Zuko could do not to sob, and the first hesitant movement of the Ambassador’s tongue against him was enough to nearly make him come undone entirely. Zuko tangled his fingers into the sheets as Sokka took him into his mouth, desperately searching for something to ground himself. It was both _entirely too much_ and _not at all enough_ at the same time, and Zuko couldn’t believe that any of this was actually happening. Sokka hummed lowly around him, and the vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through the Fire Lord that made his head spin. _Spirits,_ how was he ever going to survive this?

Zuko knew he was making sounds that he’d be horribly embarrassed about later, but he couldn’t’ be bothered to care. He felt himself stumbling towards his climax far sooner than he would have liked, but then all of a sudden Sokka pulled back, and Zuko heard himself make a sound that was not at all unlike a sob.

“ _Sokka!_ ” Zuko complained, and he would have hated how needy his voice sounded, but Sokka just tugged one of the Fire Lord’s hands from where it was fisted in the sheets, placing it on the back of his own head and encouraging Zuko to thread his fingers through the dark hair there. Then, Sokka intertwined his own fingers back together with Zuko’s other hand, looking up at the Fire Lord with blue irises almost completely swamped by blown pupils, his breath escaping him in small gasps.

“I’ve got you…” Sokka’s voice was low and wrecked, and Zuko heard himself _whimper_ in response, as his Ambassador put his mouth on the Fire Lord again.

It wasn’t long before Zuko was right back to where he had been, and his grip on Sokka’s hand tightened where their fingers were linked together on the bed.

“Sokka _please_ , I-” Zuko tried to pull him back, indicating that he should move if he didn’t want- but Sokka was having none of it.

The Ambassador moved his hand to where Zuko’s tugged roughly at his hair, not letting the Fire Lord pull him away until Zuko was crying out as pleasure rolled over him. Zuko had _never_ felt so perfectly, bonelessly _gone,_ and as he came back to himself slowly, the Fire Lord pulled his Ambassador up to kiss him open-mouthed, tasting himself on Sokka’s tongue.

“Do you want me to…” Zuko’s voice was embarrassingly broken, and his stomach fluttered with nerves as he thought about returning what Sokka had just done to him. But the other boy only smiled softly and nestled his face into the crook of Zuko’s neck with a contented sigh.

“It’s okay…” Sokka’s mumbled response was rough and sleepy. “Just wanted to make you feel good...”

Zuko’s heart felt full to breaking as his closed his eyes and pulled Sokka’s warm body close against his own. The Fire Lord found himself drifting off within moments, and as he lay there with his Ambassador, none of their worries could touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is certainly the most explicit i ever planned on getting with this fic, and i'd really like you guys' opinions on whether i should continue to include nsfw scenes in it, or tone it down instead  
> im undecided, but if people are enjoying it then i'm happy to continue, so pls let me know <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is soft for Zuko and the Fire Lord talks to one of his guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby, baby boys  
> these lads sure are soft, and i'm super happy that everyone seems to still be enjoying this fic, you guys are the real mvps 😭<3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka awoke in the Fire Lord’s arms for the second morning in a row, and he decided in that moment that he never, _ever_ wanted to go back to sleeping alone again.

By some miracle, he’d awoken before Zuko, and the Ambassador was propped on the Fire Lord’s chest…sort of just watching him sleep. For about fifteen minutes now. Zuko’s lips were slightly apart, and his face was soft and open in a way that it almost never was when he was awake. Sokka was kind of just staring at him in awe, wondering how he’d possibly gotten so lucky. He felt like the two of them must have tricked the universe somehow, like this couldn’t _possibly_ all be real, and that they’d both come crashing down to earth sooner or later. But despite his worry, Sokka decided that he was still going to enjoy every second of their time together anyways.

So there he lay, watching the Fire Lord sleep and letting his mind buzz absently. Last night had been… _spirits._ The way Zuko had looked, fair skin flushed against the silk sheets, the way his fingers had threaded through Sokka’s hair as he’d- Sokka realized he was currently staring at Zuko’s mouth, and the Ambassador could practically still taste him. If Sokka was being honest with himself, he hadn’t been able to get the idea out of his mind for _weeks_ , ever since that first time together when Zuko had tasted Sokka on his own fingers. The Ambassador could feel himself blushing as he remembered. And then, after Toph’s comment last night, and when he’d _seen_ how stressed Zuko was after his meeting, and how the Fire Lord had come to Sokka’s rooms just to complain and spend the night with him…Sokka had finally managed to muster the courage. He'd been horribly nervous the entire time, praying that his clumsiness and inexperience wouldn’t ruin the moment. But then, Zuko was gazing down at him, looking absolutely wrecked, and those golden eyes… _fuck_. And the way he’d pulled roughly on Sokka’s hair as he'd-

Okay. Sokka needed to stop thinking about this _right now_. He felt a hot blush working its way down his neck, so he leaned forward to kiss the underside of Zuko’s jaw in an attempt to distract himself.

The Fire Lord made a soft and sleepy noise as he blinked his eyes open and met Sokka’s gaze as the Ambassador pulled back.

“You’re awake?” Zuko looked adorably confused, and Sokka couldn’t help but grin up at him.

“Don’t worry, it’s still early. You haven’t missed any important meetings or anything.” Now that he was awake, Sokka could see that the Fire Lord was failing to conceal a blush of his own.

“My guards are probably wondering where I am again…” Zuko murmured, and Sokka hated the flicker of worry that crossed the Fire Lord’s face.

“Who cares?” Sokka propped himself up a little more on Zuko’s chest so he could look down at him. “I know you’re worried about people finding out and trying to assassinate you or whatever, but-”

“It’s not _me_ that I’m worried about!” Zuko gaped at him incredulously, but Sokka just scoffed.

“ _-but,_ ” he continued, “I don’t think you need to worry so much.” Sokka knew he was completely disregarding his _own_ fears from just moments ago, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Zuko beating himself up about putting Sokka at risk over something that he’d willingly and _eagerly_ signed up for.

“I don’t think it would be the end of the world if people found out,” Sokka added more gently, and found that he really meant it. “You might be surprised. Maybe, your people wouldn’t mind nearly as much as you think?”

It was Zuko’s turn to scoff, but the Fire Lord didn’t argue. Instead, Zuko tilted his head up to kiss under Sokka’s jaw, before mumbling something indiscernible against the Ambassador’s throat.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Sokka asked, trying to keep the ridiculous affection out of his voice, and failing miserably.

“ _…don’t deserve you_.” Zuko’s voice was muffled against his neck, but Sokka immediately pulled back to look at the Fire Lord intently.

“That is _not_ true.” Sokka asserted firmly, as Zuko looked up at him with wide golden eyes. How could Zuko _possibly_ even think that? ...But how many times had Sokka thought the exact same thing about _himself?_ The logical side of his brain doubting that he was worthy of the Fire Lord, that he could ever be what Zuko _or_ his nation needed…?

But in that moment, hearing his own doubts echoed in Zuko’s voice was enough to make Sokka reject them _entirely_. So the Ambassador made sure his voice was soft and earnest when he continued.

“You deserve to be so fucking happy, Zuko.”

Zuko's blush deepened, and the Fire Lord tugged Sokka in to kiss him again.

_____Zuko_____

Katara and Aang were leaving soon. They needed to get back to work helping to restore each of the nations, and Toph had opted to hitch a ride with them back to her metalbending school in order to save herself days of travel. Zuko was regretful to see his friends go, but he knew that they’d all be back together again soon. The Fire Lord found himself harboring a hope for the future in his heart that had been absent the first time that he and his friends had parted ways. Maybe it was because he knew he still had Sokka by his side, or maybe it was simply because he was _sure_ now that his friends really hadn’t abandoned him; that they’d _always_ be there for him, no matter what he needed.

It was late in the day by the time Zuko was finished with his last meeting. He decided that he’d go back to his own rooms for a little while and spend some time writing letters and signing documents before he went to bed. The Fire Lord found himself wondering absently where his Ambassador was…. _Probably the library,_ Zuko thought with rueful affection. He wasn’t sure whether Sokka expected the Fire Lord to sleep in his rooms again that night…they hadn’t talked about it. Zuko realized that there were quite a few things they hadn’t really talked about, but Sokka had made one thing clear: he didn’t mind if people knew about their relationship. The Fire Lord’s stomach fluttered as he imagined walking with Sokka through the palace's hallways, hand-in-hand; or kissing him at the end of the day without worrying about who was looking; or spending the night with his Ambassador without being scared about who might notice one of their empty beds... Zuko had never, _never_ imagined being so free to do anything like that with another boy inside of his own home, but as he considered the possibility, the Fire Lord realized just how desperately he _wanted it._

Zuko reached his chamber doors and nodded to the young guard who was standing watch outside. She smiled at him and offered him a bow as he headed inside.

“Should I expect the Ambassador to be joining you?” The guard's voice rang out softly as Zuko passed through the doorway, but he stopped dead in his tracks at her question.

“I-wha- what-?” the Fire Lord stuttered, his stomach dropping out from under him as he turned to the guard with alarm. But she only shot him a sheepish smile and ducked her head.

“S-sorry…” her voice was hesitant. “Lady Lin, she told me that the two of you seemed to be together, and you haven’t been back to your rooms in days, so I just assumed-” she was blushing nearly as much as Zuko was, but the vice-like grip around his heart loosened a little. _Lady Lin_. That was the name of the young noblewoman who Sokka had been flirting with in the hallway that day that he and his Ambassador had finally kissed in the alcove by the window...

“O-oh,” was the Fire Lord’s eloquent response, and he realized he was still staring at his guard stupidly.

“I didn’t mean-” alarm flooded the girl’s face, and Zuko immediately felt bad, though he wasn’t sure exactly why. “Lin- I-I mean, _Lady Lin,_ she- she’s a good friend, I’m sure she didn’t mean to gossip, my Lord-” The young girl’s panic was enough to make Zuko finally understand, and he rushed to reassure her as horror washed over him.

“Oh! Nono, it’s alright, I-” Zuko took a deep breath. “Y-yes, you can probably expect the Ambassador…at some point.” The Fire Lord’s voice shook, but he was proud of himself for managing to get the words out. The guard’s face cleared and she offered him a bright smile.

“Of course, my Lord,” she responded with another slight bow, before returning to her post, a small grin still lingering on her face. The Fire Lord ducked his head as he retreated into his rooms, but he could feel himself smiling a little in return anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes lady lin and the guard are dating, no i didn't plan on giving lin a girlfriend when i added her into this fic several chapters ago but welp here we are...  
> i think zuko needed to see that some of his people admire him for his relationship with sokka, and i'm actually gonna get more into that as they sort of start to go public with it :3  
> as always, i hope you all enjoyed <3<3<3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wlw/mlm solidarity folks!  
> sokka is soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tiny little chapter but its still cute i think so pls forgive me for the shortness adgfhskl<3<3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka was whistling absently to himself as he headed towards his chambers late that night, which honestly really wasn’t _that_ weird, even though the guards he passed kept giving him funny looks…

When he got to his room, the Ambassador dropped the heavy stack of books and scrolls he’d borrowed from the library onto his desk, before glancing around at the empty space. Zuko wasn’t there. Sokka tried not to feel disappointed…it wasn’t like they’d said they were spending the night together or anything. It was silly of Sokka to expect so, just because they _had_ spent the last _two_ nights together…

The Ambassador sighed, resigning himself to an evening alone, but just then, a hesitant knock sounded at his door.

“Ambassador Sokka?” The voice of an unfamiliar girl rang out from the other side, and Sokka immediately moved to open the door, coming face to face with a female guard.

“Uh, hi.” Sokka was as eloquent as ever.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, sir. I know it’s late...” The guard’s voice was soft as she offered him a hesitant smile.

“Right, um, no worries. I just got back from the library anyways, so…you didn’t wake me or anything.”

“Oh, that’s, uh…good!” It would seem that this guard matched him in eloquence. “Well, I was just wondering… if you’ve seen the Fire Lord recently?”

“The Fire Lord?” Sokka parroted dumbly.

“Yes! He uhm… I think he was expecting you. In his chambers. At some point.”

“Right.” Sokka felt horribly stupid, but it was starting to dawn on him just what the guard was getting at, and he blushed. “Did he...send you?”

It was the girl’s turn to blush. “Oh! No no, nothing like that- I just got off of a shift at his room and he seemed…he just seemed like maybe he wanted to see you?” She offered him a sheepish smile and it occurred to Sokka that maybe he and Zuko hadn’t been nearly as stealthy as they’d thought they were…

“Right.” Sokka said again. “Uh, thanks for letting me know.” This had to be one of the strangest conversations he’d had since arriving in the Fire Nation, and that was saying something. Sokka blinked stupidly at the guard for another second, but the panic he’d expected to feel when faced with a stranger knowing about his relationship with Zuko was completely absent, replaced with nothing but slight embarrassment. He tried to clear his throat.

“No worries!” The guard piped back to him in response, before shooting him another sheepish smile. “Uh, I mean- Of course, Ambassador Sokka. I’ll just…be going now!” she added in a squeak, and practically ran away back down the hall. Sokka blinked after her, but he felt a ridiculous flutter of both nerves and something like hope as he realized that people were starting to figure out about his relationship with Zuko. Not only that, but they seemed to be taking it…pretty well? And Zuko’s guards were… playing _wingman?!_ Sokka’s blush intensified as he allowed his mind to buzz absently. He was already headed in the direction of the Fire Lord’s chambers before he’d even really thought about it.

There was a different guard outside Zuko’s door now, but he just offered Sokka a respectful nod without moving from his post, and as the Ambassador headed inside, he allowed himself to breathe a little easier.

The chamber was dark when Sokka crept through the door, but he could see Zuko’s outline underneath the silk bedding on the ridiculously large bed in the center of the room. The Ambassador’s heart fluttered as he crept up to Zuko’s side and brushed the sleeping Fire Lord’s hair from his face to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Zuko made a low, contented sound, awakening just enough to haul Sokka onto the bed with him. The Ambassador couldn’t stifle a low chuckle as he settled in with Zuko, wrapping the Fire Lord up in his arms and breathing in the smell of his hair as Zuko buried his face in Sokka’s neck.

“… _missed you._ ” The Fire Lord’s voice was rough and sleepy, and as Sokka tightened his arms around Zuko, allowing his own eyes to drift closed, the Ambassador felt his chest blooming with something that he was starting to think might actually definitely be love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's such a goner lmao  
> tbh in retrospect, the awkward guard and her well-intentioned meddling might just be me 👀 sdgfdhf  
> thank you all so much for reading <3<3<3 i live exclusively off of caffeine and your comments and kudos 😭 y'all are the real mvps


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lads slept close enough together that they've managed to share the braincell for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i didn't realize this until after i finished this chapter, but i sure do write a lot of morning pillow talk huh...👀  
> fdsgfdhg whatever we all know what you guys are here for its F L U F F

_____Zuko_____

Zuko had slept in past the sun _again._ He wasn’t sure what it was about having Sokka in his bed, but the Fire Lord found himself sleeping more soundly than he had since before his father had… since before Zuko was banished. The Fire Lord figured he should probably be worried about whether his guards had noticed Sokka sneaking into his rooms last night, but at that moment, he was too blissfully happy to let himself care.

“Is your hair always this much of a mess in the morning?” Sokka was twrilring a dark strand between his fingers as he lay facing the Fire Lord, their faces just inches apart. Zuko gazed into his Ambassador’s clear blue eyes as he snorted.

“You’re one to talk.”

Sokka just tugged lightly on the lock of hair between his fingers in response, and the Fire Lord made a soft sound of annoyance before reaching up to grab his Ambassador’s hand, threading their fingers together instead. Sokka frowned at him, but he allowed it.

“How am I _ever_ going to get you out of here without anyone noticing…?” Zuko wondered in an absent murmur, letting his eyes wander over his Ambassador, who offered him a sheepish smile.

“Er…I think that ship might have sailed…” Sokka began, and Zuko felt his brow furrow with worry, before his Ambassador continued. “I’m pretty sure that one of your guards is onto us…”

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. “I know,” he said, as Sokka blinked at him. “I talked to her last night…I think she’s dating Lady Lin.”

“Oh…” Sokka looked thoughtful for a second, before he smiled. “Wow, that’s cool.” Zuko grinned back at his Ambassador as he continued. “Anyway, she came to my room last night, and-”

“Wait, she came to your room?”

“Yeah…” Sokka continued, a blush spreading through his cheeks. “That’s why I was here so late…she sort of told me that you might be expecting me?”

“Oh…” Now it was Zuko’s turn to blush.

“How do you…feel about that?” Sokka asked gently, before clarifying. “I mean, about people knowing about us?”

How _did_ Zuko feel about it? It definitely wasn’t something that the Fire Lord had expected to have to deal with so soon, but despite the worries plagued him, Zuko found that almost all of his fear was not for _himself,_ but for _Sokka_. The Fire Lord had always known that he would have to face this at some point, but he hadn’t been prepared for the possibility of Sokka getting caught in the cross-fire. And yet, despite the horrible, protective fear that the Fire Lord felt for his Ambassador, Zuko found himself wanting more and more to let his people see just how perfectly happy he was. And to tell them in _no_ uncertain terms that their Fire Lord would _not_ be marrying some noblewoman just to pop out heirs. At least, not as long as Sokka kept wanting him…

The Water Tribe Ambassador had changed everything for Zuko, without the Fire Lord even really noticing it. Zuko felt the same sense of drive and unyielding determination that had always fuelled him, but now, it was softened by a sense of hope that the Fire Lord had never really allowed himself to nurture before Sokka had become such a big part of his life.

“Maybe…” Zuko’s voice was soft but certain as he continued, “…maybe it’s a good thing?”

His Ambassador beamed at him, and the Fire Lord realized just then that he would have _personally_ gone and told _every_ noble in the palace that this boy in his arms was the source of all of his happiness, if only it meant that Sokka would keep looking at him like that.

“They were going to find out sooner or later,” Zuko added with a roll of his eyes. Sokka wasn’t exactly the most subtle, although Zuko supposed that he really wasn’t much better himself…

“Exactly!” Sokka’s voice was nonchalant, but he was still grinning. “Besides, now I’ll get _massive_ bragging points! I mean, who can can surpass having the _Fire Lord_ as their-” Sokka tripped over his words, glancing back at Zuko shyly, who’s heart stuttered. Zuko swallowed.

“…boyfriend?” the Fire Lord asked softly, and Sokka blushed furiously back. Zuko could hear his Ambassador swallow thickly before he responded.

“Is _that_ what you are?” Sokka tried to tease, but even Zuko could catch the hitch in his words.

“If that’s what you want?” Zuko felt like they were being completely ridiculous, the two of them blushing and stumbling around each other as if they weren’t tangled together in bed at that very moment.

Sokka gave him a put-upon sigh, and Zuko glared at his Ambassador as the other boy grinned. “I _guess_ that’s okay…” Sokka said, before he moved to bury his face under Zuko’s chin. “Doesn’t really seem like enough though…”

“Hmm?” Zuko had already half lost track of their conversation, unable to focus on anything except for Sokka’s breath against his throat. He tried to force himself to pay attention anyways.

“…I dunno,” Sokka continued softly, as the Fire Lord did his best to chase the words. Zuko couldn’t see Sokka’s face, but his Ambassador’s voice was shy and muffled when he spoke again. “It just doesn’t quite capture how important you are, in my opinion. But I suppose it’ll do…”

Zuko’s heart swelled almost painfully as Sokka pulled back to look at the Fire Lord again. Despite his own fervent blush, the Ambassador put on an exaggerated frown and a raspy voice as he continued, and Zuko suffered the delayed realization that Sokka was mocking him.

“‘ _Lord Anzin, please let me introduce you to my_ boyfriend _, Ambassador Sokka. Also, screw you. Oh, and you’re fired!’_ ”

Zuko’s stomach flip-flopped as he squawked indignantly, but the Fire Lord was blushing so hard that he felt light headed. Sokka was snickering at him, so Zuko grabbed one of the pillows that was resting behind them to hit his boyfriend over the head with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another somft little chapter, but big things are coming i promise!!  
> im lov all of u so much, i read all of ur comments like a hundred times even if its just something like "that's gay" 😂😂  
> i hope that you're all still enjoying and tysm <3<3<3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka talks to Lin, and Zuko has the brain cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some more wlw/mlm solidarity folks!!  
> also Zuko is very tired of his nobles being assholes. good thing he has an ambassador to help motivate him sdfghgjghj

_____Sokka_____

Sokka’s heart weighed a little heavier in his chest as he walked through the palace halls the next day. They’d just said goodbye to Katara, Aang, and Toph that morning, and while Sokka was finally starting to feel like he was in the right place, like he belonged here in the Fire Nation capital, the Ambassador was still sad to see most of his family leave all in the same day. Sokka found himself missing his dad more and more, wondering how things were coming along in the Southern Water Tribe…whether any more of their plans had been edified or if things had fallen apart completely in Sokka’s absence. The Ambassador smiled wryly at that, though he knew that his father and Bato were more than capable of holding down the fort without him.

At that moment, Sokka noticed a familiar form standing by a window down the hall, and the Ambassador made his way over.

“Lady Lin! Long time no see.” Sokka waved to the noblewoman as he approached.

“Ambassador Sokka!” Lin blushed lightly, but offered him a welcoming smile as the Ambassador joined her. “A pleasure to see you, as always. How are you?”

“Not too shabby.” Sokka said, stretching before he continued. “Spoke to a certain guard recently who I think you might be acquainted with…”

Lin’s blush deepened. “You spoke to Daiyu? Is she well?”

Sokka thought it was ridiculously cute the way that Lin avoided his eyes as she asked him about her girlfriend. Sokka couldn’t keep the teasing tone out of his voice when he responded.

“She seems great. Reminds me a bit of my little sister…always meddling in things…” he trailed off pointedly, but his voice was humorous, and Lin offered him a sheepish smile.

“Yes, she’s like that sometimes.” A gentle laugh. “I hope she didn’t intrude...”

“Nah, no worries. Its nice to know that Zuko’s got some friends in his corner.” Sokka told her honestly, but his voice was more serious when he added, “I know he’s been really worried…y'know, about how his people will react when they find out.”

“I doubt that there will be many who take great issue with it.” Lin said, placing a friendly hand comfortingly on his forearm. Sokka felt himself relax a little as she continued. “And those who do will likely keep it to themselves. Most of the Fire Nation is just glad to finally have a Fire Lord who respects his people and takes his responsibilities seriously.” Lin looked away as she added, “And besides, we can all see that he’s doing much better now.”

Sokka must have made a confused face, because Lin scrambled to clarify.

“I mean, he’s always been a great leader of course, it’s just…you didn't see him. Before.”

“Before what?” Sokka asked.

“Before _you_.” Lin’s voice was earnest as the Ambassador blinked at her. “He was...he wasn’t _well._ He never slept, hardly ate... we were _all_ worried about him. But then _you_ arrived, and it was like he just...lit up.” Sokka’s throat felt thick as he listened to the noblewoman speak. “If you’re what the Fire Lord needs to be a strong and dependable leader, then we’re honored to have you here,” Lin continued. “And anyone who says otherwise is forgetting their loyalty to their nation.” She added with a firmness that made Sokka think that she had thought about this a lot.

“When did you and Daiyu start dating?” He asked the noblewoman impulsively, and Lin’s light blush returned.

“Only a few weeks ago…” she trailed off.

 _Ahh._ So then…not until after he and Zuko had made a spectacle of themselves in the hallway in front of Lin that day. He wondered a little dazedly if he and Zuko might have inadvertently had a hand in encouraging Lin and her girlfriend to get together...

“Well, we’re both happy for you guys!” Sokka offered her brightly.

“Thank you.” Lin was smiling absently, her eyes a little distant, but then her expression grew somber.

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asked.

“Oh, its nothing. Just... I can’t help but find myself a little jealous.”

“What? Of me?!”

“Of you and Zuko,” she clarified, avoiding his eyes. “He’s the Fire Lord, and you have powerful benders as friends... You can be together openly without-” Lin broke off, ducking her head and offering him a guilty look. “I’m sorry, I’m sure that it’s not quite as simple as _that_ for the two of you...”

“Its not.” Sokka agreed, but he kept his voice light and offered her an encouraging smile. “But I get where you’re coming from,” the Ambassador continued. “Hey, though! If the Fire Lord can have a boyfriend, then what’s to say you couldn't have a girlfriend?” Sokka was hoping to cheer her a little, and she _did_ smile in return, but regret still lingered in the noblewoman’s eyes.

“Even if I could,” Lin’s voice was wistful. “Daiyu might be an elite guard, but she’s still just a commoner in my family’s eyes… I’m expected to marry someone of my own station.” Lin’s voice was horribly sad, and Sokka felt terrible on her behalf.

“Maybe one day that’ll change!” he tried encouraging her. Just then, he heard Zuko’s voice drift their way down the hall, and he felt himself break into a grin as the Fire Lord rounded the corner with a small group of nobles and met his eyes.

“Yes,” Lin was looking between the Fire Lord and his Ambassador with a tentative but hopeful smile on her face. “Maybe one day it will.”

_____Zuko_____

Zuko wanted to give Sokka a gift. He was well aware that his boyfriend was a bit of a stuff-aholic, and the Fire Lord knew it would be easy to simply release Sokka into a market and let him buy whatever he wanted. But Zuko wanted his gift to _mean_ something. He thought about the pet project that he’d secretly been toiling over for months, since _long_ before Sokka had joined him in Caldera, but it really just wasn’t ready yet. Besides, Zuko couldn’t reveal it to his Ambassador until Sokka was already planning on heading back to the Southern Water Tribe for a visit anyways…

The Fire Lord was wracking his brain as he tapped his fingers absently on his own leg, trying to release his nervous energy and only half paying attention to the council meeting commencing around him. One of his nobles was talking about something to do with trade routes between the capital city and a small region on the edge of the Fire Nation, and Zuko found it difficult to keep himself focused. Sokka was seated to his left, and while Zuko appreciated the Ambassador’s reassuring presence hovering in his blind spot, the Fire Lord hated that he couldn’t really see his boyfriend’s face without turning his head. Sokka was lounging forward with one forearm on the table, refusing, as always, to stand on stuffy etiquette and formality. Zuko felt himself smiling absently as he tilted his head to watch his boyfriend doodling on the corner of his notepad…

“Lord Zuko?” the Education Minister’s voice snapped the Fire Lord back to the meeting, and he raised his eyes somewhat sheepishly to meet Lord Anzin’s cold stare.

“We were just about to review your… _ideas_ for the finalization of the curriculum reform.” The Education Minister’s voice was pointed, and Zuko was able to catch the undercurrent of disdain beneath his words.

The Fire Lord cleared his throat, nerves fluttering terribly in the pit of his stomach as he prepared to speak. He hadn’t talked to Sokka about what he was about to do, even though it had sort of been his Ambassador’s idea in the first place. The Fire Lord knew that this had to happen in front of the rest of his nobles, in case Lord Anzin tried to retaliate. The more witnesses there were to his decision, the more steadfast and indisputable it would be.

“Actually, Lord Anzin,” Zuko began, and he felt Sokka’s eyes flick up to him. The Fire Lord allowed himself a moment to be bolstered by the reassuring presence of his Ambassador at his side, before he continued. “I’ve made the decision that you are no longer the Fire Nation’s best option for the position of Education Minister.” The Fire Lord’s words held a finality that he was sure that _every_ noble in the room was aware of, and all of their eyes snapped to Zuko.

“Excuse me?” The former Education Minister was staring at him blankly, but then his face twisted into a snarl, and Zuko braced himself for the onslaught of vitriol that he was sure would follow. But Lord Anzin didn’t release his fury onto the Fire Lord. Instead, he turned to the Water Tribe Ambassador seated at Zuko’s side, who was sort of just gazing around stupidly with his mouth ajar.

“This is _your_ doing!” Lord Anzin snarled as Sokka gaped at him. “You and your savage ideals corrupting this Nation!” And then, he called Sokka a word that made Zuko’s blood boil. The Fire Lord felt himself standing as rage filled him. He tried to get control of himself, but his next words rivalled the north pole in ice as he towered over the sorry excuse for a nobleman in front of him.

“Ambassador Sokka has done more for this nation than you _ever_ could! My decision is _final._ I would highly suggest that you get control of yourself and take your leave, before I decide to be _less_ merciful.”

Zuko could feel all of his noble’s incredulous stares on him as Lord Anzin sputtered for another moment, before he glared at Sokka again and stormed out of the throne room. Zuko took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice and his hands from shaking as he readdressed his council.

“I think that’s enough for now, everyone. This meeting is adjourned, thank you.”

It took a moment, but all of his council members managed to find their way out of the room, whispering amongst themselves, and Zuko finally allowed the tension to leave him as he flopped back down at the table next to Sokka...who was sort of still just staring at him in awe. The Ambassador’s voice was a little breathless when he finally spoke.

“Do you…think that anyone is going to come back in?” Sokka asked.

“What?” Zuko glanced over at his boyfriend with a confused frown. “I doubt it...Why?”

Sokka was blushing hard as he reached forward to reel the Fire Lord in by the front of his robes, until all Zuko could see was the clear crystal blue of his Ambassador's eyes. Zuko could feel himself flush in return when Sokka spoke again.

“Because I really need to kiss you. Like right now. _Immediately._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka cannot resist the Fire Lord Voice™ ahdfsgjflgf  
> thank you all so much for reading, and im so glad that you all seem to still be enjoying this, ilysm :') <3<3<3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff then fluffy smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdhgkhjg sorry this one is a little later in the day y'all, these updates always take me a long time cause i get so neurotic about portraying things right 😂  
> anyway, this is a pretty nsfw heavy chapter, so as always if you want to skip that it starts probably around "Sokka was already laughing" and continues pretty much for the rest of the chapter...  
> thank you all so much for reading and hope you all enjoy! <3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka was awake, though he was pretty sure that Zuko didn’t know it. The Ambassador was sprawled half on top of the Fire Lord, watching his boyfriend’s fingers thrumming against his own leg absently. He couldn’t see Zuko’s face, but Sokka could feel himself smiling as he watched the Fire Lord fidget. He’d noticed that it was something Zuko always did when he was deep in thought, and Sokka couldn’t help but wonder what his boyfriend was brooding about.

The Ambassador reached his hand forward to thread his fingers with Zuko’s, stilling the Fire Lord’s nervous tapping. Zuko made a soft sound of acknowledgement, and Sokka felt him take a deep breath.

“Sorry.” Zuko’s voice was a little sheepish, so Sokka brought their linked hands together up to his lips to kiss Zuko’s fingers. The Ambassador could practically feel his boyfriend’s blush.

“S’okay.” Sokka mumbled against the Fire Lord’s hand, before turning a little to prop himself up more so that he could see Zuko’s face. “What are you worrying about?” Sokka asked him, and the Fire Lord avoided his eyes.

“Nothing!”

Zuko was a terrible liar.

“Oh yeah, _very_ convincing…” Sokka snarked, and the Fire Lord _very_ maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

Sokka snorted.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a _very serious_ World Leader or something? Well, you sure aren't a very professional one, if you ask me. I mean, making out with foreign Ambassadors in the throne room? _Tsk tsk._ What would the council say?!”

Zuko turned scarlet and Sokka couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s expense.

“That was _your_ idea!” The Fire Lord protested, and Sokka could feel himself grinning back.

“Hey, it’s not my fault! I mean, how can you expect me to resist your 'Sexy Fire Lord Voice’?” Sokka shot Zuko a wink, and the Fire Lord somehow flushed even deeper.

“My _what-?!”_ he squawked, but Sokka continued without missing a beat, trying to conceal the ridiculous affection he had for the other boy laying beneath him.

“-seriously,” the Ambassador went on, as Zuko gaped up at him. “Can you use that one more often? Because if I’m being honest, it’s really-”

Zuko hauled Sokka in to plant a kiss on his mouth, forcing the Ambassador to stop talking. Sokka made an indignant noise, but he allowed it… though, it was really only because he forgot to protest as Zuko threaded his fingers through the Ambassador’s loose hair and deepened their kiss with parted lips. When the Fire Lord finally pulled him back to look at him again, Sokka felt a little dazed, and he couldn’t really remember exactly what it was that they’d been talking about…

“Er…” Sokka said with less than his usual eloquence, and Zuko smirked in a way that made the Ambassador’s stomach flutter horribly. Sokka cleared his throat.

To the Ambassador’s credit, Zuko’s own voice was at least a _little_ breathless as well when the Fire Lord managed to speak again.

“At least Anzin’s gone,” he said. “Now maybe I can finally get started on _actually_ implementing the new curriculum…”

Sokka reeled a little from the change of subject for a moment, but then he offered the Fire Lord a sheepish smile.

“You didn’t…?” Sokka began, and Zuko tilted his head questioningly. “You didn’t fire that asshole _just_ because of me _,_ did you?” The Ambassador’s voice was hesitant, but he immediately noticed Zuko’s frown.

“I mean-” Sokka continued, trying to think of how he could explain his worries properly. He just didn’t wan’t the Fire Lord to resent him for meddling in things that were really none of his business… “I know I’m not the most well-versed in Fire Nation politics, and I don’t wanna like, cause problems for you with your nobles or anything-”

“Sokka.” The Fire Lord pulled him forward to kiss him again. “Shut up.”

“Right, okay, shutting up…”

Sokka lost himself in the feeling of Zuko’s mouth against his for awhile, but then a moment later the Fire Lord pulled back to look at him again.

“I’ve wanted to replace Lord Anzin for awhile…” Zuko’s voice was earnest, and Sokka let himself breathe a little easier. “I just needed _you_ to remind me that I wouldn’t be a bad leader if I _did_ replace him.”

“Well then,” Sokka could feel himself grinning in response. “I’m always happy to help!”

“Mmm…” Zuko’s mouth found his again, and Sokka savoured every moment their shared bliss until the Fire Lord eventually had to drag himself out of bed when a servant knocked on his door to remind him that it was time for his next important meeting.

_____Zuko_____

“So, this is the entire itemization checklist then?” the Fire Lord asked, scanning the scroll in his hands.

“Yes, my Lord,” his servant responded with a low bow. “We will keep you updated if there are any additions, of course.”

“Yes, thank you,” the Fire Lord said distractedly, nodding as his servant bowed again and retreated back down the hall. Zuko was still reading over the list when he heard his Ambassador’s voice around the corner, and he quickly stuffed the scroll into his robes before Sokka could see it.

“-and then, he turned all red and started yelling about me ruining the Fire Nation or whatever, and then Zuko-” Sokka broke off as he rounded the corner and noticed the Fire Lord standing there. The Ambassador was walking with Lin’s girlfriend (Daiyu, he’d told Zuko her name was) and Sokka was obviously regaling her on the incident with Lord Anzin that had happened a few days before. But Zuko wasn’t actually paying attention to any of that, because Sokka… Sokka _wasn’t wearing a shirt?!_ He was just- walking through the halls without a shirt on? Was he trying to kill Zuko?! How was the Fire Lord supposed to handle this…?

It dawned on Zuko that Sokka and Daiyu were obviously on their way back from a training session, as they were both sweaty and breathing heavily, and Sokka was carrying his space-sword scabbard loosely in one hand. The Fire Lord realized that he was kind of just staring stupidly when Daiyu giggled, and Zuko felt himself flush scarlet.

“Ambassador Sokka,” the Fire Lord nodded formally despite his blush, and he could feel his boyfriend smirking at him.

“Daiyu,” he added to the guard in acknowledgement, and she blinked at him in surprise, as if she didn’t expect the Fire Lord to know her name. “How did your training go?” Zuko asked them both, trying to keep it together.

“Pretty good!” Sokka piped, “Although I definitely got my ass kicked. This girl might even give _you_ a run for your money!” Sokka joked, elbowing Daiyu, who blushed at the compliment.

“I don’t doubt it at all,” the Fire Lord agreed with a laugh.

“So what’ve _you_ been up to all day?” Sokka eyed him curiously, and Zuko avoided his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Nothing exciting!” he said, and Sokka gave him a look that let him know that he didn’t believe the Fire Lord for a second. But his Ambassador let it go, and Zuko breathed a small sigh of relief.

The three of them chatted amicably for another few moments, before Daiyu excused herself to go and get changed, and then Zuko found himself alone with his boyfriend in the hall. His very shirtless boyfriend. The Fire Lord glanced around to see if anyone was looking, before grabbing Sokka by the arm and practically hauling him into a side room, which he only sort of absently realized was a storage closet.

Sokka was already laughing when Zuko slammed the door shut and pushed his Ambassador back against the wall to kiss him.

“What makes you think you can just walk around like that and expect me not to have a heart attack?!” Zuko asked incredulously when he pulled back, and Sokka grinned at him.

“Ohh, I’m sorry. So you expect _me_ to keep it together for the ‘Fire Lord Voice’, but _I_ can’t even walk _innocently_ through the halls without being accosted- mmph!”

Zuko kissed his Ambassador again, just to shut him up, which was quickly becoming the Fire Lord’s _favorite_ way of getting Sokka to stop talking. His boyfriend relaxed as Zuko let his fingers glide down Sokka’s bare chest, and the Fire Lord moved his lips to taste the flushed skin at the hollow of his Ambassador’s throat. Zuko bit down there a little harder than was maybe totally necessary, but Sokka just tightened his grip on the Fire Lord’s shoulders and gasped.

“ _Zuko-_ ” he could hear the tremble in Sokka’s voice, and the Fire Lord felt heat pool in his stomach as he considered…

Zuko reached down to palm at the Ambassador through his trousers, and Sokka made a sound that Zuko would _definitely_ be committing to memory. Before the Fire Lord could let his nerves get the better of him, Zuko kissed his way down Sokka’s chest, before dropping to his knees and tugging at the front of his boyfriend's pants. The Ambassador’s hands were still gripping his shoulders tightly, and when Zuko lifted his eyes to Sokka’s face, his boyfriend let his head fall back against the wall with a heavy thump.

“Zuko you-” Sokka already sounded terribly broken. “You know that you don’t have to do this just because I did, right?” The Ambassador’s hands trembled, and despite his obvious desire, Zuko could hear the hesitation in Sokka’s wrecked voice. And it was exactly _that,_ his Ambassador’s desire to make sure that Zuko really wanted this, that made the Fire Lord decide he really, _really_ did. Despite the horrible nerves twisting his stomach, Zuko was prepared to do _anything_ in his power to make Sokka feel even as close to as good as he deserved…

“I know.” Zuko’s own voice was rough, and he tried to clear his throat as Sokka opened his blue eyes to look down at the Fire Lord again, before he finally swallowed thickly and nodded.

Okay. Alright, Zuko could do this. It couldn’t possibly be that difficult...right? Sokka hadn’t seemed to have any trouble, although, Zuko supposed that the Ambassador could have had practice before... The Fire Lord’s thoughts raced away without him as he tugged Sokka’s waistband open, and he felt his nerves starting to get the better of him as he took his Ambassador in hand. What if he messed it up? What if Sokka thought it was terrible and never wanted him to do it again? What if-

But then, Sokka moved his hands from Zuko’s shoulders to thread hesitantly through the Fire Lord’s hair, mussing it out of it’s topknot, and Zuko let himself forget to panic. When the Fire Lord put his lips against Sokka, the Ambassador made a horribly broken sound that sent fire racing through Zuko’s veins.

“ _Spirits,_ Zuko…”

The Fire Lord took him into his mouth properly, and he heard Sokka swear as the Ambassador closed his eyes again. Zuko found that it was only a little uncomfortable, and the broken sounds that were escaping his Ambassador were enough to make Zuko hate that he hadn’t been brave enough to do this sooner. He lost himself in the taste of Sokka and the feeling of his Ambassador’s fingers in his hair, but when he felt Sokka’s hips twitch involuntarily, the Fire Lord pulled back a little to pressed one hand to his boyfriend’s stomach, pushing Sokka back against the wall to keep him from moving. The Ambassador made a pained noise as Zuko replaced his mouth with his hand for a moment to catch his breath.

“ _Fuck_ Zuko, you’re killing me here…”

“Sorry…” Zuko flushed at the sound of his _own_ wrecked voice, but he heard Sokka release a breathless laugh.

“Oh believe me, I am _not_ complaining…” The Ambassador chuckled again, but it faded into another broken moan when Zuko swallowed him back down. The Fire Lord felt incredibly dizzy, far too many sensations warring with him at once, and the heady weight of Sokka against his tongue made him feel even more intoxicated than he had been at the masquerade… Zuko let himself get lost in the feeling of _Sokka,_ and the desperate sounds that his Ambassador was making, and it wasn’t long before he heard his boyfriend’s breath hitch again. When Sokka tugged on his hair, Zuko felt himself moan brokenly around his Ambassador, it was all almost too much.

“I’m- fuck Zuko, I’m really close, so if you don’t want-” Sokka’s voice was nothing more than a desperate gasp, but Zuko had already decided he was going to fully commit to this. So he didn’t let his Ambassador pull him away until he was spilling into the Fire Lord’s mouth with a broken cry. Zuko managed to only choke a little, and he let himself feel a little bit proud when Sokka collapsed bonelessly onto the floor of the storage room and kissed him wetly on the mouth. Zuko found that his lips were almost painfully sensitive, and he felt just as wrecked as his boyfriend looked when Sokka pulled back.

“I think I-” the Ambassador was staring down at his mouth, and Zuko felt himself blush deeper when Sokka swept his thumb along the Fire Lord’s bottom lip. “Okay, so you really _are_ trying to kill me then, aren’t you? Seriously, think you might’ve ruined me for anyone else. I don’t think anything can possibly top that...”

Sokka’s voice was so wrecked, and Zuko felt a sudden swell of emotion so strong that he had to pull his Ambassador in to kiss him again. There were a hundred things that the Fire Lord wanted to say to Sokka in that moment, most of them terribly, embarrassingly sappy, but instead, the Fire Lord felt himself smirk and he opted for: “You better hope that nobody heard us.”

“What?!” Sokka squawked, pulling back to blush indignantly. “No, _YOU_ better hope that nobody heard us!”

Zuko felt himself grinning in return, and Sokka glared at him for a moment before pushing Zuko back and hauling himself into the Fire Lord’s lap. Zuko felt his own blush deepen as something clattered to the floor behind them. Sokka put his lips to the Fire Lord’s ear to murmur his next words, already reaching to pull Zuko’s clothes off.

“And you better hope that they don’t hear _this,_ either…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 sdfghfh sorry  
> as always, i really appreciate any constructive criticism and i hope y'all didn't mind this one too much 😂  
> i'm really so grateful to you all and im floored that anyone is even still reading this, so thank you guys so much, truly i am :') <3<3<3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries hard to be a good Fire Lord AND a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i've had this idea in my head since i first started this fic, and i think i might have initially gotten it from somewhere else but i have no idea where dfsgdhfjg im so sorry pls let me know if any of you have any idea  
> as always, i hope you like this chapter and i love you all, bless you for sticking with me through this <3

_____Sokka_____

“I’m thinking about going home for a visit soon.”

Sokka was lounging with Zuko in the Library again, flicking absently through a text on Fire Nation cuisine, as the Fire Lord worked quietly next to him. It was a few days later, and the Ambassador was slouched back against the armrest of the couch as Zuko scoured through a stack of applications for the recently vacated Education Minister position. The Fire Lord looked up at Sokka as the Ambassador continued.

“I got a letter from my dad this morning, and I was thinking maybe a little bit of time away from assholes and politics might be a good thing…?” He didn’t mean to say it like a question, but Zuko just nodded at him easily.

“Of course.” The Fire Lord offered him a small smile. “I’m sure you must miss him. Your father, I mean...” Zuko trailed off, and Sokka waited for him to continue. “You can fill him in on all the work that you’ve been doing here to help your tribe,” he murmured, before adding shyly, “I’m sure he’ll be proud.”

“Thanks.” Sokka could feel himself grinning, but then he noticed a shadow of… _something_ flicker over Zuko’s face, and the Ambassador frowned.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing I just-” Zuko was blushing now, and the Fire Lord’s voice was shy as he avoided Sokka’s gaze and added. “…I’m going to miss you.”

Sokka felt an embarrassing tightness in his chest as he grinned at his boyfriend.

“You could always come with me?” The Ambassador offered, his voice ridiculously hopeful. Zuko lifted his head to look at him again, blinking in surprise. "I'm sure you could bring some paperwork with you," Sokka added with a roll of his eyes.

“Wouldn’t your people think it was kind of-” Zuko swallowed _,_ “- _weird_ for you to bring the _Fire Lord_ home for a family visit?” he continued hesitantly.

“Why would they?” Sokka was determined to keep his tone light. “You’re my family too, and I want you there.” Zuko blinked at him as he continued. “Besides, I think it’s probably time I told my dad...about _us_. Y’know?”

Zuko’s voice was incredibly nervous when he responded.

“Do you think he’s…going to take it okay?” Zuko asked hesitantly, and Sokka took a deep breath.

“I mean,” Zuko continued, “you don’t think he’ll care that you're dating a _guy?_ From the _Fire Nation?_ ”

Sokka snorted, reaching forwards to pull the Fire Lord back against him. The Ambassador knew that Zuko needed his reassurance, especially since the Fire Lord’s experiences with his own father had been _far_ from positive, and Sokka wanted to make sure that Zuko knew that he had nothing to worry about.

“It’s really not that big of a deal in the Water Tribe.” Sokka offered, and he felt Zuko relax a little. “Besides, Dad already knows you. I’m sure it’ll all be fine.”

Zuko hummed in acknowledgement, settling back against Sokka’s chest and reaching for his scrolls again. Sokka tugged the Fire Lord’s topknot out, kissing the back of Zuko’s loose hair with a grin, and his boyfriend grumbled but didn’t complain.

 _Still…_ Sokka couldn’t help the nerves that fluttered in his own gut as he thought about telling his dad that he was dating the _Fire Lord_. He knew that Hakoda wouldn’t care about the _guy_ thing, but Zuko was still _Fire Nation_ , not to mention he was the son of the man who’d practically destroyed their _entire culture_. He knew that his dad didn’t blame Zuko for Ozai’s cruelty, but that sort of thing _still_ had to be hard to forget…Hell, it had been hard for _Sokka_ to forget, at least at first. And as the Ambassador let himself relax and return to his book, the Fire Lord lounging in his arms, Sokka tried to quash his worry that it might take a little bit of convincing to get his family to fully trust Zuko…

_____Zuko_____

“I have something for you.”

The Fire Lord’s voice was hesitant, and he watched Sokka raise his head with an excited glint in his eye. The Ambassador had been planning their trip to the Southern Water Tribe for days, and they would be prepared to set sail by tomorrow, weather permitting. Zuko was incredibly nervous at the thought of visiting the South Pole again, this time not as an invading soldier, but rather as the _boyfriend_ of their _chief's son_. He still sort of couldn't believe that his life had so completely turned on its head...

“A present?” Sokka asked hopefully, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“I mean, its not really _a present,_ per say,” he began, his stomach fluttering nervously. “More like just… something that already belongs to you.”

Sokka gave him a questioning look, and Zuko tried steadying himself with a deep breath. The Fire Lord stood, reaching to help his Ambassador to his feet as well, before leading them down several hallways until they came upon a nondescript door that led to what Zuko knew was a large storage room.

“I’ve been… working on this for awhile,” the Fire Lord began hesitantly. “But I didn’t want to show you until you were already planning on returning to the Southern Water Tribe, because- well, you’re probably going to want to take it all with you, so…” Zuko trailed off as he took a deep breath, before pushing the door open.

The Fire Lord and his Ambassador stepped into the room, and Zuko watched as Sokka gazed around at its contents.

Inside, hundreds of Southern Water Tribe items lay neatly arranged; artifacts and weapons and art that had been lost to, or rather _stolen_ by, the Fire Nation over the course of the war. Zuko had spent countless hours scouring trade lists and documents, sending out servants and soldiers to locate specific items, making sure that they were all really from the Southern Water Tribe before cataloging them. Zuko had located just as many Earth Nation artifacts, and even a few from the Northern Water Tribe, and he’d already sent them all back to their proper owners. But Zuko had wanted to wait to give the Southern Tribe items to Sokka personally, because his Ambassador was the only one who Zuko knew of that might be able to help him return them to the families who had made them. The Fire Lord wanted Sokka to know how important it was for him to do everything he could to make amends for the damage that his forefathers had caused, and that Zuko took his responsibility to repair things with the other nations _seriously_.

The Fire Lord watched nervously as Sokka gazed around the room, not saying anything as the Ambassador stepped forward to brush his fingertips reverently along the edge of an ornate bone club resting against one wall. Zuko could feel himself getting more and more restless the longer it took Sokka to speak...

The Fire Lord opened his mouth to apologize, worrying that he’d made a mistake somehow.

“I just- I’m sure many of them are very important, so they should be returned to your people. I know that it’ll take some work to repatriate everything to their proper owners, but I wasn’t sure who else to ask for help with that… I’m sorry if this is all just a big inconvenience for you-”

“Zuko-” Sokka interrupted him, and the Ambassador's voice was thick with emotion when he continued. “This is- this is incredible. I can’t believe-” he swallowed thickly, and Zuko could see that his boyfriend's eyes were shining with emotion when he met the Fire Lord’s gaze again.

“Really, you have no idea how much this means...this is _perfect_ , Zuko."

“Yeah?” Zuko was a little embarrassed by his own shaky voice, but he felt himself grin as he breathed a sigh of relief, heart fluttering as his Ambassador continued looking at him.

“ _Yeah_ , it’s really-” Sokka finally glanced away and swore, and Zuko blinked dumbly at him.

“Fuck- this is- this is bad-” his Ambassador’s voice broke, and the Fire Lord was immediately concerned.

“What-?”

“I think I-” Sokka let out a broken laugh, seemingly at _himself_ , and Zuko felt warmth flood his chest when his boyfriend lifted his blue eyes back to the Fire Lord’s and continued, “I think I might actually be hopelessly in love with you...”

“Really?” Zuko’s own voice broke, and he blushed furiously when Sokka laughed at him.

“I mean-!” the Fire Lord scrambled, pulling Sokka forwards by the front of his shirt as his boyfriend chuckled, unshed tears still lingering in the Ambassador's eyes.

“Me too," Zuko's voice was breathless. "I mean, I think I love you too…” Zuko was still blushing terribly, but when Sokka kissed him like the Ambassador had really, _really_ meant it, the Fire Lord was _sure_ that he had finally managed to do the right thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lads in Love. 😭  
> asdfgfghj i was pretty nervous with this chapter because i wanted to do this concept some justice, so pls let me know if you have any input, as always i'd love to hear it :')  
> tysm for reading, your kudos and comments are my life's blood and i owe this whole thing to you guys<3<3<3


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko arrive in the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is just mostly zuko and sokka's thoughts as they arrive at the SWT, but i hope you all still enjoy it <3  
> i might miss a day of posting soon (either tomorrow or the next day) because i have to write an exam asddfhkj  
> im sorry i hope you all don't mind too much i promise i'll be back to it soon <3<3<3<3  
> thank you all so much for reading, ilysm 😭

_____Sokka_____

Sokka had sent a letter before they'd left telling his father that he was coming home for a visit. And that he was bringing the Fire Lord. The Ambassador hadn’t told his dad exactly _why_ he was bringing the Fire Lord, but Sokka knew that Hakoda would assume that it was for political reasons. Besides, Sokka hadn’t really wanted to try to explain the _real_ reason in a letter, and his impending conversation with his father had seemed so far away then. But now, as the Ambassador stood with Zuko on the deck of a Fire Nation ship, watching as they sailed past the familiar icy landscape, Sokka felt terribly nervous as they rapidly approached his home. Well, one of his homes... Sokka had found himself thinking more and more of the Fire Nation capital as a sort of home as well. Though, he also knew that it had everything to do with _Zuko_ and very little to do with a newfound appreciation for sweltering heat and stuffy nobles…

As it was, the Fire Lord stood beside Sokka on the deck, watching ice bergs float by with very poorly concealed apprehension. Sokka could practically hear Zuko’s thoughts grinding away with worry, so he reached out to take his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and offering the Fire Lord an encouraging smile.

“Sorry…” Zuko murmured, ducking his head. “I should be the one comforting _you._ This really isn’t about me...”

Sokka snorted. “It’s about _both of us._ You’re allowed to be worried too.”

Zuko was quiet a moment, then, “What if they all still hate me?” he murmured. “I don’t want to cause problems for you with your family because-”

“They _wont_ hate you _._ ” Sokka said, but his voice was much more confidant than he felt. “Once they see how much I love you, then they’re going to love you too.”

Zuko blushed furiously but a small smile brightened his face, so Sokka counted that as a win.

“Dad’s gonna be totally fine with it, you’ll see.” Sokka reassured him. “I mean, its really Gran Gran that you need to be worried about anyways,” Sokka joked, shooting the Fire Lord a wink.

“Right.” Zuko’s tone was serious. “The woman who practically raised Katara. …She’s not a bender, is she?” The Fire Lord looked terribly worried, as if he really expected that he might be attacked by Sokka’s _grandmother_ if she decided that she didn’t want the Fire Lord dating her grandson. Sokka couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend as he tugged Zuko closer until Sokka stood behind the Fire Lord with his arms around him. Sokka was sure that there had to be crew members watching the two of them at that moment, but he found that he really didn’t care. Besides, the Ambassador strongly suspected that most of them knew already. He and Zuko _had_ been sharing a cabin for the entire journey, after all...

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Sokka teased, squeezing his boyfriend a little tighter when Zuko snorted with indignation. But otherwise, the Fire Lord didn’t comment.

Sokka thought about the ship’s hold beneath them, which was currently full to bursting with rediscovered Southern Water Tribe items. Sokka sort of couldn’t believe that Zuko had really _done that_. It must have taken the Fire Lord _months_ of work, and the whole time he hadn’t even _mentioned_ it to Sokka. When Zuko had shown him the room filled with pieces of his culture, Sokka had been almost completely overcome with emotion. Seeing all of those things in one place, so much of his people's lost history returned- he'd barely managed to keep from crying. And it was all because of _Zuko._ Because the Fire Lord had wanted to do everything he could to repay the other nations for what had been taken from them, and had taken it upon _himself personally_ to return everything to where it belonged. Sokka wasn’t sure that Zuko even really understood how much it meant to him, not to mention how much it would mean to his _tribe,_ to have all of these things back after so long. But when Zuko had hesitantly revealed his project to Sokka, as if the Fire Lord had possibly thought that it could have any other effect than making the Ambassador fall even _more_ hopelessly in love with him, Sokka couldn’t- he’d _needed_ to tell Zuko-

“I love you…” Sokka mumbled into the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, feeling at that moment like he needed to say it again, now that he’d finally realized he could. Sokka felt the Fire Lord take a shaky breath, just as the Ambassador finally noticed the vague wisps of smoke in the distance that indicated they were nearly there.

“I love you too.” Zuko said it like it was his last confession, and Sokka couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s dramatics as they rapidly approached his home.

_____Zuko_____

The South Pole was even colder than Zuko had remembered. Last time he’d been here, the Fire Lord hadn’t really been paying much mind to the climate, focused solely on capturing the Avatar. The Southern Water Tribe had been nothing more than an afterthought then, but now, as Zuko gazed around at the beauty of the icy landscape, he was stuck by just how resilient Sokka’s people had to be in order to have survived for so long in such harsh conditions. Zuko found himself shivering, and as he tugged his fur-lined robes tighter around himself, the Fire Lord heard Sokka snicker at him. Zuko shot his boyfriend a glare, but the Ambassador just grinned back, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Hey,” Sokka raised his hands in defense before continuing. “Just think of it as payback for all the days I’ve had to spend _sweltering_ inside of an active volcano for you!”

Zuko snorted.

“An active volcano is nothing compared to _this_. Honestly, how do you stand it?!”

Sokka laughed again.

“I told you that those Fire Nation clothes wouldn’t be warm enough.”

Zuko gifted his boyfriend with another glare, but Sokka just kept grinning with barely concealed glee, and the Fire Lord felt himself relax a little at their familiar banter. He wondered, with another pang of apprehension, how the people of the Southern Water Tribe would feel seeing a Fire Nation ship pull up on their shores once agin. He knew that Sokka had told his father that they’d be coming, but Zuko still couldn’t help but feel something incredibly close to _guilt_ bubble up in him the closer they sailed. The last time he’d been here, he had landed in the village prepared to destroy the entire thing if it would have brought him even one step closer to regaining his honor. But now, with Sokka at his side, Zuko felt overcome with horror at the thought that things could have turned out very, _very_ differently…

But Zuko was _determined_ to set it right. All he wanted now was to be the kind of Fire Lord that he _should_ be. The kind of Fire Lord that Sokka believed he could be.

In the week before their departure, Zuko had found himself having to explain to his nobles, _far_ too many times, that an invitation to visit the Southern Water Tribe was a _good_ thing. That it meant that their relationship with the other nations was improving, and that this trip could be an important part of forming a lasting friendship between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. And yet, despite any of that, all that his nobles seemed to care about was the fact that he was travelling _with_ the Ambassador. But Zuko had thought that it would be ridiculous for them to travel separately, and the Fire Lord was tired of worrying over what his nobles might think about his relationship with Sokka. He was far more worried about what _Hakoda_ might think about his relationship with Sokka…

When Zuko had first met the Water Tribe Chief, he’d seemed like exactly what the Fire Lord imagined a good father would be. They’d only spoken briefly in those few days after Boiling Rock, but Zuko knew that Hakoda cared deeply for his son and daughter, and that Sokka respected and admired his father a lot. But Zuko _also_ knew that Hakoda had left his son in the South Pole with the weight of his entire tribe resting on his shoulders. When Sokka was just a kid. And Zuko _knew_ what that burden must have done to the Ambassador, and despite himself, the Fire Lord couldn’t help but feel…

Zuko sighed. He knew he was probably being unfairly critical, and that his horrible relationship with his _own_ father was probably making him biased. Besides, it wasn’t like Zuko hadn’t made plenty of mistakes of his _own_ , and it really wasn’t his place to feel wounded on Sokka’s behalf. Zuko was determined to do anything in his power to help Sokka’s family forgive him for his past actions, and as the ship ground to a halt on the edge of the village, Zuko didn’t think he’d ever been so nervous. Coming out to Aang had been _nothing_ compared to the prospect of returning to the Southern Water Tribe, and when the gangway of the ship fell open with a metallic grind, Zuko was struck by the gut-wrenching memory of this exact moment echoing in his mind.

But as they stepped out into the frigid air, Zuko gazed around and realized that the Southern Water Tribe was _not_ what he had remembered.

The Fire Lord knew that Sokka’s people had spent the last year and a half rebuilding their infrastructure, but he hadn’t expected it to be so… _advanced._ The new village resembled the Northern Water Tribe in a sense, but it lacked an outer wall, and you could tell that the buildings had been constructed through a combination of waterbending and traditional building techniques. While the Northern Water Tribe’s infrastructure was established through the smooth surfaces of water-bent snow, _these_ buildings were instead built meticulously out of stacked blocks of ice, fused together only by the _assistance_ of waterbending. There was something distinct about the style, and while it certainly reminded Zuko of his last visit, the Southern Water Tribe was no longer the same collection of small igloos that he remembered. Instead, it was a well-established town, with waterway roads cutting through the buildings like streets. The Fire Lord could feel himself gazing around in awe, as he sort of absently followed his boyfriend down the gangway and watched Sokka throw his arms around a small elderly woman waiting at the bottom. Zuko recognized her from his last visit, and he assumed that she had to be Sokka’s grandmother. Next to her stood Hakoda, almost exactly as Zuko remembered him, and a much taller man who Zuko could only assume was Bato, from what Sokka had told him. The Ambassador was talking animatedly with his family, and Zuko stood a little awkwardly off to the side, not really sure how he was supposed to greet everyone. He was the Fire Lord, but this wasn’t really a political visit, so…

Zuko floundered for a moment, but then Sokka looked up at him with a bright smile and pulled the Fire Lord over by the arm. Zuko tried not to slip on the ice as he stumbled over to the group with a sheepish smile.

“Dad, Gran Gran,” Sokka began. “I’d like you to meet: Fire Lord Zuko!” he announced grandly, and Zuko could feel himself flushing.

“I believe that everyone is already acquainted,” Sokka added to his grandmother with a wink, and Zuko could have died of shame as Kanna gave him a hard stare.

“Welcome back,” she said dryly, but there was a humor in her eyes that allowed Zuko to breathe a little easier.

“ _Ahem_ , right, uh-” he stuttered, and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Suddenly, the Fire Lord felt uncomfortably warm despite the frigid air biting at his exposed face. “I’m sorry, um, about last time I was here… I hope you all know that I-”

“Ahh, it’s all in the past, son.” Hakoda clapped him on the back and gave him an easy smile. “We’re just glad you’re here with the right intentions this time.”

“Right, of course.” Zuko cleared his throat and tried to ignore Sokka beaming at him. As they finished their introductions and moved to climb into a small boat and enter the new village, Zuko tried not to let his nerves get the better of him. Sokka had said that they should wait to tell Hakoda about the artifacts until after they got settled in, and Zuko assumed that meant that they were therefore _also_ leaving the conversation about their relationship until later as well. But despite himself, the Fire Lord found it incredibly difficult not to reach out to his boyfriend for reassurance as they pushed off from the canal’s edge and entered the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: sokka and hakoda have A Talk 👀  
> and zuko is babey  
> tysm for reading i seriously never imagined that i'd still be writing this dfsghhjg i didn't expect that anyone would even read it so i'm absolutely floored that you're all still here 😭😭😭 ur the real mvps <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and his dad have something in common...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adsfdghg sorry this chapter wasn't posted yesterday (i just finished writing an exam😂) but i hope you all enjoy it anyways!  
> sokka and hakoda have issues expressing themselves, but they sure do love each other a lot <3  
> also poor baby zuko just wants people to like him😭😭😭

_____Zuko_____

Zuko was trying hard to smother his anxiety and pay attention to his boyfriend, who was at that moment excitedly explaining how he and his father had planned the waterway roads through the new village, as the group floated into the Southern Water Tribe.

“-in the Northern Tribe, they use canals as roads to move back and forth, which works really well for _them_ , except that it means that _every single boat_ requires a waterbender to steer it around. Or like…someone who’s willing to paddle a lot. But to be honest, we just don’t have that kind of manpower down here, so I figured that really wasn’t really going to be the most … _efficient_. But _then_ I realized, that if we could organize the channels as _one-way_ roads instead, we could use the ocean’s natural currents to propel the boats forwards! Then, you only need someone to sit and steer!” Sokka was gesturing around animatedly as he explained, and Zuko could feel himself blinking at the Ambassador as he continued. “It took some doing, but after we figured out where the currents were the strongest, we just had to map the waterways along them and then link each channel with some connecting roads so that you could go back _and_ forth between the canals that go in opposite directions, and then-”

“So _you_ created all this?” Zuko asked, realizing that he’d just been sort of gazing at Sokka in awe as his boyfriend talked. The Ambassador blushed at the question.

“Well, I mean, I just helped plan it,” he began. “I didn’t actually _build_ anything-”.

Bato interrupted him and Zuko looked at the other warrior in surprise.

“Ahh, he’s just being modest,” Bato said with a chuckle, turning to Zuko as the Fire Lord felt himself smiling tentatively in response. “Sokka and his father just about drove me _crazy_ with all those late nights they spent planning this place-”

“As if _that’s_ anything new!” Hakoda interjected with a laugh, clapping Bato amicably on the shoulder, and though the other warrior smiled along, he seemed to be avoiding the Chief’s eyes.

The group continued to float down the canal, as Sokka filled Zuko in on some of the other plans that had been put into place in the Southern Water Tribe within the last year and a half. The Fire Lord could feel himself relax a little; Sokka always seemed to make social situations like this easier for Zuko. His boyfriend was seemingly content to prattle on excitedly without expecting the Fire Lord to try to force awkward small talk, and Zuko glanced around as some people on the shores of the canal watched curiously at the sight of their boat moving along. Several of them offering waved greetings, and Zuko couldn't help but feel incredibly out of place with his red silk robes shining so stark against the ice. Everyone else was clad in warm blue furs, and Zuko could practically _feel_ the people of the Southern Water Tribe staring at him as they passed. But… the Fire Lord also felt like their stares were more curious than derisive, so Zuko tried to force himself not to panic. He allowed himself to wave to a small girl watching them from the river bank with wide blue eyes, and she blushed with a giggle, offering the Fire Lord a wave in return. Zuko could feel himself smiling, and Sokka kicked him only somewhat discreetly, offering the Fire Lord an incredibly sappy grin of his own when Zuko turned to look at him. The Fire Lord couldn’t help but blush again, and just hoped that Sokka’s family didn’t notice their exchange.

The group continued along their way, chatting good-naturedly and waving to people on the shore, until they finally came to the center of the village, where the original igloos stood in the exact same pattern that they had been in the _last_ time Zuko had been in the Southern Water Tribe. However, several of the homes were larger now, with new additions added on, including a slightly more decorated igloo in the center of the semicircle that Zuko assumed was the Chief’s home. And therefore, Sokka’s home. The Fire Lord felt a flutter of nervous affection at the sight of the place where Sokka must have grown up. The place that Zuko had nearly destroyed without a second thought…

Sokka helped his grandmother out of the boat as the group exited the canoe and started along the icy ground towards their home. When Zuko followed his boyfriend through the animal skin flap covering the doorway, the Fire Lord was surprised by how comfortably warm it was inside. He absently noted that the dome shape must have done something to preserve heat… or maybe ice was simply a better insulator than he’d thought. Zuko had to admit, he didn’t really have much experience with snow, except for when he’d nearly frozen to death in the North Pole...

As Bato helped Kanna off into a side room that Zuko assumed was hers, Sokka ran forward and threw himself onto a pile of animal furs in one corner, lovingly rubbing his face on them. Zuko could feel himself smiling wryly at his boyfriend, but then he heard Hakoda speak up in his direction.

“You’re more than welcome to stay here with us, if you’d rather that than your ship. We’ve got plenty of extra room,” the Chief offered the Fire Lord easily, and Zuko couldn’t help when his eyes flicked involuntarily to Sokka’s. The Ambassador suddenly looked very nervous…

“Actually, Dad-” Sokka started, sitting up from the pile of furs, and Zuko felt panic rise in him. “Can I talk to you alone for a minute?” the Ambassador asked, a blush creeping up his neck as he avoided Zuko’s eyes.

Hakoda gave his son a questioning look, but the Chief stood and followed Sokka out of the room, and the Fire Lord tried to swallow his apprehension. Zuko took a deep breath as he stood awkwardly alone in his boyfriend’s childhood home, waiting to find out if he would still be welcome when Sokka and Hakoda came back.

_____Sokka_____

Sokka led his father off away from their igloo for a few meters, before he turned back to Hakoda with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry to just pull you out of there, Dad-”

“Actually its probably for the best,” Hakoda interjected, and Sokka glanced up to see that his father looked almost as nervous as the Ambassador felt. Sokka blinked in surprise as the Chief continued. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about, too.”

“Oh?” Sokka knew he was just stalling for time, but he couldn’t help but grasp at any opportunity to prolong his inevitable confession. “What is it?” he asked, trying to swallow his own panic and focus on whatever it was that Hakoda wanted to tell him.

“You sure you don’t want to go first?” the Chief was avoiding his eyes, and Sokka was suddenly very, _very_ curious.

“Nope, I’m good!” he said emphatically, and his father sighed.

“Right.” Hakoda took another deep breath, and Sokka forgot that he was supposed to be worrying about his own news when his father continued. “Well, I thought that it was about time I talked to you about-” _ahem_ , “-about me and Bato.”

“You and Bato?” Sokka blinked in confusion. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting, although, the Ambassador wasn’t really sure what exactly he _had_ been expecting… “Why?” he asked. “Is something wrong? Did you guys get in a fight or something?”

“Oh, no no, nothing like that.” Hakoda chuckled but it was a nervous sound, and Sokka didn’t think he’d ever seen his dad look quite so sheepish. It was finally starting to dawn on him what his father might be getting at, but Sokka’s brain just wasn’t letting him make the connection quite yet.

“Well, um-” Hakoda began, as Sokka continued staring blankly at him. “You’re old enough now to understand, that um…sometimes, people feel a certain way for-”

“You’re dating _Bato?!_ ” Sokka interrupted as he was suddenly struck so hard by the realization that he nearly toppled over. The Ambassador was reeling - this was _definitely_ not how he had expected this conversation to go. At all. But then Sokka realized a little belatedly that he was hardly appearing supportive, so he scrambled to get control of himself.

“Uh, _I mean-_ that’s great, Dad!” Sokka could feel himself blushing furiously, and his voice broke. It hadn’t ever even occurred to him before that his dad and Bato might- although now that he thought about it….

“Thanks, son.” Hakoda laughed awkwardly. “I’m glad you’re not upset about it or anything.”

“What?! Of course not! I’m happy for you guys!” Sokka declared, still feeling incredibly awkward. “I mean, we both know it’s gonna last! He’s already proven to be good at putting up with you.” Sokka joked, but his father just smiled wryly back.

“Watch it kid.” Hakoda's tone was humorous, and Sokka felt himself grin in return as they stood in silence for a moment.

“So,” his dad spoke again, and Sokka felt his stomach drop. “What was it that _you_ wanted to tell me?”

“Uhh-” suddenly panic gripped him again. “Right, uh- its…sort of in the same vein, actually…” Sokka laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Hakoda seemed to understand, but then he asked, “did you meet someone in the Fire Nation, then…?”

Sokka felt his blush rise again.

“Kind of... I mean-” Sokka began, “Uhm, it’s Zuko. I mean, I’m dating Zuko.” He cringed at his own voice, and waited with rising panic as Hakoda blinked back dumbly at him for a second. Sokka could practically see the cogs in his dad’s head churning as he processed his son’s words.

“Oh.” Hakoda apparently matched Sokka’s eloquence. “Right,” the Chief added, “I suppose that makes sense…”

“Makes sense?!” Sokka squeaked, and Hakoda offered him a wry smile.

“Well,” his father chuckled. “I figured it was only a matter of time. After Boiling Rock-”

“What about Boiling Rock?!” Sokka’s voice was incredulous, but then his eyes narrowed “…you talked to _Katara_ didn’t you!” he accused.

“Katara?” Hakoda blinked in confusion. “Have you talked to her? About you and Zuko?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah,” Sokka admitted, rubbing the back of his neck again. “I told her when she and Aang came to the Fire Nation a few weeks ago. Does she know…about you and Bato?”

“Not yet,” his father told him, looking nervous once again. “I was going to tell her the next time she comes home.”

Sokka was struck again by the _weirdness_ of the conversation that they were having right now, as he reached forward to try to comfort his dad by patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. “She’ll be fine with it,” Sokka offered, as he marvelled at how bizarre his own life had gotten. “We both just want you guys to be happy!”

“Thank’s son.” Hakoda offered with another laugh. “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN this is another idea i've had since the beginning akjsfkgh Bakoda is a superior ship tbh  
> gonna get more into the artifacts being returned and zuko's interactions with sokka's family in the next few chapters i promise😭  
> thank you all so much for reading, i can't believe that people are still enjoying this <3<3<3 im lov u all sm


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can have a little bit of Bato and Zuko bonding, maybe? As a treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny chapter of zuko being babey and hakoda being A Dad™

______Zuko_____

The Fire Lord was sort of still just standing aimlessly in the middle of the main room when Bato came back in, this time without Sokka’s grandmother. The warrior blinked around at the empty room in surprise, and Zuko rushed to explain.

“Uh- Sokka and Hakoda- they’re- they went outside to…talk.”

“Oh, right. Of course,” Bato shrugged easily, before he continued. “’Koda’s been meaning to talk to him for awhile.”

“Wait, Hakoda? Wanted to talk to Sokka?” Zuko asked in confusion.

Bato just nodded, smiling at him in a way that seemed _far_ too knowing, and Zuko found himself scrambling desperately for something to say, some safe topic of conversation that could act as reasonable small talk. He tried to think back to his Uncle’s advice about being friendly. _Just ask them about themselves?_

“So, uhm…how long have you and the Chief been together?” the Fire Lord asked, and then immediately realized that it was probably _not_ the right question when Bato gaped back at him in surprise.

“I- uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to assume-” Zuko scrambled to apologize, figuring he’d made a mistake, but Bato seemed to recover as he brushed off the Fire Lord’s apology with an chuckle and an easy wave of his hand.

“It’s alright, son. I just didn’t expect-” the warrior broke off, looking thoughtful for a moment, before asking. “Does Sokka know then, too?”

Zuko blinked at him.

“Uh…I don’t know. He’s never said anything…” The Fire Lord realized that he was probably being incredibly rude, and he chastised himself for always managing to put his foot in his mouth. “I guess I just thought…” Zuko trailed off again, figuring that ‘I though it was obvious’ was probably _not_ the right thing to say.

But Bato just smiled easily at the Fire Lord again, before moving forward to sit down by the low table in the center of the room, indicating that Zuko should join him. The Fire Lord followed suit, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

“So…” Bato said once they were settled. “How long have you and Sokka been together, then?” he echoed Zuko’s question with a wry smile, and the Fire Lord felt himself blush scarlet.

“I- uh- we, I mean-” he stuttered for a moment, but Bato just offered him another low chuckle. “H-how did you-?”

“You two aren’t nearly as subtle as you’d like to think.” Bato offered Zuko a wink, and the Fire Lord felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.

“D-does Hakoda know?” he finally managed to ask.

“I don’t think so, but I’m assuming that’s what Sokka’s telling him right now?” Bato asked, and when Zuko nodded sheepishly, he continued. “You don’t need to worry. Seems like Sokka’s doing well, and that’s all that Hakoda really cares about.”

Zuko tried to take a deep breath.

“I know, it’s just-” The Fire Lord suddenly felt himself wanting to open up a little, to try to explain that his worries went beyond _just_ whether or not he could make Sokka happy. That the Fire Lord also _desperately_ wanted the approval of Sokka’s people, the he _needed_ his boyfriend’s family to be able to forgive his past actions. To prove to them, and to _himself_ , that he-

“I’ve done some terrible things," the Fire Lord found himself continuing, "and I’m worried that you all won’t ever be able to forgive me-”

“It’s already forgiven, son.” Bato patted Zuko on the back again as the Fire Lord blinked at him. “Everyone makes mistakes, and it seems like you haven’t had the easiest go of it yourself, either. The important part is that you’re committed to being better now.” The warrior’s voice was gentle, and Zuko felt a lump rising in his throat that he desperately tried to swallow down. The last thing he needed was to start crying right now, so he managed to offer Bato a shaky smile, and when the warrior grinned back easily again, the Fire Lord felt the vice of anxiety and guilt around his heart loosen a little.

_____Sokka_____

As Sokka and his father headed back towards their igloo, the Ambassador felt lighter than he had in a long time. But before Hakoda could duck through the doorway, Sokka stopped him with a hand on his dad's arm, feeling like he had to say something before they headed inside.

“Hey, Dad?” Sokka started, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard. “Can you try not to give Zuko a hard time about… _y’know_? He’s already super nervous about everything as it is-" Hakoda blinked at him as Sokka continued. "-besides, I'm pretty sure Katara already gave him the “If you hurt Sokka I’ll kill you!” speech, so really, you’re off the hook on that part of your fatherly responsibilities," he joked. 

Hakoda chuckled in response.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep things light," he said. "I know Zuko hasn’t exactly had the best experiences with his own father..." Hakoda winced, and Sokka felt himself swallow. “So I promise I’ll make him feel welcome,” the Chief added with a wink.

Sokka wasn’t sure that he totally believed him, but he followed his dad into the igloo anyways. The Ambassador was surprised to find Zuko sitting at their table and talking easily with Bato, who looked up as Sokka and his father came in. Zuko seemed to be feeling more at ease, and he was wearing a small smile when he raised his eyes to Sokka's. But then, the Fire Lord’s expression clouded with nerves again when Hakoda cleared his throat.

“Well then,” the Chief began, offering Sokka a pointed nudge with his elbow as the Ambassador and Zuko glanced sheepishly between one another. “I guess it’s pretty safe to assume that you _are_ staying here tonight, then?”

Sokka felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, and Zuko blushed furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so much for reading ilysm 😭😭😭<3<3<3


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka settle in at the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's pretty soft y'all i hope you enjoy <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

Later that evening, Zuko sat with Sokka’s family around the low table in their igloo, eating the meal that Kanna had prepared and watching them all chat amongst themselves good-naturedly. Zuko was surprised by how animated and congenial their discussion was; watching Sokka’s family share their food and tease one another affectionately was so unlike his memories of his own family dinners from when he was a child. They had always been tense and somber events, but as he sat there next to Sokka, the Fire Lord found himself relaxing into his seat and even occasionally joking along with the rest of the group. Zuko was pleasantly surprised by how good the meal was, despite everything he’d heard Water Tribe food being disgusting. The Fire Lord realized with another twist of guilt that it seemed he still had plenty of things to unlearn…

Sokka was excitedly explaining to his family some stuff that had happened since he’d last seen them, telling them proudly about Zuko’s confrontation with Lord Anzin and making the Fire Lord blush terribly at his boyfriend’s praise. Eventually, Sokka handed Zuko a very unappetizing-looking bowl full of something that was green and slimy. The Ambassador smiled innocently as Zuko eyed it with suspicion.

“Try it!” Sokka nudged him. “It’s good!” the Ambassador added, and despite his apprehension, Zuko took a mouthful of the sludge and forced himself to swallow it. Not wanting to be rude, (and feeling the hard stare of Sokka’s grandmother on him) Zuko managed to smile shakily. Sokka and his father both burst into laughter at the same time, and Bato grinned along as Kanna offered Zuko a wry smile.

“I appreciate your willingness to try it, son, but for a politician, you really aren’t very convincing.” Her voice was dry with humor, and Sokka patted the Fire Lord on the back as he blushed.

“Well, I guess stewed sea-prunes really _are_ an acquired taste.” His boyfriend winked, and Zuko shot Sokka a glare despite his own burning face, as the rest of the group laughed along at him good-naturedly.

After dinner, the group continued to sit around late into the evening, catching up with one another and simply enjoying each other’s presences. It was strange for Zuko, but he found that it was a _good_ kind of strange _._ It was much easier than he expected, to settle in with Sokka’s family, and when his boyfriend put an arm around him in front of everyone as they sat there, the Fire Lord managed to only flush a little.

It wasn’t until well after dark that Sokka started complaining about being tired, and then offered to help Zuko get settled in. The Fire Lord followed his boyfriend awkwardly into a side room as they bid Sokka’s family goodnight. The room was small and cozy, and as Zuko looked around at the dimly lit space, he noticed two small beds inside. The Fire Lord realized dazedly that this must have been the room that Sokka shared with Katara growing up. Zuko tried to imagine sharing a bedroom of his own with Azula as children, and suddenly found himself developing a newfound appreciation for the fact that Sokka and Katara could even still stand to be in the same city without killing one another…

The Fire Lord realized that Sokka was talking, and he tried to pay attention.

“-y’know, you don’t have to sleep here if you don’t want to, I’m sure your ship’s way more comfortable.” Sokka waved around at the room, but Zuko was already shaking his head.

“No, its okay I…” the Fire Lord took a breath, “I want to stay here with you.”

Sokka gave him that same sappy grin that he seemed to reserve only for Zuko, and the Fire Lord could feel his heart flutter embarrassingly.

“I can grab some of my things from the ship tomorrow,” Zuko added, and then felt nerves twist in his stomach again. “Are we- when are we going to tell your dad about…y’know, the artifacts and stuff?” he asked, and watched as Sokka took a deep breath.

“Yeah, sorry I haven’t brought it up yet…” the Ambassador’s voice was sheepish, and Zuko frowned as he continued. “We can show him tomorrow. I just-” Sokka broke off as the Fire Lord waited for him to continue. “-I just know that its gonna cause a bit of an uproar, and I guess I kinda just wanted to have a night to relax with everyone first, y’know?” he said finally, and Zuko must have looked concerned because Sokka added, “I mean, a _good_ uproar, stop worrying so much.”

The Ambassador tugged the Fire Lord closer, and Zuko tried to calm his racing heart. He cleared his throat before responding.

“I mean; it seems your dad took the news about us… _well?_ So I’ll try to stop worrying about _that_ , at least…” he offered, and Sokka snorted.

“I _told you_ that it would be fine,” he snarked, and when Zuko glared at him, Sokka added, “but seriously though, I can’t believe that he’s dating _Bato!?_ ”

Zuko offered his boyfriend a wry smile, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying that it was _pretty obvious_ …

Sokka tugged the Fire Lord forwards when he didn’t respond, and Zuko blushed when his boyfriend mumbled, “You were great today…” Zuko blinked at him owlishly, and Sokka laughed. “I think that Dad and Bato have already decided to adopt you,” he snickered, and even though Zuko knew Sokka was teasing him, the Fire Lord felt a happy twist in his stomach at the thought that maybe his boyfriend’s family could accept him more easily than he’d thought...

Sokka stepped back to pull his shirt over his head, and Zuko tried not to stare as the Ambassador flopped backwards onto one of the two small beds. When Zuko just sort of blinked at him, Sokka sighed and reached out for him impatiently. The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes.

“Not very much room that bed for both of us…” Zuko trailed off, and felt himself blush again when Sokka smirked.

“Exactly! That's the point. Now get over here!”

_____Sokka_____

Sokka awoke the next morning in his childhood home for the first time in months, but _this time_ he was tangled up with the Fire Lord, who apparently was already awake. Stupid firebender instincts. Sokka buried his cold face in warmth of Zuko’s neck, and he felt the Fire Lord chuckle when the Ambassador sighed contentedly. Waking up in the South Pole this morning was so much warmer than it usually was…and Sokka couldn’t help but nestle closer to his own personal sun that heated the bed next to him. Zuko’s skin felt even more feverishly hot than usual in comparison to the frigid arctic air, and Sokka found himself thinking absently back to the Cooler at the Boiling Rock, where Zuko had first demonstrated his 'breath of fire'. Sokka suddenly felt himself blushing when he heard the Fire Lord’s sleep-rough voice murmur above him.

“What are you thinking about?” Zuko asked, and Sokka pulled back, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t notice his burning face.

“How hot you are?” Sokka offered, pleased to see Zuko’s face flare with blush of it's own as Sokka snickered at him.

“Really though,” the Ambassador continued. “I was thinking about Boiling Rock…in the Cooler with that fire-breathing shit you did. Can all firebenders do that?” he asked, and Zuko avoided his eyed.

“No,” the Fire Lord mumbled. “Not all of them can.”

“Well, its _super_ sexy,” Sokka told him, propping himself up a little more as Zuko continued to blush. “How does it work?”

Zuko inhaled deeply before he spoke.

“Power in firebending comes from the breath…” he began, and Sokka found himself listening intently, fascinated as Zuko tried to explain how it felt to firebend. The Ambassador had never really been interested in bending before, at least that’s what he’d always told himself, but hearing Zuko talk about it was enough to make him wish he’d asked the Fire Lord about this part of himself sooner.

“So, it comes from _here_?” Sokka asked, placing a hand over Zuko’s bare chest as the Fire Lord’s blush spread down his neck.

“Y-yeah…” But Zuko didn’t really seem to be paying much attention anymore, as Sokka let his hand glide up the Fire Lord’s chest before reaching up to brush his fingertips along curve of his boyfriend’s bottom lip.

Sokka found himself looking back on everything that he thought he knew about firebending. He’d always seen it as nothing more than a destructive and dangerous force of violence, but as Zuko blinked up at him with those golden eyes and shaky breaths, the Ambassador was starting to think that maybe not _all_ firebending was necessarily bad…

“Is it-” Sokka hesitated, not sure whether he really wanted ask his next question. “Is it…hard to control?”

Zuko was looking at him with so much heat, and though the Fire Lord's voice was guilty when he responded with a hesitant “S-sometimes…”, Sokka still couldn’t help but lean down to kiss his boyfriend on the open mouth in response, anyways.

The Ambassador let himself get lost in the taste of _Zuko_ and the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers weaving tightly into his hair for a moment, but then Sokka heard a clatter from the main room and a curse from his father, followed by an indiscernible chuckled response from Bato.

Sokka sighed, pulling back from Zuko with incredible reluctance. The Fire Lord was flushed as he glanced towards the door nervously at the sounds of Sokka’s family bustling about on the other side.

“I guess we should get up…” Sokka said, hating the words even as they left his mouth.

“Yeah…” Zuko murmured in agreement, but now he was looking back at the Ambassador’s mouth, which _really_ wasn’t fair at all, because _Zuko_ was supposed to be the Responsible Fire Lord, and really how could he expect Sokka to-

“Fuck it-” Sokka said, and when the Fire Lord smirked at him, he added, “-just five more minutes,” before leaning down to kiss the stupid grin off Zuko’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR LADS 😭😭😭  
> i hope you all liked this one and tysm for reading y'all really are the mvps <3<3<3<3<3


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artifact time. Zuko's cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again here's another chapter cause what else am i gonna do except cry about zukka??  
> tysm for sticking with this, i hope you enjoy some zuko being soft.

_____Zuko_____

It wasn’t until much later that morning, when Zuko and Sokka were sitting around the main room of the igloo, eating breakfast with the rest of the Ambassador’s family, that Sokka finally brought up the artifacts.

“Hey dad, Zuko has something to show you,” the Ambassador said out of nowhere, and the Fire Lord nearly choked on the tea that he was drinking.

Zuko shot his boyfriend a panicked look, but Sokka just eyed him pointedly, so he tried to clear his throat.

“Right! Um-” The Fire Lord wasn’t really sure how to broach this topic with Hakoda. It hadn’t been _too_ hard to show Sokka, although Zuko had been terribly nervous the entire time. But _this_ was so much more formal; the Fire Lord repatriating artifacts to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe as part of reparations for the War.

“I-I brought some…” Zuko floundered for a moment, before Sokka mercifully pitched back in.

“He spent tons of time this past year finding stolen artifacts and stuff that was lost to the Fire Nation during the war. To make sure that it all got returned.” Sokka explained simply, and Zuko shot him a grateful smile, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Oh,” Hakoda blinked, seeming surprised, before he offered the Fire Lord a genuine grin. “That’s very honorable of you, son. I’m sure we’ll all appreciate having them back.”

_Not going to cry. Nope. Definitely not. Not happening._

“Of course, it’s the least I could have done…” Zuko’s voice was thick, but he managed to keep it together as Hakoda patted him on the back and Sokka grinned at him. “We can, uhm- go and unload everything…whenever you have the time?”

“Well, I don’t see why we can’t make time now,” Hakoda offered easily, before turning to Bato, who was just pulling on his boots. “Can you get the boat ready for us?” The Chief asked the other warrior, with puppy-dog eyes that rivalled even Sokka’s.

“Alright… _fine_.” Bato finished pulling on his boots and stood with exaggerated reluctance, before leaning over to kiss Hakoda on the top of the head. The Chief blushed and cleared his throat as Bato left, and Sokka snickered.

“Oh, actually-” Sokka called before Bato could exit the igloo. “You’re, uh, really probably going to need more than one canoe…”

The Fire Lord found himself leading Hakoda, Bato and Sokka up the gangway of his ship only a little while later, and Zuko couldn’t keep his chest from fluttering with nerves. He wanted to make sure that his gesture came across the way he meant it to; that the Southern Water Tribe knew that he didn’t think he was…doing them a _favor_ or anything, but that the Fire Lord still understood the importance of returning these things to where they belonged. It really was the least that Zuko felt he was responsible for doing, as a first step towards making up for…everything else.

The ship’s crew eyed Hakoda and Bato when they came aboard, but the sailors managed to avoid seeming outright rude, so Zuko counted that as a win. Sokka was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as he led his his family towards the door to the ship’s hold, but Zuko felt himself hesitating as the rest of the group headed downwards. Sokka paused in the doorway, looking up questioningly when the Fire Lord didn’t move to follow him.

“I think…” Zuko started, not really sure how to explain that he felt like he should let this be a private moment for his boyfriend and his family. “I think I should stay here…” the Fire Lord added, and Sokka frowned. “This isn’t really about me,” he tried to explain, and when Sokka continued to blink at him, the Zuko offered him an encouraging smile and added in a teasing voice, “go have your sappy moment with your dads.”

Sokka snorted in response to that, but then he offered Zuko one last sheepish smile.

“You sure?” the Ambassador’s voice was gentle, but Zuko just smiled back at him easily.

“Yeah.” Impulsively, the Fire Lord tugged Sokka forwards to plant a quick kiss on his lips, blushing as he did so but deciding that he didn’t care about who was watching. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Sokka grinned back at him again, before turning to follow his father and Bato down into the hold of the ship.

The Fire Lord turned back towards the bow, standing at the edge of the ship’s railing and gazing down into the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko let his thoughts run away with him for a while, as he breathed in the crisp Arctic air and shivered against the brisk wind. He wondered what Hakoda and Bato were thinking right now, as Sokka showed them the things that he’d brought back home. If _Sokka’s_ reaction had been anything to go by, Zuko knew it was probably going to be emotional, and he figured it was the right thing to do to let Sokka’s family have that moment for themselves, without feeling the Fire Lord’s presence looming over them. Zuko sighed. He was beyond grateful for how kind and welcoming everyone in the Southern Water Tribe had been to him so far, but the Fire Lord still knew he was a bit of an outsider, and Zuko found himself feeling almost as out of place here as he _looked,_ in his crimson robes that were really doing nothing to stave off the chill…

It wasn’t long before Zuko heard the door to the hold reopen again, and he turned to watch Sokka and his family come back out onto the deck. The Ambassador was grinning wide when he came over to Zuko, followed by a misty-eyed Hakoda, who was holding Bato’s hand. The Fire Lord felt his nerves flutter again when Hakoda opened his mouth to speak.

“Thank you, son. This is really-” the Chief’s voice was thick with emotion, and Zuko felt himself blush.

“The Southern Water tribe greatly appreciates all of this,” Bato added when Hakoda broke off and the Chief offered him a grateful smile.

“Of course,” Zuko said again, his own voice a bit flustered. “It’s really the least that I could do,” he repeated, trying to make sure that they all understood how much he meant it.

“In any case,” Bato continued, “it’s gonna take some time to move everything off the ship and into the tribe. We’ll have to get some of the warriors on it…” he added, looking thoughtful.

“I can have some of my men on the ship help you unload it all if you’d like?” Zuko offered, before adding, “I promise they’ll take the utmost care with everything.”

“That’d be a great help,” Hakoda agreed, as Sokka sort of just stood there beaming around at his family.

Zuko spent the next several hours helping Sokka, their crew, and several Water Tribe warriors move all of the artifacts off of the ship. After that, it took several more trips by canoe to move everything into the city, where the Fire Lord then spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening going over the list of items with Sokka. But Zuko found that it was actually a lot of fun, watching Sokka explain the different significances or uses of various objects as he buzzed around excitedly, organizing and making sure that they’d gotten everything accounted for. The Fire Lord couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s excitement as Zuko did what he could to help the Water Tribe get everything sorted. Sokka’s grandmother watched the proceedings from the doorway of their igloo with a small smile, and though she didn’t comment, Zuko thought that she looked pleased.

It wasn’t until the Fire Lord shivered for the hundredth time, blowing a hot breath into his cupped hands to warm them, that Sokka finally called it a day an dragged him towards the igloo where it wasn’t quite so cold.

“Seriously, didn’t you bring anything warmer than that?” the Ambassador teased, and Zuko glared at him.

“There’s not exactly much of a market for insulated fur coats in the Fire Nation” he snarked back, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Well, we’ll have to find you something then!” he declared, before kneeling down in front of a trunk in the main room of the igloo and rifling through it.

“What?” Zuko asked, watching as Sokka pulled out a pair of heavy blue pants from the pile, before he frowned and shoved it back inside.

“You’re gonna freeze to death, Zuko,” Sokka explained without looking up, as he continued his search. “I’m sure some of my stuff will fit you.”

The Fire Lord scoffed, but he could feel a blush rise to his cheeks at the thought of wearing Sokka’s clothes. “I’m not going to freeze to death, I’m fine.” He asserted, but Sokka just snorted again in response.

“Yeah, clearly,” The Ambassador snarked. “That’s why you spent the whole day shaking like a leaf. Because you’re _not_ cold. Right.” Sokka raised an eyebrow at the Fire Lord, and Zuko avoided his eyes.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t cold…” he mumbled, and Sokka smirked, before standing and walking back over to Zuko with a pile of very warm-looking blue furs in his hands.

“Go change.” Sokka ordered, handing the bundle to Zuko and pointing towards his room emphatically. The Fire Lord heaved a put-upon sigh and rolled his eyes, but he did as he was told.

“I look ridiculous!” Zuko called out when he was finished, and he could feel himself blushing as he looked down at his own body clad in Sokka’s fluffy blue clothing.

“Exactly! That’s the _point!_ ” Sokka called back, and Zuko grumbled as he stepped back out into the main room.

Sokka blinked up at him for a second from where he was lounging in one corner, but then the Ambassador grinned wide, and Zuko felt himself blush when his boyfriend said, “Okay. You’re really lucky that Bato is in the other room, because-”

“Bato, in the other room, who can hear you right now!” The warrior’s voice called, and Zuko thought he might accidentally set himself on fire, he was so embarrassed.

“Sorry!” Sokka called back, looking a little bit sheepish himself, but then he reached forwards to tug Zuko down with him, whispering against the Fire Lord’s neck as Zuko’s face flamed. “Seriously, I don’t think you’ve ever looked so cute...”

Zuko scoffed and moved to pull back, but Sokka didn’t let him get too far, grabbing his forearms and grinning up at him.

“I’m not _cute!_ ” Zuko said in an angry whisper, but Sokka just smiled wider.

“Wrong.” The Ambassador said with finality, and Zuko gaped at him.

“What? That’s not even an argument! I- Mmph!” Sokka tugged him forwards before Zuko could continue, kissing him on the mouth to shut him up.

“You know, that technique works against you too, right?” Sokka asked pointedly, as the Fire Lord continued looking at him stupidly, already having forgotten what they’d been talking about…

But Zuko couldn’t be bothered to care, and as he leaned down to kiss his idiot boyfriend again, the Fire Lord felt completely warm for the first time since he’d arrived in the South Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko is BABEY  
> bless you all for reading this ilysm <3<3<3 your comments and kudos truly give me life :')


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening up is hard, but Zuko is starting to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjhddgj sorry this one's a little later today y'all. there's some more talk about the old shit-lord ozai and his treatment of zuko (also zuko's scar) in this chapter, so be prepared for that  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoy!! <3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka spent the next several days enjoying his time in the Southern Water Tribe with the Fire Lord. Zuko seemed to be settling in more and more the longer they were there, and Sokka felt like an absolute sap as he thought about his boyfriend all bundled up in the Ambassador’s own fluffy Water Tribe clothing. Zuko just looked so soft in the blue garments, the Fire Lord’s permanent grumpy frown swamped by the fur lining insulating his head. Sokka knew that Zuko hated it when the Ambassador teased him about how cute he looked, but Sokka couldn’t help reminding Zuko about it at every opportunity. And relishing in his boyfriend’s blushed responses…

The Ambassador stood in the center of the Water Tribe with his father, watching Bato show Zuko how to moor their canoe where they stood near the canal across the square. Sokka could feel himself grinning like a fool as he watched Zuko clumsily tie the small boat to the dock, but then the Ambassador blushed when he heard Hakoda give a low chuckle next to him.

“Well, I guess you’ve found yourself a keeper, then.” His dad winked at him, and Sokka tried to cover his embarrassment with a snort.

“Yeah, you too, ‘ _Koda_ ’,” the Ambassador mimicked in Bato’s low register, and his father glared at him in response. But as the Chief looked back over to where _both_ of their boyfriends were talking happily with one another, Sokka swore that he could see his dad fail to suppress a lovesick grin of his own.

They were both silent a moment, but then Sokka spoke up once more.

“Really though, dad,” he started, as Hakoda looked back at him again. “Thanks for being so welcoming to Zuko. I know he’s really…its really important to him that you guys accept him and stuff. It is for me, too.” Sokka was avoiding his dad’s eyes, but he could feel Hakoda nod. “Don’t tell him I told you that, though.” Sokka added, and his father offered him a snort.

“Don’t worry, I wont.” Hakoda laughed, but then his voice grew somber when he added. “You can hardly blame Zuko for being nervous though, after what his _own_ father did to him.”

Sokka must have looked confused, because Hakoda frowned at him.

“You know,” his dad continued, as Sokka felt a pit grow in his stomach. “When Ozai burned and banished him.” The Chief gestured vaguely towards where Zuko was standing, and Sokka suddenly felt incredibly sick.

“Wait.” The Ambassador sort of belatedly registered Hakoda’s words. “Zuko’s _dad_ is the one who burned him?!” Sokka’s voice cracked as he stared at his father.

“You didn’t know that?” Hakoda frowned, and Sokka felt his heart twist as he tried to process this information.

“I knew-” he broke off, then started again. “I mean, I knew that Ozai must have been, like, a super shitty dad and all. But I didn’t think that he’d-” Sokka cut himself off again as his stomach turned. The Ambassador had always thought that he’d _known_ how Zuko had gotten his scar: the Fire Nation Prince had spoken out in a war meeting and then lost an Angi Kai, so Ozai had banished him. Sokka had heard people speak about it in hushed whispers occasionally since his arrival in the Fire Nation capital, but he had never…he hadn’t ever made the connection that Zuko’s _father_ had been the one that had actually _fought_ the thirteen-year-old prince and burned his face...

The Ambassador felt far too many strong emotions bubble up in him at once, and as he glanced over to where Zuko was standing, Sokka felt his heart twist again. The Fire Lord looked so soft and young in Sokka’s faded blue furs, and the Ambassador couldn’t help the wave of affection that washed over him. Zuko was… _spirits._ The Fire Lord had to be the strongest person that Sokka had ever met. To have gone through _that;_ to have had his _own father_ do that to him, and then still be able to come out of it all as such a genuine and _good_ person… the Ambassador felt himself swallowing thickly when Zuko lifted his eyes and offered Sokka a sheepish grin, as he seemed to finally realized that he was being watched. Sokka couldn’t help but smile back at him, and the Ambassador could suddenly hardly believe that Zuko was really _here_. With him. In the Southern Water Tribe, trying to make up for his mistakes and desperately praying for the acceptance of Sokka’s family. Despite _everything_....

…because- because Zuko didn’t really have any family of his own left. Ozai was rotting away in jail (though Sokka suddenly found himself thinking that Aang had been _far_ too kind in that regard), and Azula was…well, she hadn’t ever really recovered from her last battle against Zuko and Katara. Sokka was pretty sure that she was away in a mental health institution of some sort, but Zuko never talked about her, and the Ambassador didn’t want to pry about such a sensitive topic. And then, of course there was Iroh, was in currently in Ba Sing Se. And though the Ambassador knew that Zuko was closer to the old general than he probably was with anyone, he also knew that the Fire Lord was trying to keep his uncle out of the political shitshow that surrounded him in his position, as he worked to stabilize the Fire Nation. Sokka could hardly blame Zuko for wanting to offer Iroh some peace...

As Zuko and Bato stood and started back over to them, Sokka couldn’t believe how much courage it must have taken the Fire Lord to come all this way to the Southern Water Tribe with only Sokka at his side. All while expecting to face the judgement of the Ambassador’s father, but willing to do it evenafter his _own_ father had....

When Zuko joined him, Sokka found himself wondering why the Fire Lord had never told him… Even after all those hours they’d spent together in bed, talking _far_ too late into the night and telling each other about their every secret fear and regret… Zuko had never mentioned it _once._ Did he really not trust Sokka enough to talk to him about something that apparently _everyone else_ already knew?

The Ambassador tried to swallow down that thought as soon as he had it, but it was hard. This wasn’t _about_ him. If Zuko didn’t want to talk about his relationship with Ozai, then Sokka should just _let it go_ …

_Still…_

“Can I talk to you?” Sokka asked when Zuko looked up at him, and the Fire Lord’s brow knit with with worry. Sokka tried to keep any tension off his own face when Zuko nodded and moved to follow him into the igloo. Hakoda eyed his son with a frown, obviously knowing where this was going, but the Chief didn’t say anything as Sokka led Zuko inside.

_____Zuko_____

“Is everything okay?”

Sokka had led him through the main room of the Chief’s home and into his own small side bedroom, and though the Ambassador seemed unaffected, there was a tension in his shoulders that Zuko couldn’t miss.

“Yeah, of course.” Sokka avoided his eyes, and now that the two of them were alone, the Ambassador looked like he regretted asking Zuko to talk.

“What is it?” the Fire Lord prodded, unable to help the flutter of anxiety that always plagued him when Sokka seemed worried about something.

“Nothing- never mind,” the Ambassador said. “It’s none of my business-”

“ _What,_ Sokka?” Zuko’s voice was imploring, but he wasn’t angry. There wasn’t a single thing that Fire Lord could have wanted to keep from his Ambassador, and if something was on Sokka’s mind… “Just tell me.”

“I just-” Sokka’s voice was hesitant, and Zuko waited for him to continue. “Why did I have to find out from my _dad_ that it was _Ozai_ who you fought before you were banished?”

Zuko felt himself pale.

“I didn’t fight him,” he said, which really wasn’t how he’d been planning on responding to that, and the Fire Lord couldn’t help but wince.

“What?” Sokka blinked at him.

“My father, I didn’t fight him.” Zuko elaborated. Why was he saying this? Sokka just kept looking at him, and Zuko absently heard himself continue. “That’s why he burned me. Because he thought it was dishonorable and cowardly of me to refuse to fight against him.”

“Okay, first off, that is totally _not_ the point,” Sokka asserted gruffly, his voice rising a little, and Zuko suddenly felt stupidly close to crying, though he wasn’t really sure why. “Of course you didn’t fight him! He was your dad, and you were _thirteen fucking years old._ Spirits, Zuko you-” The Ambassador broke off and seemed to be trying to get a hold of himself, as the Fire Lord continued to blink at him.

“You were just a kid.” Sokka said eventually, his voice unbearably soft, and though Zuko himself had said almost exactly that to Ozai when he’d confronted his father on the day of black sun, hearing it from Sokka’s mouth still made the Fire Lord feel like he was being punched in the chest. Zuko already _knew_ all of this, so the Fire Lord really didn’t understand why he immediately opened his mouth to argue when Sokka was done.

“Fire Nation citizens are considered legal adults at thirteen if they fight in an Agni Kai-” he began, but Sokka cut him off.

“Yeah, I know.” His boyfriend’s voice was angry again, and Zuko couldn’t help but wince. “And that’s _super_ fucked up on its own, but its still _not the point_ , Zuko…”

The Ambassador sounded frustrated, and Zuko desperately wanted to reach out and apologize for upsetting him, but he wasn’t really sure how to. The Fire Lord didn’t know why Sokka was so upset about all this; none of it was really a secret to anyone. Zuko had just never talked about it because…well, because _everyone already knew_. Hell, most of his nobles had _been there_ , and it wasn’t something that Zuko felt like he needed to keep bringing up unnecessarily. Especially to Sokka…

“I’m sorry, I just-” Zuko didn’t really know what he was trying to apologize for. “I just assumed that you already knew. I mean, _everyone_ knows. I figured that someone must have told you, already...”

“But _you_ didn’t tell me!” Sokka sounded hurt, and it finally started to dawn on Zuko why his boyfriend seemed so distressed. Sokka’s voice was incredibly vulnerable when he continued, “You know you can talk to me about anything, right…?”

“I know that…” the Fire Lord assured him, his throat tightening with emotion again. Zuko realized that Sokka just wanted make sure that his boyfriend felt like he could open up to him. And though Zuko _did_ feel that way _,_ in fact, he felt more comfortable opening up to Sokka than he did to pretty much anyone, the Fire Lord still didn’t want to have to draw unnecessary attention to his scar if he didn’t have to. He hated feeling like it was the first thing people saw when they looked at him, like it was the _only_ thing that they saw: the evidence of his father’s cruelty and Zuko’s own weakness. But…Sokka had never looked at him like that, and Zuko suddenly felt himself wanting to be honest. It was the least he could do.

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you or anything,” he assured his boyfriend, and Sokka’s expression softened a little. “Its just…I don’t want to make you listen to me talk about it if you don’t want to.” Zuko felt a bit guilty even just admitting _that_ , but Sokka only sighed and pulled him closer.

“You’re not making me, I’m _offering._ ” The Ambassador said, but his voice was soft now, and Zuko felt himself smile back sheepishly. “I just…if you ever _do_ want to talk about it,” Sokka continued, “I’m happy to just listen, if you want.”

When Zuko eyed him sarcastically, Sokka added, “Hey! I can be a great listener,” and the Fire Lord couldn’t help but snort.

“Maybe I’ll tell you about it someday,” he offered shyly, leaning forwards to bury his face into Sokka’s neck and add, “if you can stop talking long enough to listen.”

The Fire Lord's voice was teasing, but Sokka made a mock-offended noise anyways, and Zuko chuckled. He couldn’t hide his blush when Sokka tugged him back a little to kiss him on the forehead, letting his arms encircle the Fire Lord's waist. Zuko allowed himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend just holding him in silence for a little while, as the Fire Lord thought about how much he never, _ever_ wanted to have to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this continues to be nothing but fluffiness askjghgjf although i guess this maybe counts a little bit as angst, but zuko just deserves to be able to open up <3<3<3 lets get this boy some therapy!!  
> we'll be heading back to the Fire Nation soon, thank you all so much for reading, i have so many ideas left so i hope none of you are getting tired of this or anything 😂😂 i love y'all so much :')  
> (ALSO: i can't believe i've never tried to bully you guys into checking out my a:tla sideblog djgfhdkh go follow @sokkaseboyhair (yup thats the name) if you want to like be swamped in a whole lot of unnecessary zukka memes and headcanons lmao<3)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lads have a lot of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to this mess of fluffy nonsense safkjghjdf  
> just some of zuko and sokka's thoughts as they return to the fire nation, i hope you all still enjoy! <3

_____Sokka_____

Though he regretted not being able to stay longer, Sokka wasn’t nearly as downcast about leaving his home again as he’d expected to be. He and Zuko stood on the bow of the ship, waving goodbye to the people of the Southern Water Tribe as they sailed away from Sokka’s home. But the Ambassador knew that he’d be back soon, and as he watched his family disappear while the ship headed north, Sokka clutched the Fire Lord’s hand in his, and knew that he wasn’t leaving his _whole_ family behind this time…

The journey back to the Fire Nation was uneventful, but Sokka was grumpy the moment that Zuko changed back into his old red robes and out of Sokka’s fluffy blue clothing, as the climate shifted from _ice and snow_ to _tropical heat_ as they made their way back to Caldera. The ship’s crew and Zuko’s guards had looked like they were about to have an aneurism the first time that they’d seen the Fire Lord dressed up in the Ambassador’s traditional Water Tribe clothing, but Zuko hadn’t seemed to care. Sokka sort of couldn’t believe how much more confidant the Fire Lord had gotten about their relationship in only the few short months since Sokka had arrived. Zuko seemed to be beyond caring if people objected to him dating the Water Tribe Ambassador, and Sokka knew that despite the rumors that he was sure had to be running rampant, the Fire Lord had already decided that he was committed to Sokka regardless. The Ambassador felt almost unreasonably lucky, and as Zuko gave his hand one last squeeze where their fingers were intertwined once again, they both stepped off of the ship and back into the Fire Nation capital. The Fire Lord looked incredibly regretful as he glanced back at Sokka, before he hesitantly let go.

Nobles swarmed Zuko the moment they arrived, and Sokka resigned himself to not getting to see his boyfriend again for _quite_ awhile, as the Fire Lord was practically dragged away from him to deal with all of the “important” matters that had gone unaddressed in the short time that they’d been gone. Zuko shot Sokka an apologetic glance as he was bustled away, but the Ambassador couldn’t begrudge the Fire Lord for his nobles being typically overbearing.

Sokka headed towards his own rooms to refresh himself after the long journey, splashing water on his face and changing his clothes before he thought about what he should do for the rest of the day. He figured that he probably _also_ had quite a bit of work of his own to get done, since Sokka really hadn’t done much of _anything_ in the South Pole except for preoccupy himself with _Zuko_ …

The Ambassador grinned wryly at that, wishing that his Fire Lord was with him at that moment, instead of off in some stuffy meeting somewhere. There _really_ hadn’t been enough time for the two of them to spend alone since they’d left for the Southern Water Tribe; after all, a bustling Fire Navy ship and his _dad’s house_ weren’t exactly the most _private_ places...

Sokka thought back to a few days before they’d left the South Pole, when he and Zuko had been mortified when Bato had walked in on Sokka sitting in the Fire Lord’s lap. They’d all nearly died of embarrassment right there.

Not to mention that Bato and Hakoda had then spent the rest of the trip teasing the two of them about it…

Sokka found himself daydreaming absently about the Fire Lord, as he sat at his writing desk very studiously _not_ working. He wondered what Zuko was doing right then…was he thinking about Sokka too? The Ambassador blushed, berating himself for acting like a 12-year-old girl with a crush. Zuko was his _boyfriend_ , and Sokka should just go and find him and drag him away from his nobles and finally go somewhere where the two of them could be _alone…_

Sokka sighed. He knew that Zuko was probably completely stressed and swamped with work right now, so the Ambassador tried to quash his racing thoughts and focus on his _own_ work for a little while, instead.

He was only moderately successful…

_____Zuko_____

It wasn’t until late that evening when Zuko _finally_ managed to beg off his nobles and make his way towards the main lounge of the palace in search of his boyfriend. There’d been quite a few questions about the Fire Lord’s visit to the Southern Water Tribe, and Zuko had felt terribly awkward trying to explain that his trip _had_ been a valuable step in solidifying a lasting peace, while _also_ trying not to reveal that it had really been more a family visit than a political one…

When Zuko stepped into the lounge, his eyes immediately sought out the flash of blue that meant his Ambassador was nearby. Sokka was seated with a few other nobles, including Lady Lin and the new Earth Kingdom Ambassador, who had arrived only a few days before Zuko and Sokka had left. The Ambassador was a stoic woman named Ni Leng; a bit older than Sokka was, but still pretty young by most margins. She was probably in her late twenties, and Zuko had heard that she was distantly related to the Earth King somehow. But she seemed to be perfectly qualified for her job, so the Fire Lord was happy to have her as a part of his council. The Fire Lord tried not to let his apprehension get the better of him as he thought about how the Northern Water Tribe still hadn’t sent anyone to fill their _own_ Ambassador position. Sokka had told him not to let it weigh on him too much; it was an important decision, after all, and they were probably just taking their time…

His Ambassador seemed to be regaling the nobles on their visit to the Southern Water Tribe, and the Fire Lord felt heartened to notice that everyone seemed to be perfectly at ease with Sokka's banter. As Zuko approached, all of their heads turned in his direction, and he tried not to blush as his gaze automatically met his boyfriend’s.

“You finally managed to escape?” the Ambassador asked him, and his nobles all tittered along good-naturedly. Zuko was struck by how different the palace seemed now, with the Water Tribe Ambassador living there. The Fire Nation’s nobles would have _never_ thought about laughing at Ozai, but it made Zuko incredibly happy to see that when boyfriend teased him, his people felt comfortable enough to laugh along instead of cowering in fear of the Fire Lord's retaliation.

“Don’t say it so loud! Someone might hear you!” Zuko found himself joking back, and several of his people smiled between him and his Ambassador. The Fire Lord couldn’t help feeling a little sheepish under their gazes, but he felt Sokka’s presence grounding him as it always did.

“Have you even sat down since you got home?” Sokka asked the Fire Lord pointedly, and Zuko couldn’t hide his blush anymore when Lady Lin eyed him.

“I highly doubt it,” she teased, as Sokka smirked along. “The Fire Lord truly works too hard.” Her voice was humorous, but still pointed, so Zuko sighed and allowed himself to flop down next to his boyfriend on a cushion. He didn’t let himself reach out for Sokka like he wanted, but the Ambassador still grinned at the Fire Lord anyways.

“I really should go and get some more work done…” Zuko began to complain, but Sokka cut him off.

“Seriously, you’ve been back for like less than a day. I’m sure the rest of your work can wait,” he said, and Zuko opened his mouth to argue. But then, another noble (who Zuko thought couldn’t have been older than fifteen) piped up before he could speak.

“Yeah, Sokka’s right! I mean, Lord Iken did nothing but complain the whole time that you two were gone! Seriously, I think that you two should _both_ go and relax…” he trailed off, blanching when the Fire Lord offered him a wry smile, as the boy seemed to realized that he’d cut Zuko off. “Er- I mean, I’m sorry my Lord-”

“Ah, there’s no need to worry so much, Rizom.” Lin interjected easily, patting the young noble on the arm. “Lord Zuko is far too kind to be offended. You just need to remember that only _Ambassador Sokka_ is allowed to boss the Fire Lord around,” she added with a tinkling laugh, and Zuko’s face flamed as Sokka snorted.

Zuko was _sure_ that someone would say something about Lin’s comment, but the rest of the nobles that were gathered around just laughed along good-naturedly again, and when Lin offered him an encouraging smile, the Fire Lord realized that most of his people must already _know._ He and Sokka really hadn’t been trying to be _that_ subtle, but it still surprised Zuko to find out that his people seemed to be aware of their relationship. Without either of them ever really saying anything about it _publicly_.

And yet, no one had even tried to speak out against them. Except Lord Anzin, he supposed... Yet despite the absence of any open opposition, Zuko couldn’t help but worry about what kind of _unspoken_ resentment might be festering in the hearts of his people. It couldn’t _possibly_ be that easy to get them to accept his relationship with Sokka, though, Zuko supposed, there was _quite_ a bit of difference between allowing his people to speculate about his possible relationship with the Ambassador, and for the Fire Lord to actually _acknowledge_ Sokka as his boyfriend. Zuko felt his heart flutter at the thought of publicly claiming Sokka as his; something that he’d _never_ thought he would be able to do. But the Fire Lord couldn’t help worrying that by doing so, he would be condemning Sokka to the disdain and resentment of his people. The Fire Nation might _know_ about their relationship, but for all that the Fire Lord's people probably assumed, Zuko was still planning on marrying a Fire Nation woman someday. As was _expected_ of him. And for the Fire Lord to _confirm_ his relationship with Sokka would be to finally declare that he would _never_ be doing that.

Zuko found himself gazing at the Ambassador as his boyfriend talked, feeling horribly protective as Sokka gestured around and joked with the Fire Lord's people. No matter how much Zuko wanted to tell the whole world that he was _only_ committed to the man sitting next to him, Zuko was _sure_ that there would be hell to pay for that decision.

And he _couldn’t_ let Sokka be the one to pay it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko is so worried sjshfgj its gonna be okay lad :')  
> thank you all so much for reading!! let me know if you have any constructive criticism as always <3<3<3


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swordbending anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A training scene? In MY zukka fic? More likely than you think 👀  
> jkjkhjgh seriously though, this chapter is just 90% sexual tension, and though things don't go TOO far, i just thought i should still warn y'all in advance lmao  
> anyways, once again tysm for reading and i hope that you all enjoy <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

“Training time.”

Zuko dropped Sokka’s space-sword down on couch next to where the Ambassador was sitting and absently rifling through the Fire Lord’s scrolls. Sokka glanced at the sword when it hit the cushion, and then lifted his eyes to meet Zuko’s with a confused frown.

“What?” the Ambassador asked stupidly, and the Fire Lord smirked back.

“We haven’t sparred together in more than a _year_. What, is Daiyu the only one who’s allowed to kick your ass?” the Fire Lord taunted, and Sokka gave him a snort.

“No, but she might be the only one in the Fire Nation who _can.”_ Sokka said it like a challenge, and Zuko huffed back.

“What? Are you forgetting all those times I beat you back at the Western Air Temple when we _used_ to practice together?”

“No,” Sokka smirked. “But _you_ seem to be forgetting that it’s been _more than a year_ since then. So I’ve had _plenty_ of time to become a master swordbender,” he asserted, and Zuko scoffed.

“Not that I wasn’t _already_ a master before,” Sokka added cheekily, and the Fire Lord offered him a roll of his eyes. “Besides,” the Ambassador continued, “you’ve done nothing but paperwork since then. So you’re out of practice, _Jerk Lord._ ”

Sokka picked up his space sword scabbard from where Zuko had dropped it, pointing the sheathed end up at Zuko’s chin where the Fire Lord stood smiling wryly down at him.

“Well,” Zuko said, crossing his arms, “then you shouldn’t have anything to worry about.” The Fire Lord couldn’t help but grin as he added, “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

Sokka glared at that, but then the Ambassador just stood and brushed past Zuko and through the door of the Fire Lord’s room.

“Fine, you’re on,” he said as he passed. “But no firebending.”

“Fine,” Zuko shot back. “Then no boomerang.”

“What?!” Sokka squawked, turning back around to look at him. “No fair, those two things aren’t even _close_ to the same!”

“You’re right,” Zuko responded as he continued towards the training room. “ _One_ of those things is an ancient art that takes years of hard work and dedication to master-”

“Yeah,” Sokka interrupted, recovering quickly and padding after him. “And the _other_ is just throwing flames at people!” the Ambassador snarked, and Zuko glared over his shoulder.

“Watch it.”

“Oh?” Sokka’s voice was teasing as he continued, “And what are _you_ gonna do about it, _Lord Zuko?_ ”

“Okay.” Zuko said as they reached the training room. “I’ve changed my mind. I’m not going easy on you.”

“Ha! Wouldn’t dream of it, _Sparky._ ”

They stepped into the training room together, and Zuko unfastened his heavy robes and setting them aside, before unsheathing his dual swords and taking a ready stance across from his Ambassador.

“Hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked, Y _our Majesty_.” Sokka’s sword made a satisfying _shhing_ as the Ambassador unsheathed it and swung it around dramatically a few times. Zuko scoffed again.

“Stop talking.”

The Fire Lord swung first, catching Sokka off guard and putting him on the defensive from the start. Zuko knew that Sokka was an incredible swordsman, especially considering how little formal training the Ambassador had, and the Fire Lord didn’t want to give his boyfriend any opportunity to think too hard about his movements. _That_ was where Zuko had the advantage; the Fire Lord had been practicing for much longer, and his responses were instinctive, whereas Sokka had to think more carefully about what he was doing. And yet, Zuko still found himself surprised by how well Sokka held his own. The Ambassador certainly _had_ improved since the two of them had practiced together back in the Western Air Temple, and besides, Sokka had been right...Zuko _was_ a little out of practice.

When the Fire Lord dodged just a millisecond later than he’d intended to, the Ambassador nearly clipped him in the arm with his sword and Sokka faltered a little when he saw the tip of his weapon slice far too close to Zuko’s bicep for comfort. But the Fire Lord didn’t allow his Ambassador any chance to recover from his concern, as Zuko redoubled his attack and forced Sokka to stumble back in retreat. The Ambassador rolled into a dodge as Zuko slashed at him again, catching the Fire Lord’s dual blades against his space sword and smirking up at Zuko as they both panted with exertion.

“Y’know, I really think that having _two_ swords gives you an unfair advantage.” Sokka quipped, before pushing Zuko back and slicing at him again.

“Is that what you’re going to tell yourself so that you can still sleep at night when you _lose_?” the Fire Lord shot back, parrying Sokka’s lunge easily.

The two continued to hack away at each other for awhile longer, bantering in between blows until they were both sweaty and panting. Zuko found himself pretty evenly matched, but despite Sokka’s obvious natural talent, the Fire Lord’s superior training eventually won out as he managed to unbalance the Ambassador and flick Sokka’s sword away, sending it clattering into the corner of the training area. But the Ambassador didn’t even pause, using the moment of distraction to duck under Zuko’s swords and tackle the Fire Lord to the floor.

“Hey!” Zuko yelped as he was thrown against the ground, dropping both his weapons in the process. He and Sokka grappled on the training room floor for a few moments, until Zuko finally managed to get the Ambassador’s legs pinned under him, and he pushed his boyfriend back against the floor hard, holding Sokka’s wrists above his head as the other boy struggled to throw the Fire Lord off.

“Ha!” Zuko crowed as Sokka glared up at him. “I win!”

Sokka looked _pissed,_ but then he suddenly stopped fighting, all of the tension leaving his body at once as he finally seemed to surrender.

But then he opened his mouth.

“Wrong.” The Ambassador asserted, as Zuko blinked down at him incredulously. “ _I_ win.”

“What?!” Zuko’s voice was flustered, but Sokka just grinned up at him as the Fire Lord continued. “No you don’t! I literally have you pinned!”

“Exactly.” The Ambassador offered him a look that made Zuko flush scarlet.

“Wha- you-” the Fire Lord stuttered, as Sokka smirked up at him. Zuko moved to pull back, loosening his grip on the Ambassador’s wrists for just a moment, and Sokka used the opportunity to push Zuko back so that he fell flat against the mat with a huff. The Fire Lord didn’t even have the presence of mind to struggle as Sokka used Zuko’s surprise to get the upper-hand, pinning him to the floor in almost exactly the same way that the Fire Lord had done to _him_ just seconds before _._

“What was that about _you_ winning, again?” Sokka shot down, but Zuko wasn’t thinking _at all_ about their sparring session anymore…

Impulsively, the Fire Lord used his one unpinned hand to reach up and pull Sokka’s mouth down to his. The Ambassador made a surprised noise, but didn’t resist at all, and as Zuko threaded his fingers through Sokka’s hair, the Ambassador loosened his grip on Zuko’s other hand to intertwine their fingers together above Zuko’s head.

“ _Zuko…_ ” Sokka’s voice was breathless as the Fire Lord moved to mouth along the flushed skin of his boyfriend’s neck. “What if- someone could come in!”

“Don’t care,” the Fire Lord asserted in a breathless mumble, as he tugged on Sokka’s hair again and was gratified to hear his Ambassador give a low moan and involuntarily grind his hips down against Zuko’s.

“ _Not fair_ …” Sokka’s voice was rough, and the Fire Lord grinned against his throat.

“ _Pff._ Since when have _you_ ever played fair?” Zuko asked emphatically, and he heard Sokka give a breathless chuckle.

“Okay, I see your point.”

Zuko pulled his Ambassador back in to kiss him on the mouth again, feeling his breath catch when Sokka released his hand to drag his fingers down the Fire Lord’s chest. But then, Sokka pulled back again far too soon, and Zuko made a grumpy noise in response.

“You know, this _isn’t_ what I meant by swordbending, right?” Sokka asked pointedly as he ground against Zuko again, and the Fire Lord heard himself make a terribly embarrassing noise.

Zuko’s face flamed as he tried to conjure up something to say to that. Sokka might be _trying_ to act unaffected, but the Fire Lord could tell that he was just as gone as Zuko was. He let the hand that was in Sokka’s hair pull his Ambassador’s mouth back to his, and Zuko couldn’t help but lose himself a little as Sokka made a soft sound a let his lips part...

But then, Sokka suddenly pulled back again, this time tugging Zuko along with him so that the Ambassador was sitting in the Fire Lord’s lap with their faces just inches apart. Zuko blinked at him stupidly, but Sokka had his eyes closed now. Despite how close the two were, the Ambassador took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling instead of at Zuko, seemingly trying to get control of himself.

“Okay, this is – _truly_ – one of the _worst_ places we could be doing this…” Sokka said breathlessly, still avoiding the Fire Lord’s gaze.

“Uh, I can think of like, _way_ worse places,” Zuko pointed out, and now it was Sokka’s turn to blush. The Ambassador seemed to be trying very hard not to look at Zuko, and the Fire Lord _really_ couldn’t have that…

“Sokka?”

His Ambassador swallowed.

“ _Mmm?_ ”

“Look at me?”

“No.”

Zuko couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as Sokka’s blush deepened.

“Fine.” The Fire Lord said, trying and failing not to pout. “Then I’m not kissing you again.”

The Ambassador’s blue eyes _immediately_ snapped back to Zuko’s, and the Fire Lord felt himself grinning as he tugged his boyfriend back in to kiss him on the open mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfhgkhkjhkjgh ANYWAYS these two are so gone lmao  
> i hope y'all enjoyed this one, i seriously LIVE for your comments and kudos, truly i can't thank you guys enough 😭<3<3<3


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk zuko is back! sokka is a little tipsy himself, but honestly zuko's just GONE jhdgkjhgdf  
> i hope you guys like this one lmao, tysm for reading <3

_____Zuko_____

Luckily for the two of them, nobody had walked in on Zuko and Sokka while they were…uh… _training,_ but as the Fire Lord treaded through the halls of the palace the next day, he couldn’t help the thrill that hummed in his veins as he remembered the way that Sokka had looked sprawled out on the training room floor next to him. That being said though, Zuko swore that if Sokka made _one more_ sword-related innuendo around him, he was going to be finding himself a new boyfriend…

Although, the Fire Lord knew that _that_ was a total lie; at this point, Zuko was pretty much unwilling to give Sokka up for _anything_. As Zuko thought absently about his boyfriend, he wondered where the Ambassador could have gotten to. Zuko had already checked both of their rooms, and the Fire Lord was just about to head towards the library, which he figured was the next most likely place that Sokka would be, when he noticed Daiyu turn down the hall ahead of him. The guard was walking just a little bit too fast, and the Fire Lord himself narrow his eyes wryly.

“Daiyu.” He acknowledged her, and the guard stopped short in surprise when she noticed that the Fire Lord was standing there.

“Lord Zuko!” Daiyu exclaimed. She had a mischievous glint in her eye despite the sheepish grin she offered him, and Zuko was immediately curious.

“Where are you off to?” he asked, trying not to smile when the guard grinned back widely at him.

“Sokka and Lin are waiting in her rooms for me,” she whispered conspiratorially. “I managed to swipe a bottle of wine from the kitchens, and I have to get there before my commander notices I'm gone and finds something for me to do.”

Her tone was joking, and Zuko snorted.

“Aren’t you and Lin both old enough to drink by now?” he asked, but Daiyu just scoffed.

“Yeah, but _sneaking it_ is half the fun!” she said grandly, and Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle. “You should join us!” the guard added, “Im sure _Sokka_ would like to see you…”

The Fire Lord blushed when Daiyu winked at him.

“I’m not really much of a drinker…” Zuko mumbled, unable to forget the _last_ time that he’d let himself get drunk. Although, he supposed it _had_ gotten Sokka into bed with him, so…

“No worries, you should still come!” Daiyu said easily. “You don’t need to drink if you don’t want to,” she added, "it’ll still be fun!”

Zuko hesitated for only another moment before relenting.

“Alright,” he said shyly, and Daiyu grinned in delight as she led the Fire Lord down the hall towards her girlfriend’s chambers.

When they entered, Sokka and Lin were sprawled across from one another on two different low couches, and Lin was smiling happily while Sokka waved his hand around as he talked. The Ambassador's head was hanging over the armrest of the couch so that he was facing the door upside-down, and Sokka stopped talking with a grin when he noticed Zuko step into the room.

“ _Fire Lord!_ ” the Ambassador crowed happily, and Zuko realized that his boyfriend must already be a little bit drunk. The Fire Lord blushed as Daiyu tugged him over to where their partners were both seated, before releasing him to flop down next to Lin and plant a dramatic kiss on the noblewoman’s cheek. Lin blushed lightly but didn’t comment.

“I come bearing gifts!” the guard declared, swiping the crimson decanter of wine from her sleeve and handing it to her girlfriend, who took it with a smile.

“ _And,"_ Daiyu added, grinning at Sokka, "I believe this is yours?”

She gestured to the Fire Lord, was still standing awkwardly next to them, and Zuko’s blush deepened.

Sokka grinned wider as he finally pulled himself upright on the couch, making grabby hands at his boyfriend and tugging Zuko down next to him when the Fire Lord approached.

“I was gonna send someone to look for you,” Sokka told him, “but uhh…” the Ambassador frowned and trailed off, as if he suddenly couldn’t remember what he was going to say.

“You forgot?” Lin offered, and Sokka blinked at her for a second before turning back to Zuko.

“Yeah, _that._ ” He said brightly, before offering the Fire Lord a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Zuko tried not to grin at his boyfriend’s obvious tipsiness. He’d never seen Sokka drunk before, and it _really_ was unbearably cute.

“How much have you had to drink?” the Fire Lord asked, more curious than he really was concerned.

Sokka snorted.

“More than _you_ could probably handle,” he teased, and Zuko glared at him.

“ _Oooh_.” Daiyu’s voice was filled with humor. “Is the _Fire Lord_ a lightweight?” she asked, and Lin giggled.

Zuko briefly lamented the days when his people _actually_ _took him seriously._

“No. I’m not.”

“Liar!” Sokka declared.

“Actually,” Zuko added, “I’ve just decided that I’m breaking up with you.”

The Ambassador snorted in response to that, and both Lin and Daiyu snickered.

Impulsively, the Fire Lord reached out to grab the bottle from Lin, pulling off the ornate glass stopper and taking a generous swig. It was far more bitter than the punch he’d had at the masquerade, but Zuko found he actually liked it a little more for that.

“Easy there,” Sokka warned, tugging the bottle from Zuko’s fingers as the Fire Lord frowned. “I’m not nursing your hangover again,” the Ambassador added, but Zuko couldn’t miss the flicker of concern in Sokka’s eyes.

“You’re one to talk,” Zuko countered, trying not to flush at the memory. As if _Sokka_ wasn’t the one who was drunk right now!

“Yeah, but I’ve had more experience. I know my limits,” Sokka pointed out, and Zuko scowled at his Ambassador again. Sokka handed the bottle back to Lin, but then he tugged Zuko closer to murmur his next words into the Fire Lord’s ear so that only Zuko could hear.

“Just…take it a little slower this time, okay?”

Sokka’s request was gentle, so Zuko tried to swallow his pride.

“Fine.” He mumbled back.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Daiyu called, and both of them turned to look at her. “Have you heard from the Northern Water Tribe about the Ambassador position yet?” she asked, and Zuko felt anxiety worm in his stomach. Daiyu passed the bottle from her girlfriend back to the Fire Lord, and this time Zuko took a much more reasonable sip, before handing the liquor off to Sokka.

“Not yet.” Zuko told her, and he felt his boyfriend frown at the apprehension in his voice.

“I told you, I’m sure its nothing to worry about,” Sokka stated, and Zuko tried to believe him, but the Fire Lord must have still looked concerned, because his Ambassador sighed. “But if you want, I can send a letter to Chief Arnook in the morning to see if something’s going on,” Sokka offered, and Zuko immediately felt a little more at ease.

“Thank you,” he said, but Sokka just smiled at him easily again and reached over to muss the Fire Lord’s hair out of it’s topknot. Zuko grabbed the bottle back from his boyfriend with a huff, as Daiyu and Lin both laughed at him.

_____Sokka_____

The two couples sat around in Lin’s rooms together late into the evening, and though Sokka continued to indulge in the occasional sip of alcohol, he managed to keep himself relatively clearheaded as they lounged together on a pile of pillows that they’d thrown down to the floor from Lin’s couches and bed. Zuko, however, wasn’t quite so experienced in drinking, as Sokka had pointed out from the start, and when Zuko had climbed into Sokka's lap to start absently playing with the Ambassador’s hair, Sokka had decided that they should probably call it a night...

The Ambassador led Zuko back though the halls of the palace towards the Fire Lord’s own rooms, trying not to trip. The Fire Lord was no help at all, and when Zuko stumbled, dragging the Ambassador down with him, Sokka barely managed to catch them against the wall in time. He glared at Zuko where the Fire Lord was grinning stupidly up at him, but he couldn't really be annoyed when Zuko was looking at him like that.

“Kiss me?” the Fire Lord asked, and Sokka’s heart fluttered ridiculously. This was _not_ the time, but he leaned down to plant a quick kiss on the Zuko's lips anyways. His boyfriend pouted at him when he pulled back, but Sokka just tugged Zuko away from the wall towards the Fire Lord’s rooms again.

The guard that was posted outside Zuko’s chambers gave Sokka a hard look when the Ambassador approached with the clearly _wasted_ Fire Lord. Sokka moved to pass, but the guard blocked their way, and the Ambassador frowned at him when he spoke.

“Don’t you think that’s a little _improper_ ,” the guard said pointedly. “In his state?”

His voice was accusatory, and Sokka felt his face flame at the implication. He opened his mouth to say... _something_ in response, but the drunk Fire Lord beat him to it.

“Step aside!” Zuko ordered, and Sokka thought he would die of embarrassment when the Fire Lord added, “my boyfriend and I are going to bed!”

The guard continued to glare at the Ambassador for another moment, but then he finally moved out of the way and allowed Sokka to haul the inebriated Fire Lord into his room.

The Ambassador only managed to make it about three steps before Zuko was tugging him back in to kiss him on the mouth again. Sokka made a surprised sound, but before he could even begin to process Zuko’s lips on his, the Fire Lord’s fingers slipped up under his shirt, and Sokka tried to force himself to think rationally through his liquor-slowed brain. Okay, Zuko was _way_ too drunk to be doing this right now, not to mention that Sokka was hardly sober himself. The Ambassador gently pushed the Fire Lord back, and Zuko frowned up at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked, as the Ambassador tried to take a steadying breath.

“As much as I-” Sokka swallowed, and then tried again. “I think this should probably wait for morning, yeah?”

Zuko’s frown deepened

“Why?” Zuko asked, but he was staring at Sokka’s mouth and clearly not listening, so the Ambassador ducked his head to try to catch his boyfriend's eyes.

“Because you’re super drunk.”

“So?”

“ _So-_ I'd prefer for you to actually be all in there,” Sokka said, rapping his knuckles lightly against Zuko’s temple, but the Fire Lord’s distant expression only clouded more.

“So...you don’t want me?” Zuko asked, and Sokka laughed incredulously as the Fire Lord blushed.

“Zuko. Believe me. You have no idea how bad I want you.” Sokka assured him breathlessly. “And I _promise_ that I’ll still want you when we’re both sober, okay?”

Zuko continued to pout, before pulling the Ambassador forwards to mumble his next words against Sokka’s throat.

“But I wan’t you to fuck me _now_ ,” Zuko grumbled, and Sokka had to close his eyes to try to get control of himself. _Okay_ , so Zuko probably hadn’t meant it like _that_ , but hearing those words from the Fire Lord’s mouth was still almost too much. With great effort, Sokka forced himself to pull back again, offering Zuko an easy smile despite his own racing heart.

“How about we talk about it later, okay?” he offered with a chuckle, and Zuko made another grumpy noise, but the Fire Lord seemed to relent. Sokka tugged his boyfriend towards the bed again, pulling the covers back and gesturing for Zuko to get in, but the Fire Lord just crossed his arms and glared down at the silk sheets.

“If I’m too drunk for you to touch me, then I should be too drunk to consent to bedtime,” the Fire Lord stated rather childishly, and Sokka couldn’t help but grin.

“Nice try,” the Ambassador said, gesturing towards the bed again, but Zuko didn’t move.

“Okay,” Sokka finally relented, “will you go to sleep if I let you be the little spoon?”

The Fire Lord seemed to consider that for a moment.

“Fine.” Zuko said finally, crawling into the bed and rather clumsily pulling Sokka down with him. The Ambassador could feel himself beaming as tugged Zuko back against his chest, nestling his face into the Fire Lord’s soft hair as he tried to calm his _own_ still-racing thoughts, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're both idiots, your honor!  
> bless you all for sticking with this, i hope ur still enjoying it <3<3<3


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating the Fire Lord is high-risk/high-reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of violence in this chapter just so y'all are prepared, but everyone is okay <3  
> i hope you all continue to enjoy, i have so many ideas still hfgjkdgd

_____Sokka_____

Sokka wasn’t really sure what awoke him, but the bedroom was dark and silent as he opened his eyes, and Zuko’s soft, steady breaths indicated that the Fire Lord was still fast asleep. Sokka blinked around for a moment in confusion, but then heard a scuffling sound outside the door, followed by a thump and a low moan, and the Ambassador was immediately on red-alert.

“Zuko?” He nudged the sleeping Fire Lord, but Zuko only made a grumpy sound in response, without opening his eyes.

“Zuko-” Sokka tried again, “I think someone is-”

Just then the door to the Fire Lord’s chambers slid open silently, and a shrouded figure stole into the room. Sokka only had a moment to register through his still sleep-fogged mind that this was really, _really bad,_ before the man (who had clearly not been expecting to have to face anyone other than an unconscious Fire Lord) lifted his gaze to where Sokka was sitting up in bed and immediately pulled out a knife, launching it towards the Ambassador. Sokka yelped and managed to barely dodge out of the way, but he felt the knife graze against his eyebrow as a lance of pain flamed up along the side of his head. Sokka rolled out of the bed – looking for _something_ that he could use in self-defence, _some_ kind of weapon. His space sword and boomerang were both back in his own rooms, and as the assassin rushed towards him, Sokka felt himself grab a heavy book from beside Zuko’s bed and throw it. Hard. It hit the man in the shoulder, and he grunted in surprise, giving Sokka just enough time to tackle him to the ground. They grappled roughly for a moment, and Sokka managed to lodge his knee in the man’s side, feeling the breath leave his assailant in a pained “ _oof!”._

“ _Guards!_ ” Sokka heard Zuko’s voice call out, just before a hot rush of flames shot over the Ambassador’s head, and the assassin scrambled backwards with a shout to avoid being burned. Sokka used the opportunity to land another blow to the man’s nose, relishing the satisfying _crunch_ as blood speckled the Ambassador’s face. But before Sokka could do much else, six different guards rushed into the room and grabbed the man, pulling him roughly backwards and clamping him in iron shackles, before dragging him out of the room. Sokka didn’t even register what the man was yelling as the guards dragged him away, still trying to process what the _hell_ had just happened. He felt the adrenaline that had been rushing through his veins leave him all at once, and Sokka sat down heavily on the edge of the bed as Zuko rushed over, hands hovering around his boyfriend in concern.

“Sokka! _Are you okay?_ You’re bleeding!” Zuko’s voice was filled with panic, and as he knelt down in front of Sokka, he tilted the Ambassador’s head to get a better look at the cut on his eyebrow. Zuko looked like a wreck; his eyes were panicked and his hands trembled as he held Sokka’s face to inspect the cut.

“Will it scar?” Sokka asked dramatically, trying for a joke. But his voice was shaky, and Zuko didn’t laugh.

“Probably.” The Fire Lord’s voice was pained, so Sokka immediately tugged him in closer.

“Hey, I’m okay,” he tried to reassure his boyfriend, but Zuko just gave him a stricken look.

“You nearly _died,_ ” the Fire Lord stated in a choked whisper, and Sokka rolled his eyes despite himself.

“Excuse me? Who just saved _who's_ ass, again?” the Ambassador asked, and Zuko frowned. “That guy _definitely_ wasn’t here for me,” Sokka pointed out, but that only made the Fire Lord’s expression cloud even more.

“Exactly!” Zuko’s voice was hoarse and pained. “You nearly died _because of me_!”

Sokka snorted again.

“No, _you_ nearly died,” he emphasized. “And I’ll happily take another cut to the eyebrow if it means preventing that.” Sokka wasn’t going to let Zuko take this on himself; the Fire Lord already had enough of a martyr complex as it was.

“This isn’t your fault, Zuko,” Sokka added softly, and the Fire Lord met his eyes with an incredibly vulnerable expression.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko choked, like he didn’t know what else to say, but Sokka just sighed and wrapped the Fire Lord up in his arms. Zuko allowed himself to just be held by Sokka for a moment, as the Ambassador tried to still his own racing heart.

“I’m okay,” Sokka assured him, tightening his arms around the Fire Lord when Zuko took a shaky breath. “We’re both okay.”

_____Zuko_____

Zuko had known that he would receive some backlash for all of the changes that he was making to the Fire Nation, but he still found himself incredibly shaken in the aftermath of one of his people actually _trying to kill him_. Not to mention that Sokka had nearly been caught in the cross-fire, just as Zuko was afraid of. But the Ambassador had been right: if Sokka hadn’t been there, Zuko would probably be dead right now. Still, the Fire Lord couldn’t shake the horrible guilt that gripped him every time he glimpsed the bandaged cut on his boyfriend’s head.

Although, the Fire Lord supposed he sort of _did_ have the assassin to thank for one thing: Zuko had managed to avoid the mortification of waking up next to his boyfriend and trying to apologize for his behaviour the night before. The Fire Lord cringed as he remembered the way that he’d tried to convince Sokka to touch him, despite his own inebriation, and Zuko felt like he could die of embarrassment every time he thought about…

Zuko tried not to let himself drown in shame and guilt. Fuck. He couldn’t _believe_ that he’d asked Sokka to- the Fire Lord’s face flamed as he thought about it. But Sokka had been nice enough to let him down easily, at least, and Zuko just hoped that the Ambassador wouldn’t bring it up again and make the Fire Lord relive his own mortification.

Besides, Zuko had more important things to be worrying about than embarrassing himself in front of his boyfriend. That assassin _might_ have been there to kill the Fire Lord, but Zuko _couldn’t_ allow Sokka to get hurt again because of him…

“We need better safety measures,” Zuko declared the next day, and Sokka rolled his eyes. The Ambassador’s cut eyebrow had been treated by the court physician the night before, but every time Zuko looked at the bandage, he felt that same awful panic grip him. Sokka had been _so close_ to- if that knife had been thrown even just a little bit to the left…

“The palace is already _crawling_ with guards,” Sokka pointed out in a huff as Zuko blinked at him. “Besides,” he added with a pout, “I told you. I don’t need protection.”

“Okay, then how about protection for _both_ of us?” Zuko offered, and though his boyfriend continued to frown, the stubborn look in Sokka's eyes softened a little.

“Fine,” he said eventually. “What did you have in mind?”

Zuko took a deep breath before continuing.

“The guard that was posted outside my door last night was incapacitated so easily because the assassin was a Fire Nation noble,” Zuko began. “The guard didn’t even think to question him until he was already being knocked out, so-”

“Wait.” Sokka cut him off. “The assassin was a _noble_?” he asked incredulously, and Zuko just nodded gravely before continuing.

“Yeah. So what we _need_ is to find guards who aren’t beholden to any of my people,” Zuko explained, before adding, “we need guards who can’t be bribed or corrupted by the money and power of my nobles. Guards who wont be lulled into a false sense of security by a powerful Fire Nation official.”

Zuko knew that this whole thing was probably going to continue to be a problem, especially after he and Sokka went public with their relationship, and the Fire Lord scowled as he continued.

“If my people are going to keep trying to assassinate me, then I should probably employ guards who don’t actually _answer to my assassins_.”

Sokka looked thoughtful for a moment, stroking his chin and staring into space as he seemed to consider Zuko’s words. But then, his eyes lit up and he offered Zuko an excited grin that immediately made the Fire Lord a little uneasy.

“I have the – _perfect –_ idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all guess who's coming? 👀 hfjhgfjd  
> also bless you all for reading this, i truly owe this whole thing to you guys tbh. you have no idea how many times ive been like "nobody wants to read this lmao" and almost quit writing only to get a comment and be like "actually i would die for you" hdgfkjg <3<3


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYOSHIS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki is here!! jghdjfghl i love her so much and i hope you guys think i did a good job capturing her, tbh we deserved so much more suki content 😭 <3<3<3  
> As always, i hope you guys enjoy!

_____Zuko_____

“This is a _terrible_ idea.”

Zuko stood with Sokka in the foyer of the palace, watching his boyfriend practically bounce up and down with excitement as they awaited the arrival of the Fire Lord’s new guards _._

“C’mon, Zuko, stop worrying,” Sokka implored. “Suki said that she and the Kyoshis would be happy to come lend a hand for awhile until things calm down,” he added, “Besides, I’m pretty sure they’re all bored out of their _minds_ from guarding construction projects for the Earth King. This works out perfectly for everyone!”

Zuko scowled.

“I just don’t want her to feel like she’s obligated to babysit me,” the Fire Lord grumbled, but Sokka just scoffed in response.

“Dude, seriously. Stop worrying,” he said, and Zuko rolled his eyes. “She wouldn’t’ be coming if she didn't want to,” Sokka pointed out, and though Zuko knew it was true, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty anyways. He wasn’t used to having to depend on others, and though Suki was certainly one of his closest friends, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being a bit of a burden.

Just then, a flash of green and gold silk dashed into the room, and Sokka grinned like a fool as the leader of the Kyoshi warriors launched herself into his arms.

“ _Suki!_ ” the Ambassador laughed, spinning her around in the air as they embraced, and Zuko grinned as he watched his boyfriend happily. The Fire Lord knew that even though Sokka and Suki’s romantic relationship had ended, the Kyoshi leader was still one of Sokka best friends, and Zuko was glad that his boyfriend was going to get to spend some time with someone he loved so much.

As the other Kyoshi warriors followed their leader into the room, Zuko tried to gauge their perception of the Fire Nation palace, concerned that they might resent having to be there. But they all seemed to be at ease, so Zuko tried not to let himself worry too much. But then, as the warriors joined them, he finally noticed Ty Lee in full Kyoshi rig, swinging her hand where it was linked with that of someone _else_ Zuko hadn’t been expecting to see.

“Mai,” he breathed.

“Zuko.”

Mai offered him one of her rare, genuine smiles, releasing Ty Lee’s hand to throw her arms around the Fire Lord. Zuko hugged her close, blinking back the sudden tears that pricked his eyes. He should have known that Mai would be coming back along with Ty Lee; after all, the reason that she’d left the Fire Nation in the first place was so that they could be together. But for some reason, he still he hadn’t expected to see her today, and the familiar smell of her perfume made him realize just how badly he’d been regretting her absence.

“I missed you,” Zuko mumbled honestly into her hair, and Mai pulled back to offer him a roll of her eyes.

“You’re always so dramatic; I haven’t even been gone that long,” she pointed out dryly, but she was smiling, and Zuko could tell that she was pleased.

Suki finally released Sokka to throw her arms around the Fire Lord instead, and Zuko was only a little surprised by her exuberance as he hugged her tightly back.

“Long time no see, Zuko!” She was grinning as she pulled away, and the Fire Lord couldn’t help but smile in return. Suki just sort of had that effect on people.

“Or, do I have to call you _Lord Zuko,_ now?” she teased, and the Fire Lord couldn’t help but blush lightly.

“Just Zuko is still fine,” he told her, while Sokka snickered at his expense.

Just then, Ty Lee somersaulted over to them to plant a kiss on the Fire Lord’s cheek, smiling cheerfully as Mai watched her girlfriend with barely concealed affection.

“Zuko! It’s so good to see you again!” Ty Lee gushed as she pulled back, “Wow, have you gotten taller?” she asked, and Zuko’s blush only deepened.

But while the Fire Lord felt a little bit overwhelmed by all of the sudden attention, Zuko was beyond thrilled to be reunited with his friends, and he felt the anxiety that had been gripping him ever since his assassination attempt ebb just a little bit.

The Fire Lord and his boyfriend spent the next little while showing the Kyoshis around the palace and helping them get settled into their rooms. Most of them had never been there before, but the girls all seemed to be excited for their new assignment, so Zuko finally allowed himself to believe that Suki and her warriors really _were_ happy to be there.

The Fire Lord knew that inviting some of the Earth Kingdom’s best warriors to guard the palace was a contentious decision amongst his nobles. He’d heard all of their protests and concerns about allowing _foreign warriors_ to have such unrestricted access to the Fire Lord, but Zuko trusted the Kyoshis a _hell_ of a lot more than he trusted his nobles, so he’d refused to let his people talk him out of it. He had to admit, Sokka’s plan was sound. Suki and her warriors wouldn’t be swayed by _any_ of Zuko's people: they were only loyal to their friends and to their own nation, and the Fire Lord knew that having them in the palace would do more to keep his boyfriend safe than pretty much anything else he could come up with. Zuko was incredibly grateful for their willingness to help him out, even _if_ the Fire Lord still felt a little guilty actually _asking_ for help. But with Mai back, and the bright presence of the Kyoshi warriors filling the palace's halls, Zuko felt like things were starting to settle a little, and he was more at ease than he had been in a long time.

_____Sokka_____

Sokka was _ecstatic_ to have Suki back. Nobody made him feel comfortable the way she did, and though he’d been worried that it might be a little weird having her around now that he was with Zuko, he found that it really wasn’t. There was nothing between him and Suki now except for a deep friendship and fierce loyalty, and Sokka felt incredibly lucky to have her in the Fire Nation with him.

“So…you and Zuko, huh?” Suki teased as they sat together at breakfast a few days later. The Fire Lord had an early meeting that morning, and the rest of the Kyoshi’s were either off guarding or training, so it was just the two of them. Sokka couldn’t help but blush a little at the mention of the Fire Lord, and he offered Suki a sheepish grin.

“Oh no,” she rolled her eyes affectionately. “I know that look. You’re _totally_ gone over him,” she declared with a laugh and Sokka glared at her.

“Hey!” he protested. “You’re just jealous that _I_ managed to score the _hottest_ boyfriend in the four nations.” Sokka asserted, but Suki just laughed at him again.

“ _So_ , how’s that going?” she asked him when she’d stopped giggling. “You seem really happy,” Suki added with a soft smile, and Sokka couldn’t help but grin back.

“Yeah, he really makes me happy…” he confessed, and Suki snorted.

“Sap.”

Sokka glared at her again but she was still grinning, and the Ambassador couldn’t help thinking about the Fire Lord now that Suki had gone and brought him up...

“ _Ugh_!” Sokka threw his hands up in the air. “He’s just so…” the Ambassador blushed as he trailed off. He’d never really had anyone to talk to about his relationship with the Fire Lord, other than Zuko himself, and Sokka suddenly felt the urge to tell Suki everything. He knew that she would be nothing but excited for him, but Sokka still offered her a sheepish grin, not really sure if she wanted to hear it.

But Suki just waved a hand for him to continue.

“I’m all ears,” she offered easily, and Sokka suddenly found himself waxing poetic about the Fire Lord like he was a teenage girl with a crush. He gushed about how Zuko made him feel so valued; about how the Fire Lord was always so earnest and genuine in everything he did; about how much Sokka admired him for his dedication to peace; about how, sometimes, Sokka felt like he couldn’t even _breathe_ around Zuko he wanted him so bad…

Suki just listening along happily, prompting Sokka to continue with the occasional question or comment. Sokka thought in that moment that he really didn’t deserve her; she had always been so easy to talk to, never offering him any judgement but still _always_ willing to set him straight when he was being an idiot.

Sokka suddenly felt a lump rise in his throat, and he swallowed thickly around it.

“I hope you know how glad I am that you’re here,” the Ambassador told her, sounding like a massive sap, but Suki just smiled at him and rolled her eyes again.

“I’m happy to be here. _R_ _eally_. We all are,” she told him honestly, but then her voice grew somber. “I haven’t really felt like I’ve been of much use lately, if I’m being honest,” Suki admitted, and Sokka frowned as he waited for her to continue.

“Now that the war is over, the Earth Kingdom just doesn’t have the same need for warriors that it used to. I think we were all kind of starting to feel a little useless, y’know?” Suki's voice was regretful, and Sokka thought that he understood. It must have been hard for her, to have trained her whole life to be a warrior and then to suddenly live in a world where warriors were no longer needed.

“But being here-” Suki continued “-helping to keep the Fire Lord safe, it feels a lot more important, y’know? Zuko is a great leader, and he’s committed to a lasting peace between the Nations. Keeping him on the throne is helping _all_ of us.”

“Is that what you told the Earth King to convince him to let you come here?” Sokka joked, and Suki snorted in a way that made him think that the answer was probably yes.

They were silent for another moment, but then Suki got a mischievous look in her eye, and Sokka was immediately apprehensive.

“Okay, but in all seriousness,” Suki began, as the Ambassador blinked at her. “I swear, if I’m posted outside of Zuko’s door and I have to listen to the two of you-”

“Nope! No, uh huh, none of that.” Sokka did _not_ want to hear the rest of that comment, and he blushed furiously as Suki laughed at him again.

The two friends continued catching up for awhile as they finished their breakfast, and Sokka felt more content that he had in a long, _long_ time. When Suki left to find the rest of her warriors, the Ambassador figured that he ought to headed back to his own rooms to get some work done. But no matter how hard Sokka tried to concentrate, he couldn’t stop thinking about the Fire Lord. Sokka had been…okay, not _obsessing,_ per say… just- ever since that night when he and Zuko had gotten drunk, the Ambassador hadn’t been able to get the Fire Lord's words out of his head. Zuko hadn’t mentioned it since – he probably didn’t even _remember –_ but now that Sokka had let himself consider it, well, he couldn’t _stop_ considering it. Was that…something that Zuko wanted? If so, why hadn’t he ever said anything? Sokka felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he imagined trying to bring up _that_ topic of conversation with the Fire Lord. He thought that he’d probably _die_ of embarrassment before he even managed to get the words out, but Sokka’s… _preoccupation_ was clearly starting to become an actual distraction, as he stared down blankly at the work he was supposed to be doing, before slamming his head down on his desk with a groan. He was being such a baby; people talked about sex with their partners _all the time_. Sokka just needed to be mature about this. What’s the worst that could happen? Zuko said no?

 _Okay_ , Sokka thought, _s_ _o that would be pretty mortifying_. But the Ambassador tried to force himself to muster the courage anyways. He felt like he owed it both to himself _and_ to Zuko to be an adult about this, so Sokka made himself rise from his desk and head towards the door despite his horrible nerves.

 _Communication is key,_ the Ambassador repeated to himself. _Right, just stop being a baby._

Sokka's stomach fluttered with embarrassed anxiety as he exited his room and went to look for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's on a mission alsfhldjhgldfjh 👀  
> thank u guys so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed this one!! i live for your comments and kudos, seriously, thank u so much for sticking with me through this 😭😭


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is important y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, if you're here for awkward lads trying to talk about sex, then good luck, cause thats basically this whole chapter salkjfhldjg  
> there's nothing too nsfw here, but the next chapter is probably going to be A Lot so it might take me just a little bit longer than usual to get it posted, lmao im so sorry pls forgive me <3  
> regardless, i hope you all enjoy this one, and tysm for reading!!

_____Zuko_____

The Fire Lord wandered towards his own rooms after his meeting, hoping to find a few minutes of peace and quiet before he had to go and attend his _next_ series of meetings. But Zuko had barely sat down on the edge of his bed and shrugged off his heavy outer-robe, when his door swung open again and Sokka came into the room. Zuko offered his boyfriend a happy smile, but then he noticed that something about Sokka looked off, and Zuko felt concern flutter in his stomach.

“Hey, uh, you free right now?” Sokka asked, as the Fire Lord blinked at him. “I was hoping we could talk…about something?” The Ambassador’s voice was hesitant, and Zuko figured that whatever was making Sokka so apprehensive couldn’t be a good thing. But he wanted to make sure Sokka felt like he could talk to him about whatever was on his mind, so Zuko tried to offer his boyfriend an easy smile.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Uhh…” Sokka fidgeted with the edge of his shirt and avoided Zuko’s eyes, as the Fire Lord felt his own anxiety flare. “Its about, uh…do you remember a few nights ago? When you almost got assassinated?”

Zuko snorted.

“Kind of hard to forget,” he replied dryly, but Sokka’s own laugh was shaky.

“Right,” the Ambassador rubbed the back of his neck, still not meeting Zuko’s gaze. “Well, uh, do you remember like…just a little while before all of that?” Sokka asked, as Zuko stared at him blankly. “I mean, do you remember what we were talking about?”

The Fire Lord suddenly felt his stomach drop out from under him as it dawned on him what Sokka was getting at.

“ _Nope,_ ” Zuko croaked in response, but his voice broke, and the Fire Lord felt heat flood his face when he heard how obvious his own lie was.

 _Why?_ Why was Sokka doing this to him? Wasn’t it already enough that Zuko felt horribly guilty and embarrassed about it? Did Sokka really need to keep reminding him that-

“Oh, _really_?” his boyfriend asked, but there was humor in Sokka’s eyes now, as he offered Zuko a wry smile and the Fire Lord buried his head in his hands as his face flamed. Sokka really wasn’t going to just let this go, was he?

“I’m sorry-” Zuko started, mumbling through his fingers without even really knowing what he was trying to say. “I didn’t mean to just- I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry if I- if I made you uncomfortable, or-”

“Woah, hey, Zuko, that’s not what I-” Sokka cut him off before the Fire Lord could try to continue with his clumsy speech. Even though Zuko couldn’t see him, he heard his Ambassador walk over to where the Fire Lord was sitting, and humiliation twisted in Zuko’s gut when Sokka tugged at his wrists, trying to pry the Fire Lord’s hands away from his face. Zuko let him do it, but he still didn’t open his eyes, and Sokka sighed.

“Zuko, please look at me?”

“No.”

Another heavy sigh, and Zuko felt Sokka kneel down in front of him. The Fire Lord knew that he was being incredibly silly; there was no reason that he shouldn’t be able to have this conversation with Sokka. But _spirits,_ he didn’t think that he could look at the Ambassador while talking about this without _losing his mind_.

“If that’s something you want…” Sokka began, trailing off as he apparently grasped for words. “You know you can ask me for anything, right?” Sokka murmured eventually, and Zuko finally forced himself to open his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t want to,” he admitted as he met Sokka’s intense gaze.

“What?” the Ambassador’s voice was incredulous. “ _Why?_ ”

“Because- well you just seemed upset when I brought it up, so I thought that-”

Sokka cut him off again with a snort.

“ _Spirits_ , Zuko.” Sokka shook his head, but he seemed to be trying not to laugh. “I wasn’t _upset._ I just- _neither_ of us was sober enough for that conversation. It doesn’t mean that I didn’t _want to,_ ” he told Zuko earnestly, and the Fire Lord allowed himself to take a shaky breath as he processed Sokka’s words.

“So…” Zuko tried not to let his own embarrassment to keep him from asking… if Sokka could be mature about this, then so could he. “You want to, then?”

The Fire Lord’s voice was hesitant, but Sokka just released a breathless chuckle in response.

“Yeah,” the Ambassador murmured emphatically, “…as long as you’re sure?”

Zuko felt himself nod, perhaps just a little too eagerly, and Sokka laughed at him again.

“Okay,” the Ambassador was suddenly looking at him in a way that made Zuko feel like the room was _entirely_ too warm, and it was all Zuko could do not to haul Sokka in and kiss him.

“So…” Zuko’s voice was hesitant. “Now?” he asked, and his face flamed when the Ambassador chuckled again.

“You have a meeting in, like, thirty minutes, Zuko.” Sokka pointed out, and the Fire Lord felt himself scowl.

“Okay, how the _fuck_ am I supposed to go an attend meetings with my _nobles_ for the rest of the day after _this conversation_?” Zuko demanded, flopping backwards onto the bed with a groan.

“Er…sorry?” Sokka offered sheepishly, and the Fire Lord snorted.

“No you’re not.”

_____Sokka_____

_Okay_ , so Sokka was only panicking a little bit. But it was totally fine, he could do this. The Ambassador knew that he _wanted_ to do this, the _problem_ was that he hadn’t really allowed himself think things through much past ‘ _find out if Zuko wants to’._ And now that Sokka actually knew that Zuko _did_ want to, the Ambassador suddenly realized that he had _absolutely no idea what he was doing._

And it wasn’t like there was even anyone he could ask! This wasn’t exactly the sort of topic that Sokka could go to his _sister_ for advice on, and he wasn’t _nearly_ desperate enough to try to ask his dad or Bato. Sokka tried to imagine sending _that_ letter, and almost died of embarrassment on the spot. The Ambassador wracked his brain, but he couldn’t think of anyone else who might even _know_ enough about this kind of thing to tell him what to do, and Sokka could feel his nerves flare. _Okay_ , so maybe he was panicking more than a _little bit._ But Sokka just wanted _so badly_ to make this good for Zuko, and he was so worried that he’d go and manage to mess it up somehow. Sokka had no idea how to even-

Just then, the Ambassador rounded a corner and spotted a familiar figure up ahead. Sokka took a moment to mourn the loss of his dignity, before calling out.

“ _Hey!_ Suki!”

The Kyoshi leader turned to look at him, and Sokka wondered absently what kind of expression he must have been wearing, because Suki narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw him.

“What is it?” she asked suspiciously, but she was failing to contain a smile, so Sokka sent a quick prayer to the spirits that she wouldn’t kill him for this, before he ploughed ahead.

“I have to ask you something very _very_ important.”

“ _Okaaaay…_ ” Suki gave him another funny look, and Sokka tried to get a hold of himself.

“Its, uhh, its about Zuko,” he began, entirely unsure how to go about starting this conversation.

“Why, is something wrong?” Suki asked with a frown.

“Er, no…actually, I kinda- I was hoping I could ask for your advice?” Sokka managed to squeak, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Suki stared at him for a moment, before understanding seemed to dawn on her and she groaned.

“Seriously?!” she complained. “Can’t you ask someone _else_ for sex tips?”

“I don’t have anyone else to ask!” Sokka exclaimed. “Its important! _Pleeeeeease?_ I’ll owe you big time!” He pulled out the puppy-dog eyes, and Suki glowered at him for another moment. But there was humor in her expression, so Sokka didn’t think she was really _too_ annoyed.

“Fine,” she finally said, and Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. He really did have the _best_ friends. “What do you want to know?”

“Okay…” Sokka had like, a hundred questions, but he figured that he ought to start out with the most important ones. “How do I, like…make sure that I don’t accidentally hurt him?”

Suki rubbed the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh.

“This is going to be a long conversation, isn’t it?”

“I love you and you’re the best friend ever in the whole world and I promise that I’ll dedicate all of my good works to you!” Sokka declared, and Suki snorted in response.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure _that_ would go over well,” she said sarcastically. “‘Here’s to my ex-girlfriend, for teaching me how to have anal sex with the Fire Lord!’ I’m sure that the nobles would all _love_ that.”

Sokka turned bright red, and the Ambassador realized only a little belatedly that Suki was teasing him when she burst out laughing.

“I take it back,” Sokka glared at her as she giggled, “you’re the worst friend ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, loverboy.” Suki offered him a wry smile when she finally managed to compose herself, before waving at him to continue. “Just ask your questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki is really the best friend ever :')  
> jhgkjhg seriously though poor sokka, its all gonna be fine lad dont you worry  
> thank you all again so much for reading, you guys continue to fuel me with your comments and kudos 😭<3<3<3<3


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big steps lads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so. as im sure nobody is surprised, this chapter is almost entirely nsfw. so if that isn't your thing, then you may want to just skip this one entirely, hdjkhg sorry  
> i think i did a pretty good job of keeping things respectful and well within the M rating, and i tried to focus more on their feelings than actions, but as always i appreciate any feedback and thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this <3 <3

_____Sokka_____

The Ambassador was waiting back in the Fire Lord’s chambers when Zuko finally returned from his meetings. Sokka was trying not to let himself get too caught up in his own head, and although he felt a lot more confidant now, after his conversation with Suki, the Ambassador still wanted to make sure that he did this _right_. Zuko looked a little bit tired after his long day, but there was already a blush working its way up the Fire Lord’s neck before Sokka even spoke to him, and the Ambassador couldn’t help the nervous desire that fluttered in his own stomach when Zuko offered him hesitant smile.

Sokka forced himself to take a deep breath.

“You know,” he began, as he stood and walked over to where Zuko was fidgeting nervously. “We don’t have to do this right _now_ , if you’re too tired or whatever-”

“Sokka?” Zuko interrupted him, and though the Fire Lord still looked terribly shy, he didn’t seem very hesitant at all when he reached over to tug Sokka in by the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah?” the Ambassador asked, trying not to let himself get distracted by the way that Zuko was staring at his mouth.

“Kiss me?” the Fire Lord requested, and Sokka felt some of the tension leave him as he grinned back.

“Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

Sokka let his boyfriend tug him in by the front of his shirt, as the Fire Lord’s lips parted under his own with a sigh. The Ambassador allowed his hands wander to Zuko’s waist, before Sokka finally forced himself to pull back and look at Zuko intently.

“Promise me that you’ll tell me to stop if I do something wrong?” he implored, but Zuko just blushed even harder and buried his face in Sokka’s neck.

“You won't,” the Fire Lord mumbled against his throat. “I trust you.”

Sokka felt his heartbeat stutter ridiculously, and he was suddenly overcome with a swell of emotion so strong that he had to tug Zuko back in to kiss him again.

Sokka pushed the Fire Lord’s robes off his shoulders as he nudged Zuko backwards towards the bed. The Fire Lord collapsed onto the silk sheets, and Sokka moved to kiss his way down Zuko’s bare chest as softly as he could. The Fire Lord made a pained noise when Sokka sucked a bruise into the sensitive skin just above his hip, and Zuko reached to drag the Ambassador’s shirt up over his head, leaving Sokka’s hair a mess as he discarded it absently on the floor beside them.

The two of them spent the next few moments clumsily undressing one another, and Sokka just barely had the presence of mind to remember to grab the small bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants before he let Zuko take them off. It was something that Sokka had already known would be necessary for this, but he probably never would have figured out where to _actually get it_ without Suki’s help, and he sent the Kyoshi leader a silent thank you.

Zuko’s fingers were twisted in the sheets as Sokka kissed the inside of the Fire Lord’s thigh, and he heard his boyfriend take a nervous breath when the Ambassador nudged his knees just a little further apart.

“Zuko, you need to relax.”

“I _am_ relaxed.”

Sokka snorted at that. But Zuko still had his eyes closed, and the Ambassador grinned a little wickedly to himself before taking the Fire Lord into his mouth without warning, trying to distract him. Zuko sucked in a startled breath, and Sokka used the opportunity to press a finger into him as gently as he could. Zuko didn’t resist at all this time, and the Ambassador removed his mouth as he lifted his head to look at the Fire Lord once again.

“Okay?” Sokka asked, but Zuko didn’t respond. The Fire Lord’s eyes were still screwed tightly shut, his breath escaping him in small gasps, and Sokka forced himself to try to focus. He knew that Zuko sometimes had difficulty expressing himself verbally when he was overwhelmed, but it would be all too easy for Sokka to mistake his boyfriend’s silence for consent, and the _last_ thing that the Ambassador wanted was to do something that Zuko wasn’t comfortable with just because he wasn’t paying close enough attention...

“Zuko?” Sokka prompted again, and the Fire Lord took another shuddering breath.

“ _Yeah-_ ” Zuko finally managed to choke out, his voice absolutely wrecked, and that was more than enough for Sokka.

The Ambassador tried to focus on what Suki had told him, as he used his fingers to work Zuko open. Right, _just go slow,_ he could do that. Zuko certainly wasn’t making it easy on him though, looking like _that,_ but Sokka was determined to make this _so good_ for him, so he forced himself to take his time. Zuko already looked like a complete mess, flushed and panting against the crimson sheets as Sokka changed angle of his wrist and the Fire Lord suddenly let out a choked moan.

“Like that?” Sokka asked, and Zuko’s voice was nothing more than a broken moan when he responded.

“Yeah, yes. _Fuck,_ Sokka-”

The Ambassador almost couldn’t handle how desperate Zuko sounded, and Sokka didn’t think that it was even _possible_ for him to ever want anyone more than he wanted Zuko in that moment…

“ _Please-_ ”

The Fire Lord reached for him, and Sokka- okay, apparently it _was_ possible…

“Yeah, okay, just one sec-” Sokka pulled back to let Zuko tug him up and kiss him hotly on the mouth. The Fire Lord’s lips were almost painfully warm against his own, and Sokka let himself brush his thumb along Zuko’s cheekbone as he deepened their kiss. Zuko threaded his fingers through Sokka’s hair as the Ambassador aligned himself, and it was all Sokka could do to keep control of himself as he sank into Zuko as slowly as he could stand. He tried to focus on the Fire Lord instead of himself, and though Zuko tensed a little bit, he otherwise seemed okay. When Sokka’s hips were flush against the Fire Lord’s again, he allowed himself to rest his forehead against Zuko’s as he tried desperately to keep himself from moving until he was sure that his boyfriend was okay.

 _Fuck_ , how the hell was Sokka supposed to last through this? Just the heat of Zuko around him was nearly enough to send him over the edge, and the Ambassador could feel the tension in his own shoulders as he tried to stay focused.

“You okay?” Sokka asked, and he was a little embarrassed by the sound of his own shaky voice. Zuko still had his eyes closed, as if the Fire Lord couldn’t bear to look at Sokka like this, but he managed a nod in response, so Sokka allowed himself to kiss his way up along his boyfriend’s jaw.

“You can-” Zuko’s voice broke when he finally managed to speak again after a moment. “You can move now-”

Sokka took a trembling breath of his own and allowed himself to experimentally pull back a little. Zuko’s fingers dug in against his shoulder, but the Fire Lord didn’t seem to be in any pain, so Sokka tried again, and this time Zuko fucking _whimpered._

“Too much?” Sokka asked, and the Fire Lord shook his head vigorously.

“Not enough,” he whined, and Sokka couldn’t help but grin a little. He leaned down to kiss Zuko intensely, and the two of them spent a few clumsy moments trying to get into a rhythm, until Sokka finally managed to find an angle that had Zuko digging his fingers into the Ambassador’s shoulder so hard that it almost hurt. But Sokka couldn’t even be bothered to care, and he was pretty sure that he was already babbling nonsense into the Fire Lord’s ear as Zuko clung to him.

“Sokka, _please-”_ the Fire Lord begged, and Sokka felt his own movements stutter at the sound of Zuko’s voice. The Ambassador kissed his boyfriend on the open mouth again, and he heard Zuko make another broken sound against his lips as Sokka reached down to urge the Fire Lord closer, struggling to control his _own_ climax. Zuko’s fingers tightened roughly in the Ambassador’s hair, and and it was suddenly all too much – Sokka could feel himself stumble over the edge with with a pained gasp, but he didn’t still his hand until Zuko was following him just seconds later.

Sokka felt like he could barely breathe as he pressed his forehead against Zuko’s, and the Fire Lord finally blinked his golden eyes open to meet the Ambassador’s gaze. Zuko moved his hand from Sokka’s hair to cup his jaw, kissing him with so much tenderness that Sokka felt like his own heart might break with how full it was. Zuko was bonelessly pliant beneath him, and Sokka allowed himself to collapse half on-top of the Fire Lord as he tugged him closer, both of them completely spent and more blissed out than Sokka could ever remember having been before.

“That was…” Zuko’s voice was low and rough, and he trailed off as Sokka swallowed.

“…good?” Sokka asked hopefully, unable to keep the nerves out of his voice, but Zuko just laughed breathlessly in response.

“Really, _really_ good,” the Fire Lord’s voice was earnest, and Sokka allowed himself to feel a just a tiny bit of sinful pride that he’d managed to make the Fire Lord come so completely undone.

“Well,” Sokka mumbled, unable to keep himself from blushing a little. “I live to please,” he joked, and Zuko hummed in acknowledgement as he moved to bury his face in the Ambassador’s neck again, murmuring his next words into the hollow of Sokka’s throat.

“ _…_ I love you.”

Sokka didn’t know what he could possibly have done to be deserving of Zuko’s love, but he swore that he was going to spend _every_ day of his life making sure that he _was_ worthy of it. And yet, despite the heavy lump of affection rising in his throat, the Ambassador somehow managed to respond to Zuko’s declaration with, “You’re such a sap…”

The Fire Lord made an offended noise against his neck, but Sokka just chuckled as he held Zuko even tighter.

“I really, _really_ love you too, Zuko,” Sokka told him honestly, and he heard the Fire Lord take another shaky breath as the Ambassador tilted his chin up to kiss along Zuko’s scarred cheek, before tugging his boyfriend impossibly closer and allowing his _own_ eyes to finally drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahh i hope this one managed to elicit some Emotions™ from y'all, i really wanted it to try to keep with the soft mood of the overall fic, so i hope i managed to succeed in that jhfjhgf  
> as always, thank you all so much for reading, i rlly can't believe that people are willing to spend their time on this and i have so much more planned to come so i hope that you're all still enjoying it <3<3<3


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These lads sure are soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all don't mind some F L U F F jfgdhlk

_____Zuko_____

Zuko had been awake for awhile now, facing the still-sleeping Ambassador, who lay sprawled out on the bed with his face tilted towards the Fire Lord and his mouth slightly ajar. Zuko knew that he was smiling like a fool as he watched Sokka sleep, but hey, it wasn’t _his_ fault that the Ambassador was so cute. The Fire Lord shifted a little closer to his boyfriend, tilting his head down to brush the tip of his nose against Sokka’s. The Ambassador wrinkled his _own_ nose adorably as he blinked his eyes open in sleepy confusion, but then, a soft smile lit up Sokka’s face and he moved forward to kiss the Fire Lord sweetly.

“Ugh, morning breath,” Zuko teased when he pulled back, and Sokka scoffed in response.

“Shut up.”

Zuko did as he was told, reaching to tug Sokka in again to kiss his boyfriend a little deeper, trying not to grin against the Ambassador’s mouth. The Fire Lord was doing his best not to think too hard about the night before, but _spirits,_ it was difficult not to. Zuko had spent the whole day yesterday agonizing over it, but he still hadn’t expected it to be _nearly_ that intense. Or nearly that... _good_. The Fire Lord blushed at the memory of how Sokka had made him come completely unravelled. Zuko had figured that- well, he certainly didn’t have any experiences of his _own_ from which to form expectations, but from what the Fire Lord _did_ know, he’d expected it to be- well, at the very _least_ uncomfortable, if not downright painful. But with Sokka… it really hadn’t been that way at all, at least not _nearly_ to the degree that Zuko had been expecting, and the Fire Lord couldn’t help but wonder…

Zuko had sort of figured that Sokka was almost as inexperienced as _he_ was in this sort of thing… but now, the Fire Lord wasn’t so sure. Sokka had _seemed_ like he’d known what he was doing, and Zuko couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the Ambassador had already had some practice with this before _him…_

But- that wasn’t really any of Zuko's business, so he tried to put it out of his mind. The Fire Lord allowed himself to get caught up in the way it felt to have Sokka’s hands on him and the taste of the Ambassador’s lips against his own, but Zuko knew that he couldn’t let things get too carried away right now. The Fire Lord was pretty sure that it was already getting late, and someone would probably be knocking on his door within the next few minutes to wake him up for a meeting or something. So when Sokka moved his mouth to the hollow underneath Zuko’s jaw, the Fire forced himself to push his boyfriend back with incredible reluctance.

“I have to get up soon…” the Fire Lord’s voice was incredibly regretful, and Sokka pouted at him.

“Can’t you just stay in bed with me all day?” he asked, brushing his thumb along Zuko’s bottom lip, and the Fire Lord blushed furiously.

“ _Spirits_ , you have no idea how much I wish I could…” Zuko told Sokka honestly, and though the Ambassador sighed, he didn’t push it any further, which Zuko was grateful for. The Fire Lord didn’t think that he could possibly keep refusing Sokka if the Ambassador was really determined to keep him there…

“We _should_ take a day off sometime, though,” Zuko said impulsively a moment later, and Sokka blinked up at him as he continued. “Maybe go somewhere together? Just the two of us?” the Fire Lord added hesitantly, and Sokka gifted him with a dazzling smile.

“Yeah, we should,” the Ambassador breathed, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile back as he let Sokka kiss him again. Just one more time.

_____Sokka_____

It wasn’t until later at lunch by the turtle-duck pond that Sokka finally managed to get the Fire Lord alone again. When the Ambassador approached the table where Zuko was sitting, he noted that his boyfriend was frowning down at an official-looking scroll in his hands, and Zuko didn’t even look up until Sokka was sitting down next to him.

“What’s that?” Sokka asked, indicating the scroll in Zuko’s hands, and the Fire Lord passed it to him willingly after only a second of hesitation. Sokka glanced over the bold calligraphy on the page, trying to make sense of the elegant script. _A party invitation?_

“My twentieth birthday is coming up in around a month or so…” Zuko explained, and Sokka glanced back up at him in surprise. “There’s going to be another horrible party, and I’ve sort of...” Zuko trailed off, and he looked embarrassed as he avoided Sokka’s eyes. The Ambassador felt a little bit of apprehension twist in his gut, but he didn’t say anything as he waited for Zuko to continue.

“I’ve receive some… _pressure_ from my nobles to find a person to attend the party _with_ me. As my date, I mean.” The Fire Lord was avoiding Sokka’s eyes. “It’s sort of- I’m around the age now where my people are going to start expecting me to be looking for a partner. So I- I thought that I should probably talk to you about it,” Zuko explained. “I mean, about bringing someone with me.”

 _Right_. Okay, now Sokka understood why Zuko seemed so nervous; the Fire Lord needed to find someone to go with him to keep up appearances. Sokka was fine with that. Really, he was _totally fine with it._

“So…are you going to ask Mai, then?” Sokka tried not to let any hurt creep into his voice. This was fine. Totally fine. “I mean, that would probably be easiest, and I’m sure Ty Lee wouldn’t mind…” Sokka trailed off as he noticed that Zuko was still fidgeting nervously.

“Actually,” the Fire Lord’s voice was hesitant when he continued, “I was hoping that…I could bring _you.”_

Sokka blinked at him in shock.

“Me?” he croaked, and Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, _you_.” Zuko was smiling wryly now. “Y’know, the Water Tribe Ambassador? My boyfriend? The guy who spends way too much time in the library? You never heard of him?” the Fire Lord’s voice was teasing, but Sokka couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach as he processed what Zuko was actually asking him.

“But- I mean, you want us to go _together?_ Like, as a _couple_? In public?”

Sokka didn’t really know why he was so surprised by this; he’d figured that Zuko would want to tell his people about their relationship _eventually_ , but- for some reason he hadn’t expected it to be this soon.

“If that’s…if you’re okay with it?” Zuko sounded incredibly hesitant, as if the Fire Lord was actually worried that Sokka might turn him down. “I mean, I’m pretty sure that all of my people already know, and sooner or later I’m going to have to tell my nobles that I will _not_ be marrying a woman, or else they’re just going to keep harassing me about it.” The Fire Lord scowled, but his voice was still soft when he continued. “And I want…” Zuko took a shaky breath, still avoiding Sokka’s eyes as he mumbled, “I think that it’s about time that I showed my people how much I love you.”

The Ambassador felt his heart tighten as he realized just how big a step with was. Especially for Zuko. And although Sokka still felt terribly nervous at the thought of attending a party on Zuko’s arm, as the Fire Lord’s _official partner,_ the Ambassador couldn’t ignore just how badly he _wanted to._

“Okay,” Sokka’s voice was a little weak, so he cleared his throat. “I mean, yes, I’d love to go with you, Zuko. As your date. Together.”

Sokka blushed as his boyfriend smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you.” The Fire Lord’s voice was formal, but Sokka could see that Zuko was failing to contain a blush of his own. But then, the Fire Lord's forehead creased into a worried frown, and he looked back to Sokka intently.

“You know that- I mean, going public like this-,” Zuko started, “-it will probably cause some backlash. I just want to make sure that you know what you’re agreeing to-”

But Sokka cut him off.

“I _know_ already, Zuko,” the Ambassador told him, trying to make sure that the Fire Lord understood. The memory of Zuko’s near-assassination was still painfully fresh in Sokka’s mind, as were Lord Anzin’s hateful words at the council meeting, and Sokka was well aware of what kind of opposition he was opening himself up to by _publicly_ dating the Fire Lord. But Sokka had already made his decision a long time ago, and there was no hesitation in his voice when he reached out to take Zuko’s hand and add, “we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

“Okay,” the Fire Lord murmured back a little hesitantly, but Zuko was smiling down at their conjoined hands, so Sokka thought that he was pleased. They were both quiet for a moment as they enjoyed their lunch together, and Sokka found himself relaxing into his cushion as he listened to the ambiance of soft turtleduck quacks around them. But then, an idea occurred to him so suddenly that Sokka couldn’t help but gasp out loud in excitement, causing Zuko to nearly spill his tea with surprise.

“Wait a second, does this mean that I get new party clothes?!” Sokka asked, and the Fire Lord burst into laughter.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Zuko offered with an affectionate chuckle, and Sokka let himself spend the rest of the meal excitedly throwing out his best ideas for outfit designs. The Ambassador felt almost unreasonably content as Zuko listened along happily to his prattle, a small smile tugging at the Fire Lord’s lips as he sipped absently on his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy!! our lads are going public!! big steps y'all im so proud of them :')  
> as always, i love to hear your thoughts/feedback, and thank you all so much for reading <3<3<3


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The importance of a statement piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all about the fluff y'all im sorry in advance akjshkgjgh

_____Zuko_____

“Stay still!”

“I _am_ staying still!”

Zuko snorted at that, tilting Sokka’s head up a little more so that he could see his boyfriend’s stitches a bit better in the low light. It had been a few weeks now since the injury, and Sokka’s cut was almost completely healed, so the Ambassador had asked Zuko if he would remove the sutures for him. Which was _fine_ , Zuko had done it plenty of times for his own wounds, except for the fact that Sokka just wouldn’t stop _squirming_.

“You know,” Zuko said, pulling back a little to look his boyfriend in the eyes, “you could always get an actual _physician_ to do this. I don’t see why you need me to.”

The Fire Lord picked up the tiny knife that was resting atop his vanity, on which Sokka was currently sitting, and the Ambassador scoffed.

“Hey-” Sokka glared. “I got injured saving your ass, so you’re obligated to baby me,” he declared, before adding, “the least you can do is stitch me up!”

Zuko rolled his eyes.

“I’m _not_ stitching you up,” the Fire Lord pointed out. “I’m actually doing the _exact opposite_ of that, in fact.”

“Whatever,” Sokka shook his head, which was rather counterproductive. “Same difference.”

Zuko tried to hide the affectionate smile that rose to his lips as he used one hand to hold his boyfriend’s head still, carefully snipping at the sutures on his eyebrow. The Fire Lord still felt horribly guilty for being the cause of Sokka’s injury, but Zuko knew that it would only make the Ambassador feel worse if he kept apologizing, so he kept his mouth shut. Zuko tried to focus on what he was doing, but the feeling of Sokka’s blue eyes flicking over his face was making it difficult.

“Sokka, if you keep fidgeting I’m going to accidentally cut you.”

“Sorry.” The Ambassador’s voice was sheepish, and he sat on his hands.

Zuko sighed and pulled back again.

“What are you worrying about?” The Fire Lord asked, and Sokka avoided his gaze. Zuko could tell that there was more on in his boyfriend’s mind than Sokka was letting on, and when the Ambassador didn’t respond right away, Zuko prodded, “Is it about the party?”

Sokka took a deep breath, before meeting the Fire Lord’s eyes again.

“I just-” the Ambassador seemed to be struggling to find the right words. “I was just thinking about…what people’s reactions might be?” Sokka sounded nervous. “Do you think that…anyone will try to cause an uproar about us attending together?”

“I doubt it,” Zuko told him honestly, before adding, “not during the party, at least. My nobles care too much about keeping up appearances.” Zuko tried not to let the bitterness creep into his voice. “It’s more likely that they’ll just ignore it altogether and continue to pretend that you aren’t my date at all.”

Sokka frowned up at him, and Zuko took a moment to snip another one of the stitches away before continuing.

“I mean, everyone already _knows_ ,” Zuko pointed out. “But they’re all still holding out hope that it won’t actually change anything, and that I’ll still end up marrying a woman from the Fire Nation one day. But, by bringing you to this party as my official partner, I’ll effectively be telling them that it will never happen. And if there’s any way for them to wilfully ignore that, I’m sure that they will.” Zuko’s voice _was_ bitter now, and Sokka didn’t respond for a few moments as the Fire Lord finished removing another suture.

“So…” Sokka’s voice was thoughtful when he responded. “We need to…put on a show?” he asked cheekily, and Zuko flushed.

“I just…want to make sure that it’s obvious to everyone that you’re my _boyfriend,_ ” Zuko explained. He didn’t want Sokka feel like he had to act a certain way in front of Zuko’s people if the Ambassador wasn’t comfortable with that…

Sokka was silent for another few minutes as Zuko finished cutting away the last of his boyfriend’s stitches and inspected the healed wound. It…certainly _was_ going to scar, and Zuko couldn’t help feeling another twist of guilt. Sokka must have noticed him frowning, because the Ambassador reached forwards to take Zuko’s hand.

“Stop it,” Sokka ordered.

“Stop what?”

“Stop feeling _guilty._ ”

Zuko was _trying_ , really, but-

“It’s going to scar.”

“So?” Sokka tugged the Fire Lord closer by his wrists, but Zuko still avoided his eyes as he continued. “That just means that I get to look like a badass! _And_ tell everyone that I got it saving the Fire Lord from an assassination attempt. How cool is that?”

Zuko knew that Sokka was just trying to make him feel better, but it still worked a little.

“Well.” Zuko cleared his throat. “At least it will be a very sexy scar,” the Fire Lord managed to say with a blush, and Sokka grinned back at him.

“But not _nearly_ as sexy as yours, _”_ the Ambassador returned, and Zuko’s blush flared even deeper when Sokka leaned forwards to kiss his ruined cheek. The Fire Lord let himself melt into his boyfriend a little, as Sokka trailed gentle kisses down along his scar, but then the Ambassador pulled back again and Zuko tried not to pout.

“I think I have an idea,” Sokka began, as Zuko looked down at him curiously. “Remember how I was talking about outfit ideas a few days ago?” he asked, and the Fire Lord nodded. “Well what if… instead of embellishing my robes with _silver,_ you could use gold instead?” he suggested, and Zuko blinked owlishly at him. “I mean,” the Ambassador continued, “I think it makes a… _statement_ , y’know?” Sokka was the one blushing now. “That I’m… yours.”

Zuko felt warmth flood his chest, and he knew that he was giving his boyfriend a terribly sappy grin as he responded.

“Yeah, that’d be-” What could Zuko _possibly_ have done to deserve the man in front of him? “That’s a…good idea. I mean, if you want to?” he asked hesitantly, and Sokka’s responding smile was dazzling. Zuko couldn’t help but tug his Ambassador in to kiss him again.

_____Sokka_____

Two weeks later, the Ambassador sat at Zuko’s desk, scribbling away at some plans for increasing trade between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. Sokka heard the door swing open gently, but he didn’t bother to look up, already able to tell that it was Zuko. The Fire Lord soon appeared at his side, hovering over Sokka’s shoulder as if waiting for the Ambassador to finish whatever he was doing before interrupting. Sokka tried to contain a smile, setting down his brush so that he could give Zuko his undivided attention.

“Yes?” Sokka asked wryly, finally looking up. The Fire Lord was holding a large, ornate paper box that Sokka realized a little belatedly must contain the Ambassador’s new party clothes, and he immediately felt himself grinning in excitement.

“Our outfits arrived today,” Zuko told him shyly, turning to set the box down on the bed.

“ _Our_ outfits?” Sokka asked, and the Fire Lord offered him a sheepish smile.

“I thought- well I liked your idea…about the gold, I mean, so I-” Zuko seemed to be struggling to explain himself, and he trailed off with a frustrated sigh. “Just…look,” he eventually said, gesturing to the box.

Sokka stood and padded over, lifting the delicate lid to peer down at the silk robes folded neatly inside. They were beautiful, and Sokka lifted them out of the box to turn the shimmering blue fabric over in his hands. It looked…still very Water Tribe, both in style and in color, but the typical silvery details that Sokka would normally have expected were replaced with brilliant gold threats that caught in the flickering candlelight. Sokka blinked at them, feeling a swell of emotion come over him. Zuko had obviously put a lot of thought into ordering a design that was true to Sokka’s culture, while also implementing his idea about making an obvious statement.

The Ambassador blinked up at Zuko, who was watching him a little nervously.

“Do you…like it?” the Fire Lord asked, and Sokka tried not to laugh.

“It’s perfect, Zuko.” The Ambassador could feel himself grinning like an idiot, and Zuko offered him a shy smile in return.

“Do you want to see mine?” the Fire Lord asked, his voice still hesitant, and Sokka was immediately curious.

“Of course,” he said, and Zuko gestured back towards the box. Sokka noticed now that there was a second robe inside, hidden beneath a layer of delicate tissue paper. As he set his own outfit down, the Ambassador could see that Zuko was looking even _more_ nervous now, and Sokka wasn’t really sure what he was expecting as he hesitantly lifted the tissue paper off, blinking down at the crimson robes in front of him.

Sokka didn’t know _that_ much about Fire Nation fashion, but as he lifted the clothes out of the box, he noted that they certainly _looked_ like something that the Fire Lord would wear: all sharp lines and bold angles. But, as Sokka looked closer, he noticed that Zuko’s outfit had been altered in a similar way to his own; the usual golden embellishments replaced with delicate silver embroidery. In fact, the whole outfit was outlined in silver, a perfect mirror piece to Sokkas own, and the Ambassador suddenly realized just how big of a statement it would be for Zuko to wear these clothes in front of his people. Especially with Sokka at his side. The Ambassador felt emotion clog his throat as heat pricked his eyes.

“You didn’t have to do this, Zuko.” Sokka’s voice was thick with emotion, and he felt the Fire Lord frown.

“You don’t like it?” Zuko asked, and Sokka rushed to correct himself.

“No! I mean, _yes of course_ I like it, Zuko, it’s-” Sokka tried to blink back tears as the Fire Lord’s own gaze softened. “I just- you didn’t _have_ to….”

Sokka didn’t know how to explain that this was just…so much more than he’d expected. He knew that Zuko _must_ understand how his people would see this: their Fire Lord openly wearing a color so strongly associated with a foreign nation, as a way of declaring his relationship with Sokka to the world.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to- just because _I_ suggested-” the Ambassador tried, but Zuko cut him off.

“But I want to,” Zuko said, and the Fire Lord was blushing again when he met Sokka’s gaze. “I want my people to see that I’m _yours,_ too…” he explained, and Sokka was suddenly overcome. He felt hot tears spill over his cheeks as he pulled Zuko forwards to kiss him, and the Fire Lord was smiling against his mouth as Sokka wondered what he could possibly have done to deserve this kind of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i KNOW i'm a SAP okay jhgdkjh  
> rlly though, i hope that you guys liked this idea, i thought that it was cute maybe 😭  
> as always, tysm for reading and i hope that you are all continuing to enjoy 💕


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost party time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in the lead up to the party now, and our lads sure are nervous but its all gonna be okay 👀  
> tysm for reading and i hope that you all still enjoy! <3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka was staring down at the letter in his hands, scanning it over for the _third_ time, and the Ambassador still wasn’t really sure what the _hell_ he was going to do about it. When Zuko had asked him to send Chief Arnook a message a few weeks ago, only after several of the Fire Lord’s own letters had gone unanswered, Sokka really hadn’t been _that_ worried. He’d just figured that they were still mulling it over, but it would seem that Zuko’s fears hadn’t been _entirely_ unfounded. The Chief’s reply to Sokka’s own personal letter was amiable in tone, but the message was still clear: although the war had ended nearly two years ago now, the Northern Water Tribe still wasn’t totally convinced of the new Fire Lord’s commitment to a lasting peace. And, more importantly, Arnook wasn’t convinced that whoever he decided to send as an Ambassador would actually be safe living long-term in the Fire Nation. Apparently, the Chief was worried that sending one of his people into the Fire Nation might endanger their life, and Sokka could hardly blame him. Especially after Yue… Arnook had lost just as much to the war as any of them, but Sokka also _knew_ just how important this was. Not only as a crucial step towards lasting peace, but also just how important it was to _Zuko_. Hearing that the Northern Water Tribe didn’t trust him to ensure the safety of one of their people…it would certainly hurt him, and to make matters even worse, Zuko was already freaking out about his impending birthday party. Which was _tonight._

This was all just so messed up… What they hell was Sokka supposed to do? He knew that Zuko was trying not to show him how nervous he was about attending this party together, but the Ambassador could still _tell_. The last thing that Zuko needed right now was to be worrying about foreign relations _on top of_ his own people’s judgement.

But…Sokka couldn’t help worrying that Zuko would resent him for keeping this from him, even just for one night. ...wasn’t that still lying?

Sokka made a frustrated noise as he dropped the letter to flutter down onto Zuko’s desk. _Right, okay,_ even the Fire Lord would agree that he needed to be focusing on one thing at a time. Zuko’s birthday party was the most imminent concern, so Sokka slipped the letter under some of the other papers on the desk, and promised himself that he’d tell Zuko about it first thing tomorrow. Sokka could figure out a way to convince Arnook of the Fire Lord’s integrity once they'd placated Zuko's _own_ people.

As it was, Sokka figured that he only really had a few hours before he needed to start getting ready, and the Ambassador was sort of trying not to freak out himself. Zuko had said that there probably wouldn’t be much open retaliation during the party, but it was still probably going to be horrifically awkward. Sokka was glad that Mai and Ty Lee would be attending together, as well as Lady Lin and a few other friendly acquaintances he’d made in the past several months. Sokka knew that he and Zuko would be amongst friends; not to mention that Suki and the Kyoshis were helping to provide security, so the Ambassador tried to convince himself that it was all going to be okay. Sokka knew that Zuko was going to need him to be there for him through this; the Fire Lord might be trying to feign confidence about coming out to his entire nation all at once, but Sokka knew Zuko far too well for that now. He knew that big parties were already _hell_ for Zuko, without the added pressure of having to placate hostile nobles, and Sokka vowed that he’d do his best to make sure that his boyfriend was okay tonight. This wasn’t a burden that he was going to let Zuko try to carry alone.

Sokka heard a knock at the door, meaning it was someone _other_ than the Fire Lord, and he called out an easy, “Come in!”

Suki ducked into the room just a second later, but she only took one look at the Ambassador before she frowned.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, and Sokka sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Suki padded over to where he was sitting. “Is it about tonight?” she prompted.

“Yeah, but also-” he sighed again and pulled Arnook’s letter back out, handing it over to Suki and waiting a moment as she glanced it over.

“Ah,” she said.

“Yeah,” Sokka replied.

“You’re not going to tell Zuko?” Suki asked him, and he wasn’t really sure why she assumed that, but Sokka still answered truthfully.

“Not right now. I don’t think- he’s got enough to worry about, already. I can tell him tomorrow.”

Suki just nodded, so Sokka let himself feel a little bit less guilty about his decision.

“Its gonna be okay, you know?” Suki told him a moment later, and the Ambassador tried hard to believe her.

“I’m more worried about Zuko,” Sokka told her eventually. “I mean, I know that nobody is going to try to hurt him while you guys there, but-” the Ambassador couldn’t help feeling like he was making the Fire Lord do something that he didn’t want to, even though it had been Zuko’s idea in the first place. “He just gets so overwhelmed at these big events sometimes, and this one is going to be even _worse_. I just- I want to make sure I’m doing everything that I can to make it easier on him.”

Sokka could hear the frustration in his own voice, and Suki offered his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“I’m sure that just having you there with him will already be a big help,” she tried, but Sokka wasn’t so convinced. He couldn’t help worrying that being at Zuko’s side would only stress the Fire Lord out even more, and Sokka _hated_ the idea of causing his boyfriend any more discomfort than he was already going to be in.

“I guess…” Sokka responded, but he didn’t sound very sure. Not even to his own ears.

_____Zuko_____

It was finally time for the Fire Lord to get ready for his birthday. Zuko had spent the entire day trying desperately to focus on his responsibilities, while the impending party loomed over his head, but the monster of his anxiety had only grown. He _knew_ that he wanted to do this, but the thought of actually walking out in front of all of his nobles with Sokka at his side…it was making Zuko go just a little bit insane. For _so many_ different reasons, and Zuko could hardly even keep track of them all. The Fire Lord knew that this would be the best and most indisputable way to announce his relationship with Sokka; a declaration that his people would understand. But Zuko still couldn’t help dreading the idea of standing in the throne room with hundreds of eyes on him, as he tried to placate dozens of nobles who would rather see him _dead_ than happy with a foreigner. Or a man. All of Zuko's old fears started creeping back in, and he felt terribly young as he gazed at his reflection in his mirror.

The Fire Lord really _had_ liked Sokka’s idea about the gold, but it didn’t seem right to let his boyfriend be the only one to make that statement. Sokka didn’t _belong_ to him, not unless they both belonged to each other, and Zuko was determined to make his people see that. It was practically unheard of for a Fire Lord to date someone from another nation, and Zuko was sure that both he and Sokka’s clothes would cause an uproar. The Fire Lord was certainly concerned about the potential backlash, but Zuko also found himself caring less and less about protecting the _purity_ of the Fire Nation’s traditions. And if any of his people disagreed with that, then they didn't deserve to have a say in the Fire Nation’s future. This evening was about more than just showing off his relationship with Sokka; it was also about showing the Fire Nation that they could work _together_ with the other nations, as equals.

Zuko’s eyes flickered over the silvery embroidery on his own collar, until he heard his boyfriend’s voice from behind him and lifted his gaze to meet Sokka’s own eyes in the mirror.

“ _Oooh,_ someone’s lookin’ fancy!” the Ambassador said, and Zuko tried not to blush. “Is it a special occasion or something?

Sokka had already wished Zuko a happy birthday about two dozen times, so the Fire Lord just offered him a wry smile.

“Nope. Not at all,” he replied.

Sokka was wearing his own version of their complementary outfits, and as the Ambassador walked up to stand behind Zuko in the mirror, the Fire Lord couldn’t help thinking that they really did look pretty good together, although he supposed he _was_ a bit biased.

“Well, well, well, Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka’s voice was teasing. “You must have gotten some _great_ fashion advice.” He winked. “ _Somebody_ sure cleans up well.”

It really was ridiculous that Sokka could still get him to blush with such silly compliments.

“Shut up.”

The Ambassador snickered in response, but then he tugged Zuko back against his chest, and they both stood looking in the mirror for a moment as the Fire Lord tried to picture how the two of them would look to his people.

But Zuko knew that he really couldn’t predict their reactions, so the Fire Lord resigned himself to an incredibly stressful night, and just prayed that things wouldn’t go horribly wrong.

A knock sounded at the door, and Sokka moved to pull away. Zuko let him go, but the Fire Lord intertwined their fingers back together as the door opened, and Sokka squeezed his hand back with a smile.

“Aww, look at the two of you!” Suki stood in the doorway grinning at them, fully adorned in the greens and golds of her Kyoshi armor. “Sokka! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about your outfits!!”

“Er…sorry?” Sokka was blushing a little, but Suki just walked over to them with an easy smile.

“You guys look so perfect! You’re _certainly_ going to make an impression,” she teased, and Zuko felt his own face flush to match his boyfriend’s.

“Well- that’s the idea!” Sokka threw his arm around Zuko’s shoulders, and the Fire Lord tried to still his racing heart.

“Well, we’d better get going,” Suki said, still smiling was as she gestured for the two of them to leave the room ahead of her. “The party’s already in full-swing, it’s time to make your grand entrance!”

Zuko felt nausea creeping up his throat as they walked down the empty hallways towards the throne room together. The two Kyoshi warriors that were standing guard outside the door both grinned happily at them as they approached, and Zuko tried to force himself to take deep breath. _Okay, I can do this. It’s going to be fine._

Zuko really was an _awful_ liar.

_Oh spirits, this is going to be terrible! I can’t do this, what if-_

But before Zuko could let himself spiral into panic, Sokka reached out to take his hand again, and the Ambassador’s palm was so solid and real against Zuko’s own that the Fire Lord managed to ground himself a little, forcing the creeping hysteria down as he took a shaky breath.

“Hey,” Sokka got his attention, speaking just softly enough that only Zuko could hear, and Fire Lord let himself look up at his boyfriend as the doors to the throne room swung open in front of them. “I’m going to be here the whole time,” Sokka murmured. “Just breathe, okay? I love you.”

 _I love you_.

Zuko took another deep breath. And another. Sokka squeezed his fingers tightly, as the two of them stepped forwards into the crowded throne room together, hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaah sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger jkhlkjhl <3<3<3  
> tysm for your kudos and comments, i seriously cannot thank u guys enough for your support 😭


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins! Zuko is struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back y'all!! this chapter is the first half of zuko's birthday party, and it deals with some more sensory overload and a shutdown (again, this is based on my own experiences as an autistic woman so i hope i managed to represent it well)  
> as always, i hope that you all enjoy <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

It took a few moments for people to start noticing them, but Zuko felt a slow ripple pulse through the crowd as he and Sokka entered throne room together. A hundred eyes were suddenly on them both, and Zuko tried desperately to swallow down his panic.

“Everyone’s staring,” he mumbled to his boyfriend, and he heard Sokka chuckle.

“Isn’t that the point?” the Ambassador whispered back. “Besides, can you really blame them? I mean, you look incredible!”

Sokka squeezed his hand again, and Zuko tried to smother a slightly hysterical bubble of laughter. The Ambassador tugged him forwards through the throng of people, and Zuko let himself be guided along, trying to get an idea of his people’s reactions. The nobles continued to eye them both, whispering amongst themselves as they watched their Fire Lord. But there were so many people – just a blur of faces and crimson robes – that Zuko couldn’t focus on any one person for too long. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man angrily slam his drink down on a table and storm out of the room, and the Fire Lord’s stomach dropped. But Sokka just nodded to a Kyoshi warrior standing a few feet away, and she smirked back as she watched the huffing noble leave. The Fire Lord realized a little dazedly that Sokka must have asked the Kyoshis to keep note of which people were most likely to cause an uproar, and Zuko silently thanked his boyfriend for having the presence of mind to even organize that while he had been too busy _freaking out_.

The Fire Lord’s stomach squirmed as he noticed a few other nobles leave the room as well. _Okay_ , this was fine, Zuko had known that some of them would. He was distinctly aware of several infuriated expressions aimed their way, while many other nobles broke conversations to blink owlishly at the Fire Lord and the Ambassador as if they were simply mildly surprised. Zuko felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, and Sokka’s hand in his was practically the only thing holding him up.

It took a few moments before someone apparently plucked the courage to approach them, and the Fire Lord couldn’t smother the dread that rose in him as on of his higher ranking generals moved forwards to block their way. The Fire Lord could feel himself preparing for the worst, a bitter protectiveness rising in him when Zuko noticed the man glanced towards Sokka before turning back to him.

“Fire Lord Zuko!” the General crowed, but his tone was not what Zuko was expecting. He sounded...amused? “There you finally are! And here we all thought that you were going to miss your own birthday!” The man let out an amicable chuckle as Zuko blinked stupidly at him. “Though, I suppose we can hardly blame the two of you for being _fashionably_ late,” the General said pointedly, eyeing the silver on Zuko’s collar. But...he didn’t _seem_ offended…

Zuko took a shaky breath, trying to conjure a reasonable response, but Sokka beat him to it.

“Seriously." The Ambassador snorted. "You should have seen how long it took him to do his hair,” he joked, and the General blinked at Sokka in surprise for a moment before bursting into a loud guffaw of laughter.

Zuko blushed, but sent his boyfriend a grateful look as Sokka grinned back at him. The General said something else that Zuko didn’t hear, and the Fire Lord tried to breathe as his boyfriend responded again with ease. Zuko could still feel the whispers and glances of his people on him, as their judgement rippled through the crowd. But, as Zuko tried to scan their faces, he let himself be comforted by the fact that they didn’t _all_ seem angry. Zuko caught Lin’s eye across the room, and she offered him a dazzling smile, happy tears shining in her eyes. The Fire Lord let himself offer a tentative smile back, as more nobles began to swarm in to speak with him and Sokka.

Zuko found himself wading through dozens of congratulations on his birthday, and many, _many_ more comments and questions about his relationship. Although, he realized that it was really only the _mostly_ well-meaning nobles who approached, and Zuko supposed that was probably a good thing. The livid faces of several others hung near the edges of the throne room, whispering angrily amongst themselves, but Zuko forced himself to ignore them. The majority of those who actually took the time to speak to him and Sokka were positive, if a little bit ignorant, but the Ambassador seemed to manage the conversation effortlessly, apparently unaffected even by the most inane questions.

“So…” one noblewoman simpered, “...is... _t_ _his sort of thing_ common in the Water Tribes, then?” She glanced pointedly at the Ambassador’s hand, still intertwined with Zuko’s, but Sokka just raised an eyebrow and took her question in stride.

“Nah, our birthday parties usually have a lot less fire than this,” he joked, and the woman blinked in confusion at him for a moment, before tinkling with laughter.

“Oh, _and_ a sense of humor!”

“Lord Zuko, you’ve truly outdone yourself!” a different noblewoman piped in, and Zuko felt himself blushing terribly as Sokka smirked at him.

“Yes, I have,” the Fire Lord replied softly, and Sokka offered him a sappy grin.

Zuko could still feel the hostile stares of many of his people, but a fair number of them seemed to be only slightly surprised. As Zuko watched Sokka handle his nobles with ease, he couldn’t help but envy his boyfriend for how simple this all seemed to be for him. It wasn’t even that Sokka was particularly eloquent; he just had this endearing charm about him that seemed to be working nearly as well on Zuko's people as it worked on the Fire Lord himself. Zuko was starting to realize that he really _never_ would have been able to do this without Sokka at his side, and the Fire Lord allowed himself to focus on the Ambassador’s voice, trying to tune out the ambient sounds of music and buzzing noise that whirled around him like a hurricane.

But no matter how hard the Fire Lord tried, the longer he stayed in the crowded room, the more and more overwhelmed he started to feel. It was like the dial on his senses had been turned up to maximum: every clinking glass was an explosion, every brush against him felt like a burn. A peal of laughter sounded out a few feet behind him, and Zuko felt himself flinch. The combination of flickering candlelight and shadows started blurring together, and everything felt like it was simultaneously moving incredibly slowly and also _far too fast,_ like Zuko was spiralling through a vortex of color and noise. Zuko could feel his heart racing and his tongue was made of lead in his mouth. Was…someone speaking to him? The Fire Lord tried to force his jaw open, but it might as well have been screwed shut. Zuko distantly felt Sokka squeeze his hand again, and the Fire Lord only realized that he was being tugged out into the hallway when his boyfriend pushed shut the door behind them. Zuko immediately felt relief flood through him, as the sharp lights and buzzing voices were cut off, leaving him alone with Sokka in the dim hallway. The Ambassador’s voice floated up to him, as if from deep underwater, and Zuko tried to make himself focus.

“-you’re okay, just breathe. Take as much time as you need.” Sokka was holding both of Zuko’s hands together in front of him now, and the Fire Lord let himself focus on that one point of contact until his brain stopped trying to convince him that he was being electrocuted.

“People are going to be wondering where we went,” was the first thing Zuko managed to choke out, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Let them wonder,” he scoffed. “You’re allowed to take a break, Zuko.” Sokka asserted, but then more softly, he asked, “...are you okay?”

“Yeah...” Zuko felt incredibly silly for his shut down now that he was calmer, and he avoided Sokka’s gaze. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Zuko.”

“…it’s stupid.”

“Its _not_ stupid.” Sokka released Zuko hands and moved as if to pull the Fire Lord closer, but then he hesitated, like he wasn’t sure that Zuko wanted to be touched right then. The Fire Lord felt his chest constrict at Sokka’s consideration; he’d never even _talked_ to his boyfriend about…how difficult these big social gatherings could be for him, but Sokka was somehow still able to tell that it was Zuko’s overloaded senses that were the problem, rather than just his normal social anxiety.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Sokka asked, and the Fire Lord felt emotion creep up his throat. Zuko reached forwards to take his boyfriend’s hands again.

“ _This_ helps,” the Fire Lord said of their intertwined fingers. “It’s…grounding. Something to focus on.”

Sokka’s responding smile was dazzling.

“Well good,” he said, “because I didn’t want to let go of your hand anyways!”

Zuko choked out a laugh in response. Sokka was still grinning at him, and the Fire Lord allowed himself close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, feeling the tension slip from him a little.

“I just…need a minute,” Zuko admitted, and Sokka squeezed his hands again.

“Take as long as you need,” the Ambassador told him gently, and Zuko tried to allow himself to believe that his boyfriend actually _didn’t_ mind standing out here in the hallway with him while he calmed down. That, maybe, Sokka really _didn’t_ think he was acting ridiculous, and that Zuko _wasn’t_ being weak for needing a break. It was okay to let himself be vulnerable every now and then _…right?_

“We can go back in together whenever you’re ready,” Sokka told him, and Zuko nodded without opening his eyes. The Fire Lord took another deep breath, focusing on the feeling of Sokka’s hands in his. And, suddenly, the thought of going back into the bustling throne room and facing the judgement of his people once again wasn’t nearly so scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me crying in the corner  
> i hope y'all like my autistic!zuko headcanons, thank you all so much for reading and i hope that you're still enjoying this as much as i'm enjoying writing it 😭<3<3


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendly conversation and the party draws to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko and sokka deserve a little bit of time to just talk with their friends  
> also ty lee is baby and i love her so much💕

_____Sokka_____

It wasn’t until much later that evening, when the novelty of the Fire Lord’s appearance had worn off, that Sokka and Zuko finally got a chance to speak with Mai and Ty Lee. The two girls had attended the party together openly; Zuko had told him that Mai was sick of acting like the perfect daughter for her parents, and Ty Lee had apparently decided a long time ago not to care if other people thought that she was strange.

“You two look _sooo_ perfect together!” Ty Lee was gushing, while Mai sipped absently at her drink. “Like, as _soon_ as you guys walked in I could _totally_ tell that your auras were in sync!”

Sokka snorted at that, but Mai shot him a glare, so the Ambassador kept his mouth shut about the distinct lack of scientific evidence behind auras.

“You two look great together too,” Zuko returned a little awkwardly, but Ty Lee just beamed at him.

“You really think so? I _told_ Mai that it was a good idea to let me do her hair tonight!” Ty Lee exclaimed, as her girlfriend just smiled wryly over the rim of her glass. “See, Mai! Even _Zuko_ likes it!”

Mai shyly reached a hand to touch her hair, which was put up in a style reminiscent of the one that she usually wore, but Sokka could certainly see Ty Lee’s influence in the way that it was braided.

“As if _Zuko_ knows anything about hairstyles,” Mai scoffed, but her tone was affectionate, and the Fire Lord blushed.

“...I know enough to tell that it looks nice,” he mumbled defensively, and Sokka couldn’t help but snicker a little.

“See! It looks nice!” Ty Lee declared, and Mai just rolled her eyes.

The four of them spent a few more minutes chatting idly, before Sokka heard the light clear of a throat next to him.

“Hey there, Lin! How are ya?” Sokka asked, urging the noblewoman forwards to join their group.

Though she looked a little bit intimidated, Lin offered them all a warm smile as she replied, “I’m doing very well, Sokka. Thank you.”

Zuko cleared his throat.

“Mai, Ty Lee, this is Lady Lin. She’s a good friend of ours,” the Fire Lord introduced, and Lin blushed lightly before offering them all a low bow.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she offered.

“Likewise!” Ty Lee replied cheerfully, as Mai nodded her agreement.

“So, where’s _your_ girl tonight?” Sokka asked Lin, and she blushed again.

“Daiyu is- she’s providing security,” Lin responded, her voice regretful. Sokka couldn’t blame her; it must have been difficult for her not to be able to have her partner at her side like everyone else could.

“Well, if _she’s_ on the job, then we definitely don’t have anything to worry about!” Sokka told her with a grin, and he succeeded in getting the noblewoman to smile back a little.

“Wait, _you’re_ the one who’s dating Daiyu?” Ty Lee asked excitedly a second later, and Lin blinked at her in surprise.

“Oh, um…yes. You know her?”

“Oh yeah, she’s great! She trains with us Kyoshis sometimes; _such_ a sweetheart, but, like…one who could _totally_ kick your ass,” Ty Lee enthused.

“Yes,” Lin laughed, looking pleased. “That sounds like her.”

The group continued to talk amongst themselves as the party raged around them. Sokka had barely let go of Zuko’s hand all night, but the uproar over their entrance had seemingly died down over the past several hours, and Sokka sipped at his drink as he listened to his friends converse. He found himself zoning out a little as his mind wandered absently, until Lin caught his attention once again.

“If there’s anything I can do…” the noblewoman murmured quietly, just to Sokka, while Zuko and the other girls continued chatting on about something else. “I mean, to make things easier for you and Zuko after tonight...” she trailed off for a moment, and Sokka waited for her to continue.

"This is a...very important step for the Fire Nation,” Lin told him, her voice filled with admiration as she gazed at Zuko where he laughed along at something that Mai had just said. “For our people to see their Fire Lord openly in a relationship with a foreign man; it's something that I certainly never thought that I would live to experience. I’m sure that Zuko has been preparing himself to receive a lot of backlash for tonight, but I just want both of you to know that-” Lin took a deep breath, eyes scanning the crowd, and Sokka followed her gaze to where it came to rest on a Fire Nation guard standing stoically by the door across the room. Daiyu. “-for many of us, it means a great deal to have a Fire Lord who is willing to set that kind of example. So…thank you. Both of you.”

Sokka thought he understood what Lin was trying to say – that many of the Fire Nation citizens would see his and Zuko’s relationship _not_ as an offense against their nation’s culture, but rather as a positive example of acceptance and change. It was a little intimidating if he was being honest; Sokka had certainly never considered himself to be much of a role model, but if even _one_ person felt safer being themself because of the example that he and Zuko were setting, then surely it was all worth the risk, _right_?

“Thank you,” the Ambassador replied a little awkwardly, but Lin just lifted her eyes back to him with a gentle smile as he continued. “I’m sure that- if there’s anything that you can do to help- we’ll definitely let you know.”

As Sokka watched Lin duck her head in acknowledgement before turning back to the rest of the group, an idea suddenly occurred to him. But- it was really something that he should bring up with Zuko before he let himself charge ahead blindly, so Sokka kept it to himself for now.

As the party continued on in a blur, Sokka noted that Zuko seemed to be much more at ease than he had been earlier. The Fire Lord had headed out into the hallway a few times to take a break, and Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself _much_ more for having done so. Both the Fire Lord and his Ambassador had decided to forgo any alcohol tonight, figuring that it would be better if they both stayed sober, so Sokka sipped absently again on his glass of what was actually just water, as the party slowly began to die down around them.

Eventually, no matter how well Zuko had been handling the evening so far, Sokka couldn’t help noticing that the Fire Lord looked exhausted, so he begged off Ty Lee’s happy chatter and led Zuko out of the hall with an amicable goodnight to the girls, before anyone could notice their escape and try to tangle them in another lengthy conversation.

Zuko sat down heavily on the edge of his own bed as Sokka pushed the door to his rooms shut behind them a few moments later, but there was a smile tugging at the Fire Lord’s lips despite his obvious exhaustion, and Sokka couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“I think that went…pretty well?” Zuko said, and Sokka hummed in agreement as he stepped forwards to pull the Fire Lord’s hair out of its topknot. Zuko leaned forwards to bury his face in the front of Sokka’s robes, humming in pleasure as the Ambassador let his fingers thread through the dark strands.

“Thank you...” the Fire Lord mumbled against Sokka’s stomach, and the Ambassador pulled back a little to kneel down in front of Zuko to look him in the eyes.

“For what?”

“For… _everything_ …” Zuko replied, avoiding his gaze, and the Ambassador felt his heart flutter embarrassingly.

“You don’t need to thank me, Zuko,” Sokka’s throat felt thick, and he tried to brush off his own affectionate blush with a joke. “I mean, c’mon, I didn’t even get you a birthday present!”

The Fire Lord blinked at him for a moment, before tugging Sokka in so that Zuko's golden eyes were all that the Ambassador could see.

“Yes you did…” Zuko's response was a breathless murmur, and Sokka couldn’t help but grin against his boyfriend’s lips as the Fire Lord kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaah cuties💕  
> ty all so much for reading, i got so many incredible comments on my last chapter and it makes me soooo happy to hear that people are enjoying this and that some of you related so much to zuko and his sensory overload, i absolutely adore hearing from you guys so seriously tysm, ur the real mvps 😭😭


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise its not too bad, despite the ominous summary kjdhgjh  
> also the beginning zuko pov of this chapter has a little bit of nsfw in it, so you can skip it completely if that's not your thing (nothing plot important happens there i promise)  
> as always, thank you all so much for reading 💖

_____Zuko_____

The Fire Lord awoke slowly the next morning, gradually becoming aware of Sokka’s warm chest pressed against his back, and the Ambassador’s sleeping breaths tickled the hair at the nape of Zuko’s neck. The Fire Lord allowed himself a few blissful moments to enjoy the feeling of Sokka’s arm around his waist as he nestled even deeper into the cozy mess of pillows and blankets. Eventually, Zuko heard a sleepy mumble from behind him, and warm lips pressed against his shoulder for a moment before Sokka spoke.

“Good morning,” the Ambassador’s voice was low and rough with sleep, and Zuko couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach as Sokka’s arms tightened around him.

“’…’Morning,” the Fire Lord replied, a little embarrassed to hear that his own voice was already breathless. Zuko felt Sokka’s fingers splay out against his bare stomach, as the Ambassador tugged him backwards even closer. Sokka made another contented noise as he mouthed at the sensitive skin behind the Fire Lord’s ear, and Zuko couldn’t help tilting his head back a little bit to give the Ambassador better access as he sighed in pleasure. Zuko was _trying_ to keep control of himself, but when Sokka bit down not-so-gently on the curve of his shoulder, the Fire Lord couldn’t help the desperate sound that escaped him.

“ _Sokka…_ ”

“Mhmm?”

“I…I have to get up soon,” Zuko told him, and the Ambassador made a grumpy noise.

“No you don’t,” Sokka asserted, and Zuko let out a breathless chuckle.

“I thought that _you_ were supposed to be the responsible one?” the Fire Lord pointed out, and Sokka snorted.

“Who told you that?”

The Ambassador let his fingers trail down Zuko’s stomach, and the Fire Lord tried to remember how to breathe as Sokka’s hand slipped even lower to wrap around him. Zuko heard himself make a terribly embarrassing noise, and the Fire Lord was _pretty sure_ that there was a good reason for them to not get _too_ carried away right then, but he suddenly couldn’t remember what it was…

Zuko let himself get lost in the feeling of _Sokka_ and allowed himself to go pliant under his Ambassador’s hands, until a sharp knock rapped at the door and Zuko suddenly felt himself flush scarlet.

“Lord Zuko?” the voice of one of his Fire Nation guards called out from the other side of the door, and Zuko cursed. “You have a meeting in twenty minutes with General Huan.”

“Ignore them...” Sokka mumbled in his ear, not even stilling his hand, and it was all Zuko could even do to focus enough to respond.

“If I ignore them they might come in!” he hissed back, and the Ambassador just made another grumpy noise in response.

“Then…tell them to go away?” Sokka asked, and when Zuko didn’t immediately respond he could practically feel his boyfriend's smirk.

“Lord Zuko?” the guard’s voice called again, and Zuko let out another soft curse as he tried to get his voice under control enough to respond.

“Yes- thank you, I’ll be there soon. You may return to your post,” the Fire Lord called out, a little proud of how steady he managed to sound, as he listened to the guard’s retreating shuffle.

“You are a _terrible_ influence on me,” Zuko accused a second later, but the Fire Lord's voice was embarrassingly weak, and Sokka just kissed the back of his neck again.

“C’mon, they said you have twenty minutes!” the Ambassador teased, tightening his grip a little, and Zuko heard himself whimper.

“I still have to get ready!” he returned breathlessly, but the Fire Lord was suddenly starting to care less and less about being on time...

“Then tell me to stop,” Sokka countered, and when Zuko's only response was to push back against him more, the Ambassador chuckled again. “That’s what I thought.”

_____Sokka_____

Much later that day, Sokka padded through the hallways of the palace, allowing himself a bit of sinful pride as he thought back to that morning. Zuko was always so completely irresistible in the mornings, and the Ambassador _really_ was tired of his boyfriend always creeping out of bed so early. They _both_ deserved to have some time just to themselves, and Sokka found himself daydreaming about _exactly_ how he’d like to spend that time, if they had it, when Suki rounded the corner and noticed him sitting on a divan by the window and sort of just staring into space.

“Hey Sokka, what’s up?” she asked, and the Ambassador shook himself a little as he tried not to blush.

“Nothing much! Just…sitting here,” he responded lamely, but Suki just raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t comment.

“So…” the Kyoshi leader eyed him in a way that made Sokka feel like she’d come looking for him, and he figured out why she had been when she spoke again. “How did Zuko take the news about the Northern Water Tribe?”

_Fuck._

“Y’know…” Suki continued, as Sokka sat there cursing himself, “you said that you were going to talk to him about Arnook’s letter _first thing_ today?”

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

“Why am I such an _idiot_?”

“So, you _did_ forget,” Suki responded. It wasn’t a question, but she just sounded amused rather than judgemental.

Sokka groaned.

“Why is it that I seem to be _physically incapable_ of remembering things unless they’re literally tattooed on my body?!” he demanded, burying his head in his hands as Suki offered him a comforting pat on the back.

“Why don't you just go tell him now,” she suggested, but Sokka just shook his head.

“He’s in a meeting.”

“ _Well,_ then just go tell him afterwards,” she amended, and the Ambassador sighed.

“Fine, yeah, okay. I’ll go wait in his rooms for him,” he grumbled, and Suki just smiled affectionately at him as he stood up and headed back towards the Fire Lord’s rooms. Sokka expected that he'd have to wait for several hours until Zuko had finished all of his work, but to the Ambassador's surprise, his boyfriend was already sitting on the corner of his bed and staring down at a scroll in his hands when Sokka came in.

As soon as the Ambassador noticed him, Sokka opened his mouth to launch right into the spiel about the Northern Water Tribe that he had planned, but the words died on his tongue when he noticed the expression on Zuko’s face as he looked down at the paper.

“What’s that?” Sokka asked instead, and the Fire Lord closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before handing the scroll to his Ambassador without looking up. Sokka glanced down at it briefly, but before he could really read much of it, Zuko spoke up.

“It’s a petition,” he explained, and the Fire Lord’s voice was so sad that Sokka immediately looked back up at him. “From my nobles. They’re asking me to consider the stability of the Fire Nation in regards to my relationship.”

“What?”

“They’ve gotten plenty of signatures. I suppose…I shouldn’t really be too surprised,” Zuko’s voice was emotionless now, and Sokka finally realized what exactly he was saying.

“Wait. They-” Sokka felt white hot rage flood through him. “They’re _petitioning you_ _to marry a woman?!_ ”

The Ambassador was so angry that he could hardly keep his voice at a reasonable volume, but Zuko just nodded again without responding.

“They can’t-” Sokka’s voice was incredulous. “They can’t _possibly_ think that this piece of paper is going to just _convince_ you to like women?!”

Zuko sighed sadly.

“They don’t,” the Fire Lord clarified, “but they’re hoping that it might shame me into marrying a woman anyways.”

Sokka felt sick to his stomach, and he looked back down to scan over the list of signatures. It was…pretty extensive.

The Ambassador glanced back to where Zuko was sitting, still staring down at his hands, and Sokka realized that the nobles must have been planning this move for quite awhile. Since _long_ before the party last night. And not only that, but if he was being honest, this was probably just about the _most_ effective way that they could have gone about fighting Zuko on this. If the nobles had tried to physically remove him from the throne, then Zuko could have responded in self-defense by ejecting them all from the capital. But, instead, the nobles were playing the ‘reasonable politicians’ who were only concerned about the stability of the Fire Nation. It was certainly effective: both in protecting themselves from retaliation _and_ in convincing their Fire Lord that they spoke on behalf of _all_ of his citizens. The nobles wanted Zuko to think that _none_ of his people would accept him, and as Sokka watched the Fire Lord’s blank expression, he couldn’t help but worry that it might be _working._

“Zuko, _please_ tell me that you’re not actually considering this…” Sokka begged, and the Fire Lord finally looked up at him.

“I’m not,” Zuko assured, but he still sounded terribly despondent. “But I don’t even- I don’t know what I’m going _to_ do. How do I even _respond_ to this?” he asked, waving towards the scroll in Sokka’s hands.

“Uh, how about by taking the name of every single asshole who signed this paper and kicking them the hell out of your government?” Sokka suggested. “Or how about by telling them all _exactly_ where they can shove their petition, and then going and living your best and happiest life just to spite them?”

Zuko smiled just a little at that one, so Sokka continued.

“I’ve got _plenty_ more where those ideas came from. How about-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Zuko interrupted. “I’ll stop letting them get to me.”

Zuko reached out for Sokka’s hand, tugging the Ambassador down to plant a kiss on his lips before snatching the scroll back from him.

“You’d better,” Sokka warned, but the Fire Lord just ignored him and looked back down at the petition in his hands. “I mean it, Zuko.”

Zuko didn’t respond, and Sokka tried not to let himself worry that this whole thing was weighing the Fire Lord a lot more than he was letting on. But…Sokka knew that he had to trust Zuko to be honest with him, and that all he could really do was try to be as supportive as possible. Zuko would tell him if there was anything he could do.

Eventually, Sokka managed to distract Zuko for long enough that he set the petition aside, and eventually he had to leave again to go and handle some more official Fire Lord duties. But it wasn’t until several minutes after Zuko had left, as Sokka was reading over the petition again and silently fuming to himself, that the Ambassador realized that he’d been so distracted by Zuko’s distress that he'd completely forgotten to tell the Fire Lord about Arnook's letter. _Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka ADHD King kjgjlkh its okay babe we Get It™  
> i hope that you all enjoyed this one, thank you so much for your comments/kudos, i always love hearing from you guys tbh its like the best part of writing this❤️😭


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly exposition, so sorry for that, but its all important to the plot so i hope that you guys don't mind too much 💕😭

_____Zuko_____

It was late by the time the Fire Lord returned to his chambers for the night, and he’d expected that Sokka would already be asleep. But the Ambassador was sitting on the edge of the bed and fidgeting nervously when Zuko came in, so the Fire Lord shot him a questioning glance as Sokka looked up at him.

“Hey- I know that you’re probably _really_ tired right now, and this should definitely wait until morning-” Sokka began as soon as Zuko appeared, “-but if I let myself go to sleep without telling you, then I’m just going to forget about it _again,_ and then you’ll be even _more_ mad at me, and-”

“Wait-” Zuko interrupted, “Why would I be mad at you?”

Sokka winced, taking a deep breath before he continued.

“Okaaaay so…just- before I tell you what I'm about to tell you, _please_ remember that I love you, and also that you’re an incredible leader- and I _already_ have a plan to deal with it _anyways_ , so it really isn’t even that big of a deal-

“Sokka,” Zuko cut off his boyfriend’s nervous rambling again, trying to smother his own anxiety. “Just tell me.”

“Right.” Sokka took another deep breath. “So…I got a letter back from the Northern Water Tribe a few days ago, and-”

“A few _days_ ago?!”

“Well- it was _just_ before your party! And I didn’t want to just _spring it on you_ right then and make you even _more_ worried-”

“ _Worried_?” Zuko could hear the panic rising in his own voice, and he tried to stamp it down. “It’s- something _worrying_?”

Sokka winced again.

“Chief Arnook is…” the Ambassador seemed to be trying to find the right words. “He’s worried about the… _safety_ of whoever he sends. For the Ambassadorship.” Sokka explained, avoiding the Fire Lord’s gaze, but Zuko understood what he was really saying.

“You mean…he doesn’t trust _me_ to keep them safe.”

“It’s not- he didn’t say it like _that-_ ”

Zuko felt a cold resignation flood through him at this news. He’d expected that there was some reason that the Northern Water Tribe had been ignoring his correspondence about the Ambassador position, and now that he actually knew what it was, Zuko could hardly blame them. It had barely been a few years since the Fire Nation had invaded the Norther Water Tribe and nearly wiped them all out and destroyed the moon spirit, not to mention that Arnook had lost his only daughter because of it. ...And Sokka had lost the woman he’d loved.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Sokka was rambling, “it’s just- you were already so stressed, and then I just kept getting distracted and forgetting about it, and-

“I’m not mad at you Sokka, you can stop apologizing,” Zuko told him, and the Ambassador’s jaw snapped shut with an audible click. And, Zuko _really_ wasn’t. He knew that Sokka often had a difficult time remembering things: hence why he was always writing everything down and making ridiculously detailed schedules for himself.

Zuko padded over to where his Ambassador was sitting, flopping down next to him and allowing himself to lean his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. He heard Sokka breathe a shaky sigh of relief.

“So…you said you had a plan?” Zuko prompted a second later, and he felt Sokka take another steadying breath, before the Ambassador responded.

“Yeah…” Sokka’s voice was a little hesitant, and Zuko raised his head to look at him again as his boyfriend continued. “I’m going to go to the Northern Water Tribe and use my _unparalleled charm_ to convince Arnook that you’re actually _super_ trustworthy!”

Zuko blinked at him in shock.

“You’re going to _go there?_ ” he asked incredulously, but Sokka just offered him an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, I mean- Arnook already knows me,” Sokka explained, “and who _better_ to convince him that a Water Tribe Ambassador will be safe in the Fire Nation, than an _actual_ Water Tribe Ambassador who’s been living in the Fire Nation!”

Zuko snorted.

“You mean that same Ambassador who was nearly _murdered_ in an assassination attempt a few weeks ago?” he asked, shooting a pointed look to the healed scar on his boyfriend’s eyebrow, but Sokka just scoffed.

“ _Your_ assassination attempt,” the Ambassador reminded him, and Zuko rolled his eyes. But then, Sokka’s voice grew earnest as he continued.

“Just- let me do this for you, Zuko,” he pleaded, and the Fire Lord felt emotion clog his throat. “You’re stressed enough as it is, and this’ll be the easiest way to make sure that everything’s stable.”

Zuko swallowed thickly, kind of unable to believe how lucky he was.

“I can’t ask you to do that-” Zuko tried to protest anyways, as Sokka frowned, “-it’ll take _weeks_ for you to travel all the way there and back, not to mention that I can’t just get you to solve all of my problems for me-”

“Zuko. Shut up,” Sokka said, and the Fire Lord closed his mouth. “You’re not asking me; this is a partnership, remember? The Northern Water Tribe is my sister-nation, this is _my_ responsibility too, and I’m going to do whatever I can to help take care of _all_ of our people.”

Zuko blinked back at him, wanting to argue, but the Fire Lord forced himself to keep quiet. Sokka was right… not to mention that Zuko was _trying_ to remember that it didn’t make him weak to let the people he loved help him out…

“Okay…” the Fire Lord mumbled instead, and Sokka beamed at him.

“Oh!” the Ambassador added a second later. “Actually, I had- there was something _else_ that I wanted to ask you about, too…” Sokka’s voice was sheepish, and Zuko rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the affectionate grin that tugged at his lips.

“What?” the Fire Lord asked wryly.

“Well, I was talking to Lin at the party-” Sokka began, “and it seems like- I think that she really wants to help out. I mean, with improving the Fire Nation for the better. So…I went and looked up her credentials in the library, and she’s actually surprisingly well-qualified, even though it seems like her parents are trying to do _everything_ they can to keep her out of any important politics… or keep her from doing literally _anything_ other than try to find a husband-”

“Sokka,” Zuko interrupted, “please just get to the point.”

“Right- well, the _point_ is,” Sokka continued, “that I think I have the perfect job for her!”

Zuko looked at his boyfriend questioningly, waiting for him to continue.

“You still need someone to fill the Education Minister position, right?”

The Fire Lord blinked.

“Lin…wants to be the Education Minister?” Zuko asked, and Sokka rubbed the back of his own neck sheepishly.

“Well, I haven’t _asked_ her- I wanted to run it by you first,” the Ambassador explained. “Y’know, since you’re Fire Lord and all,” he added, and Zuko rolled his eyes. “But- I think that she’ll be excited about it. Like I said, she really wants to help. And she _really_ is _more_ than qualified…”

“Okay,” Zuko agreed, before Sokka could go off on another tangent. “If you think that it’s a good idea.”

The Ambassador’s responding smile was blinding.

“This is _so_ perfect! There, you see? You have _nothing_ to worry about, now!”

Zuko groaned.

“Yeah, _except_ for figuring out what the _hell_ I’m going to do about the petition,” the Fire Lord pointed out. “The next council meeting is in _two days_ …”

Sokka frowned at him.

“I thought that you were gonna tell them to shove their petition where the sun doesn’t shine?” Sokka asked, and Zuko snorted at that.

“Yeah, I’m sure _that_ would go over well,” he sighed, looking down at his hands, but Sokka just reached out an arm to tug the Fire Lord closer, and Zuko let him.

“You don’t _have_ to get married, Zuko,” Sokka reminded him. “And your nobles are nothing more than a bunch of bigoted assholes for trying to force you to,” the Ambassador asserted, but when Zuko didn’t reply, Sokka continued.

“Seriously, Zuko,” Sokka’s voice was earnest now. “ _So many_ of your people admire you for what you’re doing- If you think that _they_ deserve to be with whoever they love, then _so do you._ ”

Sokka’s tone didn’t leave any room for arguments, and Zuko tried to make himself actually consider his boyfriend’s words carefully. The Fire Lord had been so busy worrying about how this petition affected _him,_ that he hadn’t even really stopped to think about the precedent that it was setting for his subjects. If the Fire Lord accepted this behaviour from his nobles, or even just stayed quiet about it, then he would be inadvertently validating their bigotry. And whether or not Zuko thought that _he_ deserved to be with the man he loved, he was _sure_ that the rest of his people _did_ deserve that happiness. And Zuko was willing to do _anything_ in his power to to give it to them.

_____Sokka_____

Zuko had been working intently on something all day, but he'd refused to tell Sokka what it was. The Fire Lord was spending nearly _all_ of his free time pouring over law-books and drafting some sort of important declaration, but whenever Sokka asked him about it or tried to catch a glimpse of the words that he’d written, Zuko would just shoo him away with a shy smile.

“Is it about the petition?” Sokka asked, but the Fire Lord just shuffled his papers under a pile of letters so that the Ambassador couldn’t try to read them.

“It’s a surprise,” Zuko asserted, and Sokka resigned himself with a groan.

“ _Fiiine_ then, don’t tell me!” he whined, but Zuko just smiled wryly at him, and the Ambassador retreated to his own corner of the room with a huff. The council meeting was _tomorrow_ , and though Zuko hadn’t brought up the petition again, Sokka knew that it had to be weighing on him. But whatever response the Fire Lord decided on, Sokka was sure that it would cause some sort of uproar, and the Ambassador tried to steel himself so that he would be able to support Zuko through the fallout. Sokka wasn’t about to let _any_ of his boyfriend’s people try to shame him back into the closet.

“Weren’t you going to talk to Lin?” Zuko hinted to him a moment later, and Sokka looked back up at him with a frown.

“Do you…want me to?” he asked, surprised that Zuko wouldn’t have wanted to handle it himself. But the Fire Lord just shrugged.

“It was _your_ idea,” Zuko pointed out, before adding, “don’t worry, I trust you to act on my behalf.” His voice was teasing, and Sokka snorted in response.

“You mean, you’re _lucky_ to have me act on your behalf!” Sokka countered, but Zuko just smiled at him again.

“Yes,” he said, “I am...” and Sokka could feel himself blush.

“Fine. I’ll go tell her,” the Ambassador agreed. “Even though I know that you’re just trying to get me out of here so that you can keep working on your ~ _secret project~,_ ” Sokka wiggled his fingers dramatically, but Zuko just raised an eyebrow and didn’t take the bait, so the Ambassador sighed again.

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” he said, rising from his seat to head towards the door. “But you owe me!” Sokka called out as he left, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Zuko only turned back to his papers with a secretive smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a Plan™ 👀  
> thank you all so much for reading 💖 i owe all of my motivation to you guys kgjhljhk


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is babey. Zuko's decision is final. 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this one has been a LONG time coming, and i'm a little nervous about it so i hope that you all think it's a satisfying conclusion(ish) to this arc   
> thank you all again so much for reading and enjoying this so far 💕

_____Sokka_____

Sokka padded through the palace halls towards Lin’s chambers, allowing his mind to wander absently. He was a little nervous about this; though Sokka knew that the Education Minister position was one that Lin would fit well, he still didn’t to burden her with the obligation if she didn’t want to.

When Sokka reached the noblewoman’s door, he gave a sharp knock, and heared a muffled sound followed by a thump and a curse from the other side. When the door opened, it was not Lin, but Daiyu who answered, looking flushed and embarrassed.

“Er…Sokka!” the guard sounded sheepish, and she ducked her head, but before the Ambassador could even respond, Daiyu ploughed on ahead. “Lin is- she’s just-”

“Here!” Lin ducked into the doorway, looking equally flustered and running her fingers through her loose hair like she was trying to straighten it.

“Right…” Sokka couldn’t keep the humor out of his voice, and Lin blushed even deeper, but Daiyu just patted her girlfriend on the shoulder with a grin.

“Well, I hate to… _interrupt_ -” the Ambassador continued pointedly, and Lin looked like she was going to die of embarrassment, “ _-but,_ I was hoping that I could talk to you for a few minutes?”

“Of course!” Lin replied a little too quickly, and Daiyu seemed to be trying not to laugh. “What can I do for you?”

Sokka figured that it was probably best to just get straight to the point.

“Well, I wanted to ask whether or not you’d be interested in filling the new Education Minister position?” he asked, and Lin blinked at him in shock as he continued, “I know you didn’t send in an application or anything, but I really think you’d be a good fit, and-”

It was Daiyu who interrupted with an excited gasp.

“Oh, _spirits_ Lin, you _have_ to! This will be so perfect! It’s exactly what you wanted, and-”

The noblewoman shot her girlfriend an affectionate glare, and Daiyu cut herself off.

“Er…sorry?” the guard offered sheepishly, but Lin just shook her head with a sappy smile, before turning back to Sokka.

“Does…Zuko want this?” she asked, and the Ambassador shot her an encouraging grin.

“Yeah, of course! He asked me to come here personally to see if you were interested,” Sokka told her. The Ambassador knew Lin well enough by now to tell that she obviously struggled to reconcile her rigid upbringing and instilled sense of propriety with her obvious desire to change the Fire Nation for the better. Sokka was sure that being able to tell herself that this request came _directly_ from the Fire Lord would probably do a lot to ease her mind.

Lin still hesitated a little, but Sokka got the sense that it was more because of her own self-doubt than it was about any reluctance to actually do the job he was asking of her.

“C’mon, Lin…” Daiyu pleaded, and the look that the noblewoman gave her girlfriend in return made Sokka feel like he was intruding on a private moment. “Your parents can’t _possibly_ disagree when the _Fire Lord_ asked for _you_ , personally!”

Lin still looked a little unsure, but then a small smile crept over her face, and Sokka could feel himself breathe a sigh of relief when she responded.

“Alright,” the noblewoman agreed, and Daiyu let out a _whoop!_ of excitement. “Thank you Ambassador Sokka. I am honored.” Lin’s voice was formal, but she was grinning like a fool now, and Sokka couldn’t help but smile back.

“Great! Awesome! There’s a…uh, a council meeting tomorrow, but you don't need to worry about being prepared to attend that one. Zuko and I can help fill you in on everything before the _next_ one, so-”

“Is Zuko-” Lin cut him off hesitantly. “Has he made a decision about how he’s going to respond to the noble’s petition?” she asked.

“You heard about that?”

Daiyu snorted, but didn’t comment.

“They asked me to _sign it_ ,” Lin snarled in response, and Sokka had never heard her sound quite so disgusted. “My father _did_ sign it _._ ”

The noblewoman looked furious, but Sokka could also tell that she must have been incredibly hurt.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t there…” Daiyu said ominously, before the Ambassador could even respond, but Lin just laughed a little and laced her fingers together with her girlfriend’s.

“Yes, because _then_ I wouldn’t have been _able_ to accept this new position-” Lin teased, “-I would have been too busy hiding the bodies.”

Sokka choked on a snort of laughter, but Daiyu just rolled her eyes with a blush as Lin leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

Later that night, as Sokka lay in bed with the Fire Lord, he could practically _hear_ Zuko’s thoughts racing. Sokka tightened his arms around his boyfriend where he was nestled against the Ambassador’s chest, and he felt Zuko take a shaky breath.

“Whatever it is that you’ve been planning all day-” Sokka began, murmuring the words into the soft hair at the top of Zuko’s head, “-about what you’re going to do at the council meeting tomorrow...” The Ambassador took a deep breath, trying to conjure up the words that he knew Zuko needed to hear. “Just- no matter what you decide, I know that you’re going to do the right thing. And I’m with you. No matter what,” Sokka said, and he forced himself to wait patiently until he heard Zuko’s soft response.

“I love you.”

Sokka tried not to let his heart _break_ from fullness, and he tugged the Fire Lord impossibly closer so whisper back, “I love you too.”

The Ambassador was doing his best not to let his _own_ anxiety get the better of him, as he allowed himself to relax into the warmth of Zuko’s body and close his eyes. Sokka knew that he just needed to trust his boyfriend to do what was right; and he _did_. Zuko was no longer that same angry teenager who had chased them all around the world, trying to capture the Avatar. He had grown so much since then, they both had, and Sokka knew that Zuko was committed to being _good_ now. No matter what challenges they met, the Ambassador believed that Zuko would do the right thing for his people, and, maybe with a bit of help, for himself.

_____Zuko_____

Zuko was running late for the council meeting, but it was fully intentional. He needed to make this move as significant as possible, with _all_ of his noble’s undivided attention on him, so the Fire Lord waited until he knew that everyone would already be present, before sweeping into the throne room. Zuko knew _exactly_ what he needed to say; he’d done practically nothing but prepare his announcement for the last twenty-four hours, but it still didn’t help the nerves that squirmed around in his stomach.

Sokka was already sitting in his usual place at the left hand side of Zuko’s own seat, glaring around at the nobles as they chattered amongst themselves. The Ambassador was fiddling with his boomerang menacingly, but he looked up the moment that Zuko walked in, and the Fire Lord couldn’t help the rush of affection that flooded through him when his boyfriend’s expression immediately went from _angry glare_ to _lovesick puppy_ upon meeting his eyes. Zuko allowed himself to offer Sokka a meaningful glance, but the Fire Lord did his best to keep his face unaffected as he strode over, grabbing the attention of his nobles as he approached.

Zuko dropped the petition scroll heavily onto the table, and all conversation around him ceased immediately. The Fire Lord took his time sitting down and arranging himself comfortably, feeling the expectant eyes of his people on him as he looked around at each of their faces.

“I would like to thank you all for your… _insightful_ feedback,” Zuko began, and he could practically hear Sokka snort next to him. “After _extensive_ review and consideration, I have decided that this issue is _indeed_ a very serious concern in regards to the stability of the Fire Nation’s future. One that needs to be addressed promptly.”

A few of his nobles offered each other smug glances, but Zuko ignored them as he continued on.

“In working towards this end of providing a prosperous and stable future for our Nation, I’ve come to a decision. A decision which is _final_.”

Zuko looked around the room intently, and he could feel his nobles waiting with baited breath for him to continue. Sokka’s eyes burned into him, but the Fire Lord couldn’t allow himself to look at his boyfriend, afraid that seeing Sokka’s expression right now would fracture the Fire Lord’s stoic façade. This was the moment of truth, and he needed to be _unquestionable._ Zuko took a deep breath.

“As you all seem to be so concerned about me finding someone to marry in the future-” Zuko began, and he felt Sokka tense beside him, “-as of today, I will be abolishing the law that prohibits same-sex marriage within the Fire Nation. For _all_ citizens.”

A stunned silence echoed around the room, and Zuko was met with the gaping and incredulous faces of his nobles, before the council exploded into infuriated, clamouring voices.

But Zuko _wasn’t having it._

_“Enough!”_

The Fire Lord stood abruptly, and every voice in the room stuttered to a halt.

“If _anyone_ has a problem with this decision,” Zuko began, “then they are _welcome_ to challenge me on it.”

His implied threat was very clear; every member of the council knew what he was offering, and Zuko couldn’t help but feel absolutely _terrified_ that someone would actually take him up on it and challenge him to an Angi Kai over this decision. But the Fire Lord _knew_ that he needed to make this clear: he would _not_ be changing his mind on this. And if Zuko _ever_ wanted to hear the end of it, he needed to put the challenge out there, to let his nobles know that _nothing_ short of his removal from the throne would allow for a different outcome.

Zuko waited. Nobody said a word.

The Fire Lord could feel his hands shaking, and he knew that he needed to wrap this up before he ran out of the energy necessary to keep himself composed. So he spoke again, keeping his voice firm and steady, despite his racing pulse.

“Good. Now that _that’s_ addressed, just one more thing.” The Fire Lord looked around the table, meeting the gaze of every single noble that he knew had signed the petition. “I would _highly_ suggest that _anyone_ who’s name is on that scroll,” Zuko waved a hand towards the parchment, where he’d dropped it on the table, “ _strongly_ reconsider their position, or they will be dismissed from this council _immediately_. I will not be tolerating bigotry in my government any longer.”

The Fire Lord waited, staring down his nobles.

There were no protests.

“Well then.” Zuko allowed himself to sit down. “If there are no _other_ pressing concerns.” The Fire Lord waved to the table again, indicating for them to begin their usual meeting.

It took a few moments of stunned silence, but eventually one of the braver generals spoke up, launching into a completely unrelated spiel about the decommission of weapons factories in some of the Eastern Isles. Zuko's hands were still shaking, but he wouldn’t let the relief that he felt show on his face, no matter how hard his heart was hammering around in his chest.

A moment later, the Fire Lord felt Sokka reach out secretly under the table to take his trembling hand, lacing their fingers together, and though Zuko still didn’t think that he could look at his boyfriend without breaking, he finally felt able to breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? crying? shut up jhdgkjhfkjgh  
> really though, i hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, i've been planning this scene sort of since the beginning, so i hope that it was gratifying for you all 😭  
> tysm again for all of your kudos and comments, i absolutely love hearing from you guys ❤️💗💕💖


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happiness? might have heard of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jghkjllk alright this chapter is just tiny because i'm very busy today, but its still pretty soft so i hope that you all enjoy!! <3<3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka wasn’t really sure _how_ he managed to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting. There was absolutely _nothing_ that he had wanted more than to cheer when Zuko had made his announcement, but Sokka sensed that his boyfriend had needed to do this alone, so he’d offered his silent support from the sidelines and held Zuko’s hand under the table when he was finished, until eventually it stopped trembling.

Sokka sort of couldn’t believe that…Zuko had really just _done that_ ; completely on his own without even mentioning it to Sokka. And the Ambassador understood now why Zuko had kept this decision from him: he needed to be able to tell himself that he’d done this as a political move, for his people, rather than just as a selfish one. This wasn’t about Sokka. But…at the same time, it was hard not to- think about the _implications_ of Zuko practically announcing his intentions to get married to a man in the future, and Sokka spent the rest of the meeting unable to _stop thinking about it._

Marriage. Married to Zuko. _In the future,_ the Fire Lord had said, but that meant he must have… _thought_ about it. _Was_ he thinking about it? Why was _Sokka_ thinking about it? _Spirits,_ they’d barely been together for a year, Sokka was only nineteen, he shouldn’t even be _thinking_ about marriage yet. But…

 _Finding someone to marry in the future,_ Zuko had said. Right, _someone._ In the future. Not necessarily Sokka, and certainly not right now.

The Ambassador tried to stamp down his racing thoughts, and he felt Zuko’s fingers tighten around his own under the table, almost as if the Fire Lord could hear him overthinking. Sokka took a deep breath and tired to force himself to focus on the drone of the meeting happening in front of him, but it was _hard._

As the minutes slipped by with _agonizing_ slowness, Sokka found himself getting more and more emotional as he thought about how difficult this whole thing must have been for Zuko. About how fucking _terrified_ the Fire Lord must have been; about the way that he'd challenging his nobles to an Agni Kai if they disagreed; or...about the way that he’d avoided Sokka’s eyes, only to clutch the Ambassador’s hand under the table like it was the only thing holding him together...

Sokka was generally aware of the fact that the meeting was adjourning around him, but he might as well have been in a different dimension as he sat there with Zuko and waited for all of the nobles and generals to leave the room. He heard Zuko release a shaky exhale, and he finally, _finally_ turn to meet Sokka’s gaze.

The Ambassador hadn’t really planned on what he was going to say, but the words that came out of his mouth next were probably _not_ the most eloquent…

“ _Holy shit…_ ” he whispered, and Zuko broke into a shy smile in response.

“Sorry...that I didn’t talk to you about it before,” he began, “I just wanted to make sure that I- _mmph!_ ”

Sokka hauled the Fire Lord in by the front of his robes to plant a fervent kiss on his mouth, unable to wait any longer, and he could feel Zuko grinning against his lips.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Zuko,” the Ambassador managed when he pulled back, and Zuko’s responding blush was so adorable that Sokka had to kiss him again.

Sokka and Zuko spent that evening with their friends. At least, all of the ones who were currently with them in the Fire Nation capital: Mai and Ty Lee, Daiyu and Lin, and Suki with a few of the other Kyoshi warriors, all gathered together in Zuko’s chambers. There had been many happy tears, and many _more_ calls of _good riddance!_ at the news of Zuko’s decision to abolish the same-sex marriage prohibition, and as Sokka sat with his back against the Fire Lord’s chest, Zuko’s arms wrapped securely around his waist, he gazed around at their friends all chatting happily amongst themselves, and felt _unbelievably_ lucky.

Ty Lee was upside down on the couch, her braid pooled on the floor as she talked excitedly to Suki, who was sipping on some sort of liquor that Lin had brought. Mai was sitting upright next to her girlfriend, listening to Ty Lee’s happy chatter with a wry smile, and Lin and Daiyu were both curled together a few feet away, having barely let go of one another all night.

Sokka didn’t think that his life could get much more perfect than this: except for if his sister and Toph and Aang could have been there to celebrate with them. He was sure that this news would reach their other friends eventually, and Sokka couldn’t help wishing that they could all have been there to see Zuko in the throne room today. He was sure that they would have been just as proud of him as Sokka was.

Sokka lifted the Fire Lord’s hands from where they rested around his waist, bringing them up to his lips to press a kiss against Zuko’s knuckles, and he felt the shaky breath that his boyfriend took as his arms tightened.

“… _love you_ ,” Sokka mumbled against Zuko's fingers, as he watched the easy joy on their friends’ faces; sitting there together and simply enjoying one another’s company as they basked in the tentative new hope that they were all feeling in the wake of this change. Zuko buried his face into the curve of Sokka’s shoulder, and his voice was almost unbearably soft when he replied.

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby boys!! life is good and they have friends!!! im so happy for them :')  
> thank you so much for reading, im lov u all and i hope that you're still enjoying this fluffy mess kjghgklj


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these lads sure are SOFT  
> ty all so much for reading, i hope that you enjoy this one!

_____Sokka_____

Sokka’s leg was hurting again. It did sometimes, ever since he’d broken it when he’d fallen from that airship during the final battle against the Fire Nation. Sokka had stepped on it again just a little bit wrong while he’d been training with Daiyu the other day, and he’d managed to give himself another flare-up of pain. Which, the Ambassador had been _trying_ to keep to himself, hating the way that his old injury made him feel weaker, but _apparently_ Zuko had caught him wincing one too many times, because the Fire Lord brought it up. Of course he did.

“Did you hurt your leg?” Zuko asked, when he’d noticed Sokka try to stretch out his tense muscles discreetly by rolling his ankle, only to grimace when it only made the pain even worse. Sokka was sitting across from Zuko on the Fire Lord’s bed, but he avoided his boyfriend’s eyes as he responded.

“It’s no big deal,” Sokka tried to wave it off. “Just bugs me a little bit sometimes.”

Zuko frowned.

“From your fall off the airship?” he asked, and Sokka sighed.

“Yeah…”

The Fire Lord just nodded sagely, putting down his book and turning towards Sokka so that he could prop the Ambassador’s sore leg up on his lap. Zuko reached up to massage his fingers into the tight muscle along Sokka’s calf, and despite how much he hated feeling vulnerable, Sokka let him do it.

“Try stretching it like this,” Zuko said a moment later, pushing Sokka’s ankle to the side a little in such a way that the Ambassador had to stifle a gasp at the deep ache. But it was followed almost immediately by a sense of relief as the tension along his calf ebbed a little.

“Thanks.” Sokka hated that his voice shook, and he tried to clear his throat. He could feel Zuko looking at him, and Sokka forced himself to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. And as he looked up at Zuko’s scarred face and blind eye, Sokka realized that he was being an idiot: Zuko was the _last_ person who would ever judge him for the lasting effects of an injury. Zuko _got it,_ and the Ambassador allowed the defensive tension leave him as Zuko continued to massage and stretch out the muscle for him.

“Does this happen often?” Zuko asked, and Sokka forced himself to be honest.

“Sometimes…if I push it too much or- whatever.” He shrugged a little, and Zuko snorted in response.

“Well, don’t do that, then.”

“Wow,” Sokka said dryly. “Thank you for your wonderful insight.”

“No problem.”

Zuko had a shit-eating grin on his face, and Sokka couldn’t help but appreciate his boyfriend for not making a big deal out of it.

“I stepped on it wrong when I was training the other day,” Sokka found himself telling Zuko, and the Fire Lord just hummed in acknowledgement.

Sokka let his boyfriend massage his aching leg for a few more minutes, but eventually he couldn’t help reaching out to grab Zuko's hands, tugging him forwards instead and arranging the Fire Lord back against his chest. Zuko let himself be manhandled with only a small noise of indignation, and Sokka couldn’t help smiling as he buried is face into the soft hair behind his boyfriend’s ear.

“Have you…” Zuko’s soft voice floated up to him a few moments later. “When are you planning on taking your trip to the Northern Water Tribe?”

“Soon,” Sokka answered, “I wanted to help you get Lin all set up as Education Minister before the next meeting, and I should also probably send Arnook a letter to let him know that I’m coming.”

Zuko didn’t respond, and Sokka couldn’t help wondering what thoughts were floating around in the Fire Lord’s head. But he just waited, knowing that Zuko would tell him when he found the words.

“I think-” Zuko began eventually, taking another deep breath before continuing, “I think that I’m going to go and visit my uncle while you’re gone.”

Sokka tightened his arms around Zuko’s waist as the Fire Lord continued.

“Its been too long; over a year now since I’ve seen him face-to-face, and…I’m sure that he’ll probably have heard the news about the law change, so I should really…talk to him about it in person. About _us_ I mean.”

“You know,” Sokka offered after a heavy pause, trying to make sure that his _own_ words came out right. “It’s okay to go and visit him _just_ because you miss him.”

Zuko didn’t respond right away, but then:

“I don’t want to burden him.”

“I know.” Sokka sighed. He understood, _really_ he did, but- “Visiting him isn’t burdening him, Zuko. I’m sure that he misses you, too.”

Zuko stayed quiet in response to that, but Sokka felt a little bit of the tension leave his body, so he counted that as a win.

“I think that I’m going to ask Katara and Aang if they want to come with me to the Northern Water Tribe.” Sokka said abruptly a few moments later, and Zuko twisted a little in his arms to meet his eyes, but Sokka just continued before the Fire Lord could argue.

“Shh.” He put a finger to the Zuko’s lips, and his boyfriend glared at him but didn’t speak. “Having them there will probably do a lot to help convince Arnook, and I’m sure that Katara will be excited to visit the North Pole again,” Sokka pointed out, but Zuko’s frown only deepened.

“I can’t ask them to take time out of their lives just to help me-” he said, pushing Sokka’s hand away.

“Shut up, Zuko. _I’m_ asking them, and this counts as helping to maintain balance between the nations, right? That’s Aang’s _job._ ”

Zuko still didn’t look very sure, so Sokka continued.

“Besides, you said it yourself, it’ll take _weeks_ to make the trip there and back by boat. _This_ way, Appa can fly us there, and then I’ll be back here in your bed with you _that_ much quicker,” he pointed out cheekily, and Zuko flushed, but the Fire Lord _did_ seem to be actually considering his words.

“Fine.” Zuko said eventually, and Sokka couldn’t help but grin.

“There, see? That wasn’t so hard.”

Zuko snorted, but didn’t respond, turning back around. They sat like that for a few more minutes, Sokka with his arms around the Fire Lord and his face buried in the back of Zuko’s hair, until eventually he heard Zuko mumble something.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Sokka asked, and he heard the Fire Lord grumble.

“… _gonna miss you_ ,” Zuko repeated a little more clearly, and Sokka couldn’t help the ridiculous flood of emotion that he felt.

“Well I sure hope so,” the Ambassador teased, trying to cover up the thickness of his own voice, but Zuko just twisted around in his arms to meet his eyes again.

Something about the way Zuko was looking at him ignited a hot blush along Sokka’s neck, and he felt his stomach squirm when the Fire Lord leaned in.

“Don’t you think…” Zuko’s breath brushed against Sokka’s lips, and the Ambassador was suddenly trying _very hard_ to pay attention to his boyfriend’s words. “…that we should make the most of our time together? Before you have to leave?” Zuko’s shy suggestion made Sokka’s blush creep up his cheeks. _Spirits_ , he was so completely gone for this man. How could it be that after everything they’d done together, the Fire Lord was still so hesitant to ask-

“Hmm…I don’t know,” Sokka joked, trying to keep his voice unaffected as Zuko’s golden eyes burned into him. “Don’t you still have a lot of work to do?”

Zuko frowned and moved as if to pull away, but Sokka didn’t let him go. The Ambassador couldn’t help grinning at his boyfriend’s grumpiness, but Zuko seemed to realize that he was being teased rather than made fun of, because he just pouted instead and allowed Sokka to hold him close.

“ _Why_ am I dating you, again?” Zuko asked petulantly, and Sokka’s grin only widened.

“Because you _loooove_ me?” he countered, and Zuko’s own blush deepened.

“You’re an asshole.”

“You love it.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

The Fire Lord glared at him for another moment, but Sokka knew that Zuko _really_ wasn’t one to turn down a challenge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokka is a little shit but zuko still loves him 😂😭  
> okay okay, i was going to continue this into nsfw territory, but I decided to put it off because i want it to be as easy to skip as possible for those who aren't interested in reading that, sorry jgfhkdklh  
> as always i love to hear your comments and thoughts, i hope that you're all still enjoying


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to use his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so as i sort of implied at the end of the last chapter, this is basically just all nsfw, although as always i tried to keep it well within the M rating. please feel free to skip this one if thats not your thing 💕  
> also, thank you all so much for sticking with me through this, i tend to get super nervous with these chapters so i always love to hear your thoughts <3<3

_____Zuko_____

_Such a jerk…_

Zuko knew that Sokka was hoping for a kiss to shut him up, but the Ambassador just had such a _smug_ look on his face, that Zuko shoved him backwards instead so that he flopped rather ungracefully onto the bed. Zuko turned to straddle his boyfriend as Sokka grinned at him, and the Ambassador tried to prop himself up a little, but Zuko just pushed him down sharply again. Sokka huffed as he collapsed back onto the sheets, still smirking up at the Fire Lord, and Zuko tried to glare back. Why did Sokka always have to be such a little shit about this?

“You know, you’re not being very nice to me right now,” Zuko complained, knowing that he sounded childish, but Sokka’s grin only widened.

“Come here.” The Ambassador made grabby hands up at him, but Zuko just crossed his arms.

“No.”

“Please?” Sokka asked sweetly, trailing his fingers up Zuko’s thighs where they rested on either side of the Ambassador’s hips.

Zuko felt his face heating, but he maintained his glare.

“ _Pretty_ please?” Sokka tried again, and Zuko could feel his resolve crumbling.

“What’s in it for me?”

Zuko wasn’t even really sure how he managed to get _those_ words out without his voice breaking, but Sokka couldn’t have looked more delighted. Zuko tried to take a steadying breath, until he heard his boyfriend’s low response.

“Well…what do you _want_?”

Okay, so _that_ definitely wasn’t fair. Zuko was sure that he was going to accidentally set his clothes on fire if he blushed much harder, and the Fire Lord groaned, leaning forwards to bury his face in his boyfriend’s neck as Sokka chuckled.

“Zuko?” the Ambassador prompted.

“You _know_ what I want…” Zuko mumbled against Sokka’s throat, but his boyfriend’s voice was still _infuriatingly_ steady when he replied.

“That’s not an answer.”

Zuko couldn’t help his own flustered embarrassment, and he pulled away from Sokka in a huff.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he demanded, but the Ambassador just followed him, sitting up so that they were face to face. Sokka’s grip was firm on Zuko’s hips and the Fire Lord tried and failed to avoid his eyes. And yet, despite the heat Zuko found in his boyfriend’s blue irises when he met his gaze, Sokka’s voice was soft and earnest when he responded.

“You know, it’s okay to just _ask_ for things?”

Zuko’s blush deepened.

“It’s embarrassing.”

A snort from Sokka.

“It’s just you and me here, Zuko. There’s no one for you to _be_ embarrassed around.”

Yeah, no one except for _Sokka._ Zuko knew that he was being silly; his boyfriend had never _once_ judged him, but- Sokka just seemed to have so much ease with all this, with _words_ … and Zuko couldn’t help worrying that he was going to mess it up himself if he tried to-

“Can you-” Zuko thought of about hundred different things that he wanted, that Sokka had _just_ finished telling him he could ask for, but _every single thing_ that popped into his head sounded like _way_ too much to just _outright say!_ How the hell did anyone _do_ this?

“Touch me?” Zuko decided on, hating himself a little bit for the way that his voice shook. But Sokka’s responding smile was blinding, and he slipped his hands up under Zuko’s robe to trail along the Fire Lord’s ribs in response.

Right, okay, Zuko could do this. _Just you and me…_

The Fire Lord leaned in to capture Sokka’s mouth with his own, and the Ambassador made a soft sound of contentment when Zuko’s lips parted under his. Zuko had never really been good at finding the right thing to say on the spot, always having to take the time to plan his words in advance, but Sokka- it was just _Sokka_.

Zuko spent a few moments tugging the Ambassador out of his clothes and letting Sokka do the same for him as he tried to steel his resolve. _Just ask_. Right, he could do that. Easy.

“I want…”

 _Fuck_ okay, maybe he _couldn’t_ do that. Apparently not _sober_ anyways…

“ _Yeah?_ ” Sokka’s voice was low and wrecked, and Zuko tried to muster some courage, but he just _couldn’t_ make himself speak…

“You want me to fuck you?” Sokka asked him instead, and Zuko felt like he was going to spontaneously combust as he nodded vigorously in response.

“Like this?” the Ambassador asked again, tightening his grip on Zuko’s hips to pull him closer, and the Fire Lord tried to stifle a moan.

“ _Yes…_ ”

Despite Sokka’s obvious attempts to act unaffected, the Ambassador’s pupils were blown wide, and Zuko could feel his boyfriend’s pulse racing as he finished ridding the Fire Lord of his clothes. Sokka reached over to grab a small bottle off of the nightstand, but his clumsiness gave him away as he fumbled with the cap and cursed. Zuko couldn’t help leaning in to kiss Sokka again, as the Ambassador managed to steady his hands, reaching around to open Zuko up with _infuriating_ slowness. Sokka mouthed along the Fire Lord’s neck as he did so, and it was all that Zuko could do to just cling to him.

“ _Sokka…_ ” Zuko complained, “hurry _up_ …”

“Shh.”

The Fire Lord smarted a little at being shushed, but he _really_ wasn’t in much of a position to complain. Sokka changed the angle of his wrist a little, and Zuko heard a choked moan that he only belatedly realized came from himself.

“I swear to _Agni_ Sokka, if you don’t-”

“Alright, alright, so impatient, jeez-”

Sokka removed his hand so that Zuko could sink down onto him, and though they’d only done this a couple of other times, Zuko found that it was already much easier now that he knew what to expect.

Sokka held him firmly in place when he bottomed out, and Zuko’s breath was nothing more than a trembling gasp.

“Okay?” the Ambassador’s voice was strained, and Zuko could feel the tension in his shoulders as he tried to hold himself back until he knew that the Fire Lord was okay.

It took him a few seconds to respond, but Zuko knew that Sokka needed to hear his verbal confirmation, so he managed to choke out a weak “ _yeah…”_

Sokka used his grip on Zuko’s hips to angle him just a little as he finally, _finally moved,_ and the Fire Lord lost himself as he and Sokka managed to find a rhythm together that had Zuko letting out tiny desperate gasps with each movement.

The Fire Lord threaded both of his hands tightly into Sokka’s hair, tugging sharply because he knew that it drove his boyfriend crazy, and Sokka’s rhythm stuttered for just a second.

“ _Fuck,_ Zuko-” Sokka’s voice was wrecked, and the Fire Lord pulled on his hair again just so that he could swallow up Sokka’s moan as he kissed him open-mouthed again.

It wasn’t very long before Zuko felt heat pool in his stomach, and he moved one hand from his boyfriend’s hair to touch himself instead, but Sokka grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“ _Please-”_

“Not yet-”

Zuko could have _cried_ in frustration, but Sokka just linked their fingers together and kissed up along his jaw. The Fire Lord could hear his boyfriend babbling into his ear, and Zuko was a little glad that he didn’t have the presence of mind to make sense of Sokka’s words, or he was _sure_ that he wouldn’t be able to stand it.

“Sokka, _please-”_ Zuko begged again, but he didn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed, especially when Sokka was looking at him like _that_. Apparently, the Ambassador was just as far gone as Zuko was, because Sokka actually gave in this time, and it was only a few short moments later before Zuko was tugging sharply on the Ambassador’s hair again as he spilled over Sokka’s hand.

Sokka didn’t stop right away, and Zuko whimpered a little at the overstimulation, but it was only a few seconds before the Ambassador was following him with a choked moan. They stayed chest to chest like that for a few moments, breathing heavily as they both came down to earth. Eventually, Sokka pulled back a little bit to look Zuko in the eyes, and the Fire Lord couldn’t believe that he still had it in himself to blush as Sokka grinned up at him.

“So…” the Ambassador said, “is _that_ what you wanted, then?”

Zuko groaned in embarrassment, burying his face back in Sokka’s neck as his boyfriend released a breathless laugh in return.

“I hate you…”

Sokka just tightened his arms around Zuko in response, whispering into the Fire Lord’s ear as he held him close.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LADS!!  
> alright so for those of you who actually read this one, i've mostly been including smut just for you guys hgfgkjgl  
> i always wanted this fic to be about exploring their relationship and adding to the characters, so i hope that i've managed to accomplish that goal a bit, and that at least some of you are enjoying the nsfw scenes jfkhgdlkh  
> as always, ty all so much for reading💕💕


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin makes her debut as Education Minister. Zuko is already pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!! this chapter has a fair bit of Lady Lin in it, so i hope that you all dont mind too much gkfhdkgjh  
> thank you so much for reading, y'all are really the only thing fuelling me on this, so i hope that you're all still enjoying it <3<3<3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka sat at the low table in the throne room, waiting for the next meeting to begin and keeping his eyes peeled for Lin. Zuko had already instructed her on what her responsibilities as Education Minister would be, and Sokka had spent several more hours (while Zuko had been too busy) helping walk Lin through the curriculum plans so that she was all filled in and prepared for the meeting. Sokka was a little bit nervous on her behalf; he knew how stressful these meetings could be, and this would be Lin’s first time attending. And she was young… so it wouldn’t surprise him if she caught some grief for being there. But Zuko didn’t seem to have any doubts, so Sokka allowed himself to relax and offered the noblewoman an encouraging grin when she finally walked into the room with a sheaf of papers in her arms. She returned his smile, padding over to sit next to Sokka where he’d saved a seat for her.

“ _Lin?_ ” One of the nobles, an older man with a hard stare who Sokka recognized mostly for the fact that his name had been on the petition, stared at the girl in shock, but she only nodded curtly at him in return.

“Father,” she acknowledged, her voice clipped and her face an impassive mask.

“What on earth are you doing here?!” Lin’s father spluttered, but Lin just smoothed out the sheets in front of her without breaking her composure.

“My job,” she responded.

Zuko cleared his throat.

“I would like to introduce you all to our new Education Minister, Lady Lin,” the Fire Lord announced, and Lin ducked her head demurely.

“Thank you, Lord Zuko, I am honored-”

“ _What?!_ ” Lin’s father squawked, rising from his seat. Apparently Lin had _not_ told her parents about her new position. “Young lady, you-”

“Lord Jorain,” Zuko interrupted, his voice unyielding as he stared the nobleman down. “I would recommend that you maintain control of yourself in my throne room. If you have any personal concerns about my choice for Education Minister, you are welcome to take them up with me. Otherwise, please return to your seat so that we can commence the meeting.”

Lin’s father looked like he was about to burst with rage, but he sat, glaring angrily between Lin and Zuko over the table.

Lin maintained her unaffected air, and if you didn’t know her as well as Sokka did then you’d probably never would have been able to tell just how nervous she was. Sokka was kind of impressed that she managed to keep it together to well, and as the meeting dragged on around them, she spoke about her and Zuko’s plans with an easy confidence. Her father didn’t say a word for the rest of the meeting, although he still glared at Lin every time that she dared to speak, and Sokka couldn’t help hating the guy even more. Lin was surprisingly adept at navigating the laws and political jargon that Sokka sometimes found _himself_ struggling with, although he supposed that she _did_ have a fair bit more experience in the Fire Nation than him. As Sokka listened to her speak, he gave himself a bit of a mental pat on the back for being correct in his assessment: Lin really _was_ perfect for the job. She was compassionate enough to make the right choices to help her people, but still strong-willed enough not to allow any of the other nobles walk over her.

When the meeting drew to a close, Zuko and Sokka both hovered protectively near Lin, but her father only shot the three of them another glare as he stormed out of the throne room. Sokka noticed a form waiting by the door as the man passed, and a second later Daiyu burst into the now-empty hall to throw her arms around Lin.

“How did it go?! I’m sure that you were _incredible_! I wish I could have been there to see your big debut, did your dad give you a hard time?” Daiyu gushed, speaking a mile a minute, but Lin just patted her girlfriend on the arm affectionately when she pulled back from their embrace.

“Not at all. Zuko put him in his place,” Lin said, offering the Fire Lord a grateful smile, and he blushed in response. “Although,” she continued, “I’m sure that I’ll hear it from him later…”

The noblewoman sounded resigned, and Sokka couldn’t help but feel for her. He wasn’t sure _how_ he’d handle it if his _own_ father treated him the way hers did.

“Why don’t you stay with me tonight?” Daiyu suggested, “you shouldn’t have to go and listen to his bullshit...”

Lin let out a rather unladylike snort.

“Oh yes, I’m sure that your commander would just _love_ you sneaking a strange woman into the barracks. Shall I explain to him that the _real_ reason you’re too tired to train in the morning is because we were-”

Daiyu turned scarlet and shushed her girlfriend with a flustered wave of her hands, and Lin responded by bursting into tinkling laughter. Sokka glanced at Zuko to notice that the Fire Lord was staring at him, and Zuko blushed furiously at being caught. Sokka shot his boyfriend a wink, and was rewarded when Zuko’s face reddened even more.

The four of them chatted in the throne room for a few more minutes, until someone called Daiyu away again and she had to retreat with an apologetic smile. As soon as the guard was out of their eyesight again, Lin sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with a weary look in her eyes.

“Is it really gonna be that bad?” Sokka asked her. “With your parents?”

“Probably,” she told them, “but I don’t want Daiyu to worry…”

“Will you-” There was something in Zuko’s voice that made Sokka turn to look at him. “Are you going to be okay?”

Lin sighed again, but she offered the Fire Lord a weak smile.

“I’ll be alright. Thank you, Zuko.” She patted the Fire Lord on the arm like _she_ was the one comforting _him._

“Just say the word, and you’ve got three people who will kick your dad’s ass for you,” Sokka offered, managing to elicit another smile from the noblewoman.

“As much as I’d love to take you up on that,” she said, “I think that this is really a battle I need to fight on my own.”

She looked more regretful than scared, so Sokka pulled her into a tight hug instead. Lin made a surprised sound, but she relaxed in his arms after a just second, and Sokka gave her a comforting squeeze before letting her let go.

“We’ll be here if you need anything,” Sokka told her. “Even if you just want to get drunk and talk shit, we’re happy to listen.”

Lin smiled at them both again.

“Thank you," she said, and though her words were formal, as they often were, the noblewoman sounded genuinely touched by their support.

_____Zuko_____

“Got a letter from Katara and Aang today, they’re happy to come to the Northern Water Tribe with me.”

Zuko lifted his head from his scrolls to look at Sokka, who was sitting across from him in a cozy room of the library and nursing a cup of tea with his nose in a book.

“So, you’re leaving soon, then...” Zuko said, unable to keep the regret out of his voice.

“Yeah.”

Zuko sighed, looking down at his work again but not really seeing any of it. He heard Sokka rise from his place and come to stand behind him, before Zuko felt fingers tugging out his topknot and threading into his hair. He hummed at the sensation, leaning his head back against Sokka’s stomach and closing his eyes.

“I know that you’re doing this for _me,_ ” Zuko began, “but I still hate it…”

Sokka chuckled, tugging on Zuko’s hair a little as the Fire Lord made an annoyed sound in response.

“We’ll both be back here before you know it,” Sokka said, but it didn’t help much. Zuko had planned on leaving for his _own_ trip to see Iroh the same day that Sokka was going to leave, but the Fire Lord would be back in the palace _long_ before his Ambassador would be. Zuko had only really planned to be in the Earth Kingdom for a few days, despite Sokka’s insistence that he should actually enjoy his vacation and stop working for five whole minutes, and though Zuko was looking forwards to seeing his uncle, he still couldn’t help feeling horribly anxious. Not only about seeing Iroh again after so long, but also about being away from Sokka...

Zuko knew it was stupid, but this was the first time that he would be without his boyfriend since Sokka had arrived, and the Fire Lord was dreading every moment of it. No matter how many times he told himself that it was only temporary, that Sokka _wasn’t_ abandoning him, and that he’d be back soon, just the _thought_ of Sokka leaving him made an awful panic bubble up in Zuko’s chest.

“How am I supposed to stand almost _two weeks_ without you?” Zuko asked, and Sokka moved his hands from the Fire Lord’s hair to work out some of the tension from his shoulders instead.

“With lots of pining and…self-love?”

Zuko snorted.

“You do realize that sounds like a euphemism, right?”

“It was supposed to.”

Zuko felt his face heating, and he heard Sokka snicker from behind him before leaning down to plant a kiss on the back of the Fire Lord’s head.

“I’m going to miss you so much, Zuko,” Sokka mumbled into the Fire Lord’s loose hair a moment later, and for some reason it was only _those_ words that allowed the vice around Zuko’s heart loosen just a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor lad djghkjgh its gonna be okay zuko i promise!!  
> jkhkgh thank you all again so much, y'all are the real mvp's and i really couldn't have gotten nearly this far with this story without you guys' continued support 😭❤️️


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends?? :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is just tiny, but i hope you all still enjoy! next up: our lads set out on their trips 😭😭

_____Zuko_____

Sokka and Zuko decided to enjoy their last night in the Fire Nation with their friends. Lin had been quiet all evening, her eyes red and swollen like she’d been crying, but she was curled against Daiyu's side and there was a small smile on her lips as she watched Suki and Ty Lee compete to find out who could hold a handstand for the longest. Zuko had already asked Lin if she’d wanted to talk about how things had gone with her family the other night, but she’d only told him that it had been “nothing that she couldn’t handle”, before changing the subject.

As it was, Zuko sat with his legs propped across his boyfriend’s lap, while Sokka traced little circles against the Fire Lord’s ankle in a way that was incredibly distracting. Mai was curled in her own chair next to Zuko, the two of them watching quietly as Suki and Ty Lee bantered back and forth, both of them upside down.

Sokka was apparently enjoying this competition immensely, grinning at their girls and egging them on.

“Suki’s winning!”

“She’s not winning!” Ty Lee protested. “That doesn’t even make sense, we’re both still standing!”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t have a girlfriend to distract her, so she’s already got a head-start!” Sokka joked, and Ty Lee was lucky that she had the excuse of being upside down to explain the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Mai shot him a glare, and Sokka snickered but didn’t say anything else, putting up his hands defensively.

“So, is _this_ how you two are going to occupy yourselves while you don’t have a Fire Lord to babysit?” Sokka asked the girls a moment later, and Zuko scoffed.

“Actually, we’re going with Zuko,” Suki said matter-of-factly, and the Fire Lord nearly choked on his drink.

“What?! You are?” This was the first Zuko had heard of it.

“Uhh yeah,” Suki said dryly, “what part of ‘bodyguards’ went over your head?”

“Well I just-” Zuko spluttered.

“Really Zuko, you think that we’d let you travel into the heart of the Earth Kingdom without backup?” Ty Lee interrupted, and Zuko’s face flamed.

“Well I- I don’t need _protection_ ; I’m going to visit _Uncle-_ ”

But apparently his protests had no effect, because Suki just shushed him loudly, and Sokka didn’t even try to hide his smirk. Zuko shot his boyfriend a glare, before turning to Mai.

“I’m assuming that this means you’re coming too?” he asked her, shooting a pointed look at Ty Lee.

“Only if you want me to,” she said, but Zuko knew her well enough to be able to decipher what she was really asking. _Do you need our support, or do you want to do this alone?_

And, two years ago, it wouldn’t have been a question at all. Zuko would have resented the barest implication that he needed _anyone_ , but now, as he looked around at his friends, he said:

“Yeah, it’ll be...good. To have you guys there,” before offering Mai an encouraging smile. She gave him one of her rare, genuine grins back, before rising from her place to walk over to Ty Lee.

“You’re going to give yourself a headache,” she told her girlfriend, crossing her arms and trying to look stern, but Ty Lee just grinned up at her.

“But I’m winning!”

“ _You’re not winning_!” Sokka called, but Ty Lee ignored him and Suki just rolled her eyes again.

Mai knelt down so that the was on Ty Lee’s level, before leaning down to plant a quick kiss on the underside of her girlfriend's chin. Ty Lee immediately wobbled, before collapsing in a heap and covering her burning face.

“Ha! Told you!” Sokka crowed.

“It was _sabotage!_ ” Ty Lee protested, peeking out to glare at her girlfriend from behind her fingers. Mai only shrugged, but she was failing to contain a small smile of her own.

“Wait a second, I just realized something,” Sokka said suddenly, and all eyes turned back to look at him. “There is not a _single_ straight person in this room.”

There was a beat of silence, and then:

“What a _relief_...” Lin muttered from where she was tucked against Daiyu’s side, and the whole group burst into laughter as she blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsghjdhgldh they're all just BABIES 😭😭😭  
> also if anyone's curious about what music i've been listening to/inspired by while i've been writing this fic, come cry with me: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5vBmrCnpp8s6cfwjFnLqbT?si=cvT0d41VSe-plaPxzix-BA  
> ty all so much for reading <3<3<3


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lads are saying goodbye for now. Iroh is a good uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry all for the lateness of this chapter, i wanted to make sure it was solid and it's been a very busy few days for me jhgfkjh  
> sokka is Sad™ but its gonna be okay, and zuko see's his uncle again. i hope you all enjoy <3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka stood on the deck of the Fire Nation ship with so many different emotions at war within him that he wasn’t even really sure how to feel. He was beyond excited to see his sister and Aang again, but at the same time, he was trying not to show just how sad he was about leaving Zuko, even _if_ it was only for only a couple of weeks. Sokka didn’t want to make this whole thing any harder on either of them than it already was; Zuko deserved to enjoy his rare vacation without worrying about his boyfriend the whole time.

They had left the Fire Nation capital earlier that day, making their way by ship towards the edge of the Earth Kingdom’s waters where they would be meeting up with Katara and Aang, before Zuko, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee would continue on without them. Sokka waited with the Fire Lord and their friends, gazing out into the horizon to the east for the tell-tale shadow on the horizon that indicated Appa’s arrival. The skybison touched down onto the deck of the ship with his usual elegance, and Sokka was nearly bowled over by his sister’s embrace before he’d even gotten a chance to say hello. The second Katara let him go, she turned to pull the Fire Lord into an equally enthusiastic hug, as Sokka turned to greet Aang, only to feel his jaw drop in shock when he noticed Toph standing next to the Avatar with a grin.

“ _Toph!_ What’re you doing here?!”

“Nice to see you too, Captain Boomerang,” the earthbender said dryly as Sokka spluttered.

“We invited her along,” Aang explained sheepishly. “I hope that’s okay…”

Before Sokka could assure him that _yes, of course it was okay_ , Toph cut in again.

“You all got to visit the Northern Water Tribe _without_ me last time, there’s no _way_ I’m sitting this one out!” she declared with crossed arms, and Sokka grinned at her in response as he recovered from his surprise.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” the Ambassador returned, throwing an arm around Toph’s shoulder as she snorted.

The group spent a few minutes finishing their greetings and catching up briefly, but Sokka hated that they couldn’t all stay together longer. They needed to get a move on if they were going to make it to the Northern Water Tribe on time, so eventually Sokka pulled Suki into a hug, muttering a “don’t let him get into any trouble” with a pointed look to Zuko.

“You do realize who you’re dating, right?” Suki asked wryly as she pulled back, but she offered him an encouraging smile, and Sokka knew she was only joking; Zuko would be safer with his friends and uncle than he would be anywhere else.

Mai gave Sokka a nod and a small smile, which he figured was about as much of a sappy goodbye as anyone would ever get from her, and the Ambassador offered another hug to Ty Lee before finally turning to Zuko.

The Fire Lord had a vulnerability his eyes that made Sokka want to drag him back to bed and reassure his boyfriend that he’d never, _ever_ leave, but he knew that he couldn’t do that. So instead, Sokka pulled Zuko into a fierce embrace, and he could feel the Fire Lord take a trembling breath.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Sokka murmured into Zuko’s ear, hugging him even tighter for a moment before letting go with incredible reluctance. Impulsively, ignoring Katara’s scoff and Aang’s sappy “ _aww_ ”, he tugged Zuko in by the collar of his robes to plant a proper kiss on the Fire Lord’s lips. Zuko was blushing furiously when Sokka pulled back again, and he could hear Suki snickering, but the Ambassador really couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

“Try not to get into any trouble,” Zuko said, and though his voice was teasing, there was real concern in his eyes, so Sokka swallowed his _own_ worry to offer his boyfriend a grin.

“Who, me?” he asked innocently, and Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Sokka hurry _up!”_ Katara called from where she had already climbed back onto Appa’s back. Sokka sighed in frustration, finally releasing Zuko and feeling cold the moment he stepped away from the Fire Lord.

“Less than two weeks,” Sokka reminded Zuko; although it felt more like he was trying to reassure himself.

“I love you,” Zuko murmured, and Sokka felt such an intense longing to stay that he nearly cancelled all of his plans right on the spot.

“Love you too, Jerk Lord. Try not to forget about me,” he forced himself to say instead, taking a step backwards, and then another, before finally turning to climb up onto Appa’s saddle beside his friends. Sokka kept his eyes on Zuko as the skybison took off, refusing to look away until Appa passed behind a cloud, and the Fire Lord disappeared from sight.

_____Zuko_____

The rest of the trip into the Earth Kingdom passed uneventfully, and the closer they got to Ba Sing Se, the more Zuko’s sorrow at his boyfriend’s absence slowly morphed into anxiety about seeing his uncle again. The Fire Lord had sent word of his visit to the Earth Kingdom well in advance, so their ship didn’t meet any resistance at the border. Zuko had been careful to make their travel party small, with no soldiers other than the ship’s crew and his friends so as not to imply any aggression. When they eventually reached Ba Sing Se the next day, Zuko was welcomed through the walls without any hesitation, which was far better than he’d expected, all things considered. Zuko assumed that the presence of two Kyoshi warriors at his side probably did quite a bit in his favour.

It felt strange to be back in Ba Sing Se after so long, and a nostalgic melancholy hung over Zuko as their carriage travelled through the city towards his uncle’s tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon was closed for the day, no doubt in anticipation of Zuko’s arrival, and as he climbed out onto the street with with Ty Lee, Mai and Suki, Zuko tried to bury the ache in his chest as he reached a shaky hand up to knock.

The ornate front door swung open only seconds later, as if Iroh had been standing right there waiting, and the sight of his uncle was enough to nearly drive Zuko to tears. The old general pulled him into a familiar hug, and Zuko breathed in the comforting scent of jasmine and ashes that he always associated with Iroh. He felt his uncle’s arms tighten around him, and it felt like was holding all of Zuko’s fractured pieces together.

“ _Uncle._ ”

“It is such a joy to see you again, my nephew,” Iroh told him, and Zuko made himself let go so that his uncle could turn to the girls.

“And friends!” Iroh continued happily, “I had no idea that I was so popular.”

“We’ve heard very good things about your tea,” Ty Lee offered, and Iroh smiled.

“The key is plenty of love and patience,” Iroh said, nudging Zuko, and the Fire Lord blushed as his uncle stepped aside to motion the girls through the door.

“Please come in and make yourselves comfortable,” Iroh offered. “There’s plenty of room, this house is far bigger than I could ever need. Why don’t you young ladies go and get settled in upstairs, my nephew can come and help me prepare us all some tea to celebrate your arrival.”

Suki offered Iroh a “Sounds great! Thank you, sir,” before the three women piled up the stairs, and Zuko groaned internally as he was left alone with his uncle.

Iroh led him to the kitchen, and Zuko’s thoughts raced with where to _possibly_ start with all of the things that had happened since he’d last seen his uncle. The silence was almost painful, but Zuko managed to fall back into the familiar ritual of making tea with Iroh, and he’d almost let himself relax when the old general spoke again.

“As happy as I am to see you with some friends of your own,” his uncle began, “I must say, I am a bit surprised that you did not bring your boyfriend along for your visit.”

Zuko dropped the teacup that he was currently holding to the floor, where it shattered, but Iroh only raised an eyebrow at him and moved to clean up the mess without comment, as the Fire Lord gaped.

“You- how long have you known?” Zuko managed to choke out.

Iroh just chuckled as he finished sopping up the spilled tea and setting the remnants of the broken cup on the counter.

“The whole of the Earth Kingdom has known for quite awhile, nephew.” Another chuckle. “The news of the Fire Lord’s relationship with the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe caused quite a stir here, even _before_ word of your most _recent_ law change arrived.”

“Oh…”

Right, of course, that made sense. The Earth Kingdom Ambassador had been residing in the Fire Nation for months now; _of course_ she would be reporting any news of political significance back to the Earth King, which would then trickle down to the general population.

“So you’re…” Zuko struggled to find the words to ask Iroh what _he_ thought about these changes…

But his uncle seemed to understand that Zuko was at a loss, because he just handed the Fire Lord a new cup, before turning back to his teapot.

“You have done much, and made many sacrifices for your country _and_ the world, nephew,” Iroh began, as Zuko swallowed thickly. “You deserve whatever happiness you can find, and I could not be more proud of the man that you have become.”

Zuko felt emotion creep up his throat, and couldn’t force himself to form a response. Always so _awful_ with words, _spirits_ why couldn’t he ever show how much he- how grateful-

Iroh must have sensed that his nephew near tears again, because he saved Zuko from having to reply by handing him the pot of tea and motioning for the Fire Lord to follow him into the other room. Zuko’s friends were already waiting, and as they all sat around the table together, he realized that he really was more content than he'd ever even allowed himself to hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who me, crying? 😭  
> i just think zuko deserves all the love and support kjdgfkjhg  
> i hope you all thought i captured iroh okay, and don't worry i'm not going to keep our lads apart for too many chapters  
> ty all so much for reading, i owe you all sooo much for your support <3<3<3<3


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody in this story is cishet, sorry✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jhglfkjhkdj okay just another little chapter, sokka and the original gaang make their way towards the northern water tribe. tbh i love aang SO much and i hope you guys enjoy this one kjdhgjhg💕

_____Sokka_____

The first thing that Katara said to him when the ship was out of sight, was:

“I can’t _believe_ that you knew about dad and Bato before me.”

Sokka made himself swallow down the ache in his chest at Zuko’s absence, before turning to his little sister with a smirk.

“So they told you guys then?”

“We visited them last week,” Aang offered, before rushing ahead. “I think it’s great! The monks always taught us that love transcends gender, and your dad seems really happy!”

Sokka grinned at the airbender’s awkwardly enthusiastic support.

“I’m glad that you’re all so cool about this,” Sokka said to the group, eyeing his sister, but Katara’s gaze was fixed firmly on Aang. Toph offered Sokka a “ _duh_ ” in response, but Aang was sort of avoiding Sokka’s gaze now, and the Ambassador could feel his brow crease.

“What’s wrong?”

Toph snorted, and Sokka tried to ignore her.

“Nothing! I mean,” Aang began sheepishly, “I just-”

The Avatar glanced at Katara helplessly, and she offered him an encouraging smile.

“I’ve sort of realized recently that I- well, I don’t always totally feel like a boy _all_ of the time… so I understand. Y’know?”

Sokka blinked at Aang for a second, before his eyes flicked to Katara, who was watching him in a way that made him think that she and Aang must have already talked about this. Like she was waiting for his reaction.

Sokka recovered from his mild surprise, before turning back to the Avatar.

“ _Sooo_ , Toph _was_ right then,” he said, and when Aang looked confused, Sokka clarified. “Back on Ember Island! She said that you _are_ more in touch with your feminine side than most guys!”

Toph started cackling, and Katara rolled her eyes with a snort, but Aang just beamed at him so Sokka figured that he must have said something along the right lines.

The group stopped for the evening in a small northern Earth Kingdom city that welcomed them warmly, offering them accommodations for the night and a free dinner for “the Avatar and his friends”. Which, to be honest, Sokka really thought should have been “Ambassador Sokka and his friends”, considering that this was _his_ mission and all, but _whatever_.

After eating his fill and getting settled in for the night, Sokka pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a brush from his bag, nibbling on the wooden end as he tried to think about what he wanted to say.

“It’s been less than twelve hours and you’re _already_ messaging him?!” Katara asked incredulously, and Sokka shot her a glare as Toph snorted.

“And here _I_ thought that you and Aang were bad!” The earthbender joked, and Katara turned on her with a indignant noise.

“Excuse me? Aang and I aren’t-”

"Oh, _c’mon_! You two are _insufferable!_ ” Toph interrupted, “Seriously, all you two do is make goo-goo eyes at each other all day-”

“ _What?!_ We do _not-”_

“I’m with Toph on this one,” Sokka interjected, earning himself another angry look from his sister that only made him grin wider, before Aang cut in.

“I think that they might be kind of right, Katara…” he offered sheepishly, and Katara blushed furiously as Sokka and Toph snickered at her.

“You- you’re all impossible!” she squawked, sitting down next to Sokka in a huff, but the Ambassador knew that she was more embarrassed than angry, so he just grinned at her before turning back to his letter.

It may have been less than a day, but Sokka was quickly realizing just how much he relied on getting to sit with Zuko at lunch and in the evenings together, just talking with one another and enjoying each other’s presences. Travelling with his friends on Appa and staying in random towns along the way was already starting to feel like old times, but _spirits_ did he wish that Zuko could be there with them. Sokka knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help the awful anxiety that squirmed in his stomach; after all, it was _Sokka_ who had posited this trip in the first place, and there was really no reason for him to be feeling abandoned when _he_ was the one who had decided to leave. But for some reason, the Fire Lord’s absence conjured up all of Sokka’s old fears back to the surface; every time that he'd been separated from his loved ones, and though the Ambassador knew that this trip wasn’t even close to the same thing, he still couldn’t help feeling-

Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder, only just then realizing that he’d sort of been staring down at the parchment without writing anything for a few minutes.

“Are you okay?” Katara asked softly from beside him, as Aang and Toph joked loudly with each other across the room.

“Yeah, of course,” Sokka tried to brush it off, and although Katara didn’t look like she really believed him at all, she didn’t argue.

“I’m glad you and Aang-,” Sokka began a moment later. He wasn’t really sure what he was trying to say, but, “-I’m glad that you guys are happy.”

“You too,” Katara told him with a genuine smile, before offering Sokka a nudge and a smirk. “Now hurry up and finish your letter. I noticed a messenger's office a few blocks down, and if you can actually write the stupid thing before dark then I’ll show you where it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nonbinary aang anyone?  
> okay dfkjghld like, me? filling this thing with my own headcanons? more likely than you think 😭  
> i hope that you guys are all still enjoying this, thank you soooo much for your comments and kudos <3<3<3


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can have a little Zuko and Suki bonding. As a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko is pining just as bad as sokka tbh and none of us are surprised 👀  
> ANYWAYS i rlly think that we deserved more suki and zuko friendship <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

_Dear Zuko,_

_Its only been a few hours since I last saw you, but I really have no idea how long it’ll take this letter to reach you in Ba Sing Se, so I guess that means I’m sort of writing this to FUTURE Zuko. I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble on your way there, and that you’re having a good time with your uncle. Tell Suki and Mai and Ty Lee that I said hi. And Iroh, obviously._

_Katara is grumpy because we were teasing her about her oogies with Aang. Toph said that they’re worse than us, but I don’t know about that..._

_I wish that you were here right now – that it was just the two of us ~~and we were~~ and we could talk. I don’t know how I’m going to stand sleeping without you tonight. _

_I’ll write to you again when we get to the Northern Water Tribe. Try not to miss me too much._

_Love,_

_Sokka_

Zuko read the short letter about a dozen times, before collapsing sideways onto his bed in Iroh’s house with a groan. It was only the second morning of his visit to Ba Sing Se – just three days since he’d last seen Sokka – but Zuko already missed his boyfriend with a terrible ache that he was having a hard time swallowing. He thought about the Ambassador sitting around with their friends, barely even half a day apart, and thinking about Zuko. The Fire Lord clutched the letter a little tighter – this tangible proof that Sokka actually missed him – and tried not to let himself get too carried away thinking about his boyfriend.

_I don’t know how I’m going to stand sleeping without you tonight._

Zuko was failing miserably at his task.

“Zuko! Hurry up, we’re leaving soon!”

Mai’s voice broke the Fire Lord out of his reverie, and he blushed as he remembered exactly where he was. Zuko was meant to be getting ready for a trip to the market with his uncle and his friends, but he wasn’t even dressed yet; too distracted by the letter that had arrived by messenger hawk on Iroh’s doorstep during their breakfast.

“Just a few more minutes!” Zuko called back, turning to the writing desk in the corner of the room and pulling out some parchment to scribble a letter back to Sokka.

When Zuko had managed to write down something that was relatively coherent, he sealed the letter and turned to get dressed in a set of nondescript Earth Kingdom robes. He left his hair down, so as better to disguise himself, before heading down the stairs to join Iroh and the girls in the foyer.

Iroh led their way through the market, excitedly showing off his favorite stores and restaurants as they passed, and Zuko felt that same nostalgia bubble up in him as he thought back to his days living in Ba Sing Se with his uncle during his banishment. Several people stopped to greet Iroh, much to Zuko’s chagrin, because his uncle _always_ paused to chat happily with them. Suki and Ty Lee often joined in on these conversations, much more at home here in the earth kingdom than Mai and Zuko, who mostly just stood silently to the side and shot each other awkward glances.

As Iroh stopped the group _again_ to look at _another_ tea pot display, Zuko noticed a messenger's office across the street. He glanced back at the group, but they were all listening as Iroh gave a speech on versatility of clay vs. porcelain, so Zuko decided to head over to send his letter to Sokka by himself. There was really no reason to drag his friends away from their shopping; it would only take a minute, anyways.

Zuko ducked into the building and walked up to the counter, depositing the required fee to send his letter to the Northern Water Tribe, which is where he figured Sokka would be by the time the messenger hawk reached it.

As Zuko turned to leave, he heard a “Hey, wait a second-” and turned to see that man who was working behind the counter was eyeing him suspiciously. “Aren’t you the Fire Lord?”

_Uh oh._

Zuko was too surprised to even really panic, and his voice was empty of emotion as he said the first thing that popped into his head.

“No, I get that a lot, but his scar is on the other side.”

The man seemed to accept this answer, because he just shrugged and turned away, but Zuko suddenly felt like every single eye in the room was on him, and a suffocating panic started to crawl up his throat as he practically ran out of the messenger office-

-and face first into Suki, who, it seemed, was already yelling at him…

“-where the hell were you?! You can’t just wander off without-”

Zuko’s mouth interrupted her before his brain had even caught up.

“Its _f_ _ine_ , what’s the big deal?”

Suki gaped at him.

“The _big deal_ is that you could have been recognized!”

Zuko felt his gut squirm as he remembered being stopped just seconds before, but he was too irritated to know what was good for him and _shut up._

“So what?” Zuko demanded, “I can protect myself!”

“ _So what?!_ ” Suki hissed back, seemingly making a concerted effort to keep her voice down and avoid drawing too much attention to them. “ _Look-_ you may not care about your own safety, but there are people in your life who would be _devastated_ if something were to happen to you! Sokka-”

Suki’s voice broke, and Zuko felt all of his indignation evaporate.

“How would I ever be able to explain it to him if something were to happen to you?” she demanded. “How would _you_ feel if something happened to _him?”_

Zuko swallowed thickly around the panic that rose in him at the mere suggestion, but something must have shown on his face, because Suki’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko managed, and the Kyoshi leader seemed to breathe a little easier as she sighed.

“I get it Zuko. _Really_ , I do,” Suki told him, and the Fire Lord supposed that she did... if _anyone_ understood what it was like to have far too many lives dependent on them at _far_ too young an age, then it was the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. Suki knew what it was like to always have to be the one that others relied on… and what it was like not to know how to actually depend on anyone yourself.

“But you don’t have to do _everything_ alone,” Suki reminded him gently, and Zuko managed a nod. He was trying to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iroh and sokka have two things in common: 1. loving zuko 2. being shopaholics fgjhdkjhfk  
> your comments are truly the best part of this, and i cannot thank you all enough for taking the time to read 😭😭  
> (also come and talk to me on tumblr @sokkaseboyhair ily 💕)


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka talks to Arnook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjkfjd sorry that it's been a couple days since i've updated, classes have started again so i'll probably only be able to post a few times a week from here on out :( regardless, i hope that you guys enjoy this one, ily all djghjh <3<3<3

_____Sokka_____

It had been _three days_ since their arrival in the Northern Water Tribe, and Sokka _still_ hadn’t gotten a chance to speak to Arnook about the ambassadorship. The Chief had been there to greet them warmly upon their arrival, but then he’d apparently been busy since, because Sokka had sort of just been waiting around aimlessly for over _76 hours now_.

And counting…

“Sokka, stop pacing and sit down,” Katara ordered from where she was sitting on a fur-lined couch, “we still have four days before you were even planning on leaving, anyways,” she added.

“Ugh, four more days of _this?!_ ” Toph interrupted, before Sokka could even respond. The earthbender apparently hadn’t been _that_ concerned about having her ‘sight’ hindered by the snow in the North Pole, but unfortunately she’d failed to factor in the _cold_. To avoid getting frostbite, Toph had to wear the same thick-lined boots as the rest of them, which was why she’d been practically glued to Sokka for the entire trip: relying mostly on him to help her get around, and to avoid walking straight into the icy water.

“How do you two stand it?!” Toph demanded to Sokka and Katara, who exchanged a wry look.

“Well, for starters, we don’t need our _feet_ to see…” Sokka pointed out dryly, grinning as Toph stuck her tongue out in the general direction of his voice.

Just then, there was a knock on the door of the home that they’d all been staying in since their arrival, and Aang called out an enthusiastic “I’ll get it!”, before launching himself across the room and pulling it open. A woman that Sokka had never met before stood on the other side, and he heard her exchanging a greeting with the Avatar as he padded over to peer over Aang’s shoulder.

“Ambassador Sokka?” the woman asked him politely when she noticed him, and he nodded back awkwardly.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he confirmed, and the woman smiled, before gesturing for him to follow her.

“Chief Arnook has the time to speak with you now,” she told him, and Sokka’s stomach churned.

“ _Right_ now?!” Sokka squeaked. For all of his complaints about having to wait for so long, he suddenly felt entirely underprepared for this conversation. Sokka _needed_ to succeed in convincing Arnook that Zuko was trustworthy, and if he managed to mess things up-

“Yes if- if that’s alright?” the woman asked him, frowning at his hesitation, and Sokka tried to get a grip.

“Right, of course! Uh…lead the way!” he offered, wincing when his voice broke, but the woman just smiled again and turned to walk down the path along the canal. Sokka felt Aang offer him an encouraging pat on the arm, before he ducked out of the house and allowed the woman to lead him onwards.

If Sokka was being honest, it was a little surreal to be back in the Northern Water tribe. He’d told himself that it wouldn’t bother him; that without the looming threat of war, he would be able to feel safe here. And yet-

Sokka had been trying desperately not to let himself think of Yue, but it was _hard._ Everything in the North Pole reminded him of her, of the short time that they’d been able to spend here together. And to make it worse, the memory of losing Yue only served to bring all of his old fears bubbling to the surface. Sokka wasn’t able to protect her, and he couldn’t help the way that thinking about Yue’s loss made him fear for _Zuko._

What if Sokka failed _him_ too?

The woman led Sokka back into the same large and familiar hall where Arnook had outlined the plan for their defense against the Fire Nation only a few short years ago. Except that now, the Chief was standing much less formally in the middle of the room, and Sokka offered him an awkward wave as he approached.

“Thank you Kinya, that will be all,” Arnook said to the woman, and she ducked her head before turning and walking back out of the room.

“My apologies for keeping you waiting for so long, Sokka,” was the first thing that Arnook said, and Sokka blinked at him as he added, “but I wanted to make sure that I considered my choice for Ambassador carefully.”

“Wait-” Sokka said, as his brain caught up with Arnook’s words, “You- so you _are_ sending an Ambassador?”

This was…not what Sokka had expected. He’d thought that it would take _loads_ of convincing for Arnook to change his mind; that Sokka would have to make all kinds of promises, and spend _ages_ extolling the virtues of this opportunity for all of their people.

Not… _this._

Arnook chuckled as Sokka continued to blink rather stupidly at him.

“I know why you’re here, Sokka,” Arnook said, but his tone was humorous rather than accusing, and Sokka tried not to die of embarrassment when the Chief added, “And it’s clear that you are close enough to the Fire Lord to come here on _his_ behalf.”

Sokka felt his face flaming, but he wasn’t going to deny it.

“While it’s true that I may not entirely trust Zuko yet,” Arnook continued, “he’s clearly looking to be a better Fire Lord than his ancestors, and I _do_ trust the judgement of you and your friends. So I’m sure that you’ll do everything in your power to ensure the safety of the Northern Water Tribe’s Ambassador.”

Sokka took a moment to process Arnook’s words; he really hadn’t expected the Chief to have all that much trust in him, especially not after Yue, and yet Sokka _also_ didn’t know how he felt about being responsible for the safety of this new Ambassador. _But-_ he supposed it really _was_ sort of the least that Arnook could expect from him, so…

“Of course, sir. Uhm- thank you,” Sokka responded, trying to keep his voice steady. Arnook seemed to consider him for a moment, before he nodded.

“I’ve decided that my nephew will act as the Ambassador for the Northern Water Tribe,” the Chief added, and Sokka couldn’t help feeling a little surprised. “After you return and inform Lord Zuko, he will travel by boat with a few guards to the Fire Nation.”

Arnook's words weren't phrased like a question, but Sokka knew that they _were_ , so he nodded his agreement to this plan.

“Sounds good! And, uh, thank you. Again. I’m sure that Zuko will be happy to hear it!” Sokka cringed at himself again, but Arnook didn’t seem fazed by his clumsy speech, as he only nodded once more. The Chief looked tense, but Sokka supposed that was understandable, given everything he'd been dealing with.

It wasn’t until Sokka was walking back along the icy channels towards his temporary home, that he heard the screech of a hawk and squinted upwards to see a rapidly approaching messenger on the horizon.

Sokka stuck out his hand, noting the Earth Kingdom greens on the bird’s plumage before it even alighted on his arm, and he was tearing the letter open and unravelling it before he’d even stopped walking. The hawk ruffled indignantly when he moved his arm, and Sokka paused.

“Oh, right, sorry,” he offered to the bird, giving it a scratch under the chin before lifting his arm up so that the hawk could take off back towards the Earth Kingdom. Then, Sokka ducked into an alcove between two buildings, letting his eyes scan over the scroll.

_Dear Sokka,_

_I don’t have very much time right now (we’re going shopping with Uncle today, and Mai is yelling at me to finish getting ready) but I didn’t want to wait until we got back to respond to your letter. I’m glad that you’re having fun with your sister, and Aang and Toph. Also, no, I didn’t get into any trouble on my way here, but getting to see Uncle again has been great. Although, I’ve drunk so much tea since I’ve arrived in Ba Sing Se, that I’m pretty sure it’s what flows through my veins now instead of blood…_

_I’m also pretty sure that you’ll be in the Northern Water Tribe by the time you get this, but I wish I was with you. Even if it's inhumanely cold there. Seriously, I’m not sure how you can stand it._

_Also, if you’re having trouble sleeping without me, you could always try some “self-love”. That was YOUR suggestion, after all._

_I’ll see you soon,_

_Love, Zuko_

Sokka grinned down at the paper in his hands. Zuko was such an ass, trying to sound like he wasn't pining, but Sokka knew the Fire Lord too well for that now. Zuko always acted indignant when he was feeling vulnerable, and Sokka felt himself blush as he read over his boyfriend's words again. Zuko might as well have written “I MISS YOU” in big, bold letters across the page, and it still wouldn’t have been more obvious.

And yet, the Fire Lord was being a cheeky little shit, bringing up Sokka's reference to “self-love”, which had _honestly_ been a joke at the time, but _now-_

 _Okay,_ Sokka thought, _two can play at that game._

The Ambassador spend the rest of his walk home concocting the perfect letter to Zuko in his head, and he scrambled to his writing desk the moment he got back, in the hopes that he could get it written down before he let himself forget what he wanted to say.

“What are you doing?” Katara asked him, following him into the room with Toph close behind her. She tried to peer over his shoulder, but Sokka squawked and waved his arms to block her.

“A little _privacy please?!_ ” he demanded, and Katara glared at him, but she retreated just a bit as Toph cackled from the doorway.

“He’s messaging his _booooyfriend_ again!” she teased, and Sokka was glad that the earthbender couldn't see him blush.

“Okay! Everybody out!!” Sokka declared, flipping the letter over and standing up to shoo them out of his room, slamming the door behind him as Katara scoffed. Toph just continued to laugh at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko is ALSO a little shit tbh, he and Sokka have that in common hgjdhgk  
> as always, your comments and kudos fuel me, tysm for your support <3<3<3


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Suki both live to embarrass Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're all BABIES your honor kjgkfdhg  
> also this chapter doesn't actually have any nsfw in it (i decided that it wasn't necessary), but it's still a little bit implied, so i thought that i'd mention it anyways  
> as always, i hope that you guys enjoy <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

Although Zuko regretted having to say goodbye to his uncle again, he had to admit that he was a little restless to be getting back to work. He’d mostly just spent his entire vacation relaxing with Iroh and his friends and getting his ass kicked at Pai Sho. And drinking unholy amounts of tea.

But Zuko wasn’t used to having nothing to do, so he’d _also_ managed to spend the entire trip worrying. Mostly about Sokka, but also about all of the work that Zuko knew he would have to catch up on when he got back to the Fire Nation.

And there was a _considerable_ amount of work, especially since he’d only been gone about a week.

Zuko was pouring over the huge stack of disorganized scrolls that had accumulated on his desk while he was away, just as he had been for the past seven hours since he'd arrived back home. He'd barely made a dent, but Zuko already felt bone-tired from his journey and all of the work that he’d already done.

As he discarded yet _another_ letter filled with nothing but useless platitudes, meant solely to try to get on the Fire Lord’s good side, Zuko heard a knock at his door and stood up from his desk to pad over and pull it open.

A servant stood on the other side, and she bowed politely to him before handing Zuko a scroll tied with a blue ribbon.

“A message arrived for you from the Northern Water Tribe, my Lord,” the servant said, and Zuko forced himself to take it from her calmly, trying to keep the nervous excitement off his face as he thanked her and shut the door again.

Zuko hadn't expected to receive a letter here in the Fire Nation so soon after his arrival, but of _course_ Sokka, with his constant planning down to the _minute_ , would know exactly when Zuko was set to arrive home. The Fire Lord grinned at the thought, and he was tearing open the letter and reading it before he’d even managed to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Just as your incredibly wise and VERY good-looking boyfriend predicted, Chief Arnook has changed his mind and IS going to send an ambassador to represent the Northern Water Tribe in the Fire Nation. See, this is the part where I say “I told you so”._

_I haven’t met the guy yet, but apparently he’s Arnook’s nephew. I’ll explain everything properly when I see you in person again; we’ll probably be leaving pretty soon, now that everything’s figured out. So don’t worry, you won’t have to pretend that you don’t miss me for very much longer. Also, if I didn’t know you so well, I might be hurt by that, but I guess that the oh so high and mighty Fire Lord can’t even admit when he’s pining…_

_Fortunately for you, I don’t have that problem, so I can tell you that I love you, and I miss you SO much. Also, I WILL be enjoying some self-love tonight, and I WILL be thinking about you the entire time._

_And I DO I hope that the image of that manages to ruin your composure for whatever dumb meetings you have tomorrow._

_Asshole._

_I’ll be home soon,_

_Love, Sokka_

Zuko couldn’t help re-reading Sokka's words about a _dozen_ times, before he finally covered his own burning face with the letter and flopped backwards onto the bed with a groan. _Why_ did Sokka have to go and put that thought into his head?! It was already late, and Zuko still had _work_ to do, he couldn’t just lay here thinking about-

_Fuck._

Okay, so…

He wasn’t getting any more work done tonight.

Several hours later, Zuko awoke from a deep sleep to an urgent knocking on his door. He blinked groggily as he sat up, his sleep fogged brain trying to process what was going on, as the pounding continued.

“Zuko?” Suki’s voice called out from the other side, and she sounded so worried that Zuko finally managed to pull himself out of bed and shrug into a robe, before pulling open the door.

Suki stood on the other side in her full Kyoshi armor, looking flustered and breathing heavily, like she’d been running.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked, clearing his throat when he heard how rough his own voice was.

“Are you okay?” Suki asked him, and he felt himself frown at her in response.

“Yes…?” Okay, clearly Zuko was missing something. “I was just asleep.”

“Wait- you didn’t hear anything?” Suki asked him incredulously, and Zuko blinked back stupidly at her.

“…No? Why, what would I have heard?”

Suki eyed him, but she looked more amused than worried, now.

“Uh…well we just took down an assassin like, fifteen minutes ago-” she began.

“ _What?!_ ”

“-yeah, it was like, just a few halls down too…”

It seemed like Suki was trying not to laugh at him.

“Really? You didn't hear _anything_?" she asked, and Zuko shook his head, trying to catch up through his own drowsiness. 

_There was an assassination attempt? But- the Kyoshis stopped it? And I slept through the ENTIRE THING?!_

“Wow,” Suki snorted, and Zuko felt himself blush when she added, “Sokka was right, you _are_ a heavy sleeper...”

But rather than asking about the fact that he’d _apparently_ just nearly been murdered in his sleep (again), Zuko’s brain supplied him with:

“I didn't realize that Sokka talked about me with you.”

Zuko cringed at himself, but for some reason Suki blushed at that comment, and the Fire Lord distinctly felt like he was missing something...

An embarrassed heat started crawling up Zuko’s neck, and he heard the defensiveness in his own voice when he asked “ _What?_ ”

“Er- nothing!” Suki chirped, just a little too cheerfully. “I’m just surprised- that Sokka never mentioned…” she trailed off, but then suddenly there was a mischievous glint in her eye, and Zuko’s stomach flip-flopped nervously.

“You should ask Sokka about the advice that I gave him when I first got here,” Suki suggested, apparently having forgotten about the Fire Lord’s near-assassination.

“Alright, whatever,” Zuko said, rubbing his eyes. Embarrassment and exhaustion were making him irritable. “I’m going back to bed now,” he informed her, with a look that probably could have been described as a glare, but Suki just continued to grin at him.

“Sleep well!” she called cheerfully as Zuko shut the door in her face, and he groaned as he turned to crawl back into his horribly empty bed.

As if he was _ever_ going to be able to sleep _now…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor zuko hjfgjhgjhdf it's okay lad your boyfriend is going to be back soon 👀  
> thank you all so much for reading, ilysm and i'm SO happy that people are still enjoying this 😭<3<3


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're saps and tbh so am i <3 kdjfhkgljh

_____Sokka_____

Before they’d left the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka’d had a chance to briefly meet the new Ambassador. Arnook had introduced them just as Sokka and his friends were about to leave on Appa, and Sokka had been a little surprised by the guy. He was younger than Sokka had expected, maybe around twenty-two, and he was pretty reserved. But he was also perfectly polite, and Sokka got the sense that his introversion had less to do with being shy, and more to do with just being the kind of person who chose his words carefully. Which was about the _opposite_ of what Sokka had expected; he’d been a little worried that Arnook’s nephew would be more like Hahn, Yue’s douchebag fiancé. Although, Sokka supposed that he saw the wisdom in Arnook’s decision: sending an ambassador who was socially adept and thoughtful made a lot more sense than sending a bullheaded warrior, especially for such a delicate position.

Apparently, the new Ambassador was taking six guards with him, which was half as many as the _Earth Kingdom_ Ambassador had taken with her, so Sokka allowed himself to be optimistic about Arnook’s trust in him. He just hoped that he wouldn’t accidentally break it.

The Ambassador was leaving by boat the day after Sokka and his friends were, and they were scheduled to arrive in the Fire Nation about a week after Sokka returned, which gave would give him ample time to enjoy his reunion with Zuko without having to worry about politics…

It wasn’t until Sokka was sitting around a campfire with his friends on their way back, only about a day out from the Fire Nation, that Toph told him that she’d decided to stay in Caldera for a little while instead of heading back to the Earth Kingdom.

“But what about your school?” Sokka asked her, and Toph just huffed, blowing her shaggy bangs out of her eyes.

“It’s _boring_ ,” she complained, “Now that I’ve trained a few other metalbenders, _they_ can keep teaching others. I feel like there’s no real reason for me to be there, and I’m sick of being stuck in one place! Katara and Aang get to travel all around the world, so why shouldn’t I? The Northern Water Tribe might have been a bust, but I’m gonna check out the Fire Nation next! At least I can _see_ there.”

Sokka snorted in response to that, but he understood where she was coming from. Toph had been so sheltered her whole life; it made sense that she’d want to enjoy her freedom and see the world a little bit more.

“Well, I’m sure that the Fire Lord would be happy to have you stay at his home,” Sokka said grandly, but Toph just crossed her arms at him.

“And you too,” she said. When Sokka didn’t respond, too busy blinking at her in confusion, Toph clarified. “I mean, it’s sort of _your_ home too. One of them, anyways. So I’m staying with you, too.”

Sokka was a little glad that Toph couldn’t see the surprise on his face as he processed her words. It wasn’t that she’d said anything that he didn’t already think himself: after all, how many times had he referred to Zuko's palace as his home in the last year, anyways? Probably not _nearly_ as often as he'd thought of the South Pole that way... but hearing someone _else_ refer to the _Fire Nation_ as Sokka's home was still pretty jarring. And as he thought about it, he realized that the reason was because he'd only ever really considered the palace to be his home because it was _Zuko’s_ home. And that made it Sokka's too.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” the Ambassador responded a moment later, and Toph snorted like she thought that he was an idiot.

“Well," Sokka added, nudging the earthbender with his elbow, “ _We’ll_ be happy to have you, then.”

Toph just snorted again.

“Good. Because I’m not asking you guys’ permission.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Sokka spent the next few minutes grinning as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm where Toph had punched him affectionately.

_____Zuko_____

The last several days had been _agonizing._

Zuko had been practically unable to think of _anything_ except Sokka, knowing that his boyfriend was going to be back so soon. He hadn’t gotten nearly as much work done in the past few days as he’d hoped to, and Zuko cursed himself for it. He’d planned on working extra hard to get ahead, so that he’d be able to give Sokka his undivided attention when the Ambassador got back, but _unfortunately_ Zuko had just been so distracted by that stupid letter, and then his near-assassination, and then there’d been problems with ratifying the new law changes in one of the outer territories, and then-

Zuko felt Mai’s hand on his shoulder, and he startled out of his thoughts as he turned to blink at her.

“I can practically hear you overthinking,” she told him dryly, and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

“Sorry.”

They were all waiting in the courtyard for Appa’s arrival once again, and Zuko felt sick to his stomach with nerves, as he counted down the seconds until he could see Sokka again. He knew he was being ridiculous, after all, it had only been two weeks, but Zuko felt like he was going to _die_ if he had to spend another moment without Sokka’s arms around him.

When Appa _did_ finally touch down in the courtyard, Zuko was rooted to the spot as he watched Aang, Katara, and Toph all pile off of the skybison’s back, before finally, _finally,_ Sokka jumped down behind them.

Zuko knew that he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he was waking up from a bad dream. Sokka was grinning at him as his eyes met Zuko’s, and the Fire Lord had to swallow back tears. The Ambassador’s face was scruffy, like he hadn’t shaved at all in the two weeks since he’d left, and Zuko felt heat crawling up his neck as Sokka padded over to him. He paused in front of Zuko, like he wasn’t really sure how to greet him.

“Hey,” Sokka offered sheepishly, and Zuko felt himself reach forwards to drag his boyfriend into a hug. He could feel Sokka’s huff of laughter as Zuko threw his arms around the Ambassador’s shoulders.

“Hey.” Zuko mumbled back, burying his face into Sokka’s neck and breathing in the familiar scent.

Sokka hugged him back just as tightly for a moment, before pulling away just a little bit. Zuko made a grumpy noise before he could help it, but Sokka just grinned again as he tugged Zuko forwards to kiss him instead. The roughness of Sokka’s stubble against Zuko’s chin was an entirely new sensation, and the Fire Lord felt his own stomach squirm as his blush reached his cheeks.

When Sokka pulled back again, far too soon in Zuko’s opinion, he was still grinning, and Zuko managed to ignore Toph’s whistle and Katara’s “ _blech_ ” as he brushed his fingertips along Sokka’s rough jaw, raising an eyebrow pointedly. He _immensely_ enjoyed Sokka’s responding blush.

“Sorry,” the Ambassador offered sheepishly. “It’s cold in the north pole,” he added as an explanation.

“ _Sokka!_ ” Katara’s voice snapped from a few feet away, “Could you _please_ let go of Zuko for like five minutes so that we can greet him?” she demanded, and Zuko suddenly remembered that they were currently standing in the middle of the courtyard in front of all of their friends and several of his guards. He could feel his face burning as he forced himself to let Sokka go, turning to greet Katara instead. But Sokka wasn't having it, just pulling Zuko back against his chest instead, calling out a, “Nope, sorry, can’t do that!” to his sister, before burying his face back into he curve of Zuko’s shoulder.

Katara heaved a put-upon sigh, but she seemed to be trying not to smile. Zuko desperately attempted to smother his blush as she, Aang, and Toph walked over to join them, greeting Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee amicably.

“You still think we’re worse than them?” Aang asked Toph after they’d all finished saying hello. He eyed Sokka, who was still clinging to Zuko’s back with his arms around the Fire Lord’s waist, having refused to let go as he’d greeted the girls. All of whom currently seemed to be trying not to laugh at them. Zuko shot them a glare, but he was pretty sure that it's effect was ruined by his blush.

“At least they don’t call each other pet names,” Toph pointed out, and Katara scoffed, her blush possibly rivalling Zuko’s.

“Not in public anyways,” Sokka added cheekily, and Zuko resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs.

“Okay! That’s enough socializing for one day I think,” Katara announced, clapping her hands loudly as Toph snickered.

“You’re all welcome to stay here for a while to get rejuvenated before you head back to work,” Zuko offered them.

“Sound’s great, thank’s Zuko!” Aang replied cheerfully, before Katara practically dragged the airbender off towards the same rooms that they’d stayed in last time. Sokka still had his face buried in Zuko's neck, and the Fire Lord was trying his best to ignore him, but…

“ _Ugh_ , alright, if I have to listen to you two’s hearts flutter for much longer, I’m going to puke,” Toph announced, much to Zuko’s chagrin.

“Fine then, if you don't like it, we’ll leave!” Sokka returned.

 _“Good!_ Now you have an excuse to go and hide away together. So _get lost!_ ” Toph ordered, and Zuko felt like he was going to die of embarrassment as Suki and Ty Lee both started laughing at them. Mai just raised an eyebrow with amusement, waving them both away.

The last thing that Zuko heard as Sokka dragged him off down the hall, was Suki’s laughter, and Ty Lee muttering, “We’re not going to see them for _awhile_ , are we…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too much fluff? impossible...👀  
> fkjghk ily guys so much, thanks again for reading, y'all are the real mvps <3<3<3


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just pillow talk y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, this chapter doesn't have anything explicitly nsfw in it, but it IS pretty heated, so be forewarned if that's not your thing  
> as always, i hope you enjoy <3<3<3

_____Sokka_____

Sokka had nearly forgotten just how _warm_ Zuko was. After a week in the North Pole without him, Sokka was discovering a newfound appreciation for the hot flush of Zuko’s skin beneath his lips, for the way that he practically _glowed_ , like he was lit from within. _Fuck-_ he was so beautiful, sprawled out on the sheets beneath Sokka, with his messy hair plastered to his forehead and his breath escaping him in little gasps. Sokka wasn’t really sure how he’d possibly managed to survive the last two weeks without getting to do this, but now that he had Zuko in his arms again, he was going to _take his time_. Sokka had spent the better part of the afternoon taking Zuko apart piece by piece, savouring the taste his skin and the desperate sounds that he made… the tremble in his fingers when he reached to pull Sokka impossibly closer; the way that he blushed terribly every time Sokka whispered something in his ear; his messy hair and kiss-swollen lips; and-

Sokka had no idea how long they’d already been hidden away in Zuko’s room, but he honestly couldn’t be bothered to care. By the time he was laying side by side with Zuko, panting with exertion and running his fingers through the Fire Lord’s damp hair, he was pretty sure that it had already been a couple of hours. Sokka let himself stare into Zuko’s eyes, the gold almost entirely swamped by blown pupils, and he couldn’t resist reaching forwards to brush his fingertips along the reddened skin beneath the Fire Lord’s blind eye. Rather than tensing up as Sokka expected, Zuko’s eyes slipped closed, and the Ambassador felt a sigh escape him as his lips parted. Sokka let his fingers trail down Zuko’s scarred cheek, before the Fire Lord reached up to grab his hand, bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss against his palm.

“I missed you so much…” Zuko mumbled against Sokka’s skin without opening his eyes, seemingly unable to look at his boyfriend for that confession. But Sokka didn’t mind; he knew how hard vulnerability could be for Zuko, and the the urge to lean forwards and kiss him again was almost unbearable. But Sokka forced himself to speak instead.

“I missed you too,” he said honestly, and Zuko finally blinked his golden eyes back open to meet Sokka’s gaze. The Ambassador’s throat suddenly felt thick, so he scrambled to change the subject.

“So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Sokka asked, and he thought that he saw something flicker across Zuko’s expression, but the Fire Lord just shook his head, so Sokka thought that he must have imagined it.

“Nope. It was completely boring here without you,” Zuko said, and Sokka felt a little ridiculous when _that_ brought a blush to his cheeks.

“Well,” Sokka coughed to cover how flustered he was, “I _am_ the life of the party.”

Zuko snorted.

“So…” the Fire Lord murmured a moment later, “everything went well in the North Pole, then?”

“Yeah, it was totally fine,” Sokka replied easily, “I think that Arnook had already changed his mind before I even got there.”

Zuko seemed to be processing that information, and then:

“And you met the new Ambassador?”

“Yeah, his name’s Irniq, and he’s just a little older than us, actually. He seems pretty cool; I think that he’ll be good for the position, y’know? Although, I only talked to him for a few minutes, but I got the impression that he’s a pretty thoughtful guy, which will be good-” he rambled, and Sokka didn’t notice that Zuko was frowning a little until he cut himself off.

“What is it?” Sokka asked, and Zuko immediately blushed.

“Nothing!”

“Yeah-” Sokka scoffed, “- _that_ was convincing,” he returned dryly, and Zuko glared at him.

“Really, its _nothing_ ,” the Fire Lord insisted. “I’m- I’m sure that it’ll be…nice, for you to have someone from the Water Tribe here…” Zuko added clumsily, but he was avoiding Sokka’s eyes now.

_Wait a second…_

“Are you… _jealous?_ ” Sokka asked incredulously, and Zuko scoffed, but his blush flared even deeper, and Sokka could feel a grin tugging at his own lips. He pulled his hand out of Zuko’s grip to tilt the Fire Lord’s face back towards his, forcing Zuko to look at him again.

“Zuko?” Sokka prompted, as the Fire Lord continued to scowl at him.

“Of course not,” Zuko snapped defensively, and Sokka sighed. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get Zuko to talk about this right now if he didn’t want to, and the last thing Sokka wanted was to get into a pointless fight. He had other plans on how to spend their day...

“Alright,” Sokka relented, leaning forwards to kiss away Zuko’s pout, before moving to press lingering kisses along his boyfriend’s jaw instead.

Zuko made an needy noise that had Sokka’s stomach twisting, and he pulled Fire Lord flush against himself, before trailing his fingers up along Zuko’s thigh as he mouthed at the curve of his shoulder.

Zuko scoffed at him.

“ _Again?_ ” he asked, but the indigence in his voice was weakened by the way that his fingers were clutching at Sokka’s bicep.

“ _Mmm…_ you do realize that I’m not letting you leave this bed for at _least_ the rest of the day, right?” Sokka returned.

“I have work to do,” Zuko protested, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it, because he just tilted his chin up to give Sokka better access.

“I’ll help you with it tomorrow,” Sokka promised, before biting down just a little too sharply on Zuko’s pulse point, and the Fire Lord practically whimpered.

“ _Sokka…_ ” Zuko complained, but his fingers reached up to thread into the Ambassador’s hair, so…

“ _Mmm?_ ” Sokka asked, waiting for Zuko to argue. Always so fucking stubborn, never letting anyone just _help_ him… Sokka kissed Zuko’s throat softly again, expecting him to pull away, but he felt Zuko swallow thickly, before he relaxed under Sokka’s lips instead.

The Ambassador could feel himself grinning against Zuko’s skin, and he pulled back just a little to look at his boyfriend expectantly.

“Fine,” Zuko agreed eventually, but his voice was barely more than a choked whisper now, and Sokka decided to count that as another win as he leaned in to kiss the Fire Lord again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're SOFT  
> you guys' comments are like the sole source of my serotonin ajhsjfgkj, thank u all so much for reading <3<3<3


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the pillow talk y'all <3  
> also so sorry that's it's been a few days since i've updated, i ALREADY had a paper to write for class 😔  
> anyways, these two are dorks jfdhgfkjdfhk

_____Zuko_____

As usual, Zuko had awoken with the sun quite awhile ago, but he was far too warm and comfortable to move, so he stayed nestled against Sokka’s side, just happy to be able to have the Ambassador back in his bed for the first time in _weeks._ Zuko knew that his boyfriend had to be tired from his journey, so he’d been happy to let Sokka sleep, and even though Zuko had _completely_ neglected his duties as Fire Lord yesterday, he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. So he let his eyes tracing over the dark line of Sokka’s rough jaw instead, his gaze slipping down along warm brown skin to the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest, and ignored his worries.

Zuko felt a little delirious after yesterday, like he was intoxicated and overwhelmed from being touched so much. Zuko felt himself blushing as his mind wandered, so he made himself lean forwards and press a feather-light kiss to Sokka’s shoulder to distract himself before he got too carried away.

When Sokka didn’t stir, Zuko pushed himself a little closer to trail his lips up along the Ambassador’s collarbone instead, only pulling back when he felt the hitch in Sokka’s breath that indicated that he was finally awake. Zuko lifted his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s confused gaze, and he felt a ridiculous flood of warmth in his chest when Sokka broke into a grin as soon as their eyes met.

“How long have you been awake?” Sokka asked, his voice rough and sleepy, and Zuko tried not to think about how painfully obvious his own blush must be by now, as he forced himself to answer.

“A little while.”

By which he meant several hours; it must already be late morning by now…

Sokka snorted in response, but he reached forwards to pull Zuko half on top of him, before burying his face in the Fire Lord’s neck, so Zuko tried not to feel _too_ guilty for staying in bed so late.

He spent a few blissful moments relaxing into the morning haze, and the feeling of Sokka’s skin against his own, before the Ambassador pulled back far too soon.

“I thought that you wanted to get some work done today,” Sokka reminded him, and Zuko felt himself frown. “Not that I’m complaining, like, _at all,_ ” Sokka added quickly, running his hands up Zuko’s back as the Fire Lord’s stomach squirmed. “But I don’t want you to be even _more_ stressed than you already are, just because you stayed in bed with me all day…” Sokka explained, before adding, “Uh, y’know… _again_ …” with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, you’re probably right…” Zuko forced himself to say, hating the words even as they left his mouth. “Besides, I don’t think our friends will ever let us hear the end of it if they don’t see us for _two days._ ”

Sokka blushed at that, which suddenly reminded Zuko…

“Actually, Suki told me to ask you something,” he began, and when Sokka looked at him questioningly, Zuko continued, “she said that I should ask you about some advice that she gave you. When she first arrived?"

Zuko watched as Sokka’s eyes widened in understanding, and the Fire Lord didn’t think that he’d _ever_ seen his boyfriend blush so hard.

“Oh this should be good.” Zuko could feel himself grinning, and Sokka attempted to glare at him, but the affect was ruined by his reddening face.

“I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about,” Sokka claimed.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I hate you.”

“See? Not convincing _at all_.”

Sokka released Zuko to cover his own face instead, and despite his curiosity, the Fire Lord suddenly wondered if maybe he might be pushing Sokka too hard...

“Look, it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it-” Zuko began, but he heard Sokka sigh from behind his hands.

“It’s just _embarrassing_.”

Zuko was trying _really_ hard not to laugh, but Sokka sure was making it difficult…

“There’s no one for you to be embarrassed around,” Zuko quoted those same words that Sokka had said to him before, which only earned him another glare from between his boyfriend’s fingers.

“Alright, fine then.”

Sokka removed his hands from his face, still blushing, and he didn’t say anything for a moment, but Zuko decided that he could be patient, so he kept his mouth shut and waited for his boyfriend to speak.

“I just…asked her for some advice on, like, some- sex stuff,” Sokka eventually managed, “to make sure that I didn’t mess it up.”

Zuko blinked stupidly at him, as Sokka avoided his eyes. _Okay_ , that could mean- like, _so_ many different things…and now Zuko could feel _himself_ blushing to match his boyfriend.

“What _kind_ of stuff?” he heard himself ask, trying not to wince at the awkward break in his voice, as Sokka continued to avoid looking at him.

“Uhh… it was right after you asked me to- I mean, I just wanted to make sure that it was, like, not _terrible_ at least-” Sokka stumbled over his words, and it took Zuko a few seconds before he understood what his boyfriend was trying to say.

“Oh.”

Despite the hot flood of embarrassment that he felt at the thought of how _that_ conversation must have gone, Zuko couldn’t totally shake his surprise at this information.

“I thought-” Zuko cut himself off, because he’d _already decided_ that it was none of his business who Sokka had been with before him. But of course, Sokka wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

“You thought what?” the Ambassador asked, and Zuko failed to stifle a groan. He knew that Sokka wasn’t going to let this go, so Zuko took a moment to resent himself for the fact that he _never_ seemed to be able to do the right thing...

“I just figured that you- already knew what you were doing,” he tried to explain, but Sokka just frowned at him. “I mean," Zuko added, "I just assumed that you’d already had some experience. Uh…before me.” Zuko tried to keep his voice unaffected, like it didn’t matter. Because it _didn’t._

Sokka blinked at him for a second, seemingly processing his words, before he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um…nope!” the Ambassador exclaimed, looking nearly embarrassed as Zuko felt. “No experience with, uh… _that_ anyways. I mean, not with _guys._ ”

“Oh…” Zuko said again.

This _really_ wasn’t a conversation that he had expected to be having right now, but Zuko was surprised to find that he actually felt a little bit better for it. Not because he actually cared about...any of that, but because it was comforting just to know that Sokka had cared enough about making Zuko’s experience good that he had gone and asked his _ex-girlfriend_ for advice.

Although…

“ _Spirits,_ I am _never_ going to be able to look Suki in the eyes again, am I?” Zuko groaned, and despite his embarrassment, he was gratified when Sokka offered him sheepish smile in response, as the Ambassador seemed to relax a little.

“Yeah...sorry about that,” Sokka chuckled, and Zuko tried to focus on his boyfriend’s words as Sokka moved his hands back to the Fire Lord’s waist before he added, “I should have just told you that I had no idea what I was doing, instead of going and asking Suki how-”

“It’s fine,” Zuko cut him off, “I get it.”

And he really did. After all, there were plenty of things that _Zuko_ had kept from _Sokka_ out of embarrassment, so he couldn’t really judge…

There was a moment of silence, and then:

“Still…” Sokka added, “I’m going to kick Suki’s ass for telling you about that.”

Zuko choked on a laugh, and he could tell by Sokka’s expression that he was only joking.

“So…what you’re _really_ saying,” Zuko corrected, “is that _I_ should be prepared to baby you when _she_ kicks _your_ ass, instead?”

He expected Sokka to pout at that, but the Ambassador just grinned instead, and he tugged Zuko even closer before muttering, “Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lads are working through their insecurities y'all :')  
> kdjghkjkh tysm for reading, i live for you guys' comments and i'm so glad that people seem to still be enjoying this <3<3<3


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These lads? Absolute Kings of Healthy Communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again y'all dhfgkdjh <3

_____Sokka_____

After _finally_ managing to disentangle himself from Zuko and convince the Fire Lord to actually get out of bed, the two of them headed to the main lounge of the palace in search of a very late breakfast. Katara and Aang were there curled up together on a couch across from Mai and Toph, who were seemingly discussing…types of metal?

“Steel has the best balance,” Mai was saying, running her finger along the edge of one of her wickedly sharp knives as Toph listened intently, “but getting the metal thin enough to be able to really let the blades _fly_ can be hard.”

Toph snorted.

“Easy. I can metalbend them however you want. But as far as material goes, there’s really _nothing_ cooler than this!” she exclaimed, before removing her space-rock bracelet and bending it easily into a knife-like shape before handing it to Mai, who took it reverently before weighing the balance of the blade in her fingers.

“Huh, doesn’t feel like anything I’ve used before. Where did you get it?”

“Outer-space.” Toph said nonchalantly, and Mai blinked at her in surprise for a second before her attention was diverted by Sokka and Zuko walking over.

“Hey, you two are back already?” she asked them with a wry smile, but before Sokka could answer, Toph interrupted again.

“Yeah, we didn’t expect to see you for, like, at _least_ a few days,” she said, before asking, “Is the bed still in one piece?”

Sokka heard Aang snicker from where he was seated with Katara, and he could tell by Zuko’s blush that the Fire Lord was about to die from embarrassment.

So, naturally, Sokka said, “Some repairs might be in order,” and was rewarded with Zuko’s elbow to his ribs as their friends laughed at them.

They all spent a little while enjoying some breakfast and catching up, and Mai told Sokka that Suki and Ty Lee were off training with the other Kyoshis. Aang and Katara eventually revealed that they were planning on only staying another day before getting back to work, and although Sokka understood the importance of their travels, it still _sucked_. He wished that they could all stay together for longer, but at least they’d still have Toph for the foreseeable future.

Eventually, Sokka managed to drag Zuko away from their friends and towards the library, where the two of them spent the rest of the day working away. It was mostly easy, mindless paperwork, and Sokka was happy to help if it meant that Zuko would be less stressed. _And_ would have more free times to spend with Sokka. Besides, he kind of enjoyed just getting to sit quietly with Zuko; each of them working on their own tasks in comfortable silence. And as incredibly distracting as Zuko was – and there’d certainly been _plenty_ of moments of distraction, when Sokka had let himself get lost in his boyfriend _,_ before forcing his eyes and hands back to his work – they still managed to get everything finished by the early evening.

“See, that wasn’t so bad?” Sokka said as he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head and relishing the way that Zuko’s eyes lingered on his biceps, before the Fire Lord quickly looked away again.

“I think that I forgot just how insufferable you are…” Zuko muttered, and Sokka could feel himself grinning in return.

“What, I don’t even get a ‘thank you’ for all of my help?” he asked, pouting with mock-offense, and Zuko seemed to be trying very hard not to smile.

“It’s _your_ fault that I didn’t get it all done sooner.”

Sokka heaved a put-upon sigh.

“I’m always so under-appreciated…” he complained, trying not to break his composure as Zuko stood up and walked over to him.

“Thank you,” Zuko murmured eventually, pushing one hand through the top of Sokka’s loose hair and meeting his eyes intently. Sokka felt his stomach squirm, and he closed his eyes to hum at the sensation of Zuko’s fingers against his scalp.

“Really,” Zuko continued, “I don’t know how I’d do any of this without you.”

There was something in his voice that made Sokka open his eyes to meet Zuko’s gaze again.

“Lucky for you, you’re never going to have to find out,” Sokka promised, which was dangerously close to _forever_ talk, but he couldn’t really be bothered to think too hard about that when he heard the hitch in Zuko’s breath as he leaned down to kiss him.

It wasn’t until after dinner, when Sokka was walking back to his own room – which he was quickly starting to think of as his _old room_ – to grab a change of clothes before heading to _Zuko’s_ room, that he ran into Suki in the hallway. And while Sokka wasn’t _actually_ annoyed with her for mentioning their conversation to Zuko, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to complain about it anyways.

“ _You!_ ” he exclaimed as soon as he saw her, pointing at her and trying for a glare, but Suki just broke into a grin the second that she saw his expression.

“Who, me?” she asked innocently.

“I cannot _believe_ that you told Zuko I asked you-” Sokka cut himself off, trying to remember that they were in the middle of a very public hallway, as Suki snorted a laugh at him.

“Hey, I didn’t tell him _anything!_ I just said that he should ask _you_ about it,” she reminded, still grinning as she put her hands up defensively. “Besides, I figured that you’d already mentioned it to him!”

“How does _that_ even come up in conversation?!” Sokka demanded incredulously, but Suki only shrugged.

“I don’t even really remember…we were both like half-asleep, to be fair. I got called out of bed after Ty Lee stopped that assassin, and then I was dealing with all of _that_ , before-” Suki cut herself off, presumably as she saw whatever expression was on Sokka’s face.

“… _w_ _hat_ assassin-?!”

_____Zuko_____

Zuko was already curled up in bed in a sleeping robe by the time Sokka came into the room. The Fire Lord instinctively lifted his head to offer his boyfriend a smile, but it died on his face when he saw Sokka’s expression.

He looked… _angry?_

“What-” Zuko began, but Sokka cut him off.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were nearly _assassinated_ like _two days_ before I got home?” Sokka demanded, and he _definitely_ sounded angry. Zuko tried not to shrink back, mind reeling between Sokka’s furious tone and his casual use of the word _home_ , as Zuko tried desperately to think of a response that wouldn’t make his boyfriend even more livid. He wasn’t even really sure _why_ he hadn’t mentioned the assassination attempt to Sokka, but…in all of the moments they’d shared since Sokka had gotten back- Zuko just hadn’t wanted to ruin any of it by making him worry. Zuko really hadn’t _meant_ to keep it a secret, it just hadn’t seemed worth souring their reunion over. After all, it was already _dealt with_. The Kyoshi warriors had _dealt with it_ , and there was nothing that Sokka could even _do_ about it now, except for feel guilty about not being there. So what was even the point?

But Sokka stood there fuming at him, so Zuko forced himself to swallow his own defensive hurt at being yelled at, and remind himself that Sokka only ever really got angry like this when he was _worried._

“I’m sorry,” Zuko began, only really realizing how close to tears he already was when he heard the thickness in his own voice. Sokka’s expression immediately softened, but he didn’t move or speak, so Zuko continued. “I wasn’t trying to keep it from you or anything, it just didn’t seem that important-”

“It didn’t seem _important?!_ ”

“I just _mean_ -” Zuko clarified through gritted teeth, trying not to let his own temper get the better of him, “-that it was already taken care of. And I guess that I just-” Zuko’s words caught in his throat for a moment, but he forced himself to keep speaking, “-I just didn’t want you to worry…” he finished lamely.

Maybe he just hadn’t wanted to see the expression that Sokka was wearing right now; guilty and terrified about something that was entirely out of his control.

“You can’t just keep things like that from me,” Sokka eventually asserted, but his voice was much softer now, so Zuko finally felt like he could breathe again. He wanted to say that he didn’t need Sokka to babysit him; or say that he could take care of himself; or maybe comment on the fact that he’d been a little too busy doing _other things_ with Sokka for them to get into a long conversation about his attempted murder; but Zuko just forced himself to swallow his pride instead.

“You’re right,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Sokka took a deep breath, and then he nodded, before _finally_ stepping away from the door and crawling across the bed to pull Zuko into his arms. Zuko went willingly, relaxing into Sokka’s grip and burying his face into his boyfriend’s shirt.

They were silent for a moment, and Zuko could hear Sokka’s heart thundering around in his chest, so he hugged his boyfriend a little tighter before hesitantly adding, “On the bright side, at least we know that you were right about the Kyoshi’s making good guards?”

Sokka snorted, but he didn’t pull away.

“I’m always right,” he stated.

“I don’t know if I’d go _that_ far…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at them working things out like adults 👏👏 i'm so proud 😌  
> jhgdjkh thank you all again for taking the time to read and comment, i always worry that people are getting bored of this so its great to hear that you're all still enjoying it <3<3<3<3


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is insecure. Communication is HARD, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst? in my fluff fic? it's more likely than you think...  
> okay i promise its not too bad, they're growing and learning <3  
> also so sorry for how late this is, i've had so many zoom classes in the last few days jhgdkjhfg

_____Sokka_____

As pissed as he was that Zuko hadn’t told him about the assassination attempt, Sokka had been assured by Suki that it hadn’t really been that much of a concern at all, and that Zuko hadn’t even _known_ about it until _afterwards._ And Sokka understood Zuko’s tendency to undervalue his own safety, so the Fire Lord was probably being truthful when he’d said that the reason that he hadn’t mentioned it was because it _really_ just hadn’t seemed like that big a deal to him.

But to Sokka, it _was_ a big deal. That horrible chill that filled him whenever he thought about what _could_ have happened if the Kyoshi’s hadn’t been there…because _Sokka_ hadn’t been there. He could have just as easily been returning to a _funeral_ rather than a reunion, and there was absolutely _nothing_ that he could have done about it.

So he held Zuko tightly and tried to swallow his anger, because he knew that it was more at _himself_. He’d been trying his hardest this whole time to _not worry_ , to force himself _not_ to agonize over how at risk Zuko was at all times, because Sokka _knew_ that if he did, he’d only drive himself crazy. But now, this news had made his own helplessness feel _far_ too real.

And yet, there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do _,_ so Sokka just buried his face in Zuko’s hair and tried to still his racing heart.

_Next time I’ll be there._

Katara and Aang were off again, but Aang had made them all promise that they’d take a vacation together soon, which Sokka had forced Zuko to reluctantly agree to. Because he was _not_ going to let Lord Sour-pants pass up the chance to laze around in the sun together with all of their friends. No way.

Although, it would still be a while before they had _that_ opportunity; there was plenty that he and Zuko needed to focus on with the impending arrival of the new Ambassador. Sokka knew that the political side of things would have to be navigated carefully, but he was sure that they could handle it…so he didn’t understand why Zuko just seemed more and more nervous every time that Sokka brought it up.

But no matter how many times he asked, Zuko just kept insisting that nothing was wrong. And Sokka didn’t know how to make Zuko understand that he _wanted_ him to talk about how he was feeling; Sokka wasn’t a mind reader, and if Zuko was determined to never tell him when he was upset, then there was no way that they could work it out. Sokka knew that Zuko was prone to bottling things up and then spiralling into shame and self-loathing, and Sokka could definitely relate, but he didn’t want _either_ of them to have to feel that alone anymore.

And yet, no matter how much he told himself that he understood, Sokka wasn’t perfect either, and he could feel himself getting more and more annoyed every time that Zuko frowned and looked away when Sokka asked him what was wrong.

 _Spirits,_ he was infuriating sometimes…

Maybe Sokka just needed to try harder.

_____Zuko_____

When it was finally time to greet the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador, Zuko stood nervously in the courtyard with Sokka, trying to school his face and rehearsing the short welcome he’d mentally prepared. He was trying to tell himself that his anxiety was about the fragile political relationship his nation was cultivating, but-

Alright, so he _hadn’t_ been lying when he’d told Sokka that he wasn’t jealous about this new Ambassador. He _wasn’t._ There was absolutely _no_ reason for him to be; Sokka talked to people their own age all the _time,_ and Zuko never felt insecure about it. Besides, Sokka hadn’t even indicated _anything_ except that the Ambassador seemed like a good fit for the position. It would be ridiculous for Zuko to get defensive about such a benign comment. So why was he feeling so-

Zuko couldn’t really explain it, but…well, no matter how honest he was with Sokka, and no matter how much they shared, they were still from such different worlds. There were parts of Sokka’s life and his culture that Zuko could never really understand or be a part of, and as much as he tried to encourage Sokka’s pride in the Water Tribe and to help them rebuild after the war, this new Ambassador… he and his guards would be the first people from the Water Tribe to be living in the Fire Nation long-term. And Sokka would be working closely alongside him, while Zuko was busy off running his _own_ nation-

He felt Sokka squeeze his hand, and Zuko _knew_ that he was being stupid and insecure over nothing, but-

When the Ambassador finally arrived with his few guards, Sokka released Zuko’s hand to bound forwards and welcome him, warmly clasping forearms in the usual Water Tribe greeting. The man was slightly taller than Sokka, with the same traditional wolf’s tail and an earring that seemed to be made of bone. Zuko could feel himself staring as Sokka led him over, the guards following close behind them. Zuko had made sure to have as few of his _own_ guards present as possible, and they were all managing to keep their tension to a minimum, despite the nervous glances that the Water Tribe warriors were sending around the yard.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka introduced grandly, apparently unable to keep the cheekiness out of his tone, “This is the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador, Irniq.”

Zuko greeted him politely, trying to focus on his words. What was _up_ with the Water Tribe’s gene-pool? Were they _all_ just ridiculously good looking? Zuko realized that he must not have been wearing a very welcoming expression, so he tried to force a warm smile onto his face.

“It’s good to finally meet you,” the new Ambassador responded, “I look forward to working with you both in the future,” he added, with a nod to Sokka.

Ambassador Irniq was formal, but perfectly polite, so it was much easier than Zuko had expected to get through the formalities of their greeting and set him and his guards up in their own rooms. Zuko tried to ignore how excited Sokka seemed, and he told himself that it was only because this was an important step towards peace, and nothing more. Ambassador Irniq assured them both that he’d be present for the council meeting in two days, before Zuko and Sokka retreated to allow them all to get settled after their journey.

As he and Sokka walked away down the hall, Zuko knew that his boyfriend was grinning, but he made himself look away.

“Well, that seemed to go well,” Sokka began, “I think this is gonna be good.”

“Yeah…” Zuko cringed at how sour his own tone was. He was being an idiot; he’d gotten _exactly_ what he’d wanted, and now he was acting like a baby about it.

_Stupid, possessive, insecure, neurotic-_

“Zuko, are sure you’re okay?”

“Of course,” Zuko replied automatically, but Sokka reached out a hand to grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“I thought that you weren’t going to keep things from me anymore.”

Sokka’s tone was softer than Zuko felt like he deserved, and part of him – the part that was guilty and ashamed of his own insecurity – wanted to lash out in defensive anger. To tell Sokka to leave him alone; that he was allowed to keep his feelings to himself if he wanted to. And he knew that Sokka probably wouldn’t push Zuko anymore if he _did…_ but he’d definitely be hurt. And that was the last thing that Zuko wanted.

“It's just-” except, Zuko didn’t know how to explain himself without sounding like a total possessive asshole. “It’s stupid. You don’t need to worry about it, okay?”

Sokka heaved a sigh, before turning to lead Zuko off into an alcove where the guards standing in the hallway could no longer see them.

“Is it about Irniq?” Sokka asked, and Zuko felt his face twist at his boyfriend’s casual use of the Ambassador’s first name.

_What is wrong with me?_

“I thought that you said you _weren’t_ jealous?” Sokka prodded, and Zuko felt his temper flare again.

“I’m _not._ ”

“Clearly.”

“It doesn’t _matter_!”

“Well it _does_ if you’re upset!”

“I have no right to be upset.”

“Zuko, you don’t have to have a _right_ to feel a certain way. Nobody has control of that, it’s only what you do that matters.”

“Yeah, and telling you that I’m feeling insecure for no good reason counts as something that I _shouldn’t_ do. It’s not your problem, I can get over it by myself.”

“You’re really an idiot sometimes, Zuko.”

“What-”

“You do realize that I’m your _boyfriend,_ right? And that its perfectly fucking normal for you to tell me how you feel?”

“But-”

“ _Shh_ -!”

“-but there’s nothing you can even _do_ about it except for _also_ feel bad! There’s literally no good reason for me to put that on you-!”

“Understanding how you feel is reason enough!” Sokka snapped back, “Why are you always so fucking determined not to let anyone care about you?!”

“It’s not that!”

Zuko didn’t understand how to explain to Sokka that he didn’t want him to see what a knot of confusing emotions he always was; that he constantly felt like he was trying to make up for something. He _couldn’t_ afford to drive Sokka away because of his own shortcomings, he had to be _better_ than that. Zuko couldn’t control his own anxiety, but he was _trying._ So why did Sokka keep insisting that Zuko tell him about every stupid worry that plagued him? It was just going to drive a rift between them!

“I just-” Zuko knew that he was overreacting, but he couldn’t keep the hitch out of his voice. “I can’t mess this up.”

“What?”

“If you keep making me tell you everything, then you’re going to find out what a _fucking mess_ I am, and then-” Zuko suddenly felt like he was struggling to breathe, but Sokka seemed to understand, because he reached out a hand hesitantly, like he didn’t know if Zuko wanted his comfort or not.

“Hey-” Sokka’s voice was unbearably soft again, and it was almost too much. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I just…want you to know that you _can_ tell me. Anything. If you want to, I mean. It might _actually_ make you feel better, you know?” Sokka tried to joke, but when Zuko couldn’t manage a smile, he added more seriously, “you can’t drive me away.”

Zuko didn’t know if he could really believe that, but he knew that Sokka wouldn’t have said it if he hadn’t meant it, so he forced himself to nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our lads are still communicating!! they're working through it and i love them for that kjhkfjdljg  
> as always, thank you all again so much for reading!! <3<3<3


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys sure do love each other!!!  
> sokka is the best boyfriend ever tbh
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> also tw in this chapter for needles

_____Sokka_____

Okay, so...Sokka’s plan for pushing Zuko  _ might _ have had the opposite effect than what he’d been hoping for. Zuko clearly wasn’t going to be able to open up about how he was feeling until he was sure that he could do so without driving Sokka away. And it hurt a little to think that Zuko might not completely trust him, but Sokka was determined to get to a place where they both felt like they could share anything.

So he was making a new plan.

Sokka wasn’t totally sure where Zuko’s current emotional distress was stemming from, but the Fire Lord had managed to convey that it had something to do with being insecure about the new Ambassador. Okay, so that was something Sokka could deal with. He knew that he was occasionally prone to some over-exuberance and affection with his friends, so he’d just do his best to be aware of that when he was interacting with Irniq. And to be sure that he did his best to make Zuko feel included. Okay…that was a start, anyways.

If there was anything else, then Sokka would just have to trust that Zuko would tell him when he felt comfortable enough. Or else he’d just work it out on his own, like he’d said. Because…as much as Sokka wanted to support Zuko, he was starting to realize that relationships weren’t necessarily as black and white as he’d thought. Just because  _ he  _ wanted Zuko to share everything with him, didn’t mean that Zuko was necessarily comfortable with that yet. And trying to make him open up before he was ready was just going to stress him out even more.

Still, Sokka wasn’t in a rush, so he was prepared to give Zuko as much time and support as he needed to get there. Sokka could be patient; they’d figure it all out eventually.

_____Zuko_____

“I think I want to pierce my ear.”

Zuko blinked up from his scrolls to where Sokka was leaning against the vanity across the room with a look of determination on his face. He was fiddling with some small object in his hands.

“What?” Zuko asked eloquently, and Sokka snorted at him before elaborating.

“It’s pretty common in the Water Tribes. I thought it would look cool.”

There was a note of something in Sokka’s voice that gave Zuko the impression that this meant more to him than he was letting on.

“Oh…okay.” Zuko wasn’t really sure what to say; piercings were nothing more than decorative jewelry in the Fire Nation, and he cursed himself for not knowing enough about Water Tribe culture to be able to respond in the way that Sokka probably wanted him to. Just another part of his boyfriend’s life that he wasn’t able to understand…

“Yeah,” Sokka was talking again, and Zuko forced himself to listen, “I asked one of Irniq’s guards if he had a spare earring. You know, until I can get my own,” he added with a grin, as he held out the tiny piece of bone jewelry between his fingertips.

“Right.” Zuko looked at the earring in Sokka’s hand, still feeling terribly uncertain. He’d noticed several of the Northern Water Tribe warriors wearing earrings, including Ambassador Irniq, so he knew that he shouldn’t really be too surprised that Sokka would want one as well. Why  _ wouldn’t _ he want to celebrate his culture, if this was something significant to the Water Tribes? Sokka seemed excited about it, and Zuko was excited for him.  _ Really _ , he was.

“Are you going to just…do it yourself?” Zuko asked clumsily, trying not to cringe at himself. “Or…get one of the Northern Water Tribe warriors to help you?”

_ That _ idea made him feel a little bit ill, but it really wasn’t any of his business.  _ Spirits _ , why was this so hard for him?

“Actually,” Sokka began hesitantly, and Zuko made himself refocus on his boyfriend’s words again. “I was hoping that you could do it?”

“What?”

“The piercing. They’re usually done by loved ones,” Sokka explained.

“Oh.”

Zuko tried to ignore the completely ridiculous flutter in his chest as he registered Sokka’s words. But when Zuko didn’t immediately agree, too busy dwelling on the fact that Sokka apparently wanted to share this with him, the Ambassador’s brow creased and he looked away.

“It's fine if you don’t want to-” Sokka began.

“No! I mean, yes- sure. Of course. I can…do that.” Zuko managed a nod, and Sokka’s lips twitched like he was trying to contain a grin.

“Alright, come here,” he instructed, and Zuko stood up dumbly from his seat to walk over. He blinked at Sokka as the Ambassador picked up a wickedly sharp pin and a tiny bundle of gauze from the vanity, and Zuko felt his stomach twist as it suddenly occurred to him what he’d actually just agreed to.

“Is it going to hurt?” he asked hesitantly, eyeing the pin – which he could now see was actually a sewing needle – with a considerable amount of apprehension.

But Sokka just scoffed at him.

“No, actually having a needle shoved through my ear is going to feel great!” he replied, and Zuko glared at him.

“Shut up.”

“Here, just take it,” Sokka said, and Zuko finally forced himself to reach forwards and take the needle from his boyfriend gingerly. Sokka watched as Zuko carefully lit a small flame in his fingers, before running the needle through it to sterilize it. He took a step closer, and Sokka angled his chin up to the left to give him better access, as if he wasn’t concerned at all.

But Zuko couldn’t help hesitating again.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” he mumbled, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

“C’mon,  _ baby… _ ” Sokka murmured back, pulling Zuko closer by the waist, and the Fire Lord felt his cheeks flush.

“Now is  _ not _ the time for pet names-” he managed to protest, which apparently was exactly the response Sokka was hoping for, because he broke into a grin.

“No, I’m  _ calling _ you a baby.”

Zuko’s blush deepened, and Sokka snickered at him.

“Okay, never mind. I actually  _ do  _ want to hurt you.”

“Perfect. Now just hurry up and do it already.”

Zuko placed one hand on Sokka’s rough jaw to hold him still, and then quickly pressed the needle through the center of his earlobe before he could let himself chicken out. Sokka sucked in a sharp breath, but he managed not to move as Zuko pressed the gauze to the wound.

“Okay…” Zuko’s voice was a little shaky, which was stupid, since Sokka was the one who was in pain right now. Zuko moved his spare hand from Sokka’s face to take the earring from him instead, but then he felt himself hesitating again.

“Just do it, Zuko,” Sokka said through gritted teeth, startling him into action.

“Right, okay, sorry.”

Zuko removed the needle in one swift motion, and Sokka managed not to flinch until the Fire Lord went to push the new earring back through the wound.

“Sorry…” Zuko mumbled, trying not to wince as Sokka clenched his jaw and made a soft sound of pain. Zuko forced himself to ignore the tension in his boyfriend’s body as he fastened the earring off so that it wouldn’t fall back out.

“Okay, all done.” Zuko managed, and Sokka took a deep breath, as though he’d been holding it in.

“Yeah…that was the easy part,” Sokka said, and Zuko blinked at him in confusion for a second, until Sokka handed him a small bottle of what looked like pure alcohol.

“Oh.”

“Wouldn’t want it to get infected and fall off,” Sokka joked, but his voice was a little less confident now. Zuko wasn’t going to point that out, though, so he just nodded and took the bottle from his boyfriend as steadily as he could, before pouring some of the contents out onto the gauze as Sokka instructed him. The Ambassador tilted his chin back up, taking a deep breath as Zuko set the bottle back down on the table.

“Okay, so-” Sokka began, but he cut himself off as Zuko quickly pressed the alcohol-sodden gauze to his earlobe.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Sokka swore, his hands tightening against Zuko’s hips, before he managed to take another shaky breath. “I hate you.”

“Sorry,” Zuko apologized, removing the mess of gauze and setting it on the table, before leaning forwards to carefully plant a kiss on the upper curve of his boyfriend’s ear.

“There, all better,” Zuko added as he pulled back.

As silly as the action felt, it was  _ Sokka _ who was blushing now, his pain apparently forgotten, and Zuko couldn’t help grinning at him.

“How’s it look?” Sokka managed to ask after just a little bit too long, clearing his throat awkwardly, and Zuko forced himself to lift his eyes from where they’d fallen to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Uh, yeah. Good.”

_ Damn it. _ Zuko’s own voice was hardly under control now either, and it was Sokka’s turn to grin.

Zuko managed a glare in return.

“You know what?” he said in annoyance, “this was fun. I think that you should let me stab you more often.”

But Sokka’s grin only widened.

“Alright. Whatever you want, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko said: stabbing your boyfriend in the ear is something that can actually be so personal....  
> jjkhkljfd listen they're DORKS  
> also i'm so sorry that i've been neglecting the comments lately, but i literally read every single one of them like a hundred times, every time i'm looking for motivation for this fic they're just like instant serotonin jhfgkdsfhkl, tysm you guys <3<3<3


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Zuko is getting over his jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic continues to just be an excuse for me to write these lads getting the love that they deserve dkfjhkdjh  
> also the sokka pov in this chapter contains a little bit of nsfw. it doesn't go TOO far, but just a warning for those who prefer to know so they can skip

____Zuko____

By their third meeting with Ambassador Irniq, Zuko was feeling much more comfortable about the whole thing. The Ambassador was the absolute picture of polite confidence, and though he and Sokka had certainly spent a lot of time working together in the last few weeks, Sokka always seemed excited to tell Zuko all about it as they sat together for lunch, or as they lay in bed together at the end of the day. Whenever the Fire Lord had more than a few minutes of free time, Sokka was there, ever the planner, always knowing just where Zuko would be and how much time they had together before his next engagement. It was something that Zuko had noticed about Sokka a long time ago – that intense attentiveness to the things he cared about – but it was a little startling to realize that _Zuko_ was now one of those things. He supposed that he had been for quite awhile, but the Fire Lord hadn’t really thought about it like that until now, as he sat in his throne room amongst his nobles and tried to ignore the way that Sokka’s attention never seemed to leave him, no matter who was speaking.

Zuko allowed himself to glance to the left where Sokka sat – always in his blind spot, like he was subconsciously trying to protect Zuko where he was most vulnerable – and caught his boyfriend already looking at him. Zuko blushed and looked away first, but not before he noticed Sokka smirk, as he lifted a hand to fidget with his earring. The piercing had healed well, and Zuko had to admit that it looked pretty good. Okay…it was incredibly sexy, and Zuko only realized that he’d just spent the last several minutes ignoring everything that was being said around him in favor of daydreaming about his boyfriend, when Sokka laughed suddenly at something Irniq said and clapped the Northern Ambassador on the shoulder. Zuko felt his eyes flick to Sokka’s hand, but before he could even _consider_ being jealous, Sokka caught his eye again and flushed, removing his hand quickly and looking away.

Zuko felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, but he didn’t think that it was from jealousy this time…

When the meeting was over, Zuko stayed seated, waiting for everyone else to leave the hall, until it was just him and Sokka alone. Sokka turned to him as if he was going to speak, but Zuko beat him to it.

“You know, you don’t have to treat Irniq differently just because I- because I said-” he began clumsily, but Sokka cut him off.

“It’s no big deal, Zuko. I just want to make sure I’m not doing anything to make you uncomfortable.”

Sokka said the words a little sheepishly, like he was embarrassed about them, but his voice was so earnest that Zuko couldn’t help hating himself. Why did Sokka have to be so fucking considerate all the time? Zuko always seemed to be messing things up, stumbling over himself and saying the wrong thing, and here Sokka was trying to be the one to make up for it.

Was he really so bad, that Sokka felt the need to change his own behaviour just to accommodate for Zuko's flaws?

Zuko couldn’t help the guilty twist in his stomach at that thought, and his mouth opened before his brain could catch up.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you _want_ me to be jealous,” Zuko snapped defensively, without even thinking about it, and he regretted the words the moment they were out of his mouth. _Spirits_ , Sokka was just trying to be a good boyfriend, and here Zuko was lashing out at him for absolutely no reason. Zuko’s stomach sank as he glanced towards Sokka, waiting for the angry words or hurt expression that would surely be aimed Zuko’s way.

But Sokka didn’t say anything.

Wait a seond. Was he… _blushing_?

Zuko narrowed his eyes, just as Sokka cleared his throat awkwardly, as if just he’d only just realized that he hadn’t responded to Zuko’s rather rude comment.

“I mean I just-” Sokka stumbled, but before Zuko could even think about what that might mean, Ty Lee and another Kyoshi warrior came into the hall to harass him about procrastinating his next meeting.

Zuko still felt terribly guilty as he parted ways from Sokka and headed down the hallway with the two warriors, but he also felt a determined resolve growing in him the more he let himself think about it. Zuko _needed_ to be better than this; if Sokka was willing to change his own behaviour just to try to make Zuko a little more comfortable about an insecurity that he hadn’t even _properly explained_ , then surely there was no reason that Zuko should even be feeling insecure in the first place. Sokka had proven over and over that he was _more_ than willing to put up with Zuko’s mistakes, and no matter how impossible that seemed – that Sokka could see what a mess he was and still want him – Zuko found himself having a hard time denying it any longer.

But then…there was also something else too. As the rest of his day dragged on, Zuko found himself thinking _far_ too much about the blush that had lit Sokka’s cheeks in response to the Fire Lord's angry accusation, and the implied question it held.

“Do you _want_ me to be jealous?”

And no matter how hard he tried, Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about what kind of answer he might get if he asked.

_____Sokka_____

_Okay, this is bad._

Sokka was trying not to have a full-on crisis, but he got the feeling that he might have just screwed up big time. While it had been practically effortless for him to follow his own plan to make Zuko feel included, Sokka hadn’t really been prepared to get so caught up on his boyfriend’s accusation back in the throne room. Sokka wasn’t hurt by what Zuko had said – he knew that Zuko only really lashed out like that when he was angry with _himself_ – but Sokka was _sure_ that Zuko must have noticed his flustered blushing and stumbling in response. In Sokka's defense, there was just something so adorably irresistible about Zuko when he was all grumpy, but his accusation that Sokka _enjoyed_ his jealousy might have hit just a little bit too close to home. Okay, so _what_ if Sokka sort of liked his boyfriend’s possessiveness – the idea that Zuko had some sort of claim on him – Sokka was only human, _damn it!_

Except that…it was _super_ not fair of him. Even _if_ Sokka liked the idea of Zuko feeling jealous over him, the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of his boyfriend’s insecurity, so Sokka was determined to just keep it to himself. He had a plan for making Zuko comfortable, and he was going to _follow it_.

Apparently, however, Zuko had _other_ plans.

There was a mischievous light in the Fire Lord's eyes when he came back to their room that night, and Sokka was immediately nervous. He tried to ignore the apprehension that fluttered in his stomach as waited for whatever inevitable fate that he was pretty sure Zuko had already decided for him. Sokka sat down on the edge of the bed, pretending that he didn’t notice the way that the Fire Lord was watching him.

“You know,” Zuko began eventually, and Sokka felt himself swallow as his boyfriend continued, “I’m not jealous.”

“Hmm?” Sokka returned, as if he had no idea what Zuko was talking about, and the Fire Lord narrowed his eyes.

“About Ambassador Irniq. I’m not jealous.” Zuko said again.

There was something about the way that he was looking at Sokka, holding himself with an entirely different kind of tension than he usually did, that made Sokka’s stomach flutter. He tried to ignore it.

“Is that so?” Sokka tried to sound nonchalant, but his words came out much more shakily than he’d intended, and he was sure that Zuko could see the blush creeping up his neck.

“Mhm,” Zuko responded, stepping closer to stand in front of Sokka, so that the Ambassador was forced to look up at him.

“You know why?” Zuko asked, pushing one hand through Sokka’s loose hair to brush it off of his forehead, and he felt his mouth go dry.

“Why?” Sokka asked, his own voice already embarrassing, and smirk crept across Zuko’s face as the Fire Lord pulled himself into Sokka’s lap, straddling him where he sat on the edge of the bed. Their faces were so close that Zuko’s golden irises were all Sokka could see, and he could feel the heat of his boyfriend’s breath against his lips as Zuko murmured his answer.

“Because I already know that you’re mine.”

Sokka had to close his eyes: he could stand to look a Zuko right now while also maintaining _any_ sort of self-control. Sokka felt Zuko’s head dip down, and then there were lips brushing against his jaw, and Sokka had to clench his hands into fists at his sides to keep them still. Zuko pressed another kiss against his throat, and the hand that was in Sokka’s hair tugged just a little to angle his jaw up. Sokka would definitely swear later that the sound that escaped his own throat was intentional.

“ _Although…_ ” Zuko murmured against his skin, and Sokka desperately tried to chase the words. “It couldn’t hurt to make it just a little bit more obvious – for everyone else.”

“What-?” Sokka began to ask, but before he could finish his question, Zuko sucked sharply on his neck, and Sokka heard himself make terribly embarrassing noise as the Fire Lord’s fingers tightened in his hair. Zuko pulled back before Sokka’s brain could even properly make sense of what he’d just done, and his golden irises were drowned by swollen pupils as he met Sokka’s gaze.

“There," he said, "It’s pretty obvious now, I think.”

Sokka blinked up at him stupidly for another second.

“Did you just-”

Despite the blush coloring Zuko’s cheeks, he was grinning as Sokka gaped up at him. One of Sokka’s hands moved to touch his own neck, as if he could feel the hickey that Zuko had just left there, and the Fire Lord raised an eyebrow.

“Got a problem with that?” Zuko’s voice was a challenge, and Sokka felt himself reeling a as he tried desperately not to throw all of his self control out the window. Oh _spirits_ , he was so fucking gone…

It took Sokka a moment before he was able to respond.

“Not at all,” he managed, trying not to let his voice break. “But personally, I don’t know if I got the message. You might need to spell it out a little clearer for me.”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed, but the Fire Lord wasn’t quite able to hide his own blush, and Sokka tried to ignore the somersaults that his stomach was doing as he smiled back at him.

“Fine then,” Zuko said.

His hands were pulling Sokka’s shirt up over his head before the Ambassador had even registered his words, and it was all that Sokka could do to bite his own lip and try to keep quiet as Zuko leaned back in to place another bruise just a little bit below the first one. Sokka wondered, for a moment, if he’d regret this when he looked in the mirror tomorrow, but he really couldn’t force himself to think about it just then, far too lost in the feeling of Zuko’s fingers as they ran down his chest. This was already almost too much – and when Zuko placed a hand in the centre of his bare chest to shoved him sharply backwards - Sokka collapsed onto the bed without any resistance.

Zuko followed him, trailing unnaturally hot lips down along Sokka’s neck and adding another bold mark just beneath the Ambassador's collarbone, before pulling back to admire his handiwork.

“You know what?” Zuko’s voice was even rougher than it usually was, and Sokka was glad that he'd closed his own eyes again. “I think that you look better like this.”

There was absolutely no way that Sokka wasn’t dreaming right now. He could _feel_ Zuko’s eyes burning into him, as the Fire Lord trailed his fingers down Sokka’s stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his trousers.

“Sokka?”

“ _Hm?_ ” Sokka’s response was almost a whimper, but he didn’t have the presence of mind to be embarrassed about it.

“Are you okay?”

“Who, me? I’m absolutely perfect – I have never been better.”

Sokka’s voice broke twice.

With his eyes still closed, he couldn’t see Zuko’s expression, which was probably a good thing, because Sokka didn’t think that he could stand to see Zuko looking at him right then without coming undone entirely. Sokka knew what a picture he must make – splayed out against the bed and decorated with bruises that _Zuko_ had put there – and he was pretty sure that he was going to _die_ when Zuko slipped his hand under Sokka's waistband, before leaning back in to kiss him hotly on the mouth. The feeling of Zuko’s dry hand against him was not at _all_ enough, but Sokka still felt like he was losing his mind as his own lips parted under Zuko’s.

“You know…” Zuko murmured a moment later, and Sokka couldn’t help chasing the Fire Lord's lips as he broke their kiss to meet Sokka's gaze again. “I meant what I said to you on my birthday.”

Sokka really wasn’t sure how Zuko even had the presence of mind to be _talking_ right now, and when he wasn't able to respond, Zuko's grip on him tightened and Sokka had to squeeze his eyes shut again.

“ _Wh-what?_ ” he managed to ask brokenly, and when Zuko breathed his next words into Sokka’s ear, he really thought that it was a miracle that he managed to keep it together at all.

“I’m _yours_ too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djhkgjdhks LISTEN-  
> thank you so much as always for reading, i truly live for your comments <3<3<3


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka lives to embarrass Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these lads sure are IN LOVE!!!  
> so sorry that its been a little while since my last update, school is so crazy right now fjghkdfjgh  
> regardless, tysm as always for reading, and i hope you enjoy some zuko being an embarrassed mess

_____Zuko_____

Zuko awoke with the sun as he almost always did, but he had been admiring the curve of Sokka’s neck – and the dark bruises that decorated it – for _ages_ now. When Zuko’d had that idea last night… it had been mostly for Sokka’s benefit, at first. Zuko had been _pretty_ sure that he knew Sokka well enough by now to have read his boyfriend right, but it had been absolutely intoxicating to discover that he had been _correct_. With Sokka a panting mess beneath him, covered in possessive marks that had been pressed into his skin by _Zuko’s_ lips, the Ambassador’s usual rambling reduced to whimpers – all because of _Zuko_. _He_ did that - he made Sokka feel like that - and Zuko couldn’t help the tiny flush of sinful pride he felt every time he caught a glimpse of the dark bruises on his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re staring.”

Zuko started a little at Sokka’s voice, and though the Ambassador’s eyes were still closed, a tiny smile tugged at his lips. Zuko wanted to deny it, embarrassed heat flooding his cheeks, but he’d already decided to be better. He wanted to be _honest_ with Sokka, to show him just how fucking _lucky_ he felt-

“Can you blame me?” Zuko asked instead, and Sokka blinked his eyes open in surprise at the compliment, before he blushed furiously. Oh, Zuko was _definitely_ going to compliment Sokka more often if it got _that_ sort of response…

By the time the two of them had managed to drag themselves out of bed to get dressed, Zuko really was having a difficult time keeping it together. Sokka turned to grab some clothes out of Zuko’s armoire, where almost _all_ of his clothes had migrated to by now, and he shrugged into a lightweight blue shirt with a low neckline, tying the sash around his waist before glancing at Zuko with a raised eyebrow. The Fire Lord knew that he must still be blushing furiously.

“You-” Zuko cut himself off, gritting his teeth as Sokka smirked, but he forced himself to ask the question anyways, even though he knew that Sokka was hoping for it. “You’re not even going to… try to cover them up?”

“Nope!” Sokka said cheerfully, and Zuko heard himself groan before he’d even consciously decided to do so.

“I hate you.”

“You say that a lot for someone who’s madly in love with me,” Sokka pointed out, grinning unabashedly now, and Zuko felt his cheeks darken as Sokka shot him a wink. But when Zuko didn’t respond, Sokka’s smile fell a little.

“I mean, if you _want_ me to cover them up, I can-”

“ _No-_ ” Zuko interrupted, before coughing to cover his embarrassment as he tried to correct himself. “I mean, it’s…fine. I don’t care. Wear whatever you want.”

Zuko was trying to avoid Sokka’s eyes now, but he could practically _feel_ his boyfriend’s smirk slip back into place. Zuko really hadn’t anticipated just what it would _do to him_ to have Sokka walking around like that – wearing such obvious evidence of Zuko on his throat. The Fire Lord was sure that he _must_ have given Sokka hickies before this, but never in a place so _obvious_ , and every time they passed someone in the hallway on their way to breakfast, Sokka’s lips twitched like he was trying not to grin. Like he was _proud -_ and _spirits,_ how was Zuko supposed to _function_ when Sokka was _right there,_ looking like _that-_

Zuko reached out to intertwine their fingers together as they padded towards the main lounge, and Sokka’s smirk softened into a sappy grin instead, which was marginally easier to handle, even though it made Zuko feel a little bit like he was melting.

When they got to the lounge, Toph was lazing around on the cushions, the same way that she spent nearly every morning, before she usually disappeared off on her own to spirits knows where. Mercifully, Suki was absent, as were Ty Lee and Mai. _Probably still lazing around in bed,_ Zuko thought with a twinge of jealousy, but then, he took a closer look around the room and noticed that, to his horror, not only was _Lin_ there, but relaxing next to her, was _Ambassador Irniq._

_____Sokka_____

Okay, so there was absolutely _no way_ that Sokka was going to cover up the marks Zuko had left on him. Sure, he might be a _little_ bit embarrassed, walking around like that in public, but it was _worth it_ to see Zuko’s reaction; the Fire Lord’s flustered blushing and wide golden eyes that kept flicking to Sokka’s neck as they sat together with Toph, Lin, and _Irniq._ Thankfully, Lin had done nothing more than smirk at them when they'd joined the group, and Irniq acted like he didn’t notice anything at all. Which, in all fairness, he probably didn’t - or at least, he probably just didn’t care.

Toph, obviously, didn’t notice _anything_. Or, at least, that's what Sokka thought, until-

“Zuko, why the fuck is your heart beating so fast?” she asked abruptly, and Sokka exchanged a glance with the Fire Lord, who was blushing terribly. Sokka and Zuko had started eating their breakfast together with their friends in the lounge almost every morning, whenever Zuko had the time, because Sokka knew that his boyfriend much preferred the casual atmosphere to being fussed over by servants at a formal meal. But, at that moment, Zuko looked like he would rather be _anywhere_ but here.

“It's not! I'm just- stressed. I have a lot of work to do!”

Zuko was a really _terrible_ liar, but Lin, the absolute angel that she was, cut in to rescue him before Sokka had to.

“Actually Zuko, Ambassador Irniq and I were hoping to go over the additions to the Northern Water Tribe's section of the new curriculum? If you have the time?”

Her formal request easily shifted the tone of the room from awkward to professional, and Toph scoffed in annoyance but didn’t protest as the conversation turned to politics. Sokka knew that he was supposed to be paying attention, but he couldn’t stop stealing glances at Zuko, a faint blush still spotting the Fire Lord’s cheeks, no matter how hard he might be trying to hide it.

“Does that work for you, Sokka?” Ambassador Irniq asked him, and Sokka realized that everyone but Toph was staring at him, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t heard. Before he could try to conjure some sort of response to cover up the fact that he hadn’t been listening at all, Lin cut in.

“Sokka, are you even paying attention?” she asked in a voice that said she _knew_ that he wasn’t paying attention. Sokka could feel himself blushing to match Zuko.

“Er…sorry,” he said, scrambling for some sort of default excuse. “I had a rough night.”

That was _not_ the one to pick.

Lin burst into laughter, quickly trying to cover it with a hand raised to her mouth, but before Sokka could even make sense of _why_ she was laughing, Zuko groaned and buried is face in his hands, as Irniq’s eyes flicked to Sokka’s neck with a raised eyebrow.

 _Fuck-_ Sokka had completely forgotten about _that_ -

“I- uh, I mean- I didn’t mean it like _that-_ Lin stop laughing!”

“Sorry!” the noblewoman managed to apologize through her giggles. She didn’t sound sorry at all.

“Um, could someone please explain to the blind girl what the fuck is so funny?” Toph demanded in annoyance. She never really was one to stand on manners.

Sokka felt himself rubbing at his neck self-consciously as Zuko peeked out from between his fingers. Irniq, to his credit, looked _thoroughly_ amused, but he didn’t say anything.

As Lin managed to compose herself, she opened her mouth like she was going to answer Toph’s question, but Zuko pulled his hands away from his face and gritted out a “Do. _NOT._ ”

A few months ago, Sokka knew that an order like _that_ from the _Fire Lord_ would have had Lin ducking her head demurely and apologizing for her rudeness. Except that now, she only grinned even wider.

“Sokka’s neck is absolutely _covered_ in hickies!” she declared, without an ounce of regret in her voice, and Zuko buried his face back in his hands with a pained moan. Toph grinned evilly at this information, and Sokka took a moment to silently apologize to Zuko’s dignity, before he opened his mouth to add-

“Not _just_ my neck.”

Zuko shoved him, _hard,_ and Sokka fell snickering to the cushions, as even Irniq laughed this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toph is never going to let zuko hear the end of that kfdjghkdfjgh  
> also i promise that i have some more stuff planned for lin's storyline, and also a bit for irniq.  
> just out of curiosity, how would people feel if azula made an appearance in this fic? i've been considering it 👀  
> as always, i absolutely LIVE for you guys' comments, it continues to absolutely floor me that actual real people have read and enjoyed my writing, kdhgfkjghj tysm ❤️❤️


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all like hurt/comfort!!  
> okay, this chapter is pretty heavy, so i decided to keep it all together in one update, but i hope that you all still enjoy<3 <3 <3
> 
> warning for talk about zuko's trauma

_____Zuko_____

The anniversary of his banishment was coming up, and Zuko knew that he’d been acting weird lately. And, even worse, he knew that Sokka had noticed. Because, just the same as every year, all of Zuko's old fear and pain was resurfacing again. And even after so much time had passed, he was still struggling to make sense of it all.

But the last thing he wanted to do was burden Sokka with it; or at least, that’s what Zuko had kept telling himself these past few days to soften the guilt that he felt every time Sokka asked him when he’d last eaten, or discovered him hunched over his desk in the middle of the night. But Sokka never asked him about it; always just coaxed him back to bed or brought him some food without any judgement, and somehow that made Zuko feel both better _and_ worse. He knew that he should probably explain himself, especially since could practically feel his old nightmares creeping back up on him. Zuko had come to expect it, except that _this year_ was different. Because now he was sharing a bedroom with _Sokka._

How was Zuko supposed to explain that he was up at all hours because didn’t want to disturb his boyfriend’s sleep? Or that, lately, it felt like he could hardly even close his eyes without remembering-?

“Zuko?”

The Fire Lord felt Sokka tug on his hands gently, and Zuko started a little, looking down to realize that he’d been clenching his fists so tightly that he’d managed to press little crescent shaped nail marks into his own palms.

“Sorry,” he mumbled without really thinking.

Sokka didn’t say anything in response, just unfurled Zuko’s fingers gently. It was late – far later than Zuko normally stayed up, and he’d thought that Sokka was already fast asleep in their bed behind him. He hadn’t even heard his boyfriend get up.

Sokka let go of Zuko’s hands to stand up and press a kiss into the back of his loose hair instead.

“It’s okay,” Sokka mumbled against his head, “you don’t need to explain.”

Suddenly, Zuko realized that Sokka probably already _knew_ what had been weighing on him. That really wouldn’t be too surprising; Sokka was pretty perceptive, and the anniversary of Zuko’s first Agni Kai was something that had probably come up in conversation around the palace lately...

And yet, Sokka hadn’t tried to make Zuko talk to him about it at all – he hadn’t even _brought it up_ – despite how much of an obvious wreck Zuko must have been these past few days, so Zuko felt himself wanting to be honest in return.

“It’s just…a difficult time of year,” Zuko managed to admit, still staring down at the disarrayed papers on his desk, and when Sokka only hummed into Zuko’s hair instead of asking him to elaborate, the Fire Lord felt himself relax a little. So, then Sokka _did_ know already, and apparently he wasn’t going to make Zuko _explain._ Somehow, that knowledge alone made the whole thing feel so much less heavy.

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s shoulders from behind, his face still pressed against the Fire Lord’s hair, and they were both silent for a few minutes, before Sokka finally murmured, “Come back to bed, Zuko. You need to sleep.”

Zuko couldn’t help tensing up again.

“Maybe you should...go back to your old room,” Zuko heard himself say, and immediately realized how Sokka would probably take that, before scrambling to clarify, “I just mean- I’m worried that I- I might have nightmares,” Zuko cringed, but forced himself to keep talking, “and I don’t want to keep you up all night. So...maybe it would be better that way. For you, I mean.”

Sokka was quiet for a few minutes, and Zuko was glad that he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face, as his own cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

“I’m not going anywhere Zuko,” Sokka said eventually, and though the words were firm, Sokka’s voice was almost unbearably gentle when he repeated, “Come back to bed.”

So Zuko did. He let Sokka guide him away from his desk and back under their silk sheets, and even though he was pretty sure that Sokka was going to regret this when Zuko’s nightmares kept _both_ of them up all night, Zuko still couldn’t help thanking the spirits for his boyfriend’s stubbornness, as he curled up in Sokka’s arms and somehow, _finally_ , managed to sleep.

_____Sokka_____

It wasn’t actually until three nights later - on the eve of what Sokka knew to be the anniversary of Zuko’s first Agni Kai - that Zuko _actually_ woke him up because of a nightmare. It certainly wasn’t the first time that Sokka had awoken to one of Zuko’s nightmares since they'd started sharing a room, but Sokka usually just held his boyfriend close until he stopped shaking. Zuko didn’t even wake up most of the time, and Sokka was pretty sure that he wasn't even usually aware of them.

But this nightmare was apparently _much_ different.

Sokka wasn’t sure exactly what it was that woke him up, but Zuko’s terrified whimper was the first thing that he heard. Sokka sat up in bed, turning to where Zuko was trembling with his back to Sokka, curled in on himself in the darkness. Sokka reached out hand towards him - _maybe to try to wake him? he wasn’t even really sure_ \- but as soon as his palm made contact with Zuko’s shoulder, the Fire Lord flinched and struck out with a fist that Sokka barely managed to catch.

“ _No_ \- _please_ -!”

“Zuko! Hey, _shh-_ Zuko it’s just me!” Sokka said as calmly as he could, trying to hold onto Zuko’s almost painfully warm hands as he struggled for another second, before the Fire Lord's golden eyes flew open. Zuko’s panicked gaze flickered around the room, before he finally seemed to recognize where he was, and all of the fight left him at once as he met Sokka’s eyes.

“ _Sokka-?_ ”

Zuko’s voice was unbearably small, and Sokka’s heart felt like it was breaking as he loosened his grip on his boyfriend’s hands before pulling him closer.

“Yeah baby its just me. You’re okay, you’re safe-” Sokka soothed, and the Fire Lord went willingly into his arms. There was a second where Zukp held himself tense against Sokka’s chest, like he was trying not to let himself fall apart, but then Sokka heard his breathing hitch-

_Just cry, you stubborn bastard._

Sokka tightened his arms a little, and Zuko did.

_____Zuko_____

Maybe it was just the lingering terror of his nightmare, or perhaps he was just too exhausted to keep up his walls up anymore, but when Sokka held Zuko in his arms like he was trying to hold him together, Zuko just couldn’t keep his pain in any longer. And he knew that he’d probably hate himself for it in the morning, but right then, he just couldn’t care-

So Zuko let himself sob against his boyfriend’s chest for what seemed like an unbearably long time, and when he’d finally managed to cry himself out, feeling like he couldn’t _possibly_ shed another tear without crumbling into dust, Zuko found himself telling Sokka _everything_. He hadn’t even consciously decided to do so – but somehow, Zuko had shifted from broken sobs to pouring out all of his pain into the dark room, and Sokka just held him through it all without a word.

And, somehow, that made it easier.

Because Zuko didn’t think that he could have admitted half of the things that he did if he’d had to look at Sokka in the eyes for it, and even though every single word felt like a shard of glass as it left Zuko’s throat, it was like he just _couldn’t stop_ once he'd begun. So he found himself telling Sokka about the absolute terror of turning around to see that it was his _father_ who was facing him in that arena; about how Zuko had kept telling himself over and over that even _Ozai_ wouldn’t- couldn’t do that to him… until he _did_ ; and then the _pain_ ; and how Zuko had leant towards his father’s touch at first, like it would offer him some sort of comfort instead of just more agony; and how Zuko wasn’t even _aware_ that he’d been banished until he woke up on his ship, days later, barely able to speak and almost completely blind in one eye; and then about how he’d had to almost completely relearn how to fight, and walk, and even just _function_ ; and about the countless moments that he considered just _giving up_ ; and-

Zuko was glad that Sokka didn’t really try to say anything to him – that he just held Zuko close as he spoke – because there was nothing that Sokka really _could_ have said that wouldn’t have either felt like a platitude or like pity. And Zuko had heard it all a hundred times before.

Except, as Zuko finally fell silent again, still breathing hot tears against Sokka’s throat, he realized that he’d never actually just t _alked_ about any of this until now. Even with his Uncle, who’d been there through every moment of Zuko’s recovery, he’d never let himself actually admit how any of it felt. Or how much it still _hurt._

And though Zuko wasn’t really sure whether it was just because he was too exhausted to protest, or if it was because he just wanted to make Sokka happy after all of that, but when Zuko finally heard birdsong lilting through the open windows and realized that he’d kept them _both_ up all night, he managed to swallow his guilt and let Sokka cancel all of his meetings for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')  
> zuko is learning to open up, and sokka is literally the best boyfriend ever  
> thank you all so much for reading, i cant believe how far this has come since i impulsively started it a few months ago, and im absolutely floored that you've all enjoyed it so much gkjhdfgkj ❤️❤️❤️


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka said it's loving Zuko hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby, baby boys 😭  
> gdhdkjshfj sokka has acts of service as his love language, because i do and i make the rules  
> thank you all so much for reading <3 <3 <3

_____Sokka_____

It was all that Sokka could do not to march across Caldera to the Imperial Prison where he knew that Ozai was being held, and beat the absolute shit out of him-

But he knew Zuko wouldn’t want that – wouldn’t want Sokka anywhere _near_ Ozai – and he wasn’t about to break the fragile trust that Zuko had placed in him by _telling_ him-

Besides, the problem-solving part of Sokka’s brain reasoned that putting Ozai in the ground wouldn’t _actually fix_ anything – even if it might make _Sokka_ feel better - so he needed to solve this problem a different way.

There were _no_ responsibilities that Zuko had as Fire Lord that absolutely _needed_ to be done today. Everything could wait – because on _this_ day, Sokka was going to shower Zuko in love and affection, until he forgot about every single awful memory.

Sokka was re-branding this as _Loving Zuko Day._

So he made Zuko stay in bed, and quickly got dressed, before ducking out the door to inform the guards that Zuko was cancelling _all_ of his meetings for the day, and that he was _not_ to be disturbed under _any_ circumstances. Then, spotting a familiar servant nearby, Sokka put in an order for an assortment of food that was, admittedly, maybe a little bit over the top…

_But hey, it’s Loving Zuko Day!_

With those tasks accomplished, he ducked back into Zuko’s bedroom, pointedly ignoring the look that the guards shared as he passed. Zuko was sitting up in bed with his arms crossed, obviously trying to look stern, except that his hair was a complete mess, and his eyes were still red from crying. Not to mention that his attempted glare looked more like a pout.

“You can’t keep me in bed all day,” the Fire Lord declared, rather childishly.

“Yes I can.”

Zuko only pouted more, but he didn’t argue. He seemed to be avoiding Sokka’s eyes, as if he didn’t really know what to say now.

But Sokka wasn’t going to let Zuko feel embarrassed, so he crawled across the bed – which he still thought was really way too big, even for _two_ people – and crouched in front of Zuko, before pressing a kiss as sweetly as he could to the Fire Lord’s scarred cheek.

Zuko was blushing furiously when Sokka pulled back, which was exactly the response that he’d been hoping for.

“I have- things to do,” was Zuko’s weak protest.

“ _T_ _hings_ can wait,” Sokka asserted. “We’re having breakfast in bed, and then you’re going to _sleep_.”

Zuko _did_ accomplish a glare at that.

“I’m not just going to _sleep_ all day-”

“Maybe not, but you’re at least going to have a nap.”

“Sokka-”

“ _Zuko._ ”

“ _Ugh, fine!_ ” Zuko threw his arms up in exasperation, and Sokka felt himself grinning in response.

“There, see? That wasn’t so hard,” Sokka couldn’t help goading, and Zuko crossed his arms again.

“And people try to say that _I’m_ the stubborn one…” Zuko grumbled under his breath, and when Sokka’s grin only widened, the Fire Lord very maturely flopped backwards onto his bed with a groan.

He was quiet for a few minutes, until-

“I’m _only_ having a nap if you do too,” Zuko asserted from behind his arms, which were now covering his face, where he lay still half underneath the blankets. Anyone else might have taken the words as a petulant complaint, but Sokka could hear Zuko’s request for what it really was.

_Please don’t leave._

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” Sokka responded easily, and although Zuko didn’t reply, Sokka could hear him take a deep breath.

But before he could say anything else, a knock sounded across the room.

Sokka was up and racing to the door before Zuko could even _think_ about trying to get out of bed. He ignored the grumbling coming from his boyfriend as he accepted the rolling cart full of steaming food from the servant, before closing the door and turning back to the room.

Zuko was sitting up again, watching Sokka closely.

“Was all of this really necessary?” Zuko asked, indicating the assortment of food on the tray as Sokka wheeled it over.

“I wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for,” Sokka waved his hand nonchalantly, trying not to blush. Zuko looked at him intently for another moment, before he reached out to carefully pluck a pastry from the tray.

He seemed to be trying not to smile, so Sokka counted the win.

The two of them spent the next hour or so picking away at the food and sipping on tea - Sokka prattling on about nothing important as Zuko smiled softly at him - until eventually, the servant returned to collect the leftover food, and Sokka managed to drag Zuko back towards the pillows.

“Sleep. Now.”

“I _can’t_ sleep now,” Zuko protested, “I’m a firebender, and the _sun_ is out-” he tried, but Sokka just snorted in response.

“Liar. How many times have we gone to the library to _work_ , only for you to fall asleep in my lap in the _middle of the day_?”

Zuko looked affronted by that comment, and Sokka was trying desperately not to laugh.

“That’s- that is _not_ the same _-_ ”

“Spirits, Zuko. Just shut up and _go to sleep.”_ Sokka ordered, pulling his incredibly stubborn Fire Lord back against his chest, before burying his face in the soft hair behind Zuko’s ear. Zuko was tense for a few seconds, like he was going to pull away - or continue arguing - but he eventually relaxed instead, and Sokka was glad that Zuko couldn’t see his triumphant grin, because that certainly would have gotten him an ear-full.

They were both quiet for a few moments, and Sokka started to feel himself drifting off, when Zuko’s soft words floated back to him again.

“You don’t need to baby me,” he murmured, and Sokka _hated_ the guilty undercurrent in Zuko’s voice that he wasn’t quite able to hide.

“No. I don’t,” Sokka agreed, before adding, “I _get_ to baby you,” and pulling Zuko even closer. “It’s a privilege.”

“You’re a sap,” Zuko said, but his voice was rougher than usual, so Sokka counted that as another win.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Sokka asked in return, and Zuko snorted again.

“A sap _and_ an idiot.”

“ _Ahh yes_ , but I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Shut up, Sokka, I’m trying to sleep.”

_____Zuko_____

Okay, so maybe _this_ anniversary wasn’t the _worst_ day ever. Even though Sokka kept true to his word and _really_ didn’t let Zuko leave bed _for the entire day…_

At first, Zuko was a little worried that Sokka’s intense need to take care of him after his borderline-breakdown the night before meant that Sokka thought he was weak or fragile after everything that Zuko had revealed to him. Except that Zuko _knew_ Sokka wasn’t like that, and the more he let his boyfriend baby him, the more Zuko started to realize that it was as much for Sokka’s benefit as it was for his own. That was just how Sokka showed his love - by taking care of people. And although Zuko often had a hard time letting other people care for him, he was learning. And he supposed that there were _much_ worse ways that Sokka could have responded to Zuko’s show of vulnerability…

It wasn’t until the next day, when Sokka _finally_ let him get back to work, that Zuko started to read over the legal documents outlining the tradition of Agni Kai.

“Whatcha reading?” Sokka asked him at one point, draping himself over Zuko’s shoulders to peer at the ridiculously long and dusty scroll that the Fire Lord was studying.

“Official Fire Nation laws,” Zuko said, unable to keep the contempt out of his own voice. “I’m… thinking about banning Agni Kai for minors.” Zuko admitted, and he felt Sokka tense behind him.

“It’s just- _inhumane,_ ” Zuko continued, before Sokka could respond. He needed to _explain_ why this was so important _._ “No child should ever have to go fight for their honor. I can’t abolish the practice altogether - because it would look like I was trying to shield myself from challenges to the throne - but I _can’t_ let other children go through that-”

“Is it…really that common?” Sokka interrupted quietly, “for _children_ to fight in fire duels?”

When Zuko only nodded grimly in response, he could feel Sokka wince.

“I guess I just kind of figured that it was – like – a _royalty_ thing,” Sokka explained. “Like…maybe the reason that nobody stepped in between you and Ozai was because he was the _Fire Lord_ . And then, with Azula – I mean its not like anyone could have stopped _her_ from fighting you, even though she was _only fifteen,_ and clearly not stable-”

_Only fifteen._

“It’s- certainly more… common amongst noble families,” Zuko acknowledged, but he wasn’t really thinking about that anymore. Sokka may not have realized it, but this was the first time that _anyone_ had mentioned Azula to him since the end of the war. Just thinking about her – his last memory of her, chained to a grate and hysterically breathing fire – hurt too much. Zuko’d had Azula moved from the prison to the palace hospital as soon as he’d ascended the throne, but he hadn’t actually _spoken_ to her since before she’d nearly killed him in their final Agni Kai. One of his first acts as Fire Lord had been to pardon her, and then to find the best doctors he could for her, ensuring her round-the-clock care and refusing every noble who told him that he _needed_ to execute her, or at least chain her up, because she was just _too dangerous-_

And Zuko _knew_ that she was dangerous, probably more dangerous than _anyone_ , but he just _couldn’t_ stomach the thought of keeping his little sister in chains. No matter who she’d become. So they were keeping her in some sort of fireproof room at the hospital instead, under guard, and Zuko had absolutely no idea if there’d been any progress with her treatment. Because he’d never visited her; he’d never even read any of her doctors’ reports, at least not beyond a quick glance to make sure that she hadn’t hurt anyone or tried to escape.

“Zuko?” Sokka asked, and it was only then that Zuko realized his boyfriend had been talking to him, arms still draped around his shoulders.

“Sorry, I-” Zuko began, but he wasn’t really sure how to explain what he’d been thinking about. Sokka wasn’t exactly Azula’s biggest fan – for good reason…

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asked, obviously sensing some sort of change in Zuko’s mood, and the Fire Lord tried to remind himself that Sokka _wanted_ him to be honest.

“I think I- maybe I should go and visit my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AZUWULA???  
> my daughter!!! <3<3  
> okay, fuck the comics, i genuinely think that zuko would have gotten therapy for his 15 year-old sister, so azula has been in therapy for almost three years in this fic, and she's going to be a little bit more mature, so i hope y'all dont mind that. tbh i just want to see zuko and azula working through things, they deserve to be happy, dammit!! 😭😭😭  
> as always, thank you so so much for your comments, they're truly the fuel of my motivation fkjdghkd ily guys sm <3<3<3


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko visits his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo again!! this chapter is mostly zuko and azula, so i hope that you all don't mind hfksjhgsld  
> prepare for some angst, these two have so much healing to do 😔  
> (also i unintentionally had azula make her debut in chapter 69 kjhdkgjfh hell yeah its what she deserves!!)

_____Sokka_____

“You  _ do _ know that it is my moral obligation as your boyfriend to tell you that this is a really, really, _ super bad idea _ .”

Sokka stood behind Zuko, where the Fire Lord was sitting at his vanity and tying up his hair into its usual topknot, before he was planning on going to visit  _ Azula _ in the hospital. Sokka hadn’t heard Zuko mention his sister even  _ once  _ since the end of the war, so when he’d brought her up out of the blue a few days ago…it had certainly come as a surprise. And now, three days later, as Zuko was preparing to actually go and face Azula again, he was refusing to let Sokka go with him.

Zuko was already rolling his eyes in the mirror before Sokka had even finished talking.

“She’s my sister. I owe it to her to at least see how she’s doing,” he repeated; the same thing he’d been telling Sokka for days now. Something about it just didn’t sit right – Sokka knew there was more. This was far more important to Zuko than he was letting on.

“And when she attacks you?” Sokka asked.

Zuko didn’t even try to claim that she wouldn’t.

“I can handle it. And there will be guards.”

“Yeah, because a couple of _guards_ are going to stop her…” Sokka muttered under his breath.

Zuko didn’t respond.

“Just- let me come with you,” Sokka tried again.

“No.”

They’d already talked about this, so Sokka knew that this was the only response Zuko was going to give him. He understood that Zuko felt like he needed to do this alone, but that didn’t stop Sokka from worrying about him. And it wasn’t going to stop him from pouting about it either.

“If you get killed because you’re too nice to let your crazy sister rot away in prison, then I’m-”

“I  _ won't _ ,” Zuko interrupted again, before standing and turning to press a quick kiss to Sokka’s lips. 

Sokka tried and failed to maintain his scowl. He was doing his best to keep his personal judgements about Azula to himself, because he could see how important this was to Zuko. Even if the Fire Lord didn’t actually say so.  But it was  _ hard _ to just let his boyfriend face the Fire Princess alone, especially considering Azula had tried to  _ murder his sister. _

And had nearly killed Zuko in the process.

“I owe it to her-” Zuko started to say again.

They’d already had this argument, and Sokka  _ knew  _ that he should just let it go, but-

“You don’t owe her  _ anything,  _ Zuko,” Sokka cut his boyfriend off, ignoring Zuko’s glare. “She tried to  _ kill you-” _

“So?  _ I  _ tried to kill  _ you, _ ” Zuko reminded him.

“That’s- that is _not_ the same,” Sokka spluttered, “You apologized – and made up for it-”

“And Azula deserves the same chance that you all gave to me,” Zuko asserted, before adding more softly, “Sokka, I can’t just abandon her again.”

Sokka heaved a put-upon sigh, already knowing that this argument wasn’t going anywhere. For some reason, it seemed like Zuko had decided that his sister was  _ his _ responsibility, and if there was anything that Sokka knew about his boyfriend, it was just how fucking  _ stubborn  _ he could be. If Zuko was determined to have some kind of relationship with Azula, then Sokka wasn’t going to be able to talk him out of it.

Sokka tried to imagine what this must be like from Zuko’s perspective. Back when they were fighting against her, the Fire Princess had seemed like one of the most terrifying things they’d ever had to face. But now that Sokka was older, he had a hard time ignoring the part of his brain that kept reminding him just how  _ young  _ they’d all been.

Katara had told him what happened at the final Agni Kai; the way Azula had attacked her with lightning – her feral instability and hysteric fire. What could have possibly driven a fifteen-year-old girl to that level of cruelty and desperation?

He tried to picture himself in Zuko’s position instead of his own; with  _ Katara _ as the one locked in a hospital after trying to kill  _ Sokka _ . He tried to imagine a world where Hakoda had raised them in the same way that Ozai had raised Zuko and Azula; constantly pitted against one another under constant threat of violence...

But no matter how hard Sokka tried, he just couldn’t see it.

“Just- please don’t get hurt,” he practically begged, and though Sokka knew that his words sounded desperate, Zuko's expression softened immediately. He kissed Sokka gently again, and Sokka told himself that it  _ didn’t  _ feel like a goodbye.  _ Spirits,  _ he was being melodramatic.

When Zuko pulled back, Sokka pretended not notice the barely concealed fear in his boyfriend's eyes as he assured him,  “I won't.”

They both pretended it was a promise Zuko could keep.

_____Zuko_____

Zuko stood outside what he knew to be Azula’s room at the hospital, trying desperately to get control of his emotions. There were two guards posted outside the door, which was padlocked and heavily fireproofed - as was the rest of the room. And yet, despite these precautions, Zuko had spent countless hours agonizing over how horribly fragile the whole thing seemed. This was  _ Azula _ ; how could this tiny room have possibly kept his sister contained for so long?

Things seemed to be moving slowly - like he was in a dream - as one of the guards unlocked the room and ushered Zuko inside. He knew he should probably be preparing for some kind of attack, but when Zuko stepped into the room, it actually took him a few moments before he even  _ noticed  _ his sister.

Azula was sitting cross-legged on her cot in the corner, looking out the window and ignoring him, even though she couldn’t possibly have missed him coming in. Zuko felt his mouth go dry as he stared at her. She certainly looked older - her face had lost most of its childish roundness, and her cheekbones were far more angular. Her hair had grown out much longer than he remembered, as if she hadn’t cut it at all in the time that she’d been in here. But despite how much older Azula seemed, at the same time she looked… _ small _ . Her face was free of makeup, something that Zuko rarely saw, and without her armor or her crown, she appeared almost  _ soft. _

Zuko knew that he should say something -  _ he was here to say something, wasn’t he? -  _ but he couldn’t quite seem to make his throat work. When Azula finally turned away from the window to meet his eyes, his chest tightened painfully.  _ Spirits _ , she looked so much like their mother.

“What do you want.”

The words were said more like an accusation than a question, and Zuko got so caught up on the sound of Azula’s voice, that he almost missed her next words.

“It’s been almost three years.”

_ Almost three years. _

“Are you here to execute me, then?” Azula asked, with the same sort of indifference that you use to ask about the weather.

“What-?” Zuko finally managed to choke out.

Azula didn’t respond, just kept staring at him with those golden eyes – a perfect mirror of his own, and for some reason, Zuko suddenly felt very, very cold.

“Why…why would I be here to  _ execute _ you? I already pardoned you-”

Didn’t Azula  _ know _ that? Her doctors must have told her – why else would she even  _ be  _ here, if not to get better?

Azula looked at him like he was an idiot. He knew that look  _ very  _ well, and it made his throat tighten up at the flood of nostalgia.

“Yes,” Azula said the word very slowly, like she thought that he was clearly too stupid to keep up with the conversation. “You pardoned me because I was  _ fifteen _ . I’m not anymore.”

Zuko knew that he was sort of just staring at her, but this…wasn’t what he’d been expecting at all. He’d been anticipating  _ rage _ \- an attempt to hurt him. He’d been anticipating… _ lightning _ .

Not this schooled indifference.

The last time he’d seen his sister, she’d tried to  _ kill  _ him and his friends. But  _ this _ Azula was more the way he remembered her being  _ before _ , when they were both on the same side. This Azula seemed  _ calculated _ . Like she’d been preparing for this conversation for a long time.

Zuko, on the other hand, felt  _ woefully _ underprepared for this. He should have read her doctor’s reports before coming here, but when he’d tried to sit down and go through them, he’d only managed to get through about three pages or so before he couldn’t stomach it anymore. It was just too raw; too personal.

Zuko tried to force himself to focus back on Azula’s words.  _ I’m not fifteen anymore.  _ He knew that her birthday had been just over a month ago, so he quickly did the math in his head to realize that she would have just turned eighteen years old.

So…is  _ that  _ what she thought, then? That Zuko had just been biding his time until he could tell himself that he wasn’t sentencing a  _ child _ to death?

“I’m not-” he could hear the cold horror creeping through his own voice, “I’m not going to  _ execute  _ you-”

“Then why are you  _ here,  _ Zuko?” Azula cut him off, sounding annoyed now, and so much more like her old self that it made him bristle in a terribly familiar way.

“I’m- I just wanted to see how you were doing-”

“How I’m  _ doing? _ ” Azula snapped, and the temperature in the room rose a few degrees – enough that it was noticeable. _ “ _ I’ve been locked in this glorified prison for-” Azula cut herself off abruptly, and she clenched her hands in her lap, like she was struggling for control.

Zuko waited a few seconds for her to speak again, but she wasn’t even looking at him anymore.

“Your doctors said… you haven’t tried to escape,” he began. This was something that had been haunting him ever since he’d decided to keep her in  _ here,  _ in the hospital, instead of in the prison. It was far less secure, and Zuko  _ knew _ that it was only a matter of time before Azula made her escape attempt. And yet, while there had apparently been a few instances where she’d lashed out with her fire, it was never terribly serious, and she had never  _ once _ tried to run.

“What would be the point?” Azula responded to his observation coldly. “It’s already over.”

Zuko tried to imagine what this must be like from Azula’s perspective. Did she really spend the last three years thinking that she was just awaiting her own execution? That didn’t make any  _ sense _ – why would she be here in the  _ hospital _ receiving treatment if Zuko was only planning on killing her?

Something just wasn’t clicking. This room might be fireproof, but Azula was a good liar - she could have manipulated her way out of this place  _ years  _ ago.  _ Spirits _ , she’d taken down the entire city of Ba Sing Se with nothing but words – there was no reason why she shouldn’t have escaped by now. Or at least  _ tried  _ to.

So why  _ hadn’t _ she?

“I’m not going to execute you, Azula,” Zuko repeated, more steadily this time, even though her name burned in his throat as he said it.

Azula didn’t even look at him.

“Then you won’t last very long as Fire Lord,” she said cooly. “I’m the biggest threat to you – as long as you keep me alive, your people will see it as  _ weakness _ . I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised; you were never strong enough to do what needed to be done _. _ ”

Something about her words made him pause. She said them with that same cold detachment that was so familiar to him, but-

“Are you…trying to  _ convince  _ me to kill you?” he asked, and something in his stomach twisted.

Azula still didn’t look at him, but her careful mask faltered a little.

“It’s what a strong leader would do,” she stated.

“You mean it’s what  _ Ozai  _ would do.”

Azula didn’t reply to that, but Zuko could see her jaw tighten almost imperceptibly.

“I’m  _ not  _ our father, Azula,” he asserted, and his sister  _ finally  _ met his eyes again.

“No,” she said. “You’re not.”

Azula just stared at him for a moment, like she was trying to read him - to make sense of something that he couldn’t decipher.

“If you’re not going to kill me,” she said eventually, “then leave me alone. You’re good at that.”  Azula turned back to the window.

Zuko supposed that was fair, all things considered.

He turned to leave, feeling terribly numb. He wasn’t going to force Azula to keep talking to him if she didn’t want to, but he stopped short before opening the door.

“I’m not-” Zuko forced himself to take a breath, turning back to his sister as she continued to avoid looking at him. “I’m not going to hurt you, Azula,” he promised. “You’re in here to get better – to heal. And I’m not going to abandon you again, either.”

Azula didn’t respond, but she didn’t yell or throw fire at him either, so Zuko swallowed thickly and forced himself to turn and leave.

He’d meant what he said - he wasn’t going to leave her alone. He’d be back to visit her again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺 azulaaaa  
> let me know what you guys think, and tysm as always for reading <3<3<3
> 
> me? only just now figuring out how to put links here? more likely than you think jgfjhjgfh  
> pls come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sokkaseboyhair.tumblr.com/)  
> here's the [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5vBmrCnpp8s6cfwjFnLqbT?si=mV31mcWAQeWTeMkuXRIpIA) i made to cry to while i write this fic djfghkjdh


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want them all to be HAPPY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! apologies for my absence recently, its been midterms the past few weeks jfhgkdjf  
> there's some more of azula and protective sokka in this chapter, so i hope you all enjoy it! <3 <3
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> ALSO, while Lin and Daiyu aren't in this chapter, i just HAVE to share [this gorgeous fanart of them](https://sokkaseboyhair.tumblr.com/post/632510930074337280/hi-ive-been-reading-your-zukka-fanfiction-for) because it's the first art i've ever gotten based on my writing, and it made me SO ridiculously happy kghfkdjhk

_____Sokka_____

Zuko had been hidden away in the garden for hours. Sokka only knew this, because one of the Kyoshi warriors had come and told him, but only after assuring his understandably panicked self that Zuko was unscathed by his encounter with Azula. 

At least physically.

But  _ emotionally _ was another story, and Sokka tried to fight back the urge to rush to Zuko’s side and ask him what had happened. But if the Fire Lord had retreated to the gardens, then it clearly meant he needed some time alone to process whatever had passed between him and his sister. Sokka understood this; Zuko often closed himself off when he was dealing with strong emotions, but Sokka  _ also  _ knew that Zuko had come a long way towards being open with him. Sokka trusted that Zuko would talk to him about it eventually, so he made himself stay away from the gardens in order to give Zuko some time to make sense of it all by himself.

Apparently, that took a while, because it was past dinner before Zuko finally returned to their chambers, looking a little sheepish, like he knew that Sokka must have been worried.

“Sorry that I’m back so late, I- went to the garden. To think for awhile.”

“I know,” Sokka assured.

“Oh…” Zuko trailed off, like he wasn’t really sure where to go from there, so Sokka opened his mouth to help his boyfriend along.

“So… how was it? With Azula?” he asked, feeling terribly awkward about the whole thing. “Do you…want to talk about it?”

Zuko had a far-off look in his eyes when he eventually replied, “It was…weird.”

“Weird how?”

Zuko was clearly uninjured, so Azula must not have tried  _ too _ hard to hurt him. But it still couldn’t have been a very pleasant experience...

“Well…she expected me to execute her-”

“What?” Sokka blurted, feeling utterly confused. “That doesn’t make any  _ sense _ . I mean, you haven’t even executed  _ Ozai.  _ Azula can’t possibly think that you’ve really just been planning to kill her all this time...”

Zuko’s brow was creased, but the Fire Lord had clearly already thought about this a lot, because his voice was steady when he replied.

“I don’t know whether she  _ really _ thinks that I would kill her, but I think that she believes I  _ should _ ,” Zuko murmured, before adding, “It seems like she’s just…given up.”

That didn’t sound at  _ all  _ like the Azula that Sokka knew.

“I find that hard to believe,” he scoffed, expecting Zuko to agree with him, but the Fire Lord’s frown only deepened.

“I did too, at first,” Zuko admitted, “but Azula has never been  _ anything _ except the Fire Nation’s Princess. I don’t think that she even knows who she  _ is _ without that - without my  _ father _ to tell her who to be.”

Sokka didn’t respond, sensing that there was more.

“When I was first banished,” Zuko continued a moment later, his voice hesitant, “I made my _ entire life _ about capturing the Avatar. It was the only way that I was able to  _ function _ after I’d lost everything; I needed a new identity to replace the one that was destroyed when my father banished me. It wasn’t until I returned home after Ba Sing Se and tried to fit back into my old life, that I realized I wasn’t that person anymore.” Zuko took a deep breath, before continuing. “I think Azula needs a chance to find out who she is - without her crown or my  _ father _ to dictate it for her.”

In Sokka’s opinion, Zuko sounded  _ far _ too understanding, considering that they were talking about someone who had nearly  _ killed him.  _ And to make it worse, Sokka could see something else in Zuko’s expression - something he was failing to conceal - and the Ambassador narrowed his own eyes apprehensively.

“So what are you saying?” Sokka asked, and he heard Zuko take a steadying breath before replying.

“I think- well, eventually I want to release her from the hospital, and-”

“You  _ what?!”  _ Sokka exclaimed.

“Not right away!” Zuko amended quickly, “I’ll make sure that she’s safe first-”

_“Safe?!_ ” Sokka demanded incredulously, “You _have_ _got_ to be joking- are you completely forgetting who we’re talking about here? Azula tried to _kill_ us, and you just want to _set her free-?”_

“She could have already escaped, Sokka!” Zuko snapped back at him, and Sokka grappled with his own temper, not wanting this to turn into an actual argument. He was  _ trying  _ to be supportive, but  _ this _ \- 

Zuko was still talking.

“Azula has never needed my help to get what she wants. Do you seriously think that I could have kept her contained this whole time - without  _ any _ problems - if she  _ actually wanted to escape? _ ” Zuko demanded.

“Maybe not, but you said yourself that she hasn’t tried anything because she’s  _ given up _ \- What happens when she realizes that her life isn’t over, and instead of joining the  _ good side  _ she just starts plotting against you again?!”

“Well…” Zuko’s sheepish expression returned at that, and Sokka could tell that his idea was about to get even worse. “That sort of brings me to the  _ second  _ part of my plan-”

“Oh no…” Sokka heard himself groan.

“I think I’m going to send Azula to my uncle,” Zuko stated, and Sokka felt his own mouth drop open, as Zuko rushed to elaborate before the Ambassador could argue. 

“If anyone in my life has helped to lead me on the right path, it’s Iroh. Who  _ better _ to help Azula learn the same thing?” Zuko explained, before adding, “He’s also the only person alive who can match her as a firebender, so he’ll be the best equipped to keep her under control. I haven’t asked him yet, but if he agrees, then I think that Azula will really benefit from a little bit of time working in customer service with him at the Jasmine Dragon.”

This last part was said with a barely concealed smirk, and something about Zuko’s glee at his little sister’s misfortune just seemed so  _ normal -  _ like Zuko and Azula really _ were _ just petulant siblings, instead of mortal enemies.

Sokka suddenly didn’t have it in him to argue his point any more. Zuko’s expression was just filled with so much hope - and even though Sokka knew that those hopes would probably end up dashed, he wasn’t going to be the one to do it. He could hardly begrudge Zuko the chance to have a semi-normal relationship with his sister, even if Sokka thought it was going to end up being a complete disaster...

“For the record,” Sokka muttered, “I think this is a really terrible idea.”

Despite his reluctance, Zuko must have been able to tell that Sokka wasn’t actually too upset, because he offered the Ambassador a tentative grin and a soft, “thank you,” before pressing a kiss to Sokka’s lips.

_____Zuko_____

The second time Zuko went to see his sister - only three days later - she seemed to be in a slightly better mood. Zuko tried not to let himself  _ hope _ too much; he knew that he needed to take this whole thing slowly, so he didn’t set Azula back, but it was  _ hard... _

“I didn’t realize that when you said you weren’t going to abandon me, it meant that you were going to  _ bother _ me all the time instead,” Azula commented when Zuko entered her room at the hospital again, but her voice was more  _ annoyed _ than it was angry, so Zuko didn’t let it faze him too much.

“You’re my sister, Azula. It's really not  _ that  _ weird for me to visit you,” Zuko claimed, with much more confidence than he felt. As if he actually had any frame of reference for what was  _ normal  _ in this scenario...

“Well we’ve never exactly been  _ close _ , so you’ll forgive me for being a little surprised,” Azula snapped, and Zuko couldn’t help but wince. She was right, after all. Zuko could barely remember the time before Azula had shown talent as a firebender - before  _ Ozai _ had gotten to her - when they had just been  _ siblings _ instead of  _ rivals _ . But as hard as it was, Zuko knew that there  _ had  _ been a time, before all of the pain that festered between them now, when Azula had just been his baby sister.

“We may not have really gotten along-” Zuko began, but Azula cut him off with an incredulous scoff.

“I  _ hated _ you,” she said cruelly, and Zuko felt his breath catch as she kept talking, “I was so much better than you - in  _ every _ way - and you still got the only thing that I  _ ever  _ wanted…”

“What...?” Zuko breathed, almost scared that his question would send Azula back into a resentful silence, but she kept talking-

“Everyone  _ loved _ you,” Azula sneered, and Zuko felt his stomach twist at the pain in her voice. “Uncle and Lu Ten both doted on you  _ all the time _ , and Mai  _ always _ liked you more than me. Even  _ Ty Lee _ had a soft spot for you –  _ my  _ friends,” she snarled, “And  _ mother- _ ” 

Azula broke off abruptly then, and Zuko held himself almost painfully still, both anticipating and dreading her next words.

“It didn’t make any  _ sense _ ; you weren’t even  _ good  _ at anything,” Azula hissed, “you just moped around like a kicked puppy,  _ failing _ over and over again- but nobody ever cared when  _ you  _ failed-” something dark clouded her expression then, and Zuko felt ice creeping through his veins. 

“You were just  _ allowed _ to be useless,” Azula continued, before Zuko could think too much about the implications of her words. “And everyone still  _ loved _ you. But I had to be  _ perfect.  _ I always had to find other ways to get people on my side – I had to intimidate and manipulate them into giving a shit about me. At least with  _ father _ it was straightforward; I’d never disappoint him, and he’d never treat me the way he treated  _ you. _ ”

Zuko felt like he couldn’t breathe. Objectively, Azula’s words made sense; he supposed he’d already known that Azula’s resentment of him ran so much deeper than just a competition for their father’s affection.

“I was  _ happy  _ when he burned you,” Azula admitted a moment later, her voice much softer now, almost guilty, and she had a far-off look in her eyes, like she was remembering. “I thought it meant that he’d finally chosen  _ me  _ over you. I didn’t know- I hadn’t realized that he was planning on banishing you until later...and then Uncle left with you, and I-” Azula cut herself off abruptly again.

“What?” Zuko encouraged softly, but Azula didn’t speak again for a few moments, heaving deep breaths as if she was trying to steady herself.

“It doesn’t matter now…” she said eventually, turning away from Zuko to stare out the window, and he felt his frustration flare.

“Yes, it _does,_ ” Zuko snapped at her, which was probably a little counterproductive towards the aim of getting her to open up. “That’s what I’m trying to _tell_ you – your life isn’t _over_ -”

“It  _ should _ be,” Azula muttered.

“Stop it.”

His sister turned to glare at him again.

“Why have you suddenly decided that I’m your new pet project, Zuko?” Azula asked. Zuko knew she was trying to change the subject, but no matter how much he wanted to talk about this - to work through this pain so that  _ maybe  _ they could finally move past it - Azula seemed to have closed off again. It was as if whatever well of honesty she’d tapped into had run dry, so Zuko finally relented.

They had plenty of time to figure it all out.

“As soon as I can be sure that you won't hurt anyone,” Zuko offered, after the silence that was hanging in the room became almost unbearable, “I’m going to move you into a room at the palace. You’ll still be guarded, and you’ll have to keep attending your sessions with your doctors, but-”

“Why in  _ Agni’s name  _ would you do that?” Azula demanded, with something close to incredulous anger. This was  _ not  _ the response Zuko had been expecting. “I knew that you were stupid, but-”

“So what, you’d rather I just keep you locked up in  _ here  _ forever?” Zuko demanded, unable to keep his annoyance buried.

“Oh, so you’re just going to give me full access to your palace – to  _ all of your nobles _ ? Do you even realize how easy it would be for me to stage a coup from that position?” Azula asked, in that same tone that always told him she thought he was unbearably stupid.

“Are you  _ planning  _ on staging a coup?” Zuko asked her, and Azula shot him a glare that would have sent him cowering if it wasn’t so terribly familiar.

“That isn’t the  _ point, _ ” she snarled, “you’re practically  _ inviting  _ dissent within your court; how on earth have you not been  _ assassinated yet? _ ”

Azula’s voice was filled with a significant amount of disdain, but something about her words seemed almost… _ concerned _ ?

Zuko tried not to let anything show on his face, as his mind flashed to the two uncomfortably close-calls he’d recently had. But Suki had been sure to have both of his assassination attempts thoroughly investigated, and Zuko knew that neither of them had any ties to Azula. His sister clearly wasn’t plotting his death, but he  _ did  _ understand her point. Azula was Ozai’s other heir: the logical choice for the throne for any loyalist who disagreed with Zuko’s politics. In a way, Azula’s mere existence was a threat to him; she offered a figurehead for those who wanted him gone. A rallying cry for his enemies.

All of this was  _ true, _ and yet-

“I _really_ don’t think that you’re at the top of the ‘Reasons Why People Want Zuko off the Throne’ list,” he told Azula, thinking about all of the changes he’d been making recently. His nobles certainly didn’t need his sister as an excuse to kill him; they hated Zuko enough as it was. And although he knew that everything he’d done for his country had been for the best - and he certainly didn’t _regret_ any of the choices he’d made - it didn’t mean that Zuko’s decisions were necessarily _popular_. To be honest, as far as politics went, Azula was the _least_ of his worries. Zuko was far more concerned about the _direct_ threat she might pose to his loved ones, and if he could just be sure she wouldn’t try to hurt anyone, then it didn’t matter to him what his nobles might think about her presence in the palace.

Azula frowned at him, and while she looked like she wanted to ask what he meant, she clearly decided that it would be showing too much interest in his life, because she just sniffed primly instead and turned away from him again.

Zuko assumed that meant the conversation was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're working through it 🥺🥺  
> i genuinely might write an "azula goes to ba sing se to work in customer service" redemption fic at some point, but otherwise i hope y'all don't mind that the last few chapters have focused mostly on her and zuko, don't worry this is still a zukka fic dkjfghkdhkg  
> thank you all so much for reading, y'all are the real mvps and i hope you don't mind how long this fic has gotten, esp. since i still have plenty more planned 😂❤️


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula re-meets Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! <3  
> i hope you all had a wonderful halloween, and that you will accept this humble chapter offering (even though its a little late again dkghgjhf)

_____Zuko_____

Zuko kept visiting his sister. These visits were always tense - and more often than not they left him with a lingering, hollow pain in his chest - but he just couldn’t _stop_ . Azula seemed to be somewhat willing to talk to him, but any time he tried to bring up anything about their past, she’d lash out at him with angry words, and then just completely close off. Alternatively, if he tried to talk about anything to do with her _future_ , she’d freeze him out. It was incredibly frustrating, and though Zuko was trying to be patient, Azula’s refusal to work with him on this was really starting to grate on him. He _wanted_ to give her a chance – to let her out of this tiny room – but he needed some sort of confirmation that she wasn’t planning on hurting anyone…

That she wouldn’t hurt _Sokka._

Zuko kept hoping for some moment where he’d be _certain_ that he wasn't putting the people he cared about in even more danger, but he was starting to realize that such a moment wasn’t likely to ever come. He was either going to have to take the risk of trusting Azula, or give up on his sister completely.

And no matter how much he stalled his decision, Zuko already knew what he was going to choose.

Sokka was surprisingly understanding when Zuko finally told him that he was planning on letting Azula out of her room. It was only going to be for a few minutes - for a walk around the palace gardens - but it was still quite a big step. A first test, of sorts: to see if Azula could be trusted not to take this opportunity to escape or hurt someone.

“Okay,” Sokka agreed, which Zuko thought was almost _too_ easy, until his boyfriend added, “I want to talk to her.”

Zuko could practically feel himself pale.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” he began.

“Zuko, you’re planning on moving her into the _palace,_ at least temporarily - until you sort things out with Iroh . Do you seriously think that she isn’t going to notice that I’m _living here?_ ” Sokka demanded, and Zuko couldn’t help avoiding his eyes. “I’m going to have to talk to her _eventually_ , and I’d much rather it be while she’s still moderately contained, so that maybe I can get through it without a lightning scar of my own to match yours and Aang’s!”

Zuko flinched at his boyfriend’s angry words, and Sokka’s frustrated expression immediately turned to one of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Sokka apologized, “I know I’m not being fair, I just-”

“No it’s- _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t be putting you in danger like this…” Zuko didn’t really know how to explain why he was so nervous about Azula seeing Sokka again. He knew that Sokka was _right_ , but- “It’s not about Azula. I just- I don’t think _I’m_ ready. For her to know. About us,” Zuko finally managed.

“Oh.”

While Zuko was far past caring what any of his people thought about his relationship with Sokka, he couldn’t help balking at the idea of telling _Azula_ . He was _just_ starting to feel like his sister was least _tolerating_ him, and Zuko didn’t know what she would think if she knew. What she’d think about _him._

Sokka was avoiding his gaze now, and Zuko suddenly realized that he hadn’t really been very clear, so scrambled to explain.

“Not because of- it’s not because of _you-_ ” Zuko didn’t want Sokka to think that he was ashamed of him or anything _._ It was the thought that Azula might decide to hate _Zuko_ for this that he was most afraid of; he could only imagine what kind of hatred Ozai must have instilled in her, not to mention that-

“It’s okay, I get it,” Sokka offered with a sigh, pulling Zuko forwards into his arms, and the Fire Lord tried not to feel guilty as he settled against his boyfriend’s chest. “But I _do_ think that you should still let me talk to her.”

Zuko opened his mouth to protest again, but Sokka continued before he could interrupt.

“I won't tell her anything about _us,_ but she needs to at least get used to the idea of me living here as an Ambassador.” Sokka’s voice was determined, and Zuko got the feeling that any arguments he might have weren’t going to be very effective. “I’ll follow your lead – take this whole thing as slowly as you want – but you can’t deny that it’ll be a lot safer for Azula to meet me again _now_ , than to have her accidentally stumble across us making out in the hallway or something when she hasn’t even seen me since Boiling Rock!”

Zuko made an indignant noise in response to that, glad that Sokka couldn’t see his burning face.

“That’s- we don’t _do_ that-” he protested weakly.

“Oh really?”

“That’s- this isn’t the point,” Zuko grumbled, but he felt his resolve wavering. Sokka was right; Azula was far too perceptive not to notice him living in the palace _eventually_ . There was no doubt in his mind that Azula was _not_ Sokka’s biggest fan, but Zuko could at least introduce him as the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador. Right?

“Fine,” Zuko muttered, pretending he didn’t know that Sokka was grinning triumphantly over his head. “I guess if you just _happen_ to be in the gardens when we go for our walk, it _would_ make sense for me to introduce you as our Ambassador…”

“Perfect,” Sokka replied, “I love coincidences.”

“We’re going for a walk.”

“Excuse me?”

Azula blinked over at him from her usual place - seated on her cot in the corner of her room - and Zuko tried to bury his apprehension as he continued.

“A walk,” he repeated, “You know, you put one foot in front of the other, and-”

“ _Why?_ ” Azula sneered, ignoring her brother’s attempt at teasing to shoot him a glare instead. “So that you can parade me around your palace and show your people how far I’ve fallen?” she accused.

Zuko kept reminding himself to be _patient…_

“ _No,_ ” he said through gritted teeth, frustrated with how easy it seemed to be for Azula to get a rise out of him. “So that you can get out of this room that you’ve been in for _three years_ and maybe get some fresh air.”

Azula just kept glaring at him, like she thought that this must be a trick. Zuko was almost sure that she was going to refuse, but then-

Azula stood, maintaining her proud glare, and reached forwards to press her wrists together in front of her. Like she was waiting for him to shackle her.

Zuko felt his stomach twist at that, but he managed to shake his head.

“I’m not going to chain you up,” he told her, even though he knew that he probably _should_ . “The guards are coming with us, and I’m-” Zuko forced himself to take a deep breath, hoping that Azula would understand the significance of his words, “-I’m trusting you not to _need_ to be restrained.”

Azula stared at him for another painfully long moment, before finally lowering her hands to her sides. Zuko turned to leave, allowing his sister to choose whether or not to follow him. He wondered whether Azula _knew_ that she was being tested, but of _course_ she did. The real question was whether or not she’d use this opportunity to hurt someone anyways…

Zuko could hear that Azula was following him, and forced himself not to flinch when she walked past the two guards stationed outside her door. They immediately fell into step behind her, and Zuko swallowed his panic.

Okay…Azula was officially out.

This was _fine_.

Azula didn’t speak a word to him as they walked together towards the gardens. Zuko couldn’t imagine what she must be thinking; the few servants they passed ducked their heads politely to them but avoided their eyes, and Azula maintained the same stony expression on her face, staring straight ahead like she couldn’t even see them.

Zuko would have thought that Azula didn’t care less about being out of her room, if it weren’t for the slight hesitation in her step as they reached the doors that would open out into the gardens.

Zuko turned back to his sister, trying to read her expression.

“Ready?” he asked, and Azula immediately released an indignant scoff and crossed her arms.

Somehow, that seemed like a _good_ sign.

“I’ve been to the gardens a thousand times,” Azula said dispassionately, but her apathy didn’t reach her eyes.

“Well, it’s been awhile,” Zuko began, “So I just want to make sure that you-”

“ _Spirits,_ just hurry up and open the door, Zuko,” Azula snapped, and for some reason Zuko had to try to suppress a grin.

Zuko turned from his sister to push the doors open, before he stepped to the side, allowing Azula and the guards to pass through ahead of him. Zuko watched his sister closely; if she was going to try to escape, this would certainly be the opportune time to do so. Instead, Azula just blinked against the brightness of the sunlight, before glancing around at the winding paths and turtleduck ponds that lay nestled amongst the flowers, her posture stiff and expression blank.

Zuko assumed that she was probably just adjusting to being out of her room after so long, but then Azula turned back to him, ignoring the guards that hovered next to her, and asked, “What am I supposed to be doing?”

Zuko couldn’t help stumbling a little over this.

“Enjoying the scenery?” he offered, unsure why it came out like a question. Azula just stared at him like she had no idea what that could possibly mean.

“So if I… _enjoy the scenery…_ that’s going to make you trust me?” Azula asked eventually, and it took him a few seconds to realize that she was actually serious.

Zuko suddenly felt like crying, but he knew that any sort of emotional reaction on his part was likely to just send Azula running...

“You don’t have to- I’m _already_ trusting you, Azula,” Zuko pointed out, hoping that she understood. “The only thing that you have to do to keep that trust is _not hurt anyone._ ”

Azula didn’t respond, but she _did_ turn back to the garden. It was a few minutes before she said anything else, and when she did, it was certainly _not_ what Zuko expected.

“What is _he_ doing here?”

Zuko followed his sister’s gaze, and of _course_ there was Sokka, leaning casually against a pillar near the edge of the garden. Zuko absently wondered how long his boyfriend had stood there arranging himself to look as nonchalant as possible.

“He’s…here on behalf of his tribe. As an Ambassador,” Zuko responded as levelly as he could. It wasn’t really a lie, even though that was hardly all that Sokka was to him…

Azula’s eyes narrowed.

_____Sokka_____

Okay, so this was _definitely_ weird. Lurking around the gardens and watching Azula and Zuko while trying to act like it was just a _coincidence_ that he happened to be there. He was back to pretending like he _wasn’t_ Zuko’s boyfriend, and it gave him a very unpleasant sense of nostalgia…

But Sokka understood; or at least, he did _now_ . He’d sort of figured that Azula would probably try to kill him if he went and waltzed into her hospital room to announce himself as _Zuko’s Boyfriend_ like he’d sort of been planning, but other than that potential threat to his life, Sokka hadn’t really considered telling Azula to be that big of a deal. Besides, he was somewhat childishly excited to be able to hold the title of “Zuko’s Favorite” over her, but he’d been so focused on Azula as a _potential threat_ that he kept forgetting that she was also _Zuko’s sister._ It made sense that telling Azula about their relationship would obviously be a much bigger deal to _him_ than it was to Sokka, so he was going to let Zuko take the lead.

No matter how much he hated having to pretend again.

Lost in his thoughts, Sokka almost didn’t notice that Azula was staring at him now, and if he’d ever considered changing his mind about this whole thing, it was certainly too late by this point…

Sokka saw Azula's lips move, but he couldn’t make out what she said. Zuko offered her a response that Sokka also couldn’t hear, before he met Sokka’s eyes and nodded slightly.

Sokka took that as his cue.

 _Right_ , he could do this. Just keep it normal; _professional_. Sokka was the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador, and nothing more. He was just going to keep it light.

So, naturally, the first thing he said when he approached Azula, was:

“You look familiar, have we met or something?” 

Zuko immediately groaned, and Azula narrowed her eyes at Sokka like she was trying to figure out if he was making fun of her.

“I heard that my brother made you an Ambassador,” she said eventually, her voice full of cool disdain. Sokka tried not to let himself bristle.

Luckily, Zuko responded before Sokka could say something stupid.

“Actually, he sort of made _himself_ Ambassador,” the Fire Lord pointed out, and Sokka shot his boyfriend a glare to cover up his blush, praying that Azula wouldn’t notice. For all of Zuko’s talk about wanting to keep their relationship a secret from his sister, he certainly wasn’t making it _easy_.

Azula was watching them _very_ closely, and Sokka would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him a little uncomfortable. Every other time he’d seen Azula, they’d been either actively fighting or in mortal peril. It was strange to see her like this - to talk to her in a normal voice like they were just casual acquaintances.

“It seems that I’ve missed quite a lot…” Azula commented levelly, but there was an edge to her voice that made Sokka gulp, and he tried not to look as terrified as he felt. He didn’t really know if it was working, but when his eyes couldn’t help seeking out Zuko’s, the apprehension that Sokka found there only reflected his own.

But then, for all of their shared dread about Azula’s reaction, she only said, “Well, if you’ll _excuse us_ , I’m supposed to be _enjoying the scenery_.”

Azula’s voice was dripping with mockery, and Sokka probably would have taken it personally, except at that moment, Zuko broke into a grin.

“That was almost a joke!” the Fire Lord said, beaming like a little kid. Azula looked at him like he’d lost his mind, before she huffed and turned to walk away.

Sokka could have sworn that she was blushing underneath her scowl.

The guards followed Azula closely, and Sokka felt a lump rise in his throat as he watched Zuko watch his sister. Azula certainly seemed more…level-headed than the last time Sokka had seen her at the Wesern Air Temple, and from what he’d heard from Katara, he was a little surprised that Azula was even communicating normally.

Well, as normally as Azula ever did.

Zuko turned to Sokka a little desperately, like he didn’t know whether to follow his sister further into the garden, or stay here with Sokka. Which was silly, because Zuko was supposed to be out for a walk with _Azula_ , not Sokka, so he tried to shoo the Fire Lord off after her with an easy smile. He was pretty sure it didn’t meet his eyes, because Zuko only frowned at him and refused to move. Sokka raised an eyebrow at him, and he would have laughed at their attempt to silently communicate with each other, if only it didn’t hurt so much. Sokka _hated_ this - the physical distance forced between him and Zuko by Azula’s potential judgement - but Sokka was here to support Zuko, so he was going to do that. 

Even if it really fucking sucked.

So Sokka maintained Zuko’s gaze, and the Fire Lord broke first, finally giving up on their silent war to offer Sokka one last guilty glance, before he turned and followed his sister. Sokka allowed the tension he’d been carrying to bleed out of him when he was alone again, but the tide of confused anxiety didn’t ebb one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry lads its gonna be okay 😌 azula is babey, but just like a super grumpy one dkfjghkdjhg  
> tysm to everyone who's ever read or left kudos or commented, i truly owe this whole thing to you <3 <3 <3


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula been knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!! so sorry for how slow the updates have been over the last few weeks, online school has really been kicking my ass and i've been feeling a little insecure about my writing lately 😔😔  
> jghdfgkj anyways, azula and zuko are both trying their best and i love them sm <3<3<3

_____Zuko_____

Zuko hadn’t expected this whole thing to be so  _ hard _ . Well, actually, he  _ had _ – but that didn’t make it any less painful to turn away from Sokka like he was nothing more than an acquaintance, and follow his sister off into the gardens without looking back. Azula had seemed almost entirely unaffected by the news that Sokka was living in the palace as an Ambassador, and now Zuko almost felt silly for worrying about it so much. But, then again, Azula didn’t really know the whole truth of it, and Zuko was pretty sure that if she  _ did  _ know the nature of his relationship with Sokka, she probably wouldn’t be nearly so understanding. So he kept his mouth shut about it; the last thing Zuko wanted was to send Azula into a rage when they were  _ just _ starting to make some progress towards trusting each other...

But as he watched his sister wander through the flowers, Zuko realized that he had been so caught up in worrying about Azula  _ hurting Sokka _ , that he’d almost completely forgotten about the potential of Azula  _ trying to escape _ . But if she _ was  _ planning a daring escape attempt, surely she’d have done it by now. Instead, she just remained painfully silent, and Zuko was hardly good with words, so he found himself sort of just hovering awkwardly nearby, as his sister paused to gaze around the garden again.

It took Zuko several moments of standing around like an idiot before he started to realize that Azula was almost  _ too  _ quiet...

“What’s wrong?” he asked impulsively. Something  _ had _ to be wrong, or she wouldn’t be so carefully closed off.

“Why would something be wrong?” Azula’s voice was infuriatingly  blasé .

“You’re quiet,” Zuko pointed out, as if that was some sort of proof, and Azula just rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she snapped sarcastically, “I didn’t realize that I was meant to be giving a speech!”

Despite Azula’s grumpiness, Zuko couldn’t keep his lips from twitching in response. When they were kids, his sister’s petulance had done nothing but drive him  _ crazy,  _ but now, it seemed more like a positive sign that she was feeling more like herself.

Azula turned away again with a huff, and Zuko forced himself to let it go. Being out of her rooms after so long had to be overwhelming enough, and he didn’t want to push her too hard and set back whatever progress she’d been making. So he resigned himself to standing there in silence, watching as his sister closed her eyes for a moment and lifted her face towards the sky; like a cat basking in a sunbeam.

“When are we going back?” she asked suddenly, her eyes still closed.

“Whenever you want to,” Zuko offered.

“Don’t you have  _ Fire Lord _ business to attend to?” Azula’s voice was tinted with disdain as she reopened her eyes to peer at him again.

Zuko  _ did  _ have business to attend to, but he was more than willing to miss a few meetings if it meant giving Azula a little more time out of her room. So he just shrugged in response, ignoring the way that Azula’s eyes narrowed suspiciously before she turned away again.

Eventually, Azula led them back towards the door where they’d come in, and Zuko didn’t say anything as she headed back through the halls towards her own room. He knew that this part would be the hardest for her - to willingly allow herself to be locked back up again after tasting her freedom after so long - but Azula didn’t protest, and Zuko was just glad that she wasn’t fighting him on it.

When they finally got back to the hospital wing, Zuko waved the guards away as he followed Azula into her room. His sister didn’t say anything, but Zuko wasn't fooled by her silence; Azula was always calculating. She must have been thinking about  _ something  _ this whole time...

As always, when she finally  _ did _ speak, it wasn’t to say what Zuko expected.

“You know, I haven't been  _ completely _ closed off in here,” Azula began, her voice careful. “My doctors have told me some things. About  _ you. _ ”

Zuko stayed silent, trying to ignore the apprehension prickling against his skin.

“You’ve made some big changes...” Azula continued, and though her tone gave nothing away, Zuko felt a familiar pit of cold dread growing in his stomach.

“Like what?” his voice asked stupidly.

“You changed the law,” Azula pointed out. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Zuko acknowledged. He already knew which law she was referring to.

Azula didn’t say anything else for a moment, just staring at him thoughtfully, like she was trying to figure something out. Zuko forced himself to breathe.

“ _ Why _ did you change the law?” Azula finally asked.

Zuko swallowed thickly, determined not to lie.

“I believe that my people deserve to be with whoever they love,” he told her. It was the truth, even if it wasn’t the  _ whole  _ truth. Zuko prayed that Azula would leave it at that, but of  _ course  _ things were never that simple for him.

“Including you?” she asked.

Azula knew. She  _ had _ to know - that question was  _ way  _ too pointed. But...she didn't look  _ angry _ , so Zuko tried to swallow his panic enough to respond.

“ _ Someday _ ,” he managed, choking on the word. Azula just kept staring at him, the silence hanging thickly in the air.

“Someday,” she repeated. Azula finally looked away, and Zuko tried desperately to pull air into his lungs.

“You’re not… _ upset _ ?”

Her brow furrowed as she turned her gaze back to him again.

“Why would I be upset? I’ve known for a long time.”

“You-” she  _ what _ “- you’ve  _ what!?” _

Azula rolled her eyes.

“ _ Spirits, _ you really are so fucking stupid sometimes, Zuko.”

“I-  _ Excuse me _ ?” Where had Azula even  _ learned  _ that word-

“I’ve known that you were gay since we were  _ little kids _ . Why do you think I pushed you and Mai together so hard?” Azula asked with a wave of her hand, like this obviously cleared everything up instead of just confusing Zuko even more.

“Wait- what does  _ Mai _ have to do with this?” 

Zuko was starting to think that he must actually be as stupid as his sister claimed he was, because he was  _ certainly  _ having a hard time following this conversation…

“Well, it just made the most sense,” Azula continued nonchalantly, “Mai was so  _ embarrassingly _ awful at hiding her crush on Ty Lee, even at that age. It was always written all over her face, and someone was  _ bound  _ to notice eventually. It wasn’t like she was going to be much use to me in  _ prison.  _ Besides, we both knew that you’d have to get married eventually – you were the crown prince after all – so it just made the most sense for you two to end up together. That way, neither of you would have to worry about it.”

Azula’s tone was flippant, but as the pieces began to fall into place in Zuko’s head, he suddenly understood what his sister was really telling him. Because Azula  _ had  _ pushed Mai towards him – almost  _ relentlessly _ . At the time, he’d thought that it was just another one of her attempts to embarrass him, or get him under her control. But now, he understood that it hadn’t been that way _at all_. Because Azula had  _ known _ . Of  _ course  _ she’d known; it made sense that Azula – so perceptive and cunning even at that age – would have noticed what Zuko had been hiding from everyone else. And of  _ course  _ she would have known how dangerous his and Mai’s feelings were; but instead of using it against them, Azula had driven them towards one another instead.

To  _ protect  _ them.

“I- does  _ Mai _ know that?” Zuko asked, trying not to show just how much this knowledge sent him reeling. Azula continued frowning at him, like she hadn’t even considered whether or not Mai understood her motives.

“I assume so,” she said eventually, brushing the question off with another wave of her hand. “I assumed that you  _ all  _ did. Why should I always have to spell everything out for you? It’s not  _ my  _ fault that none of you are smart enough to protect  _ yourselves! _ ”

Zuko was starting to realize that Azula was always mean whenever she was  _ uncomfortable _ , like she was lashing out to avoid dealing with painful emotions. Zuko could certainly relate.

He wondered absently if Azula even realized how much gravity this information held for him; the knowledge that she had tried to protect him, even in the midst of their rivalry. That, just maybe, Azula hadn’t really hated him quite as much as she seemed to have convinced herself she had...

But then, something  _ else _ occurred to Zuko. If Azula had already  _ known _ all of this, then why would had she even  _ brought _ _ it up _ ?

“Why did you ask?” Zuko blurted, and Azula looked confused at the abrupt change of subject. “Why did you ask about the law change?” he clarified. “If you already knew that I had legalized same-sex marriage -  _ and _ you already knew that I was gay - then why did you even  _ ask _ ?”

Azula quickly looked away, like she was _embarrassed._

“I was worried-” she began, but then cut herself off, shaking her head a little before starting again. “When I heard that you had changed the law, I thought that I might have missed your wedding.”

Azula’s voice remained cool, but even _Zuko_ was able to recognize that she was pointedly avoiding his eyes, and he felt an awful pang in his chest.

“If you’d heard about the law, then you’d probably have heard about if I’d  _ gotten married _ ,” Zuko offered sarcastically, trying for a joke. It clearly didn’t reach his voice though, because Azula just turned her scowl back on him again. Her face didn’t give anything away, but Zuko felt the lump of panic rise in his throat again. If she knew about changes he’d made to the law, then what  _ else  _ could she have heard about in the last three years? Did she know about  _ Sokka? _

But Azula  _ hated  _ Sokka, so if she knew that he and Zuko were together, then surely she would have said something when she’d seen him earlier in the garden...

“Well, since my doctors are employed by  _ you,  _ I can’t exactly trust what they tell me,” Azula snapped in response, and Zuko's heart twisted again. But he didn’t argue; it was going to take some time for _both_ of them to learn to trust one another again...

“I need to get going now,” Zuko finally admitted, “but if you want, we can go for a walk again tomorrow.”

Azula didn’t offer him a response, but she seemed to sit up a little straighter, so Zuko took that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who commented on the last chapter saying that azula probably already knew, you were right 😂😂  
> as always, thank you all so much for reading. i know that its been a lot of azula content lately, but i promise that i still have lots planned for everyone else <3<3<3


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? I mighta heard of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dghkdh its not too bad i promise, they're still working it all out kjghdfkg  
> azula is just trying her best, and lin and daiyu are babey  
> tysm for reading <3 <3
> 
> __________________________  
> also theres some implied homphobia in this chapter

_____Sokka_____

Several days later, Sokka found himself lazing around in the main lounge with Toph. It was a rare morning that she had stayed in the palace instead of gallivanting off into the city, so Sokka had taken the opportunity to spend the better part of the morning just sitting around with her and stuffing his face with pastries, as the two of them bantered back and forth. Everyone else was too busy now to spend the morning with them. _Zuko_ was too busy _._

With _Azula_.

Sokka knew that he was being oversensitive about the whole thing, but the closer Zuko got to his sister, the more Sokka couldn’t help wondering _why_ his boyfriend hadn’t told her about _them_ yet. According to Zuko, Azula already knew about everything _else_ – she had apparently known for a long time – so it was pretty likely that she _also_ knew that Sokka and Zuko were dating. It wasn’t exactly a secret to anyone, and yet Zuko still refused to bring it up with his sister. And Sokka _knew_ that it was silly of him – he didn’t even _like_ Azula – but _Zuko_ obviously cared about her, and she was the only family besides Iroh that he had left, so...

So why was Zuko trying to keep Sokka as far away from her as possible? Whatever reaction it was that he was dreading from Azula couldn’t possibly be _that_ bad, right?

“So,” Toph’s voice cut through Sokka’s thoughts with an ironic proficiency, “how are things going with the Lightning Queen?”

Sokka failed to suppress a groan.

“I dont know...” he muttered. “I mean, Zuko just seems so _hopeful,_ and Azula hasn’t tried anything yet, but...” he let his words trail off.

“But you don't trust her,” Toph finished for him.

“How can I?” Sokka was struggling to hide his frustration. “She tried to _kill_ him. And- and she’s way too cunning to just… _not_ be planning _something!_ I mean, Zuko told me that she already knew about the law change and- and _everything_ , but now he wont even tell her about _us,_ even though she probably already _knows_ , and-” Sokka broke off again, gritting his teeth as he realized he was rambling way off course. This wasn’t the point he was trying to make.

Toph didn’t say anything for a moment, but she was wearing a thoughtful frown.

“This doesn’t sound like it’s really about Azula anymore.”

“I-”

“Are you mad at Zuko?” Toph asked him.

 _“No!_ I mean- No,” Sokka sighed. “I’m just…frustrated.”

“About what?”

Toph was, as always, painfully direct.

“It just feels like-” Sokka was struggling to put his insecurity into words, “-like he’s ashamed of me....or something.”

Toph only nodded.

“So…you should talk to him about it,” she said, and Sokka scowled at her even though he knew she couldn't see it.

“...yeah, I know,” he grumbled in agreement, as Toph smirked triumphantly. “He’s probably done his walk with Azula by now anyways…”

Sokka stood and turned to leave, ignoring the way Toph propped her bare feet up on the table as soon as he turned his back.

Sokka decided to head towards the hospital wing – thinking he’d probably run into Zuko as he was returning from his sister’s room – but as he rounded a corner, what he found instead was _Azula._

_Alone._

Well, not alone – two guards flanked her as she walked through the halls – but she was certainly unbound and walking around freely _without Zuko._

“What- what are you doing here?” Sokka demanded as soon as he caught sight of her, and Azula’s expression immediately shifted into a scowl.

“Zuko got called away while we were on our walk,” she declared. “He said that I could go back to my room on my own.” 

Azula’s voice was a little defensive, but the guard at her left confirmed her words with a nod, so Sokka forced himself not to panic. It seemed uncharacteristic - even for Zuko - to just let Azula walk around with only _two guards_. She could easily overpower them if she wanted to; whatever had called Zuko away must have been important for him to have taken that risk…

Sokka opened his mouth to say something – maybe to ask had happened – but Azula was peering at him intently now, and he suddenly felt a little bit like an insect under her study. Sokka stared back at her stupidly, not really sure how he was supposed to be acting in Azula’s presence. He had no idea how much she _knew_. He swallowed awkwardly, glancing to the guards as if they could offer him some insight, but they just continued staring stonily ahead.

“I don’t see it,” Azula muttered eventually, and Sokka’s eyes snapped back to hers in confusion.

“What?” Sokka asked eloquently. He had no idea what she was talking about, until-

“Why would _Zuko_ ever settle for _you?_ ” Azula clarified with a sneer.

“I- _excuse_ me?!” So Azula _did_ know! Had Zuko finally told her, then? Except...he hadn’t mentioned anything about it to Sokka... _No_ , it was much more likely that Azula had simply figured it out on her _own._ Sokka supposed that he really shouldn’t be too surprised; everyone else in the Fire Nation already knew, so someone had probably just told her that he and Zuko were together a long time ago, and-

Azula’s voice cut through Sokka’s rambling thoughts.

“Whatever it is that you’re hoping to accomplish by seducing my brother-” she began, and Sokka felt like he’d been doused in ice water.

“I- _What?!”_ he spluttered. “ _Seducing?_ ”

Sokka felt heat rising to his face, and he was eternally grateful that the two guards just continued to stand stoically as Azula crossed her arms.

“Zuko has never exactly been very good at reading people,” she continued, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to just let you _use_ him-”

“ _Use_ him?” Sokka demanded incredulously, his stomach twisting. “What- did Zuko say-?”

“‘ _Sokka is here on behalf of his tribe_ ,’” Azula mimicked, her voice taking on a raspy quality obviously meant to echo her brother. " _That’s_ what Zuko said. You might think that being with the Fire Lord will help you get the Southern Water Tribe what it wants, but-"

So _that’s_ that this was about? Azula thought that Sokka was just using Zuko for his _Tribe’s_ gain? _Why_ would she think that? Well, actually, Sokka knew why; because she’d probably heard nothing but petty rumors and stilted opinions from people who had no idea what his and Zuko’s relationship was really like. Azula thought that because nobody had told her any _different_. 

Because _Zuko_ hadn’t told her any different...

Something bitter rose in Sokka’s throat.

“Well, clearly you’re not as good at _reading people_ as you _think_ you are,” Sokka snarled at her, and the guards tensed as if they were expecting this to turn into a fight. “I’m not _using_ Zuko to get what I want!” he continued. “He’s- I _love_ him- A hell of a lot more than _you_ do, considering the fact that you literally tried to _kill him!_ You’re the _last_ person who gets to act defensive on his behalf-”

“He’s still my _brother_ ,” Azula’s snapped back, her voice rising as she clenched her hands into fists, “I’m not going to let you take advantage of him.”

Sokka barked out a dry laugh, which probably wasn’t his _smartest_ move...

“That’s _rich_ coming from you,” he spat, and Azula’s eyes blazed with fury as she forgot her composure.

“Don’t you _dare_ take advantage of him-” she snarled.

Sokka gritted his teeth. He’d had enough of this.

“You are _really_ not really in a position to be giving _me_ orders-” he interrupted, before turning to the guards. He knew that it was petty of him, and that this would probably come back to bite him, but...

“I think it's time that you took Azula back to her room,” Sokka ordered them, and the guards both bowed respectfully to him as Azula’s jaw dropped with incredulous fury.

“Of course, Ambassador Sokka-”

“Excuse me?!” Azula fumed, “Who the hell do you think you are to-”

“Where’s Zuko?” Sokka asked the guard on the left, continuing to ignore Azula completely.

“A servant came to bring him to the throne room,” the guard responded, “Some sort of incident with a noblewoman.”

Sokka nodded, already turning away. In hindsight, he was probably lucky that Azula didn’t hurl a fireball at his back.

_____Zuko_____

Zuko hadn’t exactly wanted to leave his sister in the middle of the gardens, but when a frantic servant had approached him in a panic with the words “Lady Lin sent me for you”, he’d quickly told Azula that she could return to the hospital on her own, before he’d followed the servant towards the throne room without hesitation. Lin wouldn’t send for him like this unless it was an emergency.

When Zuko arrived, he was met by a furious-looking Suki and a concerned-looking Ty Lee, who sat at the low table in the center of the room, comforting Lin as she cried.

“What happened?” Zuko asked, unable to smother his own panic at the scene before him. It wasn’t at _all_ like Lin at all to be so openly emotional...it must be _bad_.

Lin opened her mouth as if to speak, but she broke into another sob and Suki cut in instead.

“Lin’s father walked in on her and Daiyu together-” Suki began, standing up to speak softly to Zuko as Ty Lee continued to rub Lin’s back comfortingly. “He had her arrested.”

“ _What?!_ ” Zuko demanded, “On what charges?”

“Daiyu hit him-” Lin finally managed to speak, responding to Zuko’s question before Suki could. “He was so _angry,_ and then he grabbed my arm and he wouldn’t let go, and he was _yelling,_ and then- and then Daiyu-” Lin’s voice broke again. “My father is so far above her station- he could have her _executed_ for this-”

“I’m not going to let that happen,” Zuko assured her, before he turned back to Suki.

“Why haven’t you had Daiyu released yet?” he asked her, and Suki crossed her arms with a scowl.

“The guards wouldn’t let me,” she told him, her eyes blazing with fury. “They said that I have ‘no business meddling in Fire Nation politics’.” Zuko felt his blood boiling as Suki continued. “Apparently only _you_ have the authority to override your noble’s orders.”

Zuko gritted his teeth in frustration, before turning to a pair of Fire Nation guards who stood stoically by the door.

“You two. Go and release Daiyu from custody and bring her _here_ . If anyone gives you trouble, tell them it’s on _my_ orders,” Zuko instructed them, and they both bowed in acknowledgement.

“Of course, my Lord.”

As the guards left, Zuko’s eyes caught on a flash of blue. Sokka slipped into the room, and Zuko’s first instinct was to be relieved at the sight of his boyfriend, but there was a strange expression on Sokka’s face. Zuko’s anxiety spiked instead of ebbing like it normally would. He attempted to catch his boyfriend’s eyes, but Sokka’s eyes flickered right over him to settle on Lin instead.

“What’s going on?” Sokka asked, rushing over to the noblewoman as soon as he noticed her, and Zuko tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The expression on Sokka’s face shifted from concern to rage as Suki filled him in as well, but he stayed silent, keeping a comforting arm around Lin’s shoulders as she tried to calm down.

Sokka still hadn’t really looked at Zuko, and something heavy was settling in his stomach. _Why_ wasn’t Sokka meeting his eyes? Was something wrong? But...they’d been fine when they’d seen each other this morning, hadn’t they?

Before Zuko could figure out whether he should try to say something to Sokka, the guards returned to the throne room with a slight figure in tow. Daiyu looked so much smaller without her armor, and her wrists were still shackled in front of her, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. Zuko allowed himself to sigh in relief.

Lin stood to run to her girlfriend the moment she saw her, throwing her arms around Daiyu’s neck and refusing to let go even as the guards reached to unlock her shackles.

As the two women embraced each other, Zuko finally caught his boyfriend’s eyes, but Sokka just looked away again. Zuko’s stomach sank. Something _had_ to be wrong, but as he opened his mouth to say something, Suki cleared her throat pointedly. Zuko gritted his teeth; right, he was the Fire Lord. He needed to deal with this situation first.

“Where’s Lord Jorain,” Zuko asked, and Suki crossed her arms again.

“Probably sitting in his rooms; nursing his black eye and patting himself on the back,” she sneered.

“ _What?_ Why haven’t you arrested him?” Sokka asked her incredulously, but Ty Lee butted in before Zuko could respond.

“I mean...he hasn’t technically broken any laws...” she began.

“He grabbed Lin!”

“Yeah, well I don’t really think that “he grabbed his daughter by the arm” is going to hold up in court,” Suki pointed out. Sokka scowled, but Zuko interrupted before this could turn into an argument.

“ _Maybe-_ ” he offered emphatically, “we should ask _Lin_ what she wants to do.”

All eyes turned to the noblewoman, where she was still curled in Daiyu’s arms. Zuko understood the kind of complicated emotions she was probably facing; it was never simple when someone who was supposed to love and care for you ended up hurting you instead. Zuko was happy to follow Lin’s lead on this - even if it meant arresting her father without charges - but Zuko had a feeling that locking her father up in jail wasn’t really Lin’s style...

“I want him off the council,” she announced eventually, as Zuko tried to suppress a smile as he nodded in agreement. “And out of the city.”

“I can do that,” Zuko promised, and Lin nodded her thanks before turning to bury her face back in Daiyu’s neck. Zuko glanced at Sokka again, but his boyfriend’s blue eyes still didn’t meet his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GONNA WORK IT ALL OUT I PROMISE  
> thank you all so much for your comments, you guys have really classically conditioned me into perking up at the sound of emails  
> pavlov would love me kjfghkd


End file.
